Omniformer: The Beginning
by Ultimate10
Summary: Jack Darby's life if about to change. He stumbles across a device known as the Omnimatrix. He now has the ablity to transform into over a few dozen aliens with an enormous range of powers. He will have to put them to the test when a dark lord arises and threatens to destroy the Earth. Pairing is Arcee/Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

**A/N: I changed the title of this story from, "More than Meets the Eye" to what it is now because there a tons of storys with the title "more than meets the eye". So I've decided to make it more orignial. Also, this is part one of my thrilling t****rilogy. **

**Well here goes nothing...**

**5 Million Years Ago…**

Deep in the far reaches of space. Far beyond the Milky Way in an unknown charted vector of space, a bright bluish white nebula containing hundreds of shiny newborn stars is illuminating in all its glory. The light created by the suns glistened off the nebula gases creating a heavenly appearance. It all seemed relaxing and wonderful to look at. The peaceful scenery was ruined when a chrome colored spacecraft blasted by.

Its engines were at full speed at nearly 99% the speed of light. A trail of after burn was left behind as it zoomed through the nebula. The ship was similar in design to a space shuttle. However, the wing on top was curved like a shark fin. There were booster engines on the wings instead of just on the main body. Its appearance was bright chrome with black highlights. On the sides of the craft was an insignia.

It was a circle with a green hourglass shape inside and black making up the background. This symbol is known as the intergalactic sign of peace. Suddenly, a bombardment of purple energy blast shot out of nowhere towards the chrome colored vessel. The ship took defense maneuvers and dodged each blast with ease. Inside the space shuttle looking craft were three Galvans from the planet Galvan Prime.

They are a race of bi-pedal, frog/amphibian looking beings. Even their eyes are similar to a frog. They stand at only six inches tall, but they are known not for physical strength but for advanced intelligence. After all they are the smartest beings in the known universe. Galvans have created many highly advanced pieces of technology that have made their world what is it…a utopia of technology and peace.

Anyways, the three Galvans in the shuttle are in a crisis situation. Massive arrays of energy based projectiles are being fired upon their ship by a large unknown vessel. The leader of the small group was in panic mode.

"_First Thinker __Azmuth, the unknown hostile vessel is still chasing us." _A technician and co-pilot of the ship explained. He wore a red tight space suit (similar to material like spandex) with a black stripe going down the center of his chest and back. His exposed skin was wrinkly in texture and grey in color. He was swiftly typing on the small keyboard and monitoring the screens at a frantic pace.

The being he addressed known as First Thinker Azmuth. He is known for being the smartest and highly advanced single person on Galvan Prime and five other galaxies. He is wearing a tight lime green space suit with a single bold black stripe going down his chest and back. His skin texture and color was wrinkly and grey to show his old age.

He stood up from his captain chair while the other two below him quickly went about their duties of getting the ship far away from the enemy spacecraft. He stared out the large window that overtook the bridge. Beautiful, swirling galaxies filled with colorful gases, planets, and stars lay beyond them in the far off distance. Azmuth rubbed two long whiskers that grew above his lips. He was in deep thought reflecting on how he had been put into this predicament.

His most prized and powerful creation was resting in the cargo hold. It is the single greatest piece of technology ever devised in the entire universe. The device had a twofold purpose: it would promote inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life, and it would also serve as a repository for the DNA of over a million different intelligent species, preserving them in the event that any of them should ever become extinct. It is dubbed the Omnimatrix.

However, many evil and pyscotic aliens wanted to use his invention for malicious purposes. Some had even broken through Galvan Prime defenses and attempted to steal the Omnimatrix by force. Azmuth had never been so ashamed in his 500 solar cycles (years) of life. He created a device for peace that would bring every intergalactic race together in harmony. Instead, others wanted to use it for tyranny and power. Hmph, imagine that!

Irregardless, Azmuth is prepared to not let any of that happen.

So he gathered up a small crew and set out for the stars to hide his creation for the rest of eternity. After solar cycles of traveling, they were now hundreds of light years away from Galvan Prime. In fact, his crew was in an unexplored quadrant of space. It seemed like the perfect place to hide and ditch his contraption once and for all.

But fate seemed to have other plans when an unknown extraterrestrial warship opened fired. It led to the current situation that Azmuth and the rest of his crew are now in. Azmuth was too caught up in his thinking that he almost forgot to answer his co-pilot.

"Just keep outmaneuvering their energy blasts and get us as far from them as possible." Azmuth replied in a grouchy tone.

Just as Azmuth finished his command the ship shook violently as a stray energy blast hit the engines. The bridge filled with red flashing lights as loud alarms went off. It was pure pandemonium at the moment. Azmuth fell to the floor hard as his two crew members were thrown onto the controls. Azmuth's tiny heart was pumping at incredible speeds and his mouth was wide open in terror. The little grey alien brought himself off the floor and stumbled to look down at his pilots. They slowly rubbed their heads in pain while getting back in their seats.

"Ugh…damage…report!" Azmuth complied in small pain filled voice.

"_Our main engines have been destroyed. The only things keeping us going is our boosters." _The co-pilot replied.

"_The boosters don't have enough thrust to keep us away from the enemy spacecraft." _The head pilot stated. He wore a tight spandex looking space suit like the other two. The only exception was his is yellow with a black stripe going down his chest and back.

Azmuth looked down at the tiled floors in grief. His most precious creation will soon fall into the hands of some unknown hostile beings. The universe is no doubt doomed. All of a sudden, the emerald suited Galvan brought his head back up in determination. His facial expression would show anyone that he had the will to win and would not stop until he did. He walked up to the ledge and looked down the two pilot chairs and the computer systems.

"Give me an ETA on the hostile!" Azmuth demanded.

After some frantic typing the red suited co-pilot replied, _"At least two minutes."_

"Then there is still time."

First Thinker Azmuth quickly sprinted into the cargo bay. It was a vast empty space with only a few small metal crates. The emerald suited Galvan pulled the top off a crate and threw it aside. The greatest mastermind of the universe slowly pulled out a metal sphere. Using his amphibian hands he pulled it out of the crated and laid it on the floor in front of him. Without wasting another second, he pressed a button on the side of the spherical shaped probe.

The top of the metal folded back until it was a half sphere. A bright blue light illuminated out of the probe. Azmuth looked inside to see the Omnimatrix itself in all its glory. It had the appearance of a slick and slim wrist watch device. Its band is silver with a grayish blue going down the center. The dial is pitch black as it circled around the rest of the watch face. The faceplate itself was the source of the bright azure light. On the side of the watch's face plate were two small silver colored cylinders. These appeared to be tiny buttons to operate the device.

Azmuth picked up the watch like device in his hands and touched the faceplate. He inputted a few commands before saying,

"Omnimatrix, if you are to be ever found only work for a being worthy of of operating you. A being that is worthy to become...The Omniformer."

The watch made a bleeping sound as the blue light illumianted as bright as a sun. After a short moment, the azure light died down while the faceplate turned blank. Azmuth quickly placed the Omnimatrix back in the probe and pressed the button so the cover sealed back in place. The green suited alien picked up the sphere and sprinted towards an air lock. He placed the chrome sphere in a tube and closed the air tight door.

The Galvan stood back as the ship extended a tube from the hull. In a matter of seconds, the probe was launched out into space. It shot out at incredible speeds with a white light in its wake. The sphere containing its precious cargo disappeared into the distance. Its destination unknown as it hurled towards a faraway galaxy in the distance.

Azmuth ran back to the bridge. Alarms were still blazing and red lights continued flashing. It was a mad house inside the craft.

"_Azmuth we've got an identity on the hostile vessel!" _The yellow suited pilot shouted.

"Well don't just seat there…tell me who they are!"

The pilot looked back at the screens. His face covered in horror as his frog eyes open wide in terror. _"T-they…a-are…the Decepticons…"_

Azmuth's mouth fell to the floor in utter shock of this astonishing news. "What! No,that can't be! What are they doing this far away from their home planet? They shouldn't be here."

"_Azmuth…isn't their world…Cybertron if I'm not mistaken... in a civil war?" _Co-pilot asked.

"Yes, they've been at war for centries now. The Decepticons, who want nothing more than to conqueror and destroy are fighting the noble and humble Autobots. Their war has gone on for so long that the Plumbers have cut off their world from the rest of the universe. To avoid any unneeded bloodshed for their pity war."

"_What could the Decepticons want with us?" _Pilot asked.

Azmuth didn't have to think too long on that question. In fact it was a simple no brainer that even an imbecile could answer. "They are no doubt here to find and collect the Omnimatrix."

The two pilots gasped in unison.

"_How did they come to know of your creation or... even find us?" _The yellow suited pilot asked.

"They must've locked onto the Omnimatrix's energy signature. Luckily, I turned off that blasted thing before I fired it into deep space." Azmuth grunted.

"_Their warship…i-t's fixing to dock with us!" _

Azmuth's space shuttle was dwarfed as the massive Decpticon warship dubbed the _Nemesis _flew over the tiny ship. It kept its position over Azmuth's ship. Bright blue gases from the nebula zoomed past both ships. A trail of ash and smoke was left in the wake on Azmuth's ship due to the engine damage. Suddenly, three figures blasted out from a hatchway underneath the _Nemesis._

A sliver alien craft with purple highlights led the group. In the back was a blue fighter jet with gold highlights. The last one was another fighter jet with a green and red highlight paint job. The trio zoomed towards the ceiling of Azmuth's ship. A couple purple energy blasts fired out of the sliver alien jet and into the smaller vessel. A giant gaping hole in the roof of the cargo bay was the aftermath of the explosion.

The three crafts flew into the hole as a few metal crates were sucked out into the vacuum of space. Astonishingly, all three space crafts transformed into towering bi-pedal, metal beings. The sliver jet transformed into a broad shouldered mech with curved spikes on his shoulders, his chest was broad, and his legs keeping him up were slim and sturdy. His head was decorated with a gladiator helmet. His face was littered with scars. His teeth were as sharp as a Great White shark. And his red, cold optics could never hide his evil soul.

This mech was no other than Megatron himself. Following him were his two trusted and most ferocious warriors known as Dreadwing and Skyquake. Dreadwing's paint job is blue/gold while Skyquakes was green/red. However both mech's were considered brothers since they shared a split spark and were identical in personality and outward appearance.

The trio of Cybertronians walked towards the door. Dreadwing walked up and kicked the door in as a suction force was now created in the bridge. Azmuth and his crew held on tight to anything to avoid being sucked in the empty vacuum of the cosmos. The ship was so small that the three Cybertronians had to hunch over to avoid slamming into the roof. As soon as the trio was in Skyquake quickly put the door back in place to avoid the three Galvan prisoners to be sucked away.

Azmuth and his pilots fell to the floor. He held his chest and struggled to bring air in his lungs. As the mastermind of Galvan Prime panted Dreadwing and Skyquake while hunching walked over towards the two pilots. Each of them squirmed in the mechanical beings large fist. The Galvans were always small compared to other life forms but to the Cybertronians they were only like specs to them. As the green suited genius caught his breath… giant chrome plated foot slammed in front of him.

Azmuth gasped in terror as Lord Megatron knelled in front of him. The mech's cold evil red optics sent shudders down Azmuth's spin. Megatron facial plate showed no emotions whatsoever. He felt disgusted to be around these small flesh bags instead of back home on Cybertron destroying the Autobots. However, if the energy signal his computer picked up is here then it'll all be worthwhile. The daemonic looking robot picked up Azmuth in his grip.

Megatron's entire servo grip covered the Galvan's body. Only his head and shoulders were left untouched. Azmuth struggled in Megatron's tight grip (small grip in Cybertronian standards). It proved useless in the end. There was now no escape from the Decpticon trio.

For the first time Megatron spoke in an annoyed, terrifying voice. **_"I am Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Azmuth…you brilliant but tiny spec of slim, where is it?"_**

"Where is…what?" Azmuth replied as he narrowed his eyes at the mech.

**"_Don't play dumb with me Azmuth. I know you are brilliant and what you are capable of. You are in fact the smartest being in five galaxies if I'm not mistaken."_** There was a silent pause in the room. **_"Now tell me…where is the Omnimatrix?"_**

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

Megatron applied more force into his grip over Azmuth. Not so much that it would kill him, but enough to create a lot of pain. The little Galvan screamed in agony as his body was constricted under immense pressure. The two pilots could only watch in horror while Dreadwing and Skyquake grinned in the back ground. Megatron loosened up his grip on the Galvan.

Azmuth panted heavily as Megatron continued. _"**The Omnimatrix…your invention…where is it? I've heard of what it is capable of. It stores the genetic information of over a million alien beings, and it can transform its host into anyone of those creatures. Imagine what I can do with that much power, First Thinker Azmuth. Now tell me... where it is or so help me by the All-Spark I will squeeze you until your nothing but a pulp."**_

"I…I can't tell you because…I don't know. It is lost in the far reaches of space. Never to be found ever again." Azmuth stuttered with a smirk adorning his face.

Megatron's face grew into anger and rage. He threw back his head and let out a powerful yell. Just then he slammed his other servo into the wall besides him with incredible strength. The pressure in the ship began to slowly leak out of the massive dent in the ship. He tightened his grip on Azmuth more as he screamed in pain.

"_**You're lying! Tell me where the Omnimatrix is!"** _Megatron demanded in a fit of rage.

"It is lost in space forever, Megatron. You'll never get your oily claws on it."

Megatron had lost all patience now. An animalistic growl escaped from his mouth as he applied full force in his grip. Within a second Azmuth let out his final breath as his body was reduced to a squishy pulp. Megatron opened his servo as puddles of blood and flesh spilled out across the floor. Azmuth was no more.

**"_Back to the ship! Maybe when can lock on the Omnimatrix's energy signal via our tracking systems."_**

_"My liege what do we do with the prisoners?" _Skyquake asked.

**"**_**No prisoners,"** _Megatron replied as he stepped out of the bridge and transformed into vehicle mode and took off for the ship.

Dreadwing and Skyquake looked at each other with evil grins spread across their face. In a minutes time, three puddles of flesh and blood were scattered across the tiled floor of the Galvan ship. The two seekers then returned to the mother ship.

Without warning, beam of purple energy shot out from the _Nemesis_ and blew up Azmuth's ship. The craft was reduced to small metal particles flying through space. The Decepticon warship headed into the other direction and disappeared in a flash of light. The nebula was once again empty and quiet. Blue gases and newborns stars illuminated the area in a beautiful aura.

Meanwhile, deep in another corner of space, the sphere containing Azmuth's most prized creation was hurling at close to light speed. It zoomed through space in a blur. In just a million years' time it had arrived in a galaxy that was made up of a milky brownish haze. Many bright stars shone through the haze amplifying their beauty throughout space. The sphere probe continued its journey of traveling through deep space, all kinds of star systems, and fields of space debris.

It continued to hurl and float through space with no destination for another four million years. The outer shell of the probe was beginning to ware but it was still pretty strong. Its final stopping point would be decided by fate alone. The probe remained undiscovered for eons. It wasn't until it came upon an unknown solar system that its days floating through an empty vacuum would come to an end.

A bright yellow sun in the far distance was slowly pulling the sphere in. It traveled through a field of comets and asteroids before it popped through. The sphere flew past a massive dark blue gas giant known as Neptune and continued to fly further inwards into the solar system.

It continued to zoom through space. Its end mark was a small blue planet.

**A/N: Hope that was a good start to this fic. **

**PS: The Omnimatrix looks just like the one off of Ben 10: Alien Force except it has a silver and blue coloring instead of green and black. **

**Anyways…reviews, comments, and suggestions are appreciated till then. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

**Jack's POV**

Who am I? That's a question I've been asking all my life. It seems whenever I find an answer to that question something comes along and changes me. At first, I thought I was no different from any other sixteen year old. I live with my mom in a small town called Jasper, Nevada. If living in a small boring town wasn't bad then living out in the desert was. It hardly rained and most of the time it was hot and uncomfortable. I can't believe why anyone would want to live here. I certainly didn't.

Anyways, back on track…I thought I was no different from any other teenager. I live with my mom in small house in the suburban area. Ever since my dad decided to wuss out of parental responsibilities my mom, June Darby, has been raising me alone. I've learned to take on a few extra responsibilities that other people my age would whine about. But I'd do any simple thing to help my mother out with the bills, grocery, and mortgage payments. This is why as soon as turned sixteen I applied to that dead beat job at KO Burger Joint.

If dealing with a horrible boss who never listens to you and the constant stench of fried foods wouldn't tick me off then the obnoxious customers would. Every time I take their order some smart ass has decides to be a comedian and calls me a whole range of names for working in the fast food industry. It's not like I want to work here! I got to make some money to help around the house. If only those idiots could understand.

School wise…well…let's just say I'm not the most popular guy in class. In fact, I'm low on the social ladder. So low than even though I'm easy on the eyes (In my opinion) girls won't even give me a second look. I wouldn't say it's because of me being a bit smarter than other students it's mainly because I'm shy and reserved. Well I'm not going to change who am just to get the attention of some broads.

However, it wasn't just girl trouble that put me low on in the school food chain. It was that obnoxious school jockey known as Vince. Who would've known that the toughest and meanest kid in school would be a ginger? I don't know why but that guy always likes to insult me and target me. It infuriates me! I've never done anything to him. Why does he always pick on me?

Every time he does I always struggle to hold back my urge to punch him in his freckle covered face. But if I did punch him he would either beat me up or get his pals to come help him. In both cases, I would be beaten up and humiliated. It's best to just let the idiot do what he wants. Hopefully he'll find someone else to harass.

Besides leaving with a single parent, working at a minimum wage job, and being low on the social ladder, I thought I was, Jack Darby, just your average every day teenager. That was until I came across the Autobots. It was then I realized I was meant to be more than normal and do great things. I can remember clearly coming across Arcee's motorcycle form in the KO parking lot and gazing upon her beautiful form. This led to me nearly getting killed by Decepticons in a high speed chase. Long story short my discovery of the Autobots led to Raf Esquivel, a twelve year old super genius, and Miko Nakadai, a spunky foreign exchange student from Japan coming across the bots as well.

It's been nearly a year now since all that happened. Since then we've dealt with foiling Megatron's plans of bringing through an undead Cybertronian army to conqueror Earth, the terrorist group known as MECH, and the awakening of Unicron. MECH's dream to make an army of transforming robots was destroyed when Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, took out the replica of him and had supposedly killed Silas. However, his remains were never found. It questionable to ask even if he is still alive. But the Decepticons are alive and well and always up to no good.

Just recently the Decepticon warship had gained self-awarness and put both Autobots and Decepticons in a stasis lock. The ship was planning on decoding the Iacon database to collect ancient Cybertronian relics to enslave or worse destroy humanity. Its plans were foiled when Miko, Raf, Agent Fowler and I stormed the Decepticon warship and dumped the Dark Energon that was controlling the warship. In the process, four new coordinates were deciphered. It's been over a week since Arcee, Bumblebee, Miko, and I returned from New York with the Phase Shifter in hand.

It turned out we were the only successful group. Optimus had lost the relic known as the Apex Armor to Starscream in the Antarctic. Ratchet and Wheeljack gave up the Resonance Blaster to Soundwave to gain the entire Iacon database. Bulkhead dumped a significant amount of Tox-EN in a volcano. In the process, he was badly injured and nearly off-lined. Now the big lug is recovering in med bay from the Energon blast he suffered from Hard Shell.

Now Optimus and Ratchet were quick at work trying to decode the database. Miko was comforting her best friend Bulkhead. Arcee and Bumblebee were off on scouting missions. And Rafael is at home. Me, on the other hand is doing something else.

It had been little over an hour since my shift ended at that dreadful KO Burger Joint. Since my mom is doing overtime, I have no homework, and Arcee is on a scouting mission I figured I could have a little me time. I was currently walking down an old dirt road that led out of town. The road was hardly never traveled which meant total peace and quiet. The scenery was open space of rocks, sand, cactus, and high plateaus and rock structures. It seemed pretty dull and meaningless to others. But to me, even though I hated it at times, it was still my home.

The peace and tranquility along with the cool evening breeze flowing through my raven hair sent a pleasant feeling down my spine. It felt nice actually getting away from all the crazy weird things that consumed my life. Don't get me wrong I love the Autobots, Rafael, Miko, Agent Fowler…and Arcee. I don't know why but I've began to feel a bit different around her. Not in a bad way but in a real good way. At first, I thought of her as just transforming robot who wanted nothing to do with me. In fact, that was really the way she was when we first met. But over time it began to change. I upgraded from some liability to junior partner and now…and proudly to this day partner.

She is a bit stubborn and temper-mental but Arcee is wise, strong, and very beautiful. Arcee is like my best friend and the greatest thing to ever happen to me and I feel as if I'm falling for femme warrior, but I don't think I could tell her the last part though. There's no telling what could happen to me if I told her that. I wonder if she thinks of me more than a partner. I wonder if she feels the strong hidden feelings of attraction I have for her. Given the circumstances I would say no. She is a towering mechanical being I'm just a 5'8'' organic human. It could never work out. Still…I can't help to at least picture our lives together.

Ugh, what I am thinking! Arcee will never love me! I'm just a friend, liability, and another mission to her. I'm lucky just to be her partner. It took me over a year to get to that point. Suddenly, a realization coursed through my mind. It took her other deceased partners Tailgate and Cliffjumper a long time to warm up to her spark. But it only took me a year. That does in fact make me feel a bit prideful and grateful as well. But as soon as another strong mech comes by she'll probably run right to him and forget all about me.

Then what will I be? I would be some guy who works at a fast food joint with the knowledge of aliens invading Earth.

Ever since I came back to the Autobots after nearly abandoning them I've wanted to contribute to them all I could even in the smallest ways. However, I'm just human. I can't fight armadas of Decepticon warriors or fight against Megatron without getting squished. Instead, the others and I are reduced to small task of opening, re-opening or closing the groundbridge. The bots fight Decepticons, hunt for Energon, and put their lives on the line to protect us. The most amazing part is that they ask nothing in return. It makes me feel guilty.

If only I could really contribute to their cause and make a real difference in their war. Unfortunately, that will never happen. Unless some miracle was to fall from the heavens and grant me all kinds of superpowers…oh boy…I need to stop daydreaming and focus on real life.

I continued walking down the old sandy road over two miles outside of town. The sun was setting in the horizon, and a mixture of yellow, orange, and purple colors was filling the horizon. The temperature is cool and pleasant as previously stated. A soft wind carrying small bits of sand flows through my hair and onto my clothes. But I didn't mind it felt really good and relaxing to be out here. First time I've walked like this in a long while. The sandy road I was walking on really didn't lead to anywhere. It just circled around a plateau rock structure. It was moments like this that made me ease and lighten up.

The high, rocky plateau was in my sights over five hundred yards away. I looked back to the horizon to see the sun steadily falling. I estimated that by the time I circle around the rock structure I walk home it would be somewhere around nine o clock. Thank the Lord mom is working over time tonight.

A slight gentle breeze blew past me one more time. It sent another feeling of pleasure and relaxation down my body. I looked back down to stare at the ground in deep thought. My attire consisted of some black and white sneakers. A pair of worn out, faded blue jeans and a long sleeve grey shirt with a black short sleeved shirt over it. My hair is a raven black…well that's what the mirror and everyone else tells me. My eyes are a greyish-blue while my skin in a pale white. My body is slim and not very muscular.

As the sun set in the west with an array of orange, yellow, and slight purple flowing behind it. I could see a few twinkling stars appear in the sky. I walked slowly in deep thought. Both hands were in my pocket as I stared down at the flat sandy surface. Currently, I'm recalling I what I was thinking earlier. About how I could contribute more. However, I couldn't think of anything that topped everything I've done. There's possibly nothing more I can do that can be beneficial to the Autobots without getting myself killed.

I imagined myself with the capability to aid the bots more and finally repay them for what they've done to Earth. Maybe if I could do more than just open and reopen the groundbridge and actually serve in the field Arcee might come to think of me as more than a partner. But that dream is nothing more than a fantasy. I'll never be able to help in the battle field without getting stepped on. I'll just have to do what I and the others have done so far.

"Sometimes…I really wish I could do more for them." I muttered out loud. '_If only some miracle were to fall from the sky and give me the ability to turn the tide in this war. But…ha… that's only a wish, a fantasy, and a dream. And neither of those ever comes true. Oh well…I guess I'm okay with just being regular me.' _I thought.

Suddenly, a loud, thunder sound coming from the east caught my attention. I turned my head to the right to see something extraordinary. I narrowed my eyes to see a shooting star. The fireball soared through the sky at incredible speeds with a wake of white light and flames behind it. It was zooming out of the clouds and appeared it was going to crash and make contact somewhere in the desert. I couldn't how fast it was going. It is amazing.

"Wow! A meteorite…now that is pretty cool" I said outloud.

I took a good long look at the falling meteorite, and gasped in sudden realization. It appeared it was heading in my direction at the right angle. My eyes shot open in horror as the falling projectile was encroaching faster towards me and traveling at thousands of mile per hour. With lightning fast reflexes my legs were in full overdrive as I ran in the other direction.

"Whoa!" I screamed.

I was running as fast as I could go. The wind and dirt flew past me as I picked up my legs as far as they could go. I turned my head around for a quick second to see the falling object was hot on my trail. It was over fifty feet away and encroaching closer towards the ground with each passing second. In my head, I felt as if this was the first time riding on Arcee all over again. Except…there is a good chance I'm actually gonna die.

I was pumping my arms up and down at maximum speeds and running just as fast as I ever run before. Good thing I had competed in a little track in my freshmen year at high school. I made a final move by jumping in the air as a massive fiery explosion took place meters behind me. The force and shockwave from the collision sent me flying through the air. After a few seconds of screaming mid-air, I finally came back to earth with a loud, painful thud. My body rolled across the rocky terrain for a few seconds before coming to a stop with my front side in the dirt.

I was mortaly terrified at the moment. Pain was racing up and down my body making me groan in agony. I lay in the sand for a few moments, trying to recover from my current predicament. I finally brought myself up from the ground. Swiftly wiping the sand and dirt off my face and clothes I examined myself. Besides a few cuts minor bruises I looked in good shape. My shirt and pants looked a bit partially burnt but not really noticeable. After bringing my attention off myself I looked behind me.

My eyes once again shot open in surprise as my mouth dropped to my knees in wonder. Only meters way from me was the rim of a deep and considerablely wide crater. Smoke and small flames arise from the ridges of the hole in the earth. Black clouds arose in the air and desipated into the breeze. Half of the sun was covered by the horizon and light was fading quickly. Whatever I want to see I better get to it before the feds or authorities find out about this thing and come to investigate.

I slowly walked up towards the crater and looked down. As the smoke began to clear my blue eyes opened wide once more. I gazed upon in wonder, excitement, and curiosity at the object that lay in the center of the hole. It appeared to be chrome colored sphere. Half of it was lodged into the ground while the other half was left in the open air.

"I wonder what it is." I whispered in curiosity.

I carefully descended into the crater; I let my feet slide down the steep angle of the hole while my hands dug into the dirt to keep me steady. To say the ground was warm was an understatement, it felt pretty dang hot. However, it wasn't too hot were I couldn't place my hands on it. After a short moment, I finally arrived in the bottom of the deep crater. A little bit of smoke was still arising from the ground and the actual sphere itself.

I knelt down before the metal ball in front of me. My inquisitiveness overtook my senses. I was trying hard to figure out what this thing could be. It appeared to be nothing more than a metal covered ball. It had no circuitry, wires, or any sign of technology on it. At first, I thought it was a Decepticon attack or some satellite falling from the sky. But it didn't appear to be anything Decepticon or anything like a space satellite.

"Okay…this is bewildering."

I placed my fingers on the shell of the sphere. Regretfully, a burning hot sensation scorched my fingers as I quickly pulled back in pain.

"OW!" I put in my mouth and pulled them out to shake them. The tips of my right hand fingers were redder than a tomato and hurt like hell. "Mental note: Never touch anything that just fell from the sky. Or you will burn your fingers…OW oh God!"

I continued to hold the fingers on my right hand tightly. Trying to reduce the pain that was emitting from them. I turned my attention back on the lodged sphere that lay in the dirt. I was just about to walk away and call the Autobots to come check it out until something caught my eye. On the right side of the sphere was a small gray button that blended in with the coloring of the probe. If the sphere had launched itself any deeper into the ground I would've never seen that button.

"Hmph…a button…I wonder." I extended my hand to press the button. At the same time my heart was beating like crazy and sweat was falling from my forehead. I was a bit nervous of pushing this button because there's no telling what will happen. "Please…for the love of God please don't explode."

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth hard before I finally pressed the grey button. I could hear gears unwinding and a strange electrical noise being made. When the sound stopped I opened one eye to see that the top of the sphere had somehow folded in on itself. All of a sudden, I heard a bleeping noise as a bright blue light illuminated from the sphere. I figured it was about to explode now but for some reason it didn't.

I decided to stop being a coward and look into the sphere. A bright azure light continued to shine out of the probe. Being as curious and eager to know what's inside I steadily walked up towards the ball once more. I looked down to see peculiar and unexpected surprise. The object inside, the source of the light was nothing more than a wristwatch.

"A watch? What the heck is a watch doing in outer space? Questions just keep piling up." I complied to myself.

The sun had nearly set over the horizon. The sky was turning into a bluish black haze with twinkling stars shining through. Night was almost here. Not like it would be a problem since this device was giving off as much light as any street lamp could. I studied the watch looking thing more. Its band was slim and slick while the coloring was silver with a greyish-blue stripe going down the center. The color of the blue reminded me of my eyes in a way. The watch faceplate was blank and the source of the coblat light. There is a black circular dial encircling around the faceplate. Along the sides of the watch were two small cylinders that appeared to be buttons by a regular watch's standard. All in all, it looked like a really classy cool watch even though it did fall from the sky.

However, it could be an alien in origin considering it fell from outer space. There's no question I gotta to bring this to Ratchet and have him examine it. It might be important.

"All right, I better get this to the Autobots as quickly as possible."

I extended my left hand into the sphere to pick up the watch, bad idea! Suddenly, the light illuminating from the faceplate of the watch shined directly on me. My left hand was still extended towards the watch while I instinctively shielded my eyes with my right arm. I heard the watch make another strange bleeping sound before a grouchy sounding voice sounded out from nowhere.

"_Omnimatrix, if you are to be ever found only work for a being worthy of of operating you. A being that is worthy to become...The Omniformer."_

"Who said that!" I screamed out loud while I held my arm over my eyes.

I took my arm away from my eyes to peer down at the watch shining beneath me. Unexpectedly, the watch jumped at me like a flash of light. Its band opened as it clamped itself onto my left wrist. I was in panic mode at the current moment. I watched in horror as the band sealed itself closed and bonded itself to my wrist. A sudden burning sensation took hold on my arm as the watch band seared into my wrist.

I fell on my back trying to pull the watch off but to no avail.

"AAAAWWW!" I screamed as the light grown so bright that it blinded me.

The pain constricting on my wrist was so intense that I began to see black spots. Suddenly I closed my eyes and fell into darkness.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

**Jack's POV**

Slowly my eyes began to flutter open. I could feel mild pain traveling down my body. It felt like a few sores and aches but nothing that some pain killers can't fix. I found it hard to concentrate considering my head felt like it was on a swivel. I felt a bit dizzy and off balance. As my eyes fully opened I realized I was outside. A beautiful starry sky with a gorgeous full moon was illuminating right above me.

Just as I saw the stars above me I concluded it was night time. Oh boy how long have I been out here? I just hope mom hasn't made it home yet! There's no doubt if I don't beat her there then I'm grounded for sure. I gathered up the strength I had and lifted myself off the ground. I sat in the dirt observing my surroundings. At first I was dumbfounded.

"W-where…where am I?" I muttered to myself

I looked around to see I was in some big crater out in the middle of the desert. The moons light showed that small traces of smoke were still rising from the crater. Whatever happened here happened not too long ago. The night air was pleasantly cool and relaxing. A slight breeze blew across the landscape cooling off all the plants and animals that live in this hell hole. In the desert it's scorching hot in the day time while in the night it is cool and nice. If only it could be like this twenty-four/seven.

While I was looking around my area I discovered something unusual sitting a few meters in front of me. I focused my attention on it and tried to make it out. Whatever it was the moon's gentle light reflected off of it giving it a wonderful shine. After a few seconds, I appeared to be half of a metal sphere.

"Okay, what is that?"

When I began to study the object more it all of a sudden hit me like a freight train. Everything from recalling my life's story, getting off from KO Burger joint, walking down the road, nearly getting killed by the sphere that fell from the sky, and…the watch; it all came back at one time. A gasp escaped from my mouth after recalling the last part about the alien watch clamping on my wrist, which led to me passing out and waking up in the crater. I swiftly sat upright and pulled my left grey sleeve down.

Not a second later, my eyes shot open as my mouth formed an 'O' shape in utter shock. There it was! The strange extraterrestrial device was strapped onto my wrist. Its band was slim and thin and the coloring on the band was sliver with a greyish-blue strip going down the center. The dial appeared to be black while the faceplate of the contraption was a white blank. It showed no time or anything.

After a few seconds, looking over the watch I tried to take it off. Bringing my right hand to the end I was forcefully attempting to slip it through my hand. It proved in vain. The darn thing wouldn't move at all. I turned my left forearm over to look on the back for some kind of clamp to loosen the band. However, there was no kind of clamp or anything to loosen the band up with at all. It was all just one slim tight band. Using all my force I tried once more to slip it off.

My eyes were shut tight as my teeth gritted onto one another. I could feel the blood rushing to my face while the veins in my arm poked out. All my arm strength was going into getting this watch off. Not that I had a lot of arm strength.

"COME ON! Get off…of…me! Ugh…" I shouted.

After a couple minutes, of trying to pull of the watch it proved to no avail. I looked at my arm to see the red marks from my attempts. This watch thingy was not coming off. It was as if it seared itself into my skin. At that precise moment, I recalled the watch jumping out from the probe and clamping itself on my left wrist. Following it was an intense amount of burning pain. It felt as if someone put hot steel on my arm.

"Oh great," I said as I got up from the ground and climbed out of the hole. As soon as it made it past the ridge and back on the road I continued, "What do I do now?"

_'This thing is seared onto my wrist and is not coming off. Wait! I bet some of the tools in the garage could help me get this thing off.' _I concluded.

As soon as I said garage I thought about home and mom. Oh man, I hope it isn't too late. I better get home before she calls the police or the Autobots to come look for me. Before I knew it I was running down the old sandy road at full speed. Wind was blowing past my face and through my wavy hair. My arms were just a pumping and my legs were carrying me as fast as they could go as well. I hadn't sprinted like this since my first run in with Airachnid. The thought of the chilling memory sent a cold shutter throughout my entire being.

Bits of sweat fell down from my brows and forehead. My heart rate was increasing as the blood moved throughout my body. Oxygen was forcefully being brought in by my lungs. I ran out of the desert and through town. It wouldn't but half an hour or so until I finally reached my garage door. I put my hands on my knees and hunched over to catch my breath. I was panting badly and sweat continued to drip from my head, armpits, and nether regions. It took about three minutes before I finally calmed down and got my breathing level back to normal.

I walked up to the garage door handle and placed my hands on it.

"All right," I complied. "Moment of truth,"

Using my arm strength I lifted up the door with ease. A big sigh of relief came out my mouth. Mom's car wasn't there and neither was Arcee. I guess when mom says she's putting in overtime she's really putting in overtime. Bless her heart to have to work all day and half of the night just to pay off the bills. That was another reason I applied for a job. So that I could actually be of some help and not laze around all day like other people my age do. And I guess Arcee is spending the night at base because she's usually back by this time.

I quickly got in and closed the sliding door behind me so no one could see me work. I didn't waste time in finding my dad's old red tool box. I guess that sour puss didn't even bother getting it when he left. I would've thrown it away if I had the money to get a new one, but I simply didn't have it. After undoing the clamps on the lid I swiftly sorted through the mixture of tools. I pulled out a flathead screwdriver, a handled saw, and a pair of pliers.

I tried the handled saw first. I went back and forth across the back of the band as quickly as possible. I was sawing faster and hander than any lumberjack could. But my attempts again proved to be futile. The sharp edges of the saw didn't even make a scratch on the band. In fact, it surprisingly dulled the triangle, serrated edges clean off. Irritation and annoyance was boiling inside. Throwing the saw aside I picked up the screwdriver and tried to get it underneath the strong band. But…I couldn't!

I couldn't get the flathead underneath the band because it is attached to my skin. Panic and doubt of success was over flowing in me. Putting that uneasy feeling aside I reached for the pliers to try and pull it off. Just like before it was a failure. I threw the tools back in the box and sunk into my wooden chair. I sat there with my arms over my head.

I utterly frustrated now. I have an alien device seared onto my arm and I can't get it off. I'll have no choice to tell the Autobots and mom. A deep sigh escaped from my mouth. I already knew I was going to get some chewing out from her and possibly Ratchet. It's not like I knew the thing was going to clamp on me! I never asked for it to happen!

I then specifically remember wishing to contribute more to the Autobot cause. I haven't believed in miracles in the past but after witnessing everything that has happened in the past twelve months I know they're real. Could this thing seared on me…be a gift? Well let's look at facts if it was launched deep space then someone never wanted it to be found. But why? Could this watch thingy contain a source of extreme power that was meant to be never found by evil?

"Okay I need to stop with all this hair brain questions. It's just a watch…isn't it? I mean what could possibly be so powerful about it?" I contemplated.

I brought my wrist up to me and began examining the watch once more. It didn't look like much. It appeared to be just like any other ordinary watch accepts its color scheme is different and it displays no time. But if this thing was sent into deep space then it must be important.

"Wait a second," I muttered. A flashback overcame me. I began to remember something when I first found it. The instant before it clamped onto me some voice came out of nowhere. Whoever it was called this thing the…Omni-matrix and also mentioned something about the Omniformer. Whatever the heck that was suppose to mean completly confused me.

"So this thing is... called the Omnimatrix, huh?" I pondered. "Hmm, seems too long for a name. Why not just Omnitrix? Yeah that does sound like a better name."

_'Now, I need to figure out what exactly this thing does. Wait! Should I? Eh…why not?' _I said in my head.

I brought my right thumb and index finger to the chrome colored dial of the watch and turned it...nothing happened at all. After turning it each direction no sign of life admitted from the device. I then saw the two small cylinders on the left and right side of the watch. They appeared to be buttons that screamed 'press me'. Without hesitation, I pressed both buttons inward at the same time. Suddenly, a strange bleeping sound was created. It startled me and caused me to jump back a little, but I eventually settled down.

The dial and faceplate of the Omnitrix had popped up and the watch's faceplate was illuminating bright cobalt light. A couple seconds later, an azure hologram projection was emitting from the Omnitrix. It appeared to be a humanoid figure covered in fire and its skin looked like it was consisted with magma. More confusion and bewilderment was piling up inside my mind by each passing second. I don't have the slightest clue what I'm looking at but I can't say it isn't cool.

"Wow! Now that's cool. Hmph…I wonder,"

I slowly raised my free hand over the raised watch face. My greyish-blue eyes were wide in curiosity and anticipation. When my hand first touched the dial I immediately started pushing down. As soon as the core of the Omnitrix had been fully pushed back in its place an incredible thing event took place. All of a sudden, a bright cobalt/ whitish light illuminated the house. I could do nothing but close my eyes because the light was too intense. But that was the least of my concerns. Time began to slow down to nanoseconds as I felt a strong, powerful, and tingly feeling sourcing through every millimeter of my body.

I could feel an extremely hot sensation overflowing across me. I don't know why but I could feel my skin being replaced with something like hot magma rocks. It didn't stop there. My nerves picked up on some kind of blaze encasing my form. I felt as if my blood had been replaced with actual hot lava. In reality a second past by, but to me it felt like ten minutes. I could sense that the bright light had died down.

"**Heatblast," **I shouted out. A moment later, I could feel a confused look adorning my face. "Um…why did I just scream that out?"

Without warning, I realized my voice didn't sound the same. It sounded very deep and had a hint of charm in it. I started to feel something blazing across the top of my head and body. After taking in a breath of air through my nostrils it smelt as if something was burning. Not only that but it felt like an oven in this room.

"Uh…is it hot in here or it just me?"

All of a sudden, I realized what had really happened. I looked at my arms. They…are on fire! My skin was composed of brown and red rocks with lava appearing to be inside. My insides felt extremely hot. My feet have slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe. I quickly sprinted over towards a shiny piece of chrome lying in the corner. I picked it up and was met by a startling, frightening realization. My head and every other part of me were made up of fire! I looked like some magma-based creature out of science fiction books.

Before I could gaze upon my mutant self anymore the piece of chrome I was holding instantly melted into a puddle of liquid metal. That had set me off. I stumbled backwards slowly looking over my fire and lava covered body. I could see in the middle of my chest the dial of the Omnitrix glowing blue. However that was the least of my concerns. Scorch marks were left behind every step I took across the concrete floor. I couldn't see it but I could easily tell my eyes were as big as dinner plates. Panic and fear overflew my body so much I couldn't hold back a loud scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Soaring high in the night sky was a daemonic looking warship dubbed the _Nemesis_. Inside in the main control center, the dark lord known as Megatron was deep in thought looking out over the blue planet known as Earth. He was recalling on recent events on how the warship gained a will of its own a placed everyone on board in stasis, including himself. If it weren't for the Autobots human charges then he and the rest of the Decepticons would still be statues. During the process, the ship had decoded a set of four coordinates. However, the Autobots had gained the information of the four relics as well. After battling at four different continents across the Earth all the Decepticons had to show for was the Resonance Blaster provided by his most loyal subordinate, Soundwave.

Megatron could always count on Soundwave. He still couldn't believe that Dreadwing had lost the Apex Armor to that traitor Starscream. The warlord knew that he had not seen the last of that wretched seeker. Two relics were lost and each side had gained one. It was an even tie between both sides.

Suddenly, the sensor alarms buzzed to life. The command center filled with loud obnoxious noises. The sliver titan was immediately brought out of his thoughts and let out a deep, annoying growl. He turned his gaze towards a group of Vehicons working at the controls.

**"What is it?"** Megatron rasped out.

"_It appears ou__r sensors have picked up on a powerful unknown energy spike."_

"Is it an Energon deposit or perhaps the unearthing of another Iacon relic?"

"_Sir, I'm afraid our systems can't identify the source of the signal." _The Vehicon replied as he turned his red visor head back towards his master.

The sliver warlord pondered on what to do. This new development deserved further investigation.

"Send an air fleet of Eradicons to investigate this energy spike." Megatron ordered as he turned his attention back on the world he hoped to rule very soon.

As the Vehicon gave orders for a strike team to investigate Megatron was trying to devise an evil plan to rid the universe of Optimus Prime. The energy signal was the least of his concerns, but he couldn't ignore something that could possibly be useful.

Poor Megatron absolutely has no idea at the moment.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

"Oh my God! Oh my God! OH MY GOD! What the heck happened to me?" I shouted out loud in panic as I run around the garage trying to calm myself, but it was pretty futile.

It immediately hit me the second I thought about it. I looked over my flaming hot form once more and realized I looked exactly like the hologram projection on the Omnitrix. Holy crap! So that's what the Omnimatrix does. It can turn you into different kind of…monster things. It felt like a light bulb had come on in my brain when I came to a conclusion.

"So…this is what the watch does. No wonder it was hidden in outer space. If anybody with evil intentions got their hands on this who knows what could happen." I examined the palm of my hands to see bright yellow and orange flames a blazing. "Hmm...but what about that other thing the voice mentioned? Something about becoming the Omniformer? Hmm..."

I was too lost in deep thought about my current crisis to hear the garage door automatically opening behind me. When I finally noticed I immdiately snapped out of my trance. My heart was pumping and could feel my inner temperature and the fire on my body increasing. My eyes were wide open in shock as I slowly turned around. Right there in front of the garage door was mom getting out the car with groceries in the back.

At that moment, I was in too deep of shock to move. The long raven haired nurse had at least two paper sacks in each arm when she ultimately turned around. The second her eyes came upon me it was a moment of pure horror. June dropped the sacks of groceries to the ground and let out a terrified scream. The high pitch sound made the windows of the car crack and me to holding the sides of my fiery head in pain.

After a full minute, mom had at last ran out of breath. She stood in front of my with her fists clinched and her facial expression being the true definition of utter fear. I gained enough courage to slowly approach towards her. I have no idea how I'm going to break this to her. What was I going to say?

_'Hey it's me Jack. I found this alien watch that fell from the sky when I was walking. I know I was supposed to come home as soon as I got off of work but I really wanted to get out. The watch clamped on my wrist and turned me into this monster form. But whatever you do please don't tell the Autobots yet. Thanks mom!_

_Pretty stupid, huh?'_

When I got within a meter of her it looked as if June would pass out any second. At the moment, I realized I had grown a significant amount when I transformed. I was only an inch taller than my mom in human form. Now I was around three to four feet taller.

"Listen, I know I look scary but there's no need to…"

I didn't have a chance to finish before my black haired mother reared back her right fist and slammed it into my left cheek. The force was so powerful it sent me stumbling backwards before I fell on my back in the center of the garage floor. _Mental note: do never EVER scare or piss mom off!_ I lifted my fiery head off the floor to see her encroaching on me while at the same time waving her right hand around. No doubt she probably burned it a bit when she touched me.

The fear and shock on her face had all but disappeared. She was as angry as a bull locked in blood red colored room. She stood over me with her fists clinched even tighter than before. This all but scared the hell out of me.

"I don't know who you are but you better tell me what you want and what you've done to Jack!" June demanded in a dead serious tone.

"M-mom…it's me. It's Jack!" I stuttered in my new deep sounding voice.

"Don't take me for a fool! Who are you and where is my son?"

"Mom it's me! I'm Jack! You have to listen to me."

"So that's how it's going to be. Then that's it! I'm calling the Autobots! They'll take good care of you."June made a move towards the door but out of nowhere a bombardment of red energy blast came down outside.

I swiftly got up from the concrete surface and investigated outside. A fleet of five alien looking jets were flying above our suburban neighborhood.

"Decepticons? Really? Not now!" I yelled in annoyance.

Mom came outside as well and saw the evil aircraft flying over the neighborhood and immediately gasped when she realized what they were.

"Oh my God! I need to get ahold of Optimus right away." She quickly pulled her cell phone out from her pocket and began dialing.

"June forget about it. Just get inside and stay hidden." I shouted. She did comply as she ran inside. I sighed in relief before running out in the middle of the street.

_'I got to get these guys out of here before someone gets hurt or even killed.'_ I thought out in my head.

The jets must've been looking for me because as soon as I got out in the open they changed course and were now heading straight for me. Anger and determination to protect my only family boiled up inside me. Going off nothing but pure instincts I charged up my palms with fire and aimed them straight towards the ground. Streams of intense fire shot out from my palms as I soared upwards like a rocket. As soon as I was over five hundred feet in the air I changed my course to fly straight.

"WHOA! I-I'm flying?" I exclaimed in utter disbelief. "Well then, this totally makes up for being a hot head."

The fun and ecstasy of flying at high speeds through the nighttime clouds was too much for me. I was living the dream I had always wished for. I could see perfectly well thanks to the full moon and my new body that was giving off as much light as the sun. In the eyes of others who could be watching right now, I imagined I was just a fireball soaring through the skies. The feeling was shortened when the team of Eradicons appeared out from the clouds in a V-shape right behind me. It wasn't long before another array of red Energon blast started shooting out at me.

Another wave of anger rushed through me. Using my new enhanced speed and durability I was quick to dodge and spiral around every energy projectile that came my way. An idea popped up in my head as I continued dodging the blast from the Decepticon jets. I turned my back frontwards to face the formation of Eradicon's in jet mode while still flying forward at intense speeds.

I was acting on pure instinct when I pitched two powerful fireballs at the fleet. The first couple of jets on the right side I landed a direct hit on. They soon lost control and started falling down with a trail of smoke behind them. I couldn't help but pumped my fist and shout in victory. This was my first ever time taking out a Decepticon. It was short lived when the three remaining Decepticon jets resumed firing.

Just like before I dodged and outmaneuvered every blast with ease. Without warning, a stray Energon projectile landed a hit on my abdomen. A small bit of pain filled my body not from the heat of the blast but just the sheer force it was traveling at when it hit me. I lost mental focus on my flying as I decsended back to the ground at a fast rate. Before I knew I knew it I made impact into the hard, sandy surface just five miles outside of town.

A cloud of dust formed over me as I lay in the center of a two foot crater. As soon as I regained my bearings I pulled myself out of the sand while rubbing my forehead. My new hot and hard lava body was a bit achy, but it did absorb most of the impact.

"Ugh…Hmm…that…actually didn't even hurt." I whispered.

All of a sudden, the three Eradicons transformed in mid- air and landed around me. The trio of black and purple robots encircled around me with their arm blasters deployed. They were now only twenty yards away from me and closing in on my position. A large quantity of rage boiled up inside me as the Eradicons approached. I could feel the flames coursing across my magma rock body growing hotter and bigger by the second.

"If you guys are trying to hurt me I'm afraid my mom already beat you to the punch." I mocked. My fists grew tighter and lite up with fire as I got in battle position.

The Cons immediately began firing their weapons. I performed a couple flips in the air and aerobatic stunts to avoid the blasts that I originally couldn't even come astronomically close to doing in my old body. I let up both of my arms and fired a dense beam of radioactive, extremely hot fire on one of the Eradicons. The robot's armor turned a bright orange before it instantly metaled into a puddle of liquid metal. The two Decpticons saw this and looked back at me. Their lifeless red visors were pinned on me like a hawk. Even though I couldn't see their fear, considering they only had visors, I could most definitely sense it.

I gave them an angry scowl as I lite up my palms once more, and held them up prepared to fire again if necessary. "Looks like I'm too hot for you to handle, huh?"

Just as I predicted the two Eradicons screamed in a hysterical matter. They cowered away and took off for the skies in their jet forms going as fast as their engines could take them. I held my gut trying to hold back a laugh but in the end failed. I fell on my back and began rolling in the sand trying to grow over the laughing fit I was enduring.

"T-that was intense,"

In a minute's time, I got up from the sand and brought myself back to reality. All fun and jokes aside I really have to think about my current situation. I'm some kind of fire monster that'll burn anything I touch. I can't go to school, work, or home without either burning something or scaring the hell out of my mom and other people.

_'Oh man! Now what am I going to do? I don't want to be like…this forever. I can't go back to school, work, or home. And if I even try to get in the Autobot base to explain myself the bots will kill me before I get a chance.' _I looked over my magma based form as I drifted into deep thought.

My arms were slumped low to the ground in a depressed like matter. I walked up to a flat rock and sat on it with my elbows on my knees and my chin in my palms. I could smell smoke rising up beneath me. I turned around to see the rock I was seating on was instantly turning to magma.

"Great…I can't even seat down without whatever's underneath me burning to a crisp." I said in a depressed and at the same time sarcastic tone.

Suddenly, a loud strange bleeping sound caught me off guard.

_Bleep beep Bleep_

It was coming from the Omnimatrix dial on my chest. The faceplate was flashing a bright fire engine red. Before I knew it an intensely bright crimson light flashed before my eyes. In microseconds time I could feel the extreme heat in my body quickly disappear. My height declined until I returned to my normal height. Within a second the red light disappeared just like that.

I opened my greyish-blues only to be met with a shocking surprise. I was back in my human form. Swiftly, getting up from the rock I checked myself all over from the raven hair on my scalp to the rest of my fleshy body.

"I…I'm me again!" I shouted in happiness.

Pulling up my left sleeve I could still see the Omnitrix still attached to my wrist. The faceplate was flashing a bright red. Meaning that the device had run out of power and was recharging; well that's my guess. I took a while to gaze upon a special gift that was now seared into my arm. A great power has been bestowed upon me from the higher powers just like when Orion Pax was granted the Matrix of Leadership by Primus. I realized now that I had a great power that was now in my responsiblity.

I began to ponder if this thing could turn me into other things as well. Could that be the explanation behind, the Omniformer? I know the term 'omni' means all while 'former' is pretty easy to figure out.

The thought of taking down more Decepticons sounded pretty awesome. Megatron and his army don't stand a chance now. Plus, I don't only have to use this thing to scrap Cons but other kinds of evil too. Like MECH whenever they resurface and other kinds of crime that inhabit Jasper. Yep, my life has become littered with more responsibility but it's for the greater good. I will only use the great power on my wrist if needed and for a good cause. Never for personal gain!

But another situation arose in my mind. How will I tell the Autobots about this? Okay, I can't just tell them right away. There's no telling how they'll react. Knowing Ratchet he'll want to cut my arm off just to study this device. Mom, Arcee, and the rest would stop him but who knows what they'll do. NO! I can't tell them. Not yet…maybe not even at all. The thing about super heroes is they have to have secret identities. I'm no different, I can't put my loved ones in danger.

"Okay, this is my secret and mine alone. No one will ever know about this. Not even Arcee." I held my head down in shame after the last part. I really didn't want to lie to her or anyone else, but I have no choice. Then, the thought of my mom came to mind and that was when I began to panic once more.

"OH NO!" I shouted. "I gotta get home! Mom is gonna be so pissed!" I brought the Omnitrix in front of my face and tried to activate it. It didn't seem to respone. This confused me to a certain degree for a while. I then noted that the faceplate was now red. Probably means it's in recharge mode or something. Looked like it was up to me yet again to run home. I started sprinting as fast as a highly trained Olympian back to my house.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

After a full hour of nonstop running, I finally made it back towards my garage door. If that damn Omnimatrix hadn't timed out I would've flew back as the form I mysteriously dubbed Heatblast. I came up to the garage to find the door open as it previously was. The room was empty and the lights were still on. Sweat was pouring from my face and my heart was pumping like crazy. I didn't need a mirror to know I looked terrible with the sweat leaking and my face being as red as a fire truck. Simply put, I was utterly exhausted.

There's no way I could put up with anything else tonight. But I knew I would have to get through mom screaming at me. Just as I walked through the door and into the living room mom came out of the kitchen with tears flowing down her face as she ran up and hugged me tight. She had been crying for a while. You didn't need a crystal ball to tell. I returned the hug to comfort her.

However, right on cue…she ceased the hug and an angry scowl replaced her happy/sad face. She looked even more pissed when she punched my Heatblast form.

"JACKSON DARBY where have you been!" She yelled.

"I-I was…around…"

"It is THREE hours pass curfew young man! Do you know how worried sick I've been? I was just about to call the Autobots to come look for you." Her face softens up a bit. It looked as if she was going to break out in tears again.

I couldn't stand watching her cry, I acted fast, "Mom, I swear I've been fine I just got…uh…caught…with school work at the library."

"Oh really,"She looked at me as if I was lying. And I was. But mom could read me like a book. So I tried putting on my best serious face.

"Yeah…you see I had to use a lot of books and the internet to finish it and I lost track of time…and well that's why I'm late."

A few seconds of silence passed by and sweat was still pouring down my face. I was still hoping she would buy my story. June let out a deep sigh, "Okay…so why are you so sweaty and exhausted then? Jack please tell me…you…haven't been with any girls have you?"

I didn't quite understand at first what she was implying, but I quickly caught on to her drift. My face grew a darker shade of red of pure embracement. "NO! Mom…no I swear I haven't been doing any…of that! I was just running really fast after I realized I was late."

"I'm sorry Jack…but it's just I was afraid that fire monster had done something to you."

Trying to keep my cover I decided to act dumb and play along. "Come again," I asked with a dumbfounded face.

She put her hand to her forehead in frustration before she continued, "When I got home after getting groceries there was some humanoid fire thing in my garage. I was so scared, but…that thing…kept saying that it was you. I obviously didn't believe it of course because that's just crazy. But it only got worse when some Decepticons flew over the neighborhood and went after that thing a short while back." She paused. "But…strangely…I don't believe that thing wanted to hurt me. Before it took off in the sky it told me to get inside and stay hidden. It was like it really cared for my safety."

I tried to act as if I was listening to convince her I was at the library. But hearing her repeat what has just happened was only making my eyelids heavier.

"Well…whatever that thing was you should be thanking it. I mean, it did just save your life and the town from a possible Decepticon attack."

_"_Yeah I guess you're right." Mom replied with a smile on her face. "I guess what Optimus says is true. There is more than meets the eye."

_'You have no idea.'_ I said in my head. "So…am I grounded?"

"Damn straight you are! You are grounded from everything except your job and school work for a week. And that includes rides with Arcee."She answered as her ultimatum. "Before you go to bed you best take a shower. No offense but you smell horrible!"

My long black haired mother took off for the other direction towards her room. Her bedroom door slammed so hard behind her it made me grit my teeth.

"Ugh…wonderful," I complied sarcastically. I lifted my sleeve to peer at the black and blue alien watch lying on my wrist. "Some gift indeed,"

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Like always…reviews, comments, and suggestions are always appreciated. Thanks again for making this story popular. Till then…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

On board the dark and dim lite Decepticon warship, the Nemesis, the two remaining seekers of the team of five returned. When they were met by Commander Dreadwing they were clueless of where to start with their explanation for the reason of their unsuccessful mission. How can you explain that three of your fliers were killed instantly by some fire monster?

The blue and gold mech gazed upon the two Eradicons for a few seconds with an annoyed experession. He noticed that they were both empty handed which made his Energon boil. He absolutely hated it when seekers failed a simple recon mission. You get sent in to track the source of an energy signal and bring it back.

"Where is the source of the unknown energy frequency? And where are the other three seekers?" Dreadwing asked with authority and was damn well expecting a good answer.

The two Eradicons looked at each other. They were trying to come up with a good answer, but neither one of them could. Finally, the one to the left spoke up first. _"The other three fliers were killed, Commander Dreadwing."_

"Autobots?" Dreadwing asked with a brow plate raised.

"_No sir. It…was…listen I don't know what it was but it was some creature that was made up of fire. It killed the other seekers and we escaped in time to save our afts."_

Dreadwing looked at them with a stern expression. Never had he heard a more ridiculous story before today. How hard was it to say you just simply failed? You don't come up with a preposterous explanation like a fire monster. "Do you two take me for a fool? That explanation is absurd!"

_"Commander, it's the truth!"_ The other seeker blurted out.

"That is ridiculous! I mean, give me a break…a fire creature? What you're going to imagine next?"

"_Uh…uh…"_

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT you damn glitches!" Dreadwing yelled.

The two seekers quickly darted out of the aerial hanger and through the halls. The commander of the Decepticons was left holding the area between his eyes in frustration. How was he going to explain to Lord Megatron that his seekers couldn't even recovery a simple energy source? This was probably not going to end well. He dispatched from the hangar and made his way towards the bridge to inform his master of the recent failure.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Jack had just gotten out of school for the day. The black haired teen was wearing his usual attire of a light grey long sleeve shirt underneath a darker grey short sleeve shirt, his worn blue jeans, and black sneakers. His one strapped backpack was over his left shoulder. Jack carefully stepped down the schools steps and onto the sidewalk. Today had been a usual boring day like the always. Teachers standing at the board, moving through the hallways going class to class, eating crappy lunches, and having to deal with Vince being a jerk as always. He looked into the parking lot to the area where Arcee usually parks. It was vacant as ever. He held his head down and sighed deeply.

"I hate being grounded. Especially when it means I can't be with her." Jack muttered to himself.

It had been a day since Jack had discovered the powerful extraterrestrial alien watch known as the 'Omnimatrix' or as he likes to call it the 'Omnitrix'. And since then he was keeping his promise. He had not told his mom, the Autobots, or Arcee since the incident. He was struggling to get his grades where they needed to be and that dead end job at KO Burger Joint was never easy to do. The last thing he needed was his mom and the bots freaking out over his new powers.

Speaking of super-powers, Jack has not turned into anything else since he first transformed into that fire being which he dubbed Heatblast. However, whenever he had a moment to himself in the bathroom, in the hallway, or just by himself he would usually scroll through the holograms. It turns out there is a selection of over thirty monsters. Each one is different and unique in its own way. He was very eager to learn how to master each form and maybe the watch itself. Jack was thinking if he could somehow master the Omnitrix he would be the most powerful hero in the universe.

Jack started walking down the sidewalk. The temperature was surprisingly cool and the sky was blue with white puffy clouds. It was basically a nice beautiful day. It would be better if he was riding his favorite motorcycle in Jack's opinion though. The raven haired adolescent boy walked down the sidewalk across streets without a care in the world. In Jack's mind he was just thanking the Lord that he had a day off from KO. Any day away from there is a good day.

He had just arrived in the center of Jasper. The buildings were slightly bigger and there was more businesses and money running through this sector of town. You could tell by the well-kept buildings, streetlamps, and flower beds along the way. Jack was just turning the corner when all of a sudden; he saw flashes of red and blue, crowds of civilians, and loud sierns in front of him.

There was over five Jasper County police cars and a black SWAT team parked in front of the three stories Bank of West America building. Yellow police tape was wrapped around the perimeter while a steady crowd gathered around to observe what was happening. The area was filled with loud, obnoxious sierns and flashing lights that could possibly give anyone a seizure. The men in blue were preparing their weapons, the SWAT team was getting ready to bust in, and a man was speaking loudly into a blow horn. This Jack could not refuse to ignore.

He sprinted across the smooth paved street towards a gathering crowd. He immediately tried getting the attention of a brunette middle aged man.

"What's happening?" Jack asked.

"Three guys in have got a hold up on the bank. They got hostages they threaten to kill if they don't get what they want."

"I see," Jack replied as he narrowed his eyes.

He knew what he must do. The black haired teen swiftly took off in the opposite direction without gaining anyone's attention. He ran across the street once more and towards a back alley behind the bank. The alley filled with garbage cans and dumpsters made a quick turn right at the end of the building. He peaked around the corner to see the cops had the backside of the bank sealed as well. Jack brought his head back and stepped away from the alley corner and got more in the center of the dark passageway.

He carefully looked in all directions to make sure he was alone. When the coast was proven clear he rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a silver/blue watch. After activating the Omnitrix, Jack sorted through the transformations wanting to choose the best one for the job.

"No need in a policeman possibly getting killed. I better take care of these smug bums myself." Jack told himself. _'Yeah the police probably could handle this but I'm really just looking for an exuse to use the watch again. Because even though transforming into Heatblast at first was freaky...now it is awesome! At least when I do this it'll be for a good cause.' _Jack said in his midn. "Now…which one should I choose…ah-hah…this one looks like a good one!"

He slammed his right palm on the Omnitrix faceplate as bright cobalt light overwhelmed the ally. Jack's organic body started transforming into a silicon based life form. His skeletal, muscular, and skin structure was replaced with an extremely hard green crystal material. His height increased to seven feet. His shoulders grew broader and his arms became bigger. His head also became pointed on the back. His outfit was replaced with a sleeveless suit that was half black and half blue. After the transformation was complete Jack threw up his arms and shouted,

"**Diamondhead," **Jack brought down his arms and scratched his head in confusion. "I know these are good names for my transformations…but how am I coming up with them so fast?"

**(A/N: This Diamondhead looks like the one in the original series with the exception of a wardrobe change.)**

Jack quickly snapped back into action. He turned towards the bank wall and reared back his right crystal fist. With incredible strength Diamondhead punched straight threw the brick wall. The red bricks crumbled beneath his feet as he jumped through the hole and into the bank. Scanning his location he realized he was in a filing room. Metal filing cabinets shelves with folders crammed each wall. Diamondhead sprinted across the room. His huge form knocking over cabinets and shelves as he was doing it. After running straight through a solid wall he came upon a hallway. Trying to keep as quiet as he could Jack tiptoe down the corridor.

When he came to the end he peaked his head over the corner to see the main lobby with the glass doors in front. The flashing police lights could be seen easily now. The room was nicely decorated with ferns, tiled floors, and a couple of nice lobby desks. In the lobby Diamondhead could make out over ten people in a corner with a couple of men in black attire and ski mask holding automatic rifles at them. The other guy was on the phone probably talking to a negotiator.

"Okay…it's hero time!" Jack replied in a deep voice. "Hey you three!"

Diamondhead walked out into the open in the lobby. The three bank robbers turned around with fear and dumbfounded looks showing straight through their masks. The guy on the phone quickly dropped it to the floor as he eyes grew wider than golf balls. The hostages were even more confused and bewildered. Jack could tell that they looked scared as well. Who could blame them? A seven foot tall green crystal covered creature wearing a black/blue suit was standing before him with his hands on his waist. His look was filled with determination and extreme confidence.

"_W-What the hell are you!" _One of the criminals guarding the hostages shouted. He was panicked shitless as he held up his gun in the air.

"Me? I'm Diamondhead…and it's time you three trade in those black outfits for some orange prison uniforms." Jack complied while pointing his right index finger at them.

The people in the bank were absolutely stunned as if they had been zapped by tazers. Right in front of them was a walking, talking, and big diamond being. The ten hostages were just a freaked out by the appearance of Diamondhead just like the men holding them captive, but they were quite relieved when they discovered he was here to save them.

They guy by the phone who appeared to be the leader of this bad band of smugs was the first to act. All fear vanished from his face and returned to an angruy, muderous looking face. "_Eat dirt you crystal freak!" _ All three antagonists held up there firearms and began shooting.

A bombardment of bullets came down on Diamondhead. Jack held up his forearms to shield himself but he soon discovered that the bullets had no effect on his diamond covered skin.

_'This is sweet! It looks like all Earth weapons can't hurt me at all. There not even making a crack on my body!' _I thought.

A proud smirk took hold on the diamond figures face as he sprang into action. He made an outstanding jump that nearly landed him on the ceiling. After performing three mid-air flips he smashed the wooden counter in half as he landed right behind the guy who was by the phone. Before the criminal could even turn around Diamondhead confiscated his rifle and crushed it into his bare hands and let it drop to the floor. He then reared back and slammed his left forearm into the back of the guy's head. Not hard enough to kill him but just strong enough to knock him out cold.

The man slide across the tiled floor on his belly after Diamondhead threw him aside. The other two robbers quickly analyzed their opponent's abilities, and easily discovered he was invincible. They ceased firing and started screaming while making for a hallway. Jack went into pursuit, but just before he could continue he turned back around to the hostages. They continued to look upon him in awe and bewilderment.

"I'll catch these two! You folks just get out of here now!" He shouted and continued his chase.

Even though Jack's new form was made up of some durable crystal material Diamondhead was still agile and fast. It didn't take long for Jack to catch up to the robbers just feet away from an emergency exit. He grabbed both of them by the back of their shirts and forcefully slammed their heads together. With a few agonizing grunts Jack dropped them on the floor as they fell unconscious.

"Look at the bright side guys. You'll have a nice little cell to yourself, three square meals a day and you get to socialize with the other convicts of Nevada." Diamondhead complied with a victorious grin.

The only reply he received was a few painful grunts. He picked them up by the back of their shirts once more and headed towards the lobby. He quickly discovered that after the hostages were free to leave the SWAT team immediately stormed the joint. The men in black bullet proof armor and shields gasped in surprise at the appearance of a crystal being holding the robbers in his hands. They instinctively pointed their weapons at Jack as one shouted out,

"_Put your hands up and surrender!"_

Jack did as ordered while he laid the two criminals on the floor before holding up his rocky, rigid hands.

The SWAT team looked at each other in confusion and shock. They were clueless at what to do here. Several seconds went past before Diamondhead decided he had enough listening to the officer babbling on to one another.

"Well, I'd love to seat and chat about my victory, but I must be going. I'll catch you later!"

Diamondhead squatted and jumped clean through all three floors. He landed on the other end of the roof with ease. To say Jack was impressed was an understatement. He didn't know what to make of this. His form was strong, invincible against any weapon, and he was agile and aerobatic to add on to it. It was just awesome!

"I gotta say…this is cool!"

The emerald silicon based life-form took a quick glance at the street below him and saw police officers and civilians gazing up in shock. Their faces were just priceless. It sort of made Jack feel more special than ever. He felt more important now than when he found the Autobots or recovered Optimus's memories. Sure those were great things but now that he had these powers he could do more now.

"I can't wait to bash some more Decpticon head in. But I better beat mom home before she extends my grounding." Then Diamondhead put a finger to his pointed chin and poundered for a moment. _'Well...lets see. Mom doesn't get off work for another hour. I bet I can head over to that abandoned ghost town outside city limits and try out my new form.' _

Jack then started leaping towards another building and continued jumping off from one to another. It wasn't but five minutes later until he finally reached the outskirts of town and began running at up to 50 mphs in the direction of the old ghost town.

******Omniformer: The Beginning**

On board the Nemesis, Commander Dreadwing had just finished explaining the story the two seekers told him before to Megatron. The silver warlord stood at the bridge overlooking the blue ball known as Earth. His processor was working in overload taking in what Dreadwing was saying. He started making links and compressions' in his mind and was stunned with the results.

"So that's it my liege. The two surviving fliers say that a creature made up of fire destroyed the other three and took off with the unknown energy source." Dreadwing finished explaining. "I know it's absurd, but that is what the reported."

"Ha…sounds like those two must've fired their circuits." The egomaniac crimson medic known as Knockout exclaimed.

"Just give me the order and I'll personally terminate those glitches for good." Dreadwing exclaimed.

Megatron finally spoke up, but while still facing in the other direction. _**"As ridiculous as it may sound. I believe it may be the pure truth."**_

"WHAT?" Dreadwing and Knockout replied in unison. Both of their faces littered with shock at their masters statement.

_**"If the description from the creature is correct then it was not a monster, but however an alien instead."** _Megatron turned around to face his lieutenants. _**"It was no doubt a Pyronite from the Star Pyros. I know because they are on the database of Decepticon run in with inter-galactic species."**_

"Even if it was an alien what would it be doing on Earth so far away from home?" Knockout asked with his arms folded across his chassis.

Megatron was silent for a moment until Soundwave, his trusted spy and TIC, walked into the room. _**"Soundwave, show up the scans of that energy signal we picked up an earth cycle ago."**_

Soundwave's visor lite up with the blue wavy lines on the energy frequency; the levels were off the scale. Whatever the source was contained an extreme amount of power. The three mechs studied the energy levels on Soundwave's visor. Knockout and Dreadwing were perplexed of how much pure power they were looking at.

"By the All-Spark…whatever this thing is…it appears it is on par power wise with the All-Spark itself." Knockout complied with his red optics opened wide.

Megatron's face stayed emotionless unlike the rest. _**"Now…bring up the energy signature out systems picked up over five million solar cycles ago."**_

It all of a sudden popped up in Dreadwing's brain. Old memories from the past were beginning to resurface. His optics was wide and his mouth looked as if it would fall off. His facial expression was shocked to say the least. "Lord Megatron…you're not implying that…"

_**"Yes Dreadwing…I am…"** _The sliver warlord stated with his servos behind his back.

Soundwave's visor brought up the other energy frequency from the past and compared it to the one yesterday. After a quick few seconds of comparing his screen lite up with green Cybertronian letter indicating it was an exact match. At that moment, Megatron's mouth fell slightly to show his shark like teeth. His crimson cold optics couldn't hide his excitement as his face formed an evil grin.

_**"After five million solar cycles of being lost in the vastness of space…it has finally resurfaced."** _The sliver titan complied as his smirk grew bigger. The evil in his spark was growing after every astrosecond.

"What has?" Knockout replied clueless of what was happening.

There a moment of silence before Megatron continued, _**"The Omnimatrix…invented by the deceased but brilliant mastermind known as Azmuth has finally returned… after eons of rumor to be lost forever."**_

"I just can't believe after all this time it would wind up here on this pathetic planet." Dreadwing stated.

"Excuse me…but what is this Omnimatrix!" Knockout shouted. He was tired of being ignored and demanded to know why everyone was shocked.

The blue/gold first lieutenant answered for Megatron. "It is a powerful piece of technology that contains the genetic code for every intelligent form of life in three galaxies, and can transform anyone it's latched onto into one of those beings."

Knockout's facial expression was covered in astonishment.

**_"Yes…and I have no doubt that the Pyronite that defeated our small group of seekers is the wielder of the Omnimatrix. Considering the signal showed up at the same time he did."_** Megatron continued. **_"And now that I know that the Omnimatrix is here on Earth we must devote all our resources into tracking it while decoding the Iacon database. __Soundwave, I want the Vehicons scanning for the Omnimatrix full time while you continue decoding the Iacon database. If the signal pops up again alert me or Dreadwing at once."_ **The warlord ordered.

The results of the scan completely disappeared from the silent mech's visor before he nodded toward his master.

_'You thought that you won Azmuth…by not telling me where it was. But now…after eons of being hidden I will finally get my servos on your creation once and for all. With that power I will crush Optimus Prime.'_ Megatron repeated in his proccesor.

Suddenly, the alarms shot back to life. The bridge was filled with illuminating red lights and loud sounds. Megatron, Dreadwing, and Knockout instantly turned their gazes towards Soundwave. The silent assasins visor showed the Omnitrix energy signal coming back online. The powerful frequency waves could be seen on his monitor. That didn't take long at all.

_**"Excellent work Soundwave. Where exactly is the coordinates of the Omnimatrix?" **_Megatron asked.

Soundwave's screen showed a depicted map of a town in the middle of the Nevada desert. The towns name was Jasper and it appeared the energy signal first came back online in the center of the city. It looks like it was now heading somewhere into the vast dersert landscape at considerable speeds.

**_"Ah...it appears the host of the Omnimatrix is doing us a favor and heading away from the population center. However it will be the last mistake it makes."_ **The sliver mech turns his head towards his SIC and medic. **_"Dreadwing...Knockout I entrust that you two are up to the challenge of retrieving this special device."_**

Dreadwing bowed before he stated, "I will deliver the Omnimatrix to you my liege. No matter what."

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

**A/N: ** **As always reviews, comments, and suggestions are appericated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

It was just a regular day at the Autobot base. Ratchet, the team's medic and backup warrior, is experimenting with the synthetic Energon formula. Rafael and Bumblebee are playing video games. Bulkhead is sharing old wrecker stories with Miko who eagerly listened. Arcee was watching the monitors trying to block the boredom out of her processors. Unfortunately it wasn't working. June had just informed her yesterday that Jack was grounded for the week and wasn't allowed to take him on rides during that time. To say it wasn't driving her crazy was a lie.

Arcee didn't like being away from her partner and human charge for a long period of time. She always worried for him and wondered what he was doing at every moment. It drove her insane to not be near him. After all Megatron might seek revenge on Jack for restoring Optimus Primes memories. It was something that couldn't be ignored.

As for Optimus Prime he was watching his team go about their routines. He was a bit lost in thought for the moment. He had only been a day since an unknown powerful energy signature had been detected inside Jasper city limits. When the signal was lost Optimus sent Bulkhead and Bumblebee to examine the area where it disappeared; they found two dead Eradicons nearby and a melted pile of metal. It was a mystery to say the least and the bots had no leads. Only that whatever was the source of the energy didn't take kindly to Decpticons. Optimus couldn't decide either that was good or bad.

The red and blue mech was interrupted from his thoughts when the image of Agent William Fowler appeared on the big screen. The middle aged, dark skinned man face was as stern as ever.

"_Prime!"_

Optimus walked up the screen and spoke in his usual calm voice. "Agent Fowler, what seems to be the problem?"

"_I'll tell you what the problem is it's some kind of monster in Jasper, Nevada." _

"Monster?" Miko complied. Her brown eyes were sparkling in anticipation. She didn't know what thing he was talking about yet but was very eager to find out.

"Has this being brought any harm to the human population?" Optimus asked.

"_Well it did bang up three crooks who had a hold up at the Bank of West America in downtown Jasper. It saved the hostages and escaped. Here I'll send you a picture."_

Agent Fowler's face vanished from the big screens and was replaced with a photo on what appeared to be a green diamond based creature. It was standing on top of the bank in downtown Jasper. It looked to be seven feet tall, very broad shouldered, and very bulky in the arms. And it was wearing a black and blue suit of some sorts covering everything except his head and arms.

The picture minimized to show Fowler's image once more.

"What is that thing?" Bulkhead asked.

"_I have no clue. I was hoping you bots might know what it is. Have any leads on what this thing could be, Prime?"_

"Hmm," Optimus pondered for a moment analyzing the photo of the being in his processor. "I'm afraid I don't know what it is. Ratchet any ideas?"

Ratchet studied the image of the crystal creature carefully. His blue optics scanned over every inch of the photo until he finally came to a conclusion. "I-I dont' believe it."

"What?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

"I believe that thing is an alien so to speak." Ratchet guessed.

Miko gasped in excitement.

"How can you be certain?" Arcee said finding her way into the conversation.

"My memory might be rusty, but if this is what it appears to be than it is no doubt a _Petrosapien_ from the Planet _Petropia_. I know this because I studied a bit in intergalactic species before I went into medicine during Cybertron's Golden Age."

"What would a _Petrosapien_ be doing on Earth?" Rafael asked.

"I don't know, but I'm more concerned of how they're still even one around. It is said that their home world _Petropia_ was destroyed eons ago, and all _Petrosapiens_ perished out along with it." Ratchet explained.

"I believe it's safe to say that they're still around." Arcee concluded.

"_Whatever this thing is it was caught rescuing hostages in that bank like I said before it spoke in clear English." _Fowler added.

"Why would a _Petrosapien_ come all across deep space to Earth?" Bulkhead asked.

"Maybe the same reason you guys came to Earth. Ratchet, you did say it's home world Petropia was destroyed?" Rafael suggested.

Bulkhead spoke out before Ratchet could speak up. "Whatever the case I don't see why we're being alerted about this. It did those police officers a favor. What do you need us for?"

"_This Petro…thingy was last seen running into the desert at fast speeds. I just want you bots to make sure this thing is truly friendly. We can't risk putting anyone in danger by this thing with the Decepticons still up our tail pipe." _

Optimus responded in a convincing, determined tone. "Don't worry Agent Fowler we'll look into it."

"_I know you will. Good luck,"_

After that the transmission ended. The bots and humans looked at each other. Bumblebee let out a few whirls of beeps.

"Bumblebee's right. How do we expect to find this thing?" Arcee asked with a servo on her hip.

Ratchet frantically typed on a keyboard when the monitor brought up something unexpected. It showed a bleeping blue dot moving across the desert terrain. The energy frequency was an exact match to what the systems picked up 24 hours ago.

"Optimus, the powerful unknown energy signature has returned. And it seems to be moving outside of Jasper at precisely 52 miles per hour." Ratchet turned around and informed his team mates.

"You saying that alien could be the source of the power source?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm not saying anything. But given the clues we have I suggest that this creature could be the source. However, that's just an educated guess."

Miko finally found her way back into the conversation. "Ooh ooh…hey if you guys are going to befriend it will you bring it back?" She smiled.

"Miko, we don't know what it is or what its intentions are." Rafael spoke with wisdom.

"I conjure with Raf." Optimus said. "We have hardly any intel on what this beings true intentions are. We can't fully give him or her our confidence and trust until we we know for certain why it is here."

"The computer says that the energy signal is moving towards an abandoned ghost town twenty miles away from the city." Ratchet said.

"Wait! If we're able to pick up on the signal so easily couldn't the cons as well?" Arcee complied with worry in her voice.

Optimus's optics darted across the floor. He assessing the situation and concluded that Arcee's theory is very plausible. "Arcee, you are right. If the Decepticons get a hold on this powerful energy source they will deploy any means necessary to obtain it."

"Which means?" Bulkhead stammered.

"This means we must keep an eye out for Decepticon signals. This being is at a grave risk." Optimus spoke gravely.

Miko was getting a bit uninterested in the whole conversation and tried to change the subject. "Hey docbot! Can you tell us more about the _Petrosapiens_?"

"Well…uh…" Ratchet stuttered.

"I'm quite eager to know more of them myself, old friend. If you can recall anything about them." Optimus said while walking up to the orange and white old mech.

"Well…most of what I know is that Petrosapiens is that they are a silicon based life-form. They're very strong, durable, and virtually indestructible. However, it was believed that they went extinct when an evil warlord, whom I have forgotten the name of, destroyed their home world Petropia. It was concluded that there wasn't a single one left in all existence, until now at least."

Rafael felt a bit of sympathy for the crystal alien. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to be the last of his kind, if he is. "If he is the last of his kind maybe we can befriend it." The young boy genius suggested.

"Yeah! I bet having that guy on our side would come pretty handy." Miko argued.

"Well that thing did save some hostages. If it really wanted to bring harm to anyone besides those crooks…it had plenty of chances to do so." Arcee complied.

Optimus thought it over for a moment. In this time of war his team needed more numbers to even the playing field against Megatron's army. And if Petrosapiens are as strong and durable as Ratchets says then they'll have a great advantage over the Decepticons. However, Optimus didn't want to bring someone in a war they don't want to participate in. The only option could be to introduce the other Autobots and their great noble cause to the crystal being and hope that if it comes in peace. It sounded farfetched but the Prime didn't feel comfortable about letting this opportunity slip away. Especially with the chance that Megatron could be tracking the Petrosapien's location.

"Since there is the danger of the Decepticons potentially placing this beings life at risk we must pursue him. Arcee…Bumblebee you two are the perfect candidates to monitor this Petrosapien. Remember that you two need to keep low and out of sight unless absolutely necessary." Optimus proclaimed with a deep voice of confidence.

Arcee let out a deep, but unnoticeable sigh. She really didn't want to waste time going after some alien. Especially if this alien could be a potential threat. The blue femme would rather be out riding with her raven haired human charge, Jack. Over the past year he had really grown on the cobalt Cybertronian woman. At first Jack was nothing more than a mission assigned by Optimus. But that changed significantly over time. After proving his leadership skills, intelligence, and bravery to her and the rest of the team she was proud to call him her partner. However, Arcee felt like she wanted more than that. But what?

Arcee didn't know for sure but…she felt as if…she was falling for the onyx haired boy. She tried dismissing it due to the fact that she was a twenty foot tall Cybertronian and he was a 5'8'' human. But it proved in vain. Arcee did have some strong, unknown feelings for Jack Darby. Arcee just wasn't sure if he felt the same. The azure female Autobot quickly snapped out of her trance and answered back to her leader.

"Sure thing Optimus, Bumblebee and I will keep a tight cover." Arcee answered with a tone Optimus knew he could trust.

Ratchet's gruff voice broke in as he complied, "Well then you best be going. The signal has stopped in an abandoned ghost town outside of Jasper. I'll bridge you a good distance away so you won't catch its attention."

He walked over to the groundbridge lever and pulled it down. The swirling vortex of colors boomed to life. Arcee and Bumblebee transformed into their alt modes and zoomed through the vortex.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

"This is killer!" Diamondhead shouted out.

Jack was in the middle of the dusty, sand main street of the old ghost town. The green crystal being held up his palms at a run downed wooden building; suddenly a bombardment of small, sharp diamond like projectiles fired out. It was like a machine gun firing crystals instead of bullets. In a matter of seconds the building was reduced to a useless pile of old torn boards. The excitement and thrill never left Jack's face.

_'I can shoot diamonds out from my hands?'_ Jack said in his mind. '_Awesome! I wonder what else I can do.'_ Jack pondered while looking at his crystal hands.

Jack tried hard to concentrate. He turned in the opposite direction and was starring hard at an old saloon. He reared back his right fist and slammed it into the ground. The Earth shook violently from the force, but the interesting part was when a long line of tall diamond projectiles sprouted out from the ground. They moved with the shockwave until they collided into the old wooden structure. The building immediately was destroyed into tiny splinters. Jack was still on one knee as he was in complete awe at what he accomplished. It took him a few seconds before he brought himself back to his feet.

"It just keeps getting better and better." Diamondhead complied happily.

Jack took a minute to study his surroundings. There was only six wooden structures left standing in this old town, and even they looked as if they would soon fall. The sun was just over the horizon. The temperature was pleasant and the sky was a mix of orange and yellow. The town itself was on top of a plateau that was a hundred feet high in air. It had a neighboring plateau that was literally connected to it by a rock bridge but it was much bigger than the other. In Jack's opinion, it was a nice place. The view of the sun setting in the west with the beautiful mix of colors flowing, added with the scenery was truly special

After a few more minutes of tearing down two more useless buildings that he decided it would be a great time to leave.

'_I should probably get going while I'm still in super-power mode. I wouldn't want mom to blow another gasket and extend my grounding.' _Jack thought.

Diamondhead was proceeding to leave until he heard a familiar swirling sound in the far distance. Jack raised a crystal brow before slightly turning his head back. It sounded as if it came from the other plateau across the ridge. He knew the noise sounded familiar and as if he had heard it before. However Jack couldn't quite recall what the noise was at the moment. The broad shouldered Petrosapien eventually dismissed the sound with a shrug and continued to walk down a path that lead back to the desert floor.

Meanwhile, Arcee and Bumblebee had just appeared out from the groundbridge in their respective vehicle modes. As soon as the vortex disappeared into thin air they transformed into their towering robot modes. The duo stayed low to the ground and hide behind a giant boulder. They slowly peeped their heads around the rock and looked down at the Petrosapien. It stood seven feet tall, was made up of green crystal, and was wearing a half black and half greyish-blue suit. Those colors made Arcee instantly think of Jack. They were definitely his colors and his style.

She brought herself back into real life to see that the Petrosapien was walking away so casually. Arcee was wondering where the alien was going and what it was doing on Earth.

Bumblebee quietly let out a few bleeps asking how they are gonna follow him without drawing attention.

"Simple, we'll wait until he's out of earshot and will quietly track him down. Hopefully he's a good guy." The femme whispered.

Meanwhile, Diamondhead was just about to step on the path that led down to the desert floor. However, fate had other plans. All of a sudden…a swirling portal of blue and green opened up a hundred meter to his right side. Jack didn't know what to think at first. He didn't know if it was Autobot or Decepticon. He turned towards the groundbridge with an emotionless stare. He was expecting Optimus and his other Autobot friends to come into view. Instead…a blue and gold mech with blood red optics popped out.

'_Dreadwing,' _Jack said in his mind.

It didn't end there. Following Dreadwing appeared the crimson mech Knockout and three other Vehicons. Diamondhead looked at them like an angry lion ready to pounce.

"Decepticons," Diamondhead and Arcee replied at the same time without each other knowing.

The first lieutenant of Megatron's army starred down at the Petrosapien. His gaze shifted to the cobalt glowing disk in the center of his chest. Dreadwing knew exactly what it was and knew what he must do. He sneered at Diamondhead which was only pissing Jack off even more.

"_It seems that our search for the Omnimatrix is over." _Dreadwing replied to Knockout and the other Decepticon soldiers.

Jack had overheard what Dreadwing had said. _How does he know of the Omnitrix? _This was a thought he pondered about.

"_I never expected it to be attached to an inferior beast." _Knockout replied smugly with his arms crossed over his chassis.

Jack wasn't going to let that snobbish Decpticon get away with that comment. Diamondhead was quick to retort, "Who are you calling an inferior beast…you ugly gearhead?"

"_Ugly?" _Knockout cried out angrily. His servos tightened into fists as his brow plates cocked. _"I am far from ugly. I am the most handsome Decepticon you will ever lay your eyes on!"_

"Yeah right!" Jack said sarcastically. "On a beauty scale from one to ten you're just a two. And that's being nice." Diamondhead grinned.

Knockout's look of angry grew to rage and pure hatred. _"That's it you little-" _

Knockout was cut off when Dreadwing held out an arm in front of him. _"Enough of this! Quit your preening!" _Dreadwing looked over towards the crystal based lifeform and delivered his ultimatum. _"Creature, I advise you to surrender and come with us willingly or you shall be forced."_

"Hmm, go with a bunch creepy robots? I think I'll take a raincheck on that."

_"That wasn't a request! Come with us now or be destroyed!" _Dreadwing bellowed.

"How about you guys frag off!"

Dreadwing eyed down his cyrstal based opponent with venom in his optcs. After a short moment of silence he gave the order to his group. _"Take him down,"_

The Vehicons deployed their blasters as Dreadwing pulled the enormous blaster off of his back and aimed it straight for Diamondhead. Jack didn't have a second before arrays of Energon blaster fire shot at him. His greyish-blue eyes were wide open as the energy projectiles threw him back over a hundred yards before he collided into an old wooden building. The old wooden structure swiftly collapsed on top of him.

Arcee deployed her blasters and was ready to ambush on the cons before 'Bee held her back. She looked at the yellow scout with an expression of confusion and frustration. "Bumblebee, what are you doing?"

The yellow/black bot let out a few whirls of bleeps and pointed his index finger at the debris. Suddenly a few boards were thrown in the air as Diamondhead emerged from the rumble completely unharmed. His eyes shot daggers at the Decepticons.

"You Decpticreeps want a fight? You'll get one!"

The Petrosapien held out both arms and sent a mental command to fire his crystal projectiles. Suddenly, a bombardment of green serrated crystals rained down on the Decepticons. Dreadwing and Knockout covered their faces and winced in pain as the diamonds cut across their armor. One of the Vehicons was hit pretty badly. Over a hundred of crystals were shot into his chest and face. He looked much disfigured as Energon leaked from his wounds and his spark went out.

Knockout saw this and was utterly terrified and astonished at the same time. Cybertronians are supposed to have the strongest metal for armor. Yet these crystals shot straight threw it like paper. The red medic immediately discovered that his chassis and forearm plating was littered with scratches, dents, and cuts. Anger and rage was boiling to the maximum point in him now.

"_You ruined my paintjob, you slagger!" _He deployed both of his saws at once. _"You scratch my paint I scratch yours!"_

Diamondhead wasn't intimidated whatsoever of Knockouts babbling. "Bring it ugly,"

Knockout took off in a charge while yelling. Dreadwing ordered him to fall back but the medic ignored him. When the crimson mech was just about to rear back his saw and ram it into Jack's side, Diamondhead converted his arms into sharp, smooth blades. He crossed his blades in front of him to guard himself from the saw. Sparks went flying as the saw spun across Jack's diamond covered skin. However Diamondhead wasn't registering any pain at all.

A few seconds went by as Knockout shut off his circular saw blades to examine them. The serrated points had been dulled out of existence and were beyond repair. Diamondhead reared back his right blade and slide it across the medic's left knee joint. Blue liquid poured out steadily as Knockout screamed in agony. The mech fell on his back and whined in pain. Jack didn't have time to gloat since the two Vehicons and Dreadwing were charging straight for him.

Red energy blasts fired down upon Jack. Using nothing but instinct Diamondhead placed his hands on the ground. Suddenly a large ten foot wall structure of green crystal grew from the ground and covered his front side from the blasts. After a few more rounds of useless shooting the Commander Dreadwing and the Vehicons ceased their firing. A couple seconds later…two ten foot long sharp and serrated crystals grew out from the wall. Jack sent another mental command just as the two large diamond blades shot out from the wall like a cannon.

The black/purple cons barely had time to register anything before two serrated crystals shot directly into their spark chambers. Energon and sparks were flying out of their humongous wounds. In mere seconds they collapsed to the dusty desert floor died. Dreadwing was speechless to say the least. His bots were dropping like flies and he would join them if he didn't perform just right.

He took aim with his large blaster and fired at the diamond wall. A dense beam of red energy shot out and reduced the wall into millions of pieces. A dust cloud formed over the spot. Dreadwing still kept aim on the area with his cold optics wide open. Suddenly, another array of green crystals rained down on Dreadwing. The blue and gold mech couldn't defend him in time as a few stuck into his chest and arm plating. However, a few stray diamonds landed a direct hit on his blaster. Before anyone could their breath the gun overloaded and erupted in a massive amount of power.

Dreadwing was thrown on his back several meters away. Smoke was arising from his body and sharp crystals were still stuck into his armor. He the mech was slow to get up. Energon was leaking from his abdomen and arms. His processor was struggling to regain focus. When his blurry surroundings focused back to life he gaze upon a black/blue suited Petrosapien standing yards to his side. His hands were crossed over his chest and were looking down at Dreadwing with a cold stare.

Rage and hatred boiled inside of Dreadwing's spark. He arose from the golden sandy ground and stood proudly on his two feet. An animalistic snarl escaped from his mouth as he eyed down the silicon based being.

"_You dare make a mockery of me?"_

Diamondhead grinned before he complied, "Yeah, I have a way of doing that to people."

"_I am not joking around you creature. Give me the Omnitrix and I won't hurt you as much!"_

"Well, let me think about that. Huh...no!" A toothy grin formed on Diamondhead's face. It was a look that only enraged Dreadwing further beyond the breaking point.

Dreadwing let out a furious yell as he pulled his long sword off of his back and charged for Jack. He quickly morphed his arms back into blades and blocked his opponent's powerful swing. It was so strong it sent minor shockwaves across the ground but a loud thundering echo across the landscape. Diamondhead and Dreadwing continued to throw swings and pivot around each other to gain advantages. But both were at a standoff. Even though Jack had never trained or been in a fight before, but he immediately knew amazing hand-to-hand combat skills as soon as he transforms. He concluded that fighting is instinct to his monster forms.

Arcee and Bumblebee continued to watch the fight from above. Both scouts were shocked to see how powerful and skilled the small Petrosapien was. It sure was giving Dreadwing a run for his money. However, Arcee felt like there was something familiar about the crystal alien. She noticed the shade of his eyes matched someone she knew. Arcee couldn't quite figure it out yet though.

After a couple of minutes of stretching his body into nearly impossible aerobatic positions Diamondhead outmaneuvered his adversary's attacks with ease. Dreadwing still upheld his evil, venomous look at Jack. Still…Diamondhead was nowhere near frightened of the dark azure/gold mech. When the lieutenant attempted to swing his long sword at Jack again…the Petrosapien jumped high in the air. Nearly fifteen feet to be precise. He swung back his diamond serrated blade and slid it across the handle of Dreadwing's sword.

The bot dropped the sword and staggered backwards with a large, deep cut in his right servo. He was trying to hold back an agonizing cry of pain, but it was very difficult job. Dreadwing looked back at Diamondhead with a look of fear. Jack saw this and took advantage of it. He displayed a look of murder and the need to kill across his face. The blue/gold mech instantly fell for it and began to back up in utter fear.

At that precise moment, Knockout came through and struggled to get up from the ground. Dreadwing came over to his side and helped the medic up. He put a finger to the side of his head and activated his com-link.

"_This is Commander Dreadwing I need an emergency groundbridge stat."  
_

It wasn't long before the swirling vortex appeared in its previous spot. Even though both Decpticons were both severely damaged they ran through the bridge as fast as they could. The battle field was littered with small pools of Energon, smoldering piles of fire, and three dead Vehicons. When the portal finally vanished into thin air Jack couldn't help but smirk

"I guess I won."

Jack helped himself to doing flips in the air and performing impressive dance moves. He continued his victory dance until he realized that the sun had nearly set in the horizon. A few twinkling stars were shining high in the sky as a blackish blue haze was covering the atmosphere. It was then that Diamondhead realized it was nearly past curfew.

_"Oh no! I better get home quick before mom spanks me."_ Diamondhead thought. He looked at the glowing cobalt disk on his chest for a moment.

He recalled seeing some sort of raptor looking creature when he scrolled through the list. Jack wasn't quite sure what its powers could be but Jack had a hunch.

"I sure hope this works." Jack closed his eyes and thought hard on the form he wanted. He pressed his hand on the faceplate as a bright azure light filled the area.

Jack Darby's body began to change significantly. Losing all powers and physical appearances from his Diamondhead form he adopted a new one. His body took on the shape of a semi-armored velociraptor. He grew a long blue tail with black stripes over it. Black spheres took the place of his feet as a black visor and black/blue tight suit took shape. When the transformation was complete Jack threw up his skinny arms in victory.

"**XLR8," **The Kineceleran took a moment to look himself over with a satisfactory smile. "Hmm…not bad, let's hope that it does what I think it does."

**(A/N: XLR8 looks just like the one in the original Ben Ten series with the exception his attire is black and blue coloring.)**

Jack deployed his visor and got ready to run. "On your mark…get set…GO!"

Astonishingly, Jack disappeared in a blur of blue. A trail of dust was left in his wake as he zoomed across the desert at super-sonic speeds. Arcee and Bumblebee were impressed, perplexed and blown away at the same time. Both sets of optics were wide at what they had just seen.

"B-Bee…did you just see that?" Arcee stuttered.

Bumblebee let out a few bleeps of agreement.

"That thing just transformed into something else. How is that even possible?" Arcee was stunned at the moment. She couldn't decide what to think of the being now. She and Bumblebee just witnessed the creature make a scrapheap of Knockout, Dreadwing, and the three Vehicons with ease. It then scares them off and zooms away in a flash in an entirely different form. Arcee continued to wander off deep into her own thoughts. The shade of the color and the familiar sense of personality that being had shared with someone closed to her.

At one instant she realized who her mind was trying to compare the transforming alien to, Jack. Her own partner and possibly crush Jack. No, it couldn't be. Jack is human and doesn't possess the capability to do something like that. However, that thought never left her processor.

The cobalt femme was interrupted from her thoughts when Bumblebee began suggesting something. Arcee listened carefully and knew there was something to his words.

"Yeah, you're right Bumblebee. Dreadwing said something about that alien having an Omnitrix. Whatever that is. Perhaps that's the energy source and why the Cons want him so bad. But what use could that thing be?" Arcee pondered for a moment.

Bumblebee bleeped another suggestion to add to the puzzle.

"Hmph…you think that Omnitrix was that disk on his chest and allowed him to transform?"

The yellow scout nodded up and down in confirmation.

"Better than any guess I can come up with." Arcee complied. "We better get back to base and report what we witnessed quickly."

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Jack zoomed across the asphalt paved streets in a flash of blue without anyone taking notice. He jumped the wooden fence with relative ease and stopped with a screech at his back door step. XLR8 looked around carefully to make sure no one was watching him. Jack's enhanced eye and hand coordination quickly sensed no one around to watch him. He slapped his three slender fingered hand onto the Omnitrix and reverted back to human form.

"Super speed and agility…I called it." Jack stated proudly. He opened the screen door and stepped into his home. It was nighttime and mom would be home soon. The onyx hared teenager had to convince his mom he had made it long before she did. He slouched down on the couch with a heavy sigh and scrolled through the channels.

Jack watched a few sport channels and news broadcast for over five minutes before his mother, June stepped into the house. His long raven haired mother looked quite exhausted and wasn't fully there. Jack let out a quiet sigh of relief knowing that his mom wouldn't be able to tell he actually got home.

"Hey Jack," She came over to him slouching on the couch and planted a kiss on his forehead. He got up to in a sitting position. "How was your day?"

"Oh…you know the usual." Jack replied sheepishly. "So see any monsters today?" He replied with a teasing look and tone.

June turned to face her son and with smirk on her face. "Now that you mention it…there was that green crystal thing that saved those hostages at the bank this evening."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was on the news. Oh could you not know?"

"Oh…I was watching something else."

"Hmm…well remember that farfetched story I said about that fire creature being in our garage?" June said.

"Yeah," Jack complied with bits of worry growing in the pits of his stomach.

"Well after I got a good look at that diamond person on the TV I realized some similarities in both of those monsters."

"What we're they?" Jack asked trying to act as if he was clueless to everything.

"They both had this blue disk on their chests. Hmm…I'm not quite sure yet but…I'm positive both of those things are connected through each other."

"Nice theory mom. Maybe you should tell the police about it." Jack replied sarcastically with a smile on his face. He got up from the couch and hugged his mom.

"Are you saying that I'm being dumb?" June asked with a hint of anger in her tone.

"No, no…that is a true possibility. I'm just messing with you mom." A bigger smile was forming on his lips.

June smiled before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for lightening up my mood. Now you should get to bed. It's bedtime."

"All right," Jack slumped his shoulders down as he headed down the hall towards his room in defeat. But just before he could enter his bedroom his mom called out to him.

"Jack, since you beat me here I'll reduce your grounding to only three days."

"Thanks mom! You're the best."

"I know,"

Jack entered his bedroom and closed it behind him. The raven haired teen threw himself onto his twin sized bed with a happy sigh. Jack looked upon the silver and blue watch attached to his wrist. He smiled proudly as he shut his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

"Sigh, just another day for the...Omniformer I guess." He muttered to himself before drifting off into darkness.

**A/N:** **Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

The Autobot base was filled with questions, confusion, and bewilderment. It had been twenty minutes since Arcee and Bumblebee went to investigate the unique energy signature. As it turns out it was the Petrosapien that saved the hostages. The duo reviled what they witnessed while they watched the alien. Arcee reported to everyone that it took down Dreadwing, Knockout, and a small team of Vehicons without really trying. It got interesting when Arcee also told what happened to the Petrosapien after it managed to run off the 'Cons.

Optics and eyes widen when the cobalt femme got to the part of the creature transforming into another form within nanoseconds. It zoomed off in a flash of astonishing speeds. She ended the report when Dreadwing mentioned something about a device called the 'Omnitrix'. Miko was stoked to say the least. Rafael, Ratchet, and Bulkhead were bewildered and amazed to be hearing something like this. None of them could process how a being could transform into another within seconds. It was impossible, however, Arcee, Bumblebee, and the 'Cons had attested it.

"What do you mean it just transformed? How is that even possible?" Ratchet boomed in frustration. However, he was just as amazed to be hearing what everyone else was too. Whatever technology this was is extremely advanced.

"I don't know," Arcee shouted. "Bumblebee and I are only testifying what we saw."

"Optimus, can you say anything about this?" When Ratchet received no reply he looked over to his old friend to see he was staring in another direction. The leader of the Autobots was no doubt in deep thought. Optimus was recalling a short instant of the war back on Cybertron when his systems back at Iacon picked up on a powerful, unknown energy signal. He was more than willing to investigate considering the Decpticons could use whatever the source as a weapon. However, the Autobot army didn't have the means to travel in space at the time period. War was at full swing and precious resources couldn't be gathered to travel in space.

But Prime and a few of his lieutenants (who are deceased) received word of what the signal was. It turns out that it was a highly advanced piece of technology created by the Galvan race. It was dubbed the Omnimatrix. Its inventor Azmuth had created a tool that could accomplish universal peace by allowing other species to walk in the footsteps of other aliens. It also served as a vault for the genetic code for every signal sentient being in the Milky Way and two other galaxies.

Optimus had also been informed that many warlords, assassins, and dictators wanted to steal the Omnitrix and use it for their own malicious purpose. Optimus wasn't quite sure what happened after that. He had been given rumor that Azmuth had launched a probe containing the Omnimatrix into deep space, never to be seen again. The red/blue Prime knew that when Dreadwing was mentioning the Omnitrix and a being told of a creature transforming was absolutely no coincidence. The Omnitrix has resurfaced after eons of floating throughout space.

"Optimus, are you alright?" Ratchets loud voice interrupted him from his thoughts. He looked back to his crew and the children to see they were looking at him with questionable gazes.

The last of the Primes looked back at all of them with a calm, stern expression. "I know what the Omnitrix is…and what power it contains."

This grabbed the attention of everyone in the room.

"Over five million earth years ago…in the middle of the Great War our Iacon systems picked up on an powerful, unknown energy signature emitting from deep space. My lieutenants and I at the time were the only ones to be informed about it. We considered sending a small vessel to investigate the source and to make sure the Decpticons wouldn't get their servos on it. We didn't want to risk the Decpticons gaining a potential dooms day device." The Prime continued. "However, we didn't possess means to send a ship considering all resources were being used for the war effort."

"So what happened?" Arcee complied with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We were able to confirm what the device was from an interstellar transmission. It was the Omnimatrix. It was a highly advanced piece of equipment built by the Galvan that put Cybertronian technology to shame."

"That would make sense. The Galvan race is known for their high intelligence. It pains me to say that they were indeed more advanced, technology wise to many other planets." Ratchet added.

"As I was saying…the Omnimatrix was a device that could store the DNA and genetic makeup of all sentient life throughout three galaxies. It is also rumored that the Omnimatrix could transform its host into every single being."

"That's amazing!" Rafael stated. The tech genius was very captivated on what Optimus was saying.

"Why would someone create a device to such a caliber?" Ratchet pondered.

"It was believed that Azmuth, the rumored creator of the Omnimatrix, intended to use it to accomplish universal harmony. It would give any being to walk in the footsteps of another. It would also serve as a safe for the DNA of all life. If a species had been terminated then the Omnimatrix would bring it back to life." Optimus continued on with his explanation. "However, many others wanted to use the device for evil purposes. It was believed throughout the galaxy that Azmuth fired the Omnimatrix in a probe into deep space; where no one would ever locate it."

The command center fell silent for a moment. Each member of Team Prime was trying to comprehend the story they were being told. It was a farfetched and unbelievable one at best. But they knew not to question their leader. Optimus never lies or jokes around one bit, especially when it involves something serious as this.

"So…you think the Omni-thingy is back?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Given what we have to work with…the unknown energy signature, what Dreadwing said, and the fact that Arcee and Bumblebee witnessed the Petrosapien transforming into a entirely different creature... I would say it is very likely." Ratchet exclaimed.

"I don't really see what the problem is? What's so bad about this Omni-thingy being on Earth?" Miko said.

Rafael interrupted Ratchet before he could argue back at the spunky Asian girl. "Miko, you have to think. Just imagine what bad things Megatron could do with the Omnimatrix. There's no telling what he could accomplish."

"I agree with Rafael." Optimus's deep voiced complied. "If something this powerful could wind up in the servos of Megatron or any Decepticon…I'm afraid the outcome could mean utter devastation."

"So what do we do?" Arcee asked.

"The only thing we can do Arcee." Optimus replied. "We must monitor and watch for the Omnitrix signal to resurface."

"The computer will be scanning for it 24/7 and will immediately alert us if it finds it."

Optimus nodded. "Thank you, old friend. Right now…Bulkhead and Bumblebee you will need to return Miko and Rafael home before their parents get worried."

As soon as the base was emptied of four members of Team Prime, Arcee wandered off towards her quarters. Given that Jack was grounded she didn't have a charge to deliver back home. She really missed the raven haired teenager. Her spark nearly skips a beat and feels a fuzzy feeling every time when he comes near her. Arcee was aching not to see him for another day. It wasn't long ago that June had called her on the com-link and reported that Jack would be free to go the day after tomorrow. It was still a bit too long for the blue femme, but she took what she could get.

"I swear Jack I'm gonna get you back for doing this to me." Arcee mumbled softly with a smirk present on her chrome face.

Arcee's thoughts then shifted over towards the Petrosapien. She had never seen a creature that could fight to caliber that he had demonstrated. It was remarkable to say the least. However, something was familiar about the alien. Arcee couldn't find out why but she compared it to her partner and possible crush Jack. Why? Why did Jack remind her so much of that creature? Was it the color of his suit? Or was it his greyish-blue optics that captivated her?

She couldn't decide what to think now. Arcee told herself that she would have to give Jack the full story on the aliens and the Omnimatrix. He was most likely not going to understand it one bit. But she wouldn't blame him…she hardly understood it herself. Arcee finally shut her optics as she lay down on the berth. In minutes she drifted off into stasis.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

It was Friday! The teens at Jasper High were running out the doors in excitement now that the weekend has arrived. When the mass of teenagers finally exited out through the front doors and prepared to get on buses or drive home…Jack casually walked out. He was happy that it was the weekend. He didn't have to report to that dumb ass job at K/O Burger Joint. He walked past a mass of students and was walking down the sidewalk with his small single strapped backpack in tow.

He was recalling on what everyone had been babbling about today. Everywhere you went in the building lunchroom, hallways, classrooms, and even restrooms kids would be talking about Diamondhead saving those hostages from the bank. Some kids were thrilled about it since some of their family members were those unlucky people who got held against their will. It gave Jack a strong sense of pride and honor considering he had just saved a dozen families the pain of grieving.

But that wasn't the issue that was pondering on in Jack's mind. Just today in the lunchroom Miko and Rafael had told him about what happened at the Autobot base the day before. The onyx haired boy listened carefully as Miko mentioned that Arcee and Bumblebee were sent to spy on Diamondhead in the desert. It solved the mystery of that unknown but familiar sound he heard just before he battled the Decpticons. It was the groundbridge. Jack was a bit uneasy now that the Autobots, Decpticons, and now Rafael and Miko knew about the Omnitrix and its power.

Rafael explained what the Omnitrix was to Jack. He recalled him saying that it stored the DNA of over millions of alien. Aliens? Jack was bewildered at first. It didn't take him long to realize that the creatures he was turning into were not monsters but instead extraterrestrials. It captivated his mind at first. Jack was now unsure for how long he can keep his secret. The Decepticons no doubt knew about the Omnitrix now too and would be doing everything they could in getting it. The thought of Megatron sent shivers down Jack's mind as he walked down the concrete pavement.

He knew that he hadn't seen the last of the sliver warlord. Megatron and his lieutenants would get revenge for what Jack did to them. However, Jack was more concerned of how the leader of the Decpticons would react if he uncovered his secret. He would have much in store for Jack. In fact, the punishment would be twice as bad considering he restored Optimus's memories and he had the Omnitrix.

"Hmph…Megs would no doubt torture me, rip the watch off my arm, and then kill me!" Jack whispered to himself.

Jack continued to walk down the pavement while still lost in his thoughts. The raven haired teenager hated walking home. He missed Arcee not only because he was falling in love with her, but she did offer benefits by giving him a lift home. Suddenly, Jack stopped dead in his tracks. _'What I am doing? I have an alien transforming watch on my wrist. I might as well use it. Beats walking,' _Jack thought.

He knew that using the Omnitrix for his own excitement was probably wrong, but he didn't care. It's not every day you get to enjoy yourself by becoming something you're not. A few minutes of walking Jack came upon downtown Jasper. The buildings were all brick and not too big. It displayed it a small country town value to all those drove by. Jack wandered down a random dark alley. He was surprised to find it empty with no there but garbage cans.

Jack looked around to make sure he was out of sight. When the cost was proven clear a smile formed on Jack's face. He pressed the two chrome buttons at the same time as the azure faceplate of the Omnitrix popped up. After a couple of beeps a blue hologram of an alien that strongly resembled a manta-ray appeared.

"I wonder what this is." Jack complied. His eyes were lite with curiosity as he finally pressed the dial back down with his right index finger.

Jack could feel his body change at an alarming rate. A powerful surge of energy filled his nervous system as he closed his eyes. His body took shape of a red humanoid, manta-ray looking creature with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to the blue Omnitrix disk on Jack's chest. His height has stayed the same at 5'9''. Two yellow horns started extending from his mouth and what looks like gills underneath his arms and yellow wings. A long whip like tail grew down his spin as well. When the transformation was complete the bright cobalt light died down and revealed Jack in alien form.

"Hmm…not bad!" Jack commented to himself as he looked his new body over. "Looks like one of those sting rays in the ocean. Hmm…how about I call this one…**Jetray!"**

After that Jetray took off into the sky. Jack was putting minimal force into flapping his wings. All he did was open them up and jump in the air. He took off into the air like a jet. Jack looked down to see his small hometown growing smaller and smaller as he flew into the sky. The bright blue sky was all around Jetray as he glided through the thick masses of white puffy clouds. The red manta-ray alien continued flying for over five minutes.

Jetray flew across the Nevada desert. He overlooked the magnificent plateaus and strange rock structures. However, Jack wasn't really paying much attention to ground below. He was having the time of his life. Jetray cheered in happiness and excitement for he had never had this much fun in his life. He glided through the masses of white clouds performing flips, turns, spins, and other types of aerial moves. It had only been seven minutes, but they were the best moments of fun in Jack's life.

Jack let out a loud 'Waa-Hoo' as he soared through the air at 100 miles per hour. He was traveling that fast across that much distance and he wasn't even close to breaking a sweat.

"Now this is awesome!" Jack shouted in a raspy voice.

Jack still couldn't believe how fast and how high he could fly without even having to flap his wings. It was just incredible.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Lord Megatron was not in the brightest of moods today. In fact, he was angry...no...furious that his subordinates failed. It had been a full Earth cycle since Dreadwing and Knockout had dared returned back to the Nemesis empty handed. The lord of the Decepticons couldn't believe how badly his top lieutenants had failed him so quickly. It all but enraged him. The sliver/purple behemoth was walking down the dark dim corridors of the ship with his TIC Soundwave right behind him. His destination was med-bay/Laboratory.

As soon as the doors slide open his witnessed Dreadwing seating on a berth with a couple of Knockouts assistants still tending to his wounds. Knockout on the other hand was trying to restore his paint and body work. It proved in vain when the crimson mech threw a buffing device across the wound in frustration.

Megatron turned his attention away from his ridiculous medic and towards his SIC. Dreadwing looked at the floor in shame. He couldn't face his master knowing he had failed. The blue/gold mech knew very well that punishment was due.

"Dreadwing," Megatron rasped.

"Yes Lord Megatron,"

"I am very disappointed in you. You had one objective and you couldn't even accomplish that." Megatron said with hostility in his tone.

"I…I am deeply sorry my liege. But I underestimated my adversary. If you could give me one last chance…I promise I will not fail you." Dreadwing's cold optics looked up into his master's violent optics in anticipation.

"Well...as luck would have it you do possess another chance to redeem yourself." Megatron complied. This all but grabbed Dreadwing's full attention towards his liege. "Soundwave has picked up on the Omnimatrix's unique energy signal once more."

Megatron stepped aside so that Soundwave could step in front of Dreadwing. His blank visor lite up as it showed a blue dot traveling across Nevada landscape. The second-in-command of the Decpticon army studied the image thoroughly.

"The Omnimatrix and its host appear to be traveling at a fast speed in the air. I trust…given your vehicle mode that you can handle this." Megatron looked back at Dreadwing expecting an answer.

"I can my liege. However, I will need a squadron of fliers to back me up. I don't want to make the same mistake again."

"Very well," Megatron replied. "Do not disappoint me again Dreadwing. Or I will be forced to take matters into my own hands." The last part was spoken gravely.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

"Optimus, the computer has picked up on the unknown energy signature again." Ratchet shouted.

Optimus Prime and the other Autobots of Team Prime gathered into the command center.

"What are the coordinate's old friend?" Optimus spoke calmly as he approached the medic.

"According to the readings this so called Omnitrix is moving close to 100 miles per hour in the air over thirty miles from base." Ratchet explained while still typing on the computer. "I'll bridge you to the spot where it is predicted to pass over in one minute."

As soon as the coordinates were locked in Bumblebee pulled the groundbridge lever down. The colorful vortex boomed to life inside the hollowed out tunnel.

"Arcee, you man the groundbridge. Ratchet, you will accompany us." Optimus complied as he began walking towards the portal.

"Why me," Ratchet scoffed with annoyance.

Optimus turned his head and stated, "If this is the Omnimatrix it may prove useful if we have your scientific expertise along with us."

"Very well," Ratchet said as he abandoned the monitors and proceeded to the tunnel with the other bots. Suddenly, the alarms began to blaze. Ratchet sprinted over to the monitor to observe. Right behind the blue dot were eleven purple Decpticon energy signals. "Optimus, Decepticons are giving chase to unknown energy signal!"

"Autobots," Optimus bellowed. "Transform and roll out."

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Jetray continued flying a few thousand feet in the air at incredible speeds. All the while the wind blowing across his body and coming in and out the large masses of white clouds sent waves of excitement down Jack's spin. He felt as if all his adolescent problems had vanished completely at the moment.

"Wow! I haven't had this much fun…in…like…ever!" Jetray shouted out.

Jack spotted a mountain sized plateau in the far distance. It looked about ten miles to the most. Jetray was a bit tired after flying for a full twenty minutes and decided to take a little breather. He changed his course and started heading straight for the rock structure in the far distance. Just as Jetray was within range of the plateau he felt a strange tingly feeling race up his spin. Jack's eyes opened wide in panic. He could feel a threat approaching.

The red manta-ray alien turned his head around to see a blue/gold fighter jet and up to ten black/purple alien jets following behind. They were up to two hundred feet higher than Jetray's altitude. At that instant Jack put all fun and games aside and prepared for business. His facial expression grew with frustration and anger as he Jack muttered out,

"Decepticons, ugh...again?"

No second later, Dreadwing in his vehicle mode followed by the other ten dived towards Jetray. Jack's alien instinct took over and activated into full defense mode. A large range of purple Energon blast fired out from the aircrafts and towards Jack's position. Jetray dived and corkscrewed to outmaneuver the blasts. Jack continued to dive closer to ground level until he reached about a five hundred feet altitude. He could sense the Decpticons were still above and closing in. Jack turned his back towards the ground while still traveling at 100 miles per hour.

He looked up to see that his gut feeling had been confirmed. The Decpticon jets were gaining air on his location. Another multitude of blaster fire was shot at him. Jetray used his lightning fast reflexes and aerobatic moves were once again able to dodge the projectiles. He performed a couple of flips and corkscrews to outmaneuver his opponents. Jetray maintained his course on the massive plateau seven miles ahead of him now. Bombardments of Energon blast continued to fire out at Jetray. Jack was doing his usual of dodging and flying out of the way of them.

All of a sudden, Jetray's defensive instinct kicked in. His two blue eyes illuminated bright. Without warning, two dense neuro-shock beams blasted out of his eyes and landed a direct hit on both wings of an Eradicon jet. Smoke followed in its wake as it tilted downward and eventually crashed. Jack's face was filled with awe.

"Whoa…that…is…awesome!"

It wasn't long before Jack caught the hand of Jetray's alien form and began firing neuro beam after another. In a matter of three minutes the crimson manta-ray alien approached the massive plateau he had already brought down three Decpticon jets, but he was far from out of the woods. Out of the blue, a perfectly shot Energon blast fired out from Dreadwing. Jetray was too caught up in bringing the other jets down to take notice. The red energy beam landed a direct hit on Jetray's abdomen area.

"OW!" Jack shouted in pain.

He lost his concentration to fly and descended downwards. Jetray hit the top of the rock structure hard with a cloud of dust rising above him. As the dust cleared Jetray was lying on the hard rock with his wings folded out. He laid there still a bit stunned from the recent Energon blast. As Jetray laid on the ground the nine remaining Decpticon jets transformed in mid-air before landing thirty yards away from the manta-ray's position; Dreadwing's facial plate grew with a cold grin as he led the team of Eradicons towards Jack.

"_Thought you could get away with making a fool out of me? Well…let us see how tough you really are." _Dreadwing mocked. He was within feet of Jetray before he was interrupted when a swirling bluish green portal opened yards away.

Before the second-in-command of the Decpticon army could even register anything Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ratchet stormed out of the groundbridge firing away (with the exception of Ratchet).

"_Autobots!" _Dreadwing yelled.

The other eight Eradicon's averted their attention towards the Autobot warriors and charged straight for them. Even Commander Dreadwing abandoned his position over Jetray to engage the bots he despised with passion. Dreadwing battled with Optimus and Bumblebee while Bulkhead and Ratchet took on the Eradicon fliers. Jack finally emerged from his paralyzed state and observed what was happening around him.

The sounds of blasters, metal clanging, and grunts of angry filled Jetray's sensitive ears. Jack's head was still a bit dizzy and trying to readjust. He stood on his feet and observed Optimus and the young Autobot scout, Bumblebee, fighting Dreadwing. Jetray shook his head trying to regain his composure.

"Ugh…man I feel…woozy." Jack stuttered as he brought himself back to his feet.

Suddenly, the Omnitrix dial started to blink yellow, this definitely caught Jack's attention.

"What in the world,"

Jack was perplexed at the moment. In his short time with the Omnimatrix Jack had never seen it light up anything besides blue and red. Jetray's confusion and bewilderment only got worse when a computerized voice of a female spoke out from the bright yellow glowing disk on his chest.

**"_Unknown genetic code sample detected."_**

The Autobots and Decepticons were too busy fighting to even notice that the Omnitrix was talking. Jack's greyish-blue eyes were now wide open in disbelief.

"Um…hello…Omnitrix?" Jetray said while tapping a finger on the faceplate.

Suddenly, Jack was caught off guard when an intense yellow light shot out from the disk. The light scanned over Dreadwing as he blocked himself against Optimus's built in sword. The intense light immediately caught Dreadwing's attention along with the other Decepticons and Autobots. The scan ran over every inch of the blue/gold mech's body.

**"_Unknown alien genetic sample acquired. Randomization of sample in progress. Scan complete."_**

The light vanished as the Omnitrix faceplate's color returned to a bright blue. Dreadwing's cold red eyes gazed upon Jetray with such hatred. A growl escaped from his face as pulled on Optimus's sword. The mech spun the Prime around before throwing the Prime to the side. Dreadwing focused his attention back on the Omnitrix wearer before shouting,

"_What did you do organic?"_

"Oh you wanna talk," Jetray jumped forty feet up in the air aiming his tail at the Decepticon's second-in-command. "Well talk to this!"

Suddenly three beams of blue neuroshock blast fired out from Jetray's eyes and his tail. They met to make a powerful dense beam that struck Dreadwing in the right side of his chest. A painful yell escaped from the flier's mouth as he fell on his back in agony. Dreadwing looked back up to the Aerophibian with a murderous look. He sat up right while still holding his chest in pain. He analyzed the situation and it didn't turn out in his favor any way he did it. Dreadwing knew his was injured and couldn't fight back. Plus the Omnitrix wearer had the Autobots to defend for him.

"_Decepticons, fall back!"_

Dreadwing transformed into his blue/gold fighter jet and took to the skies. Four remaining Eradicon fliers were right behind him. Optimus Prime and the other Autobots looked back up the red manta-ray alien who was still hovering in his same position. The Aerophibian looked back to the Autobots with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, for the save." Jetray complied floating on Optimus's optic level.

"Who are you?" Bulkhead asked.

Jack pondered on that question for a short moment before simply replying, "Just call me the Omiformer."

Jetray then took off into the sky before the Autobots could say anything else.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Next chapter: Jack meets a majester of the Plumbers. An OC I required from Toko Warrior. The idea was given by Melee Smasher. Thanks go out to both of them.**

**As always reviews, comments, and suggestions are always appreciated. Till then…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

**A/N**: **OC belongs to Toku Warrior. Idea of bringing him in was inspired by Melee Smasher. Thanks go out to both of them. Now on with the story…**

**Jack's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

My eyes slowly opened. I could feel heavy bags underneath my eyes along with a few crusty eye-boogers. Closing my eyes once more I reached over towards the alarm clock on my right side bed table. After a few seconds I finally found the blasted thing and slammed my fist on top of it. It immediately stopped. Even though the peace and quiet had returned I couldn't help but groan in annoyance. I have to get ready for work and flip burgers all day long. Ugh…a superhero shouldn't have to do this.

I pulled the covers off of me and sat up while rubbing my eyes. It felt slightly cool since I was only wearing my gray boxers and white undershirt. I squinted my eyes when the sun's rays slipped through the bedroom curtains and lite up the room. In a time frame of fifteen minutes I took a nice shower, brushed my teeth, and put on deodorant. Instead of wearing my usual getup I decided to think a bit outside the box today. I wore pair tight black jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt with a cobalt short sleeved shirt over it. The short sleeved shirt had a white strip going down the center and I wore my plain ole sneakers.

I decided to skip breakfast since I had to be at work in thirty minutes. And since mom has to leave for work early and Arcee is at base I guess I'll have to ride that old bicycle. Entering the garage I found mom's car and Arcee to be gone. Not surprising really. I proceeded to my old orange bicycle leaning against the wall. I was just about to get on until I had the strangest feeling I was being watched. Slowly turning my head to the left I gasped in fear. Floating in a dim corner, only a few inches away from the ceiling was a robot.

The robot's body was shaped like a cylinder, 5 feet in diameter and 6 feet in height. Its body color was yellow and at the center of the can was a disk. The disk illustrated an emerald hourglass with a black background. On the upper part of its can looking body was a 2'' by 3'' rectangular white screen. The screen depicted two black squares with black dots. Both black out lined squares were lined up together. In fact it looked like they were supposed to mimic eyes. Below the robots screen depicted eyes was a straight black line that dropped down at one side. It showed a face that was frowning. On top of its cylinder shaped head was a black antenna with a red ball at the top.

On both sides of the automaton was a sliver tentacle that appeared to be arms. They were five feet in length and at the end were servos with three metal fingers and a thumb. At the bottom of its metal body was a grey half-sphere that appeared to be the contraption that was allowing the robot to hover off the ground.

The automaton startled me so hard I thought my heart had pounded through my ribcage. Acting on instinct I pulled up my left sleeve to reveal the Omnitrix in all its glory. I was just about to activate it when suddenly the robot spoke.

"_Wait! Stop! I mean no harm!" _It spoke in a computerized monotone voice. It hovered closer to me with its long arms up in the arm. Its mouth moved word by word like a person's would.

I lowered my hand away from the watch, but I kept it close. I was still a bit suspicious of what was going on.

I angrily shouted, "Who are you! W-What are you? And what are you doing in my garage?"

"_Please…hear me out. I will answer your questions but you must calm down." _It complied in frighten monotone voice. The eyes on the screen were wide as it kept its arms high in the air in a surrendering fashion.

I pulled down my sleeve while still cocking an eyebrow. "Okay I'm calm. Now…who are you?"

It hovered closer to the ground until the yellow bot was eye level with me. It floated only a few feet from me. At least it knew a thing or two about personal space. It brought its arms down and began to speak.

"_I am an Inter-Dimensional Omni-Nanoid drone, but you may refer to me as IDON." _It brought its right arm up to touch it's chest in a way someone would introduce themselves.

"Okay…'IDON' care to explain what you are doing in my garage?"

"_I have been sent here to your world on a very important assignment given by my Plumber superiors."_

"Wait…what? Plumbers? You mean you're here to fix my pipes?"

"_No!" _IDON shouted aggressively. _"This will take a while to explain. The Plumbers are an intergalactic police force. They keep the universe clean of crime and evil. I am a specialized drone of the Plumbers. I am equipped with standardized Plumber weapons and technology. Along with having a unique AI. I also possess every single file of the Plumbers in my memory banks" _He pointed to the green hour glass disk in the center of his body before continuing. _"This here is my badge. of authority over you, human."_

I pinched the bridge in between my nose and eyes before compiling, "Okay, let me get this straight. You are a member of the Plumbers, a police organization that upholds the law in the universe. Plus, you have artificial intelligence. Which means you would be sentient am I correct?"

"_Yes is the answer to all those questions."_

I was still having my doubts about this bot. I mean what police force would call themselves the Plumbers? That's just embarrassing. But…where else could a drone like him would've come from? I highly doubt anyone in the world could build something like IDON. He hovers off the ground quietly. There is no technology in this world that could do that. At least yet. Boy, my life just keeps getting stranger and stranger by the second.

"All right how come no one on Earth has heard of you guys?"

"_Earth's population is not ready to know of our existence along with knowledge other alien species. Your planet is considered a level two world. Your technology and civilization is low tech and still in the building process. However, there are a few superiors in each government across this planet that knows of our existence. They are just sworn to never speak of us."_

"Okay…so why are you here, IDON?"

"_The Plumbers sent me here to partner up with the Omnitrix wearer; you to be specific.__"_ It pointed its right metal index finger at me.

I could feel my greyish-blue eyes opening wide in panic. A few drops of sweat ran down my forehead while my heart rate steadily increased. "Omnimatrix? Nope…I've…never heard of it." I replied in fast pace while turning my head in the other direction.

"_Jackson Darby…is it? There is no need to hide your secret. I and the rest of the higher ups in the Plumber organization already know that you have the Omnitrix." _IDON said.

I let out a deep sigh on defeat. "How did you know?"

"_A few cycles ago, our systems picked up on the Omnitrix's special energy signature. I was sent to investigate. The signal led me here to Earth. After discovering the Omnimatrix's empty pod out in the desert I knew the watch couldn't be too far. I finally found out it was you who had it. I found out when you transformed into a Petrosapien to save those humans in that building. After searching on the web I discovered your social networking page. It gave me your identity."_

"Oh…I should probably go ahead and delete that. So I guess you're here to take the Omnitrix away from me are you?"

"_No. After sending my report to my superiors they concluded that you did indeed have the seeds for greatness. While many others would have used the Omnitrix's power for greed and profit you used it to help others. They decided to send me in to teach you fighting skills and how to gain a better understanding of your powers." _IDON explained.

I let out a sigh of relief when he said that the Plumbers would allow me to keep the Omnitrix. However, I was blank on how IDON was going to teach me how to fight. "Well that's terrific news. But how exactly are you going to teach me to fight or even master the Omnitrix?"

"_I contain files of nearly hundreds of self-defense techniques. I will emit a neuro wave that will transmit those skills into you." _IDON exclaimed.

"So…you're going to like download fighting techniques into me?"

"_Affirmative, as for the Omnitrix…I will teach you how to master some functions in it with the limited information I have on it."_

"Wait! What else can the Omnimatrix do? It can do more than just transform its host into other alien life-forms?"

"_Yes, however I only possess the knowledge of a few functions. Given that most of First Thinker Azmuth's files on the Omnitrix were destroyed eons ago."_

"Time out! Who is Azmuth?"

"_He was the creator of the Omnimatrix. He built the Omnitrix over five million Earth years ago. His plan of using it was to achieve universal peace. It would allow other species to walk in the footsteps of another. It also served as a vault for the DNA of all sentient life in the Milky Way and a couple other galaxies."  
_

"Wait how many aliens are in this thing? I've only seen thirty so far."

"_There would be precisely 1,000,592 alien life-forms inside the Omnitrix. And you don't have access to them all because you have yet to unlock master control. Now please…let me finish!" _I kept my mouth shut to listen to IDON. I was still stunned of how many transformations there are in the watch. _"Azmuth wanted to use the Omnitrix for peace as I said before. However, there were many assassins, black-market dealers, warlords and etc. that wanted to use the Omnitrix's power for evil. So it was rumored across his home planet that Azmuth set out for the stars to find a permanent hiding place for the watch. He never returned. It was believed that he died and the Omnitrix was lost in space forever."_

I was completely shocked and bewildered. I was processing everything that I was told. The Omnimatrix was lost in space for over five million years. And it landed at my feet just days ago. Talk about fate!

"I-I…the watch was in some kind of probe. And it landed at my feet nearly killing me. When I went in to investigate the watch launched itself onto my wrist and seared itself onto me." I informed IDON.

"_I can't explain why the Omnimatrix would attach itself to you or the odds of it landing near you. Azmuth destroyed most of the files on the Omnitrix before he set out in space with it. The only things the ancient Plumbers uncovered in his lab we determined they were direction on how to activate a few basic functions such as the genetic damage repair mode." _IDON said.

"Wait the Omnitrix can repair genetic damage? So it could cure diseases like tumors and cancer?" I spoke with a bit of enthusiasm in my voice.

IDON brought up his left arm and pressed something on the side of his head. It strongly resembled how the Autobots activate their com-links. After a few seconds IDON finally replied, _"Well…yes…I suppose you could achieve that if you learned how to use that function."_

"Okay," I continued. "I would love to stay here and let you tell me more about Plumbers, Omnitrix, and yourself but I got to get to work before I get fired. How about we meet this evening and you can inform me on everything else I need to know."

"_I have no arguments against picking up our one to one conversation later this cycle. However, I am under strict orders to be near you at all times."_

"Why?"

"_The Plumbers were not the only ones who picked up on the Omnimatrix energy signature. Anyone with a highly advanced sensory system can track down the Omnimatrix to this planet. Every time you transform the watch sends out the signal which means you are drawing more and more attention to yourself to anyone…either good or bad." _IDON exclaimed. _"That is why I must accompany you."_

"Well…um…IDON…you can't just go into town like that. You're liable to draw attention and possibly freak out some people."

"_Hmm…" _IDON squinted his squared eyes on the screen. It appeared that he was thinking. _"Could I see that communications device in your pocket?"_

I was a bit curious of how he knew I had my cellphone in my pocket. I only hoped that he could not see through people's clothes or what not. I reluctantly handed him my grey Motorola phone. IDON took the phone in his right servos and brought it up to his screen face. Suddenly a red ray emitted out from IDON's antenna. I watched in awe and curiosity as it scanned over my phone. When the scan was complete he crushed the phone in his servos. I was just about to unload on him when suddenly he transformed before my very eyes.

The sounds of shifting gears and metal filled the garage as IDON transformed into an identical cellphone of my old one. The only exception was that the color was yellow instead of grey. I could see IDON's face on the top screen of the Motorola. He transformed just like the Autobots and Decpticons do.

My facial expression still didn't hide my awe at IDON's accomplishment. "W-Whoa, that was amazing IDON. But…how did you transform into something so small?"

"_I wish not to bore you with the complicated mechanics of my transforming abilities. Besides…don't you have a 'job' to get too?"_

"Right," I placed IDON in my front right pocket.

In ten seconds time I was on my bike and racing down the sidewalk. After meeting and talking with IDON I had good feeling I would be late for sure. Still I couldn't stop but to wonder at all the things IDON told me about. I wondered why the Autobots never mentioned anything about the Plumbers. Did they know of their existence? What secrets could the Omnitrix be hiding from me? What was the repair genetic damage and evolutionary function all about?

If IDON has artificial intelligence and a personality does that make him any different from a human or Cybertronian? So far he has only told me about himself, the Plumbers, and the Omnimatrix. Hopefully I can learn more about him and his personality as time goes by.

A stream line of question flowed through my brain. I just hope that IDON came explain all the things I have unanswered. I was also a bit conflicted about telling him about the Autobots or not. If IDON didn't already know. Today was surely going to be a long one.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

**(12 hours prior…)**

Inside the Nemesis control room, Megatron was just as furious as ever. He was angry and disappointed that his second-in-command Dreadwing failed twice of retrieving the Omnitrix.

"Dreadwing your failures are making me reconsider of your current position as my first lieutenant." Megatron spoke gravely. The sliver titan was staring out the bridge looking upon the Earth. His servos were tightened into fists.

"But master…I would've succeeded if it hadn't been for those medaling Autobots." Dreadwing said.

"I've had enough of your excuses!" The dark lord shouted aggressively while turning to face him. "After being notified of your new injury provided by Knockout I can conclude that the Autobots were not the only reason you failed. That Omnitrix wearer got the advantage on you again. How is it that you let a being that is smaller and weaker than you get the best of you?"

Dreadwing didn't speak at all. He looked at the floor in shame.

"Since I have no more patience for your failures next time the Omnimatrix signal shows up you, Soundwave, Knockout, and me…along with a squadron of Eradicons will ambush the wearer at once. Whoever the wearer is… they won't stand a chance."

Dreadwing brought his head up to look his master in his violent eyes and displayed an evil grin across his gold plated face.

**A/N: ****Reviews, comments, and suggestions are appreciated. Till then…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

It was late evening in Jasper, Nevada. The sky was lite up with a mixture of yellow, orange, and violent colors as the sun was slowly descending towards the horizon. The temperature had dropped from the usual afternoon mid-nineties into the temperate low seventies. Needless to say it was a nice and calm day as usual in this little country town. Stepping out of the K.O. Burger Joint was a mid-teen, raven haired boy. He was no other than Jackson 'Jack' Darby, the current wearer of the Omnimatrix. Although, no one knew about it but him, his new robot pal IDON, and the higher ups in the Plumber organization.

Jack's new outfit consisted of a pair of black jeans, a long-sleeved black undershirt, and a blue short-sleeved over shirt that had a bold white strip going down the center. The onyx haired teen walked out of the fast food joint with his shoulders slumped in an exhausted and depressed mood. When Jack failed to show on time for work today he had a good amount of money cut from his salary this month. It all but enraged Jack, however he kept his cool throughout work. But he was still pretty pissed at IDON.

Jack walked over towards the bike rack where his ole orange bicycle was chained up. Today was the last day of his grounding and he would've been riding home with Arcee if she didn't have to go on some urgent recon mission. He understands and doesn't blame her, but that doesn't mean he isn't annoyed. Suddenly the golden cellphone in his pocket, which was the vehicle form of his new Plumber partner, started vibrating.

Jack gave a deep sigh as he pulled IDON out of his pocket and held the phone in his left palm while he entered the combination on his bike lock. Through the screen on the yellow Motorola IDON looked at Jack with frustration.

"_Ugh…you've got to be kidding me!" _

"What are you talking about IDON?" Jack asked not even looking at his talking phone.

"_You call that a job? Standing around a flipping animal matter, taking orders from rude customers and that obese boss of yours…you call THAT a job?! How can you deal with that? You're too good to be working at this dump."_

"I appreciate the kind words about me IDON." Jack smiled slightly as he got on his bike. "But I don't like this job any more than you do."

Jack began to ride off while still holding IDON in his left hand. _"Then why do you choose to work here?" _

"(Sigh)…I work here because my mom needs the money. She needs help with the bills and stuff. This job might not be the most glamorous but it does help me and her get by."

There was an eerie silence for a moment. IDON looked at Jack with a sympathetic expression. _"I'm sorry Jack. I had no idea."_

"It's alright, don't' sweat over it." Jack smiled.

"_You are a very responsible and noble young man I'll give you that. More humble that most of those young Plumber cadets at the academy." _IDON exclaimed. _"Still I can't help but wondering something. Why is that you are working? My knowledge on earth culture is shaky at best but…shouldn't your male creator be doing the work?"_

Jack's face grew solemn. IDON quickly picked up on the change of emotion and realized that there was some history to his other creator besides his mother. "My dad ran out on me and my mom as soon as I was born. He was too scared and lazy to take up the responsibility of raising a child. So he ditched mom and left her to raise me all alone."

"_Oh…I'm sorry Jack. I didn't want to bring something that painful into our conversation."_

"It's alright IDON you were only curious." Jack said. "So…you said you were gonna download some fighting skills into my head, train me, and tell me some things on the Omnitrix?"

"_Yes…if you feel up to it._" IDON replied with a graphic eyebrow cocked.

"You bet I'm up to it. When and where?" The Omnitrix wearer complied.

"_Take a left into that alley and we'll be on our way."_

"Okay…" Jack obeyed but was left with a confused look.

Jack stopped pedaling as fast and sharply turned left to avoid hitting some tin trash cans. Jack continued on deeper into the alley until he stopped behind a dumpster. He looked around to see he was completely out of view. Sounds of vehicle engines and horns filled the air throughout the little town. As soon as the raven haired teen and the yellow phone/robot realized the coast was clear Jack let go of IDON to watch him float in mid-air. Within a second gears began to grind as metal clanked. The little phone all of a sudden transformed into a hovering robot.

IDON's body was yellow and shaped like a cylinder. There was a white screen that depicted a set of two black squares with dots in the center and a couple of thick lines above the squares. These were his eyes and eyebrows. Below them was a line that was no doubt his mouth. His arms were chrome colored and long. Each had four fingered servos at the end of them. On top of his head was a black antenna with a red ball at the end.

"So…what exactly do you want me to do? You want me to transform and fly us out of here or maybe…" Jack was interrupted from his sentence.

"_NO!" _IDON shouted. _"You may not know this but every time you use the Omnitrix it emits a strong signal that any highly advanced computer system can pick up on. Why do thing the Decepticons were always there when you transformed?"_

Jack didn't need to think about it long. He knew that the sentient drone was absolutely right. Ever since he found the Omnimatrix and first used it the 'Cons were never too far behind. It all but frustrated the onyx haired boy knowing that he couldn't transform without battling with the Decpticons. However Jack did enjoy beating the scrap out of them, but he knew sooner or later his cover would be blown and the situation would get a whole lot worse.

"Okay…how are we gonna get out of here if I can't transform?" Jack complied slightly annoyed.

"_Simple,"_

IDON held out his left slick sliver arm in the other direction towards the dumpster wall. Suddenly, a bright red light beam emitted from his servos and struck onto the metal. An electric sound was made as a bright crimson portal emerged out of nowhere. It swirled around the green container with a mix of red and white. At that moment Jack's jaw had fallen to his knees. His emotions were a jumble of awe, confusion, and bewilderment. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this.

He finally managed to form a sentence, "W-W-What is that?" Jack asked while pointing towards the portal.

IDON looked back at Jack with his brows slightly cocked and his mouth line straight. _"This is a space-time vortex. It can teleport you to any destination."_

"So this is like a space bridge or a ground bridge?"

"_Yes, basically they are."_

"Where does it lead to?"

"_Why don't you find out?" _IDON smiled playfully as he grabbed Jack by the left arm and pushed him into the vortex. The golden robot immediately entered. As soon as IDON entered through the portal vanished without a trace.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Meanwhile, trillions and trillions of light-years away in the vast reaches of space, a red swirling mass filled with billions and billions of stars most inhabited by sentient life. This galaxy was known as the Khyber Galaxy. In the distance, a once fertile green planet filled with simple, peaceful beings was reduced to a flaming hell hold. The planet's atmosphere was once a steady mix of carbon dioxide and oxygen now it was sulfur and other toxic gases. All life on the world known as Xeon 7 was now extinct. Orbiting they now worthless world was a totaled alien warship.

Nearly the entire back half of the spacecraft known as _"The Annihilator"_ had been blown away. Dozens of mindless drones were at work repairing the warships damage. Recently, the inhabitants of Xeon 7 had put up their last stand to keep the planet from falling into the rule of a certain powerful dark warlord. Those brave beings fought admirably, but in the end they couldn't match the strength and technology of the warlords armada of attack drones and his secret weapon. As punishment for Xeon 7's resistance the ruthless being unleashed countless weapons of mass destruction and wiped all life out on the once fertile world.

However, a malfunction in the fusion fuel cells led to a massive explosion that nearly destroyed the entire ship. In the process, the Warlord Vilgax, the mighty conqueror of two galaxies, was severely injured. Yes, Vilgax…the deadliest being in the known universe. The dark lord is a Chimera Sui Generishad from the Planet Vilgaxia. He risen above a plain soldier and quickly became a general on his home world, at the time was named Murray. It wasn't enough. Vilgax began leading his army to conqueror the worlds of their enemies. It was working in his favor. No force could stand in his way.

However, many of the civilians back on his home world didn't agree with his war and power hungry philosophy. Vilgax was forced to resign as general by the high council. It did not seat well for Vilgax. After a few stellar cycles Vilgax returned to his home world with an armada of powerful attack drones. In cycles time Vilgax had regained full control of his planet and renamed it Vilgaxia. As the eons went by Vilgax set out for the universe to conqueror more worlds. Enough just was never enough to him. From then to now the evil warlord has conquered over two galaxies now, the Andromeda and now the Khyber Galaxy.

Despite his victory in conqueoring his second galaxy, Vilgax was nearly terminated when his engines fuel cells malfunctioned and nearly destroyed the entire ship. His drones had placed him in a tank where he could heal while his army of drones tended to him and repaired the vessel. The squid face villian had lost both of his legs and his right arm. Tubes and wiring were connected to him as he healed. Veins and tissue could be seen steadily growing back where his old appendages once were.

His drones had guaranteed that he would return even stronger before. By adding advanced cyber technology into Vilgax's healing process his strength and senses would all be super enhanced. However, Lord Vilgax at the moment was in deep thought. He was recalling on his many previous victories. He had claimed over millions of worlds in century's time. But it wasn't He wanted all to bow before him and build great monuments of his might. Vilgax was not a fool. He knew he would have to kill and completely destroy armies and worlds to gain that goal, but he was willing to do anything to claim control of reality itself.

At the moment, he was just as useless as ever. Suddenly the door to the recovery chamber opened. One of his basic drones walked in a bowed on one knee at the foot of the container Vilgax was floating in. The drone armor was black with orange lights glowing from it the seams and joints.

"_Lord Vilgax, our repair crew is working double time and should have the ship back up and running in 21 cycles (days)."_

**"How long will I be in this tank?"** Vilgax asked in a still venemous tone, despite his close to death injuries.

"_I'm afraid full recovery will be 21 cycles as well."_

**"Aw! I cannot stay in here for 21 cycles. I have worlds to conqueror and galaxies to claim. If any of my enemies were to find me in this…helpless state…they would not hesitate to take me out."**

"_We'll do everything we can to try and speed up the process, but…I'm afraid it is what it is."_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Red warning lights flashed throughout the room. The loud obnoxious alarm blazed across the heavily damaged craft. Vilgax cocked his brows in annoyance and gave his drone a deadly glare.

"**What is happening?"**

The drone remotely shut off the alarm system and checked through the ships database to uncover the source of the alarm. After a couple seconds, the drone looked back up at his banged up master.

"_It would appear our computer systems have picked up on an unknown powerful energy signature."_

The drone held out a circular device as a large holographic screen emerged in perfect view of Vilgax. The screen depicted a wavy blue line that was jumping off the scale. This definitely caught the warlords define attention. He was all but impressed of how much power he was looking at.

**"The scale depicts that the source is indeed very powerful. But what could it possibly be?"** Vilgax complied.

The drone remained silent for a moment as he searched through all files in the ships database. It wasn't but a minute later that the mindless machine replied.

"_Hmm…this is very peculiar."_

**"What is it?"**

"_It would seem that the energy signal is a perfectly identical to the long lost Galvanic artifact known as the Omnimatrix."_

Vilgax's eyes opened wide in shock and awe. He had heard about the myth of the Omnitrix but he never presumed it to be true. The ancient rumors of the device told that it was the most highly advanced piece of technology in the known universe. Thanks and part to the Galvan race. Many evil ideas popped up in Vilgax's mind at once. He knew the true power of the Omnitrix from legend. It contained the DNA of over millions of alien life-forms. Each one was as strong and powerful as the next. It contained many other secrets that have yet to be unlocked. Partially thanks to the unknown disappearance of the rumored creator Azmuth. Having that weapon would grant him the ability to claim the universe as he his own easy.

**"So…the rumors of the Omnitrix are true. If the Omnitrix does what it has proclaimed to do then I must have it. A device that powerful in my hands would ensure all but certain victory over those scumbag Plumbers and all who oboes me."** Vilgax exclaimed. **"Lock onto the location of the energy signal."**

"_I'm afraid I can't my liege. Our primary sensors were destroyed. It will be 21 cycles before we can get the ship fully repaired."_

"**THEN SPEED UP THE BUILDING PROCESS! NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE OMNIMATRIX! DO YOU UNDERSTAND MACHINE?!"** Vilgax roared.

The drone cringed in fear. Even though Vilgax was in a healing tank his voice was still just as deadly and murderous.

"_We'll…we'll do what we can." _After that the drone quickly sprinted out of the room. It left Vilgax alone to ponder away at his malicious thoughts.

_'I must get the Omnitrix! But how can I possibly collect my prize when I'm stuck in this tube?'_ Vilgax thinks. _'It appears I'll have no choice but to hire some needed assistance in this situation._'

**(A/N: **This Vilgax will look exactly like the one in the original series. The Vilgax in the AF and UA series wasn't as malicious and horrifying as the one is the original**.)**

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

It had been half an hour since IDON had teleported Jack and himself from a back alley in Jasper. The duo arrived in some secluded gorge in the middle of nowhere. The golden sentient drone was quick to get started on what he was assigned to do. Jack wasn't quite prepared when IDON placed his servos on top of his head and emitted a red beam into his head. In Jack's perspective it didn't hurt but it didn't feel quite pleasant either.

A couple seconds after IDON had finished downloading the information Jack instantly knew all kinds of fighting skills. He knew everything from boxing, karate, basic self-defense, and a few types of martial arts. The onyx haired teen just couldn't believe how IDON did it, but he liked it so far. As time passed by IDON shared a little insight on how to master two functions of the Omnimatrix. Jack had to admit that IDON was a great teacher even though he was a machine.

It didn't take long for Jack to learn the basics of first function: the renew/repair function. Using the voice command mode and codes that he memorized Jack could use this function to repair any genetic damage to any alien species. It was all so amazing and overwhelming that IDON had to go through it a few times for Jack to finally have it seared into his memory bank. Given that Jack was speechless and sometimes oblivious to the drone's babbling. The wearer of the Omnitrix made a mental note to keep the repair/renew function in hand whenever he needed it.

The gorge that Jack and IDON were in was at least twenty feet deep in the ground. The cliff walls were ragged and loose. The air was cool and temperate. The sun was getting ready to set behind the horizon. As usual an array of yellow, orange, and purple light lite up the Nevada sky, a few twinkling stars were beginning to appear as well. It was a very calm setting.

After IDON had finished explaining the modes of the Omnitrix the two Plumber partners were getting ready to put Jack's skills to the test.

"IDON, how many transformations did you say were in this thing?" Jack asked while holding up his left arm showing the black/blue watch.

"_It is said to be over a million alien DNA samples encoded in the Omnitrix. But most of the files were on the device were lost eons ago." _

"Huh uh…then how come their only thirty aliens on the playlist?"

"_To gain access to every transformation in the Omnitrix would require cracking the Master Control."_

"I suppose you wouldn't know how to crack it would you?" Jack complied with a bit of enthusiasm in his voice.

"_I'm afraid I do not. The MC is believed to be very complex."_

"Bummer, I would've been nice to see what all the aliens in this thing look like." Jack then snapped back into reality and prepared for the training session that was to come. He lifted his hand over the Omnitrix and was ready to activate it when suddenly he was interrupted.

"_Don't activate it just yet!" _IDON shouted.

"Why?" Jack immediately remembered what IDON had told him in the alley. The Omnitrix sends out a special energy signature whenever it is used. He put his right hand behind his head and began to rub it. "Oh…right…the signal. So how are we going to train if I can't use the watch?"

IDON didn't answer at first. Without warning, the red ball on his antenna launched off and blasted upwards. It stopped when it reached the top of the canyon walls. A crimson energy dome emitted out from the ball. It completely sealed off the top and bottom of the gorge. However, IDON and I still had plenty of elbow room to work. Jack looked at the yellow robot with curiosity and confusion written all over his facial expression.

"_That energy dome will keep the Omnimatrix signal from being picked up by any…unwanted guests."_

Jack understood as a smirk appeared across his face. He placed his hand over the Omnitrix while staring down at IDON. A smirk was depicted across IDON's screen as he held out his sliver arms. Both human and robot were fifteen yards apart. After a few eerie seconds passed by, the onyx haired teen was the first to jump into action. Jack activated the watch and slammed down on the faceplate.

Bright cobalt light enveloped the area. In just nanoseconds, Jackson Darby's body began to drastically change. His form began to take on the appearance of a humanoid plant like alien. He has an overall green and black colored body mostly with a flame-pattered head and root-like feet seemingly holding rocks. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. His height increased by a few inches to 6'7''. His body odor was a distinct rotten smell. The Omnimatrix dial appeared on his chest as the transformation was complete.

"**Swampfire," **Jack yelled out in a stuffy and nasally voice. "Ugh…what's that smell?" Swampfire took a few whiffs of himself and came to a startling conclusion. "Is that me?"

"_Well since you are a Methansian I would say yes." _IDON stated.

An intimidating smile appeared on Swampfire's black face as he eyed down IDON with his greyish-blue eyes. "All right IDON be prepared to have your aft handed to you."

A smirk formed on the white screen of IDON's face. The robot held out both of the arms. All of a sudden, sounds of metal shifting and gears grinding caught Swampfire off guard as IDON transformed both arms into long crimson, rifle-like blasters. He could hear the whining noise of their power cores warming up. Jack's smirk was replaced with an awe expression.

"_You were saying Jack?"_

"Whatever, I can still take you." Swampfire complied in his stuffy voice.

Jack held up both of his green plant arms in a power up way. Unexpectedly, a methane fire ball appeared in the palms of both hands. Swampfire's brows cocked upwards in surprise and bewilderment. A confident smile returned to his face as he glared down at his new pal.

"I hope you know how to bat a ball IDON or in this case a fireball!"

He swung back his left arm and through the first fireball and then through the other. Red, orange, and yellow blazing spheres were hurling at IDON at tremendous speeds. However, IDON's processor was quick to pick up on it. Holding up both tachyon blasters a couple of dense powerful red balls shot out from each blaster. IDON's shot landed a direct hit on both of Swampfire's fireballs. When the two collided a minor explosion was created. It was strong enough to throw up dust and temporarily blind Jack.

The Methansian was struggling the regain his bearings through the clouds of dust and sand. Suddenly, Swampfire felt his senses tingling. A threat was approaching at incredible speeds. Jack jumped high in the air to avoid IDON punching the ground where he once stood. Swampfire performed a couple of flips in mid-air before safely falling back to the ground. He was clear out of the cloud of dust now.

All of a sudden, IDON zoomed out from the dust cloud. His right arm/servo was shifted into a long black blade with red outlines across the edges. Jack barely had time to react before IDON sliced the blade across his left arm. Swampfire's eyes and mouth widen in horror. His green left arm had been completely sliced off. However, it didn't hurt at all. Even though it felt like nothing Jack was still shocked that his new pal would slice off his arm.

"IDON what the hell!" Jack yelled with venom in his voice.

IDON merely smiled as his left servo index finger pointed towards his shoulder. Jack wasn't too quick to catch on. It wasn't until he began to feel a tingly sensation going on in his shoulder. His greyish-blue eyes focused downward to focus on a green vice sprouting out from his cut off arm. It wiggled around in the air for a few seconds before it came in contact with his shoulder. The vein pulled the arm back in place as another weird feeling spread across the places where it had been cut. In less than a couple seconds, Swampfire looked to see that his left arm had reattached itself and there were no scars whatsoever.

'Okay…that is weird, but it is cool!' Jack thought.

He looked back at the smirking form of IDON who had his arms crossed over his chest and was floating five feet off the ground. Swampfire didn't cease in giving the robot a malicious look. "You bastard! You knew that it would reattach itself did you?!"

"_Guilty,"_

Swampfire didn't waste a single second as he leaped forward with his right fist reared back. In a seconds time Jack connected a right hook on IDON's chest. The robot grunted as he was thrown back into the rock wall fifty yard away by the extreme force. Jack walked casually over toward IDON who slowly hovered off the ground. He was straightening out the dent on his chassis. It popped back in place but there was still a black mark from Jack's fist. He looked back at Jack with annoyance plastered all over his white screen.

"Consider that payback," Jack smiled victorious.

"_Fine, but consider this as an apology." _IDON smiled wickedly.

Suddenly missile ports shifted out from both of his sides. Each port had a total of ten relatively small red/black rockets. Each rocket blasted out from the ports all at one time with their targets locked onto Jack. Swampfire instinctively held out his arms and fired over eight fireballs at the incoming missiles. Eight of the red and black heat-seeking rockets were misdirected as they changed course for the fireballs. More explosions filled the gorge as more dust was thrown up. But Swampfire could still see the two remaining missiles coming straight for him. Using his enhanced speed and durability Swampfire jumped high into the air.

He grabbed the first rocket by the shaft and threw it back at the other. The two missiles collided with each other creating an even more powerful explosion. A thundering noise and a couple bolts of lightning were the aftermath. Jack landed back on the ground as sand and dirt was clouding his field of vision. However, Jack's senses went into alert as a threat approached.

The Methansian dodged out of the way as IDON came down with his redeployed sword. The blade cut into the ground and mildly shook the earth. Jack leaped forward and kicked IDON in the chassis and onto the ground. Swampfire towered over IDON as he applied pressure from his left rocky foot onto the yellow robots body. IDON was about to deploy his tachyon blasters when all of a sudden…Jack lite up both of his hands with his fiery methane balls. He was aiming them at IDON's screen that was depicting panic and defeat.

Swampfire gazed up his yellow robot Plumber partner with a victorious, confident smirk. "This is the part where you admit surrender." He complied in a stuffy and nasally voice.

IDON's screen formed two cocked eyebrows and a smile. _"Okay, you win." _

Jack being the guy he is offered a green plant like hand and pulled IDON back up to hover quietly. _"I must admit…for someone who has only had the Omnitrix for a few days you really knows how to use it."_

"Well whenever I transform I don't always feel like myself. I mean do feel like me but I gain different instincts. I mean that entire fireball shooting stuff I knew like I know how to breathe. It was like second nature or something." Swampfire explained.

"_Yes, whenever you transform you seem to gain that alien forms fighting and self-defense instinct. I'm sure you'll find each one is different from the last."_

"Tell me about it." Jack complied.

Suddenly some light green seeds fell off of his forearms. The ground shook as the seed began to rapidly grow. It wasn't long before three long and dense veins sprouted out from the desert floor. Jack and IDON looked at the growing veins in bewilderment.

"Okay…that's a bit strange." Swampfire muttered.

Without warning the veins wrapped around the hovering form of IDON and began to constrict the little robot like an anaconda. IDON's screen depicted struggle as he tried to shift his arms into swords. However, the veins were constricting him so much that his metal couldn't shift at all.

"_Um…Jack if you wouldn't mind could you lend a hand?"_

Swampfire put his right hand on his hip and stared at the finger on his left hand. He didn't even look up at IDON. "I don't know IDON. I mean you did just slice my arm off a few minutes ago."

"_It grew back! I just wanted you to see the abilities of that form." _IDON shouted. He was no doubt panicking at the moment as the veins began to constrict even more.

"Okay…since I'm a nice guy I'll forgive you and help." Jack complied with his arms crossed over his chest. "Okay so how do we get these things off?"

"_Just mentally command them. Methansians can control plant life."_

Swampfire closed his eyes and focused hard. He said in his mind to let go of IDON a few times. He opened his eyes to see the veins retreating back into the ground until they finally disappeared out of sight. IDON hovered off the ground while dusting himself off. The sentient drone gazed at the Metansian with a look that could match Megatron's.

"Hmph…this guy is definitely a keeper. I can control plants, grew tendrils of strong veins, and shoot fireballs!" Swampfire said in a stuff voice.

"_Yes…well just keep those veins away from me and save it for the Decepticons." _

IDON was told by Jack of the Cybertronians both Autobot and Decepticons here on Earth earlier in the day. He was all but shocked. The Plumbers thought that the Autobots and Decpticons had completely killed each other off and that their home world Cybertron was nothing more than a wasteland. Even though Cybertron and most of the Transformer race was dead there were still survivors. IDON had every right mind to contact his superiors about this until Jack convinced him not to. He said that his surrogate family, the Autobots, is doing everything in their power to protect the world from the Megatron and his army of Decepticons.

The Plumbers knew how dangerous and powerful the Decepticons were. It was the main reason why the Plumbers and the rest of the universe stayed out of the Great War on Cybertron. That and the fact that their war was out of their juristicion.

The sun was setting. The sky was turning to a black-bluish haze and the twinkling stars were emerging in the sky above. Jack knew that his mother would be home soon. The Omnitrix emitted a beeping sound while the faceplate flashed red. In a flash of blinding red light Swampfire transformed back into plain ole regular Jackson Darby.

"We better get back to my house before my mom gets home. If I'm not there before she arrives I'll be grounded till college." Jack exclaimed.

The red energy dome ahead vanished and reverted back into the floating red ball up above. The ball came back down and reattached itself on top of IDON's black antenna.

"_Very well," _the golden drone held out his chrome colored left servo. A bright beam of crimson light fired out from his hands and hit canyon wall. Instead of a fiery explosion a red/white portal appeared. _"This will lead us to your garage."_

IDON transformed back into his yellow Motorola cellphone form. Jack placed him in his pocket as he entered through the portal.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

**(Nearly 12 Hours later…)**

On board the Decepticon warship dubbed the Nemesis, Lord Megatron's TIC Soundwave was typing frantically on a holographic keyboard overlooking a massive screen filled with alien symbols. He was putting in all his time and effort to try and decipher the Iacon database. It was a large file of ancient Autobot codes that when deciphered were coordinates across planet Earth that lead to weapons of mass destruction.

Suddenly, the sliding doors opened as Megatron and his SIC Dreadwing walked into the room.

"Soundwave has the Omnimatrix signal reappeared any today?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave shook his head.

The sliver warlord scoffed, "Have you made any progress with Project: Iacon?"

Soundwave looked at Megatron and nodded his head. His visor lite up as a pair of deciphered coordinates appeared. Megatron examined the coordinates. It appeared that the Iacon relic was in the Andes Mountains of Chile in South America. The Lord of the Decepticons smiled wickedly showing his sharp like teeth.

"Very good Soundwave," Megatron stated. "As soon as we collect this Iacon relic we'll refocus on finding the Omnimatrix. Until then let us see what treasure we'll be reunited with this time."

**As always reviews, comments, and suggestions are appreciated. Until then…Ultimate out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

**Jack's POV**

It was early in the morning and the sun had just rise. I have already taken a shower, brushed my teeth, and the rest of the personal hygiene stuff. Instead of my normal wear I decided to wear the same thing as yesterday: a black long-sleeve undershirt, a blue over shirt with a white strip going down the center, and a pair of black jeans. IDON, my Plumber robot partner, and I are waiting in my garage until Arcee arrives to pick me up.

"Listen IDON when Arcee gets here you need to stay in cellphone form. You can't talk or act like something other than a cellphone. Do you get me?" I asked the hovering sentient drone.

"_Yes Jack I understand that our cover is important. But what if an emergency comes up?" _IDON asked with his graphic eyebrow raised.

I closed my eyes as I pinched the bridge of my nose. Sorting through the options in your head with limited time can be very stressful. "O-okay…if trouble does come up then vibrate and I'll take the call and leave the room; then we can jump into action. IS that okay?"

"_Sounds like a plan," _A couple of seconds passed by before IDON brought up a topic he was eager to know about. _"So about this Arcee character, what is she to you?"_

"Well…she's my friend…guardian…and partner." I answered.

"_I believe there is more to it."_

"Huh?"

"_I may not be an expert in human emotion, but I'm not clueless either. I can tell that you have some form of attraction for the femme."_

I stuttered for a couple seconds before I caught my voice. "IDON…y-you've never even met her; or by the way seen me with her!"

"_I'm not an idiot Jack. I wasn't programmed for that. I can tell that you like or possibly…uh…love this femme."_

I looked the other way and thought over some things for a moment. "Uh…I won't lie to you IDON. I can't say I'm in love with Arcee, but I can't deny it either. I mean…it's…it's…very complicated. I still haven't figured it out yet."

"_Why does your species make these things so difficult? You admit your attraction, mate, and make offspring. However I'm not sure the last two things ably to a Cybertronian and human."_

I turned my head back towards the yellow drone with my eyes wide open. I could feel my face flushing red with embracement. Why would he bring something like that up? "IDON…n-no! It doesn't really work that way. Listen…I-I can't really explain this to you because there just isn't a way. It's too complicated. You'd have to experience it yourself."

"_I don't think that'll ever happen Jack. I'm one of a kind. There are no other fem drones out in the universe like me." _IDON stated sort of depressed.

"Hey you never know. Things can happen."

Suddenly I could hear a familiar engine noise coming around the corner. "IDON, quick she's coming!"

The yellow drone didn't waste a second before he shrunk down into a yellow Motorola with a black antenna. I swiftly placed him in my pocket and proceed to the garage door. Once I could hear a motorcycle driving up the driveway I lifted up the door. What caught my eyes made my heart nearly skipped a beat. Arcee, even in her vehicle form was the most beautiful gal I'd ever seen. The morning sun kissed her cobalt armor. I can't really say what my true feelings for the blue femme are. I mean she's more than just a friend or a sibling figure, but I wouldn't say she's my girlfriend either. Well if I had the choice I'd make her mine in no time. However I doubt she would ever think of me in that way.

She is a fifteen foot tall, aft kicking femme bot. And even though I know have super-powers I'm still just a human to her (excluding the fact that she's in the dark about the Omnitrix of course.) I'll always have a special place in my heart for Arcee. I can't say the same for her though.

Arcee rolled up in the garage with her Sadie hologram activated. As soon as she entered the black leathered gal vanished. A smile took hold on my face. I was happy to see her again even if it was only three days.

"Hey Arcee nice to see you again,"

"Same here partner," Arcee said in a soft tone. "I like those clothes you really pull it off."

"Thanks," I said sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well hop on we need to get to base. On the way you can explain why you got grounded, which by the way left me alone for three days, and… maybe if I get back early from our mission I can take you for a drive."

"That'd be nice 'Cee." I complied while straddling her seat. I put my grey helmet on and just like that we were zooming down the highway.

The cool desert air felt great going against my skin. I tried to start a conversation with my partner considering I haven't spoken to her in a while. "So Arcee…Raff and Miko told me about this…Omnitrix thing at school. You guys figured out anything else about it?" The only reason I had brought it up was to keep her from suspecting me.

"Not much," The blue motorcycle replied. "All we know is that it's a powerful weapon and whoever is wearing calls himself the Omniformer, which does make sense."

I kept silent to let her continue.

"I just wonder who the wearer of that thing is. I mean when we first saw one of his transformations…now stay with me here… he looked similar to you Jack."

At that moment I could feel my heartbeat increase. Sweat poured from my face and my eyes were wide open. She's on to me. On God how in the world did she figure it out? "W-What are you talking about Arcee?"

"I mean that its eyes had the same shade as yours and the same color scheme too. But what am I saying that's ridiculous. You…the Omnitrix wearer? Heh…even if you were you would tell us."

"Y-yeah," I let out a sigh of relief. However I could feel a slit twinge of guilt growing in my heart. I really don't want to lie but I need to keep the Omnitrix a secret from the Autobots. There's no telling what they would do if they found out about my powers. Except for Arcee, I know she would be shocked at first but she would be by my side in the end. Perhaps they would understand, I mean they are like my family. IDON and I need to have a talk about this later.

"So why exactly were you grounded in the first place, Jack?" Arcee asked.

I started remembering back to the night I found the Omnimatrix: the watch clamping to my wrist, turning into Heatblast, mom throwing a devastating punch in my face, and fighting those Decepticon seekers. It was an eventful night indeed.

"Um I was sort of an hour or so past curfew. I was finishing a book report and sort lost track of time. And since I didn't have my trusty, awesome femme to give me a ride I had to run home. In the end I was late."

"Geez you make it sound like it's my fault."

"Maybe," I grinned.

"Don't mess with me, Jack. You wouldn't want to do that." The cobalt femme said in a warning tone.

I chuckled before saying, "Yes ma'am,"

******Omniformer: The Beginning**

Hundreds of trillions of light years away, deep within the Khyber galaxy an inter-stellar warship that had the back half blown off was under repairs. During this time of repairs a well-known deadly warlord was steadily recovering in a repair tank. His legs and right appendages had been completely blown off. Small stems of tissue were growing back in their original space. In a matter of time they will fully evolve back into arms and legs. Only this time they will be even stronger than the last ones. Vilgax the Conqueror, ruler of over fifty million worlds, was in a rather helpless state. And just at the wrong time too.

It was only cycles ago did their systems picking up on the ancient Omnitrix frequency patterns. However Vilgax's ship is unable to fly towards the location of the signal. After examining the planet thoroughly it proved to be a primitive, level two world called Earth. Its inhabitants were a weak and fragile race called homo-sapiens or humans for short. Vilgax didn't think much of the back water world. Still…it seemed very promising.

However Vilgax was unable to retrieve the supposed Omnimatrix himself. In doubtfully he would have to hire some needed help. The hired help was now standing in front of him. They are the supposed two mightiest bounty hunters in three galaxies, Kraab and Sixsix.

Kraab has brownish gold colored armor, a sideways mouth, four scythe-like legs and a large, powerful pincer for a left hand. Within the pincer is a power blaster combined with a chemical sprayer. He resembles a fiddler crab, only he is 95% technology rather organic. SixSix is a genetically mutated Sotoraggian. In his armor his feet are hooved, purple pads covering central joints, an alien like belt and four central lines to provide outlines for his face which are his eyes and mouth. Underneath his black and pink mask is an ugly, mutant, gray-yellow creature with pink and gray robotic eyes and four arms.

**"So…you two are the supposed mightiest bounty hunters in the known universe, hmm?"** Vilgax said in a mocking tone.

Sixsix grunted a few noises, talking in his native tongue; after Sixsix finished babbling Kraab spoke up, _"Supposed? We are the most terrifying and deadliest hunters in this universe. No prey can escape from my pincer."_

**"Then that is must fortunate. For I have a job for you two that will make your worthwhile. You see our systems have picked up on the mythical energy signature of the galvanic artifact known as the Omnimatrix. I'm sure you've heard of it."** Vilgax stated in a raspy voice.

"_What?!" _Kraab and Sixsix replied in unison; although Sixsix did say it in his own language.

"_I thought that the Omnimatrix was only a myth." _Kraab complied.

"**Oh no Kraab…the Omnitrix is very real. And as you can see I am in a…poor state to retrieve it myself. If you and Sixsix can obtain the Omnitrix and deliver it to me you'll never have to worry about money issues again."**

Sixsix muttered a few things in his native tongue. Kraab was quick to speak after his partner had finished. _"We'll do it as long as there's a big check for each of us. Other than that we won't let you down."_

**"You had better not…for your sakes."** Vilgax finished with venom in his tone.

Sixsix and Kraab exited the room not too long after and set out in their starship. In a flash of white light the cruiser vanished from plain sight with its destination set on Earth. Vilgax was left in his recovery chambers alone once more. He knew that Kraab and Sixsix were not very trust worthy. They only worked and answered to whoever paid them the most. It was quite possible that another being could win the two over. The warlord knew that he would need some method to spy on the two bounty hunters and extinguish them if needed be.

**"I-Sphere, report to your master."**

A second later, a flash of blinding azure light shined across the room. Hovering mere inches from the tube where Vilgax's head was positioned was a red sphere with four black spikes shaped like an 'X'. It had a black optic in the center that adjusted to light and zoomed in and out if needed be. The ball continued to float in front of the all-powerful warlord.

**"I-Sphere, follow those predatory fools and make sure they don't do anything that goes against our deal. And relay back to me more info on the Omnitrix and the identity of its host."**

I-Sphere shifted its black optic up and down once to signal a nod. The technological advanced ball teleported itself outside the ship and fired off into the distance like a meteor. It was hot on the trail of Kraab and Sixsix.

******Omniformer: The Beginning**

It was a normal day in the Autobot silo. Bumblebee and Raff were playing video games as usual. Miko was still aiding Bulkhead in his physical therapy. True he has started to make a full recovery but his legs still wobbled for time to time. Ratchet was busy experimenting on the synthetic Energon. Optimus was spending all his free time in decoding the Iacon database. Arcee was watching the monitor for any abnormal activity around the globe. And last but not least, Jack Darby, wielder of the Omnitrix, is seating in wooden chair across the platform from the TV.

Currently he was facing away from any eyes or optics and was scrolling through the alien library. The reason the computers aren't picking up on the energy signature is because IDON has a cloak field activated around Jack which will at all times mask the signal out. Jack wants to know all about his transformations. It won't be long before a real challenge comes along and he'll have to put all he has into it. Hologram after hologram Jack's curiosity and bewilderment only intensified. Thankful IDON could inform him on the creatures' powers later.

The onyx haired teen was still thinking about Arcee's statement on the way to base. _'You…the Omnitrix wearer? Heh…even if you were you would tell us.' _Those words echoed throughout Jack's mind. He didn't necessarily like the idea of lying to his family. Could they really handle the news of him wielding the universe's most powerful tool? Would they accept him? Or would they cut his arm off to retrieve the relic? Jack didn't want to think too much on the last thought. But still…Jack knew the secret would eventually get out.

'Would it be better just to tell them now or whenever the right opportunity presents itself?' Jack thought. 'I don't know. I need to talk to IDON about this.'

Jack was so caught up with deep thinking he forgot that the Omnimatrix hologram projector was still on. Arcee's optics caught sight of the faint glow coming from Jack's arm; her left brow plate rose in an expression of confusion and suspicion.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Arcee asked in a concerned tone.

Jack perked up a bit nervous now. He quickly deactivated the Omnitrix and pulled down his sleeve to hide it. He looked back at Arcee with a lopsided grin.

"Oh…um nothing…I was just thinking about some things."

"What kind of things? You know you can tell me."

"Well…about the future and some other stuff." Jack complied looking in the other direction.

Arcee was about to reply when suddenly the monitor began bleeping. The blue femme looked down to see Decepticon energy signals converging in the Andes Mountains. "Optimus, the Decepticons are on the move."

The red/blue mech abandoned his work and approached the groundbridge along with Bumblebee and Bulkhead. "And so are we,"

Arcee quickly set the coordinates in the groundbridge and pulled back the lever. The hollowed out tunnel filled up with green and blue light.

"Autobots," Optimus bellowed. "Roll out!"

******Omniformer: The Beginning**

As soon as the Autobots vanished through the groundbridge the phone in Jack's pocket began to hum. He quickly walked into the other room where the kitchen was setup. After realizing he was out of hearing and seeing range from the others he pulled IDON out of his pocket. He looked down to the screen to see his face.

"What is it, IDON?"

"_I'm afraid we may have trouble." _The drone complied in a serious voice.

A holographic map of the solar system appeared above IDON. It showed two objects moving at incredible speeds across the long distance. Jack could see that there endpoints is Earth. The two dots had already passed Saturn now. This sent a bit of confusion and fear in the raven haired teen.

"_It appears that these two ships are heading straight for your world."_

"Okay, Autobot or Decepticon?" Jack asked.

"_Neither, these ships aren't Cybertronian and I can't get identification on either one of them."_

"What's the trouble?"

"_These aliens may be after the Omnitrix or here to cause trouble Jack. Alien contact with a level two world without a permit is strictly forbidden. I let the Autobots slide because I know what side they fight for. But these guys will not be as lucky."_

"Alright so what do we do?"

"_I'll keep a lookout on them. And I'll inform you when we need to jump into action." _The Omni-Nanoid concluded.

"Good, just keep me updated."

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Till then…**


	10. Chapter 10

******Omniformer: The Beginning**

The air blowing past Jack's body sent relaxation and excitement up his spine. He was wearing his new attire of black jeans, black undershirt, and a blue shirt with a white stripe going down the center. Along with it was his grey motorcycle helmet. Jack Darby, wielder of the Omnimatrix, was riding his ever faithful motorcycle, Arcee.

The duo is now driving into Jack's neighborhood back to his house. The sun had already sat and the sky was littered with billions of twinkling stars and a couple of dark clouds. The moon was not showing tonight. It had been a long day at the base for Jack. He tried to scroll through his Omnitrix library trying to understand more of his transformations. However Ratchet, Raff, and Jack had to deal with Miko playing her obnoxious heavy metal music. And to top it all he had to seat back and watch as the other Autobots fought desperately against the Decepticons for an Iacon relic in the Andes Mountains.

Jack wanted to do nothing more than to go there and help them, but he knew that Optimus and the Autobots could handle the situation fine. In the end, the Autobots returned victorious with a powerful sword dubbed the Star Saber. It was forged by Solus Prime herself and contains power similar to the Matrix of Leadership. Jack was amazed that Optimus sliced a mountain clean in half with the sword and sent Megatron and his Decepticons running. It all but gave him hope that the war may end soon.

The bots themselves came back in manageable condition. Jack's partner, Arcee, came back with a few dents and scraps. It was nothing too serious to worry about. The two remained quiet on the whole drive. They were just happy to be in each other's presences. It wasn't long before Arcee pulled up into Jack's driveway. The teen didn't bother opening the garage door since the blue femme would need to return to base soon.

As soon as she came to a halt, Jack dismounted her frame and slid off his helmet. His wavy black hair blew slightly in the wind. A warming smile was mounted on Jack's face as he said, "Thanks for the lift Arcee."

"Don't mention it Jack. Sorry I can't be here tomorrow. I have to do recon all day and scout for Energon with the others." Arcee complied in disappointed tone.

"Ah it's no big deal. Besides I'm sure you need the time away after that long battle."

"Any time off I have I'll want to spend with you." Arcee said in a warming voice.

Hearing her say those words made Jack's heart warm and his smile grow wider. "T-thanks 'Cee, it feels good to hear you say that. Well I guess I'll see you Monday?"

"You bet... take care Jack," Arcee said in a more enthusiast mood.

She activated her Sadie hologram and backed up down the driveway. In seconds Arcee was zooming in the distance. It left Jack to do a bit of thinking in that spot. After a second or so he turned around and headed for the front door. Jack unlocked the door and walked into his home with half opened eyes. It had been a tiring day for the current bearer of the Omnitrix; if not from fighting than from a certain Asian rock girl. A minute of walking through the house and Jack concluded that his mom was still at the hospital.

While walking into the kitchen he pulled out a yellow Motorola phone from his pocket and held out in front of him. "You can transform IDON. The coast is clear,"

Gears began to whine as parts started to shift. It didn't take long for IDON to completely change back into his robot form. His body has a shape of a cylinder with a yellow paint job. His arms are sliver, long, and slender. He has no legs since he can hover easily off the ground. His face is just a white screen with two black rectangles and a line that can make facial expressions. On top of his head is a black antenna with a red ball at the end.

The yellow drones face showed a sly smile as he began to taunt, _"Jackie and Arcee sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"Shut up, IDON!" Jack yelled.

IDON's face then displayed annoyance as he placed his left servo on his forehead. _"Ugh…I hate being in phone mode for so long. Do you know how hot it gets in your pocket?!"_

"Relax IDON, the day is over with. You can stretch out, relax, and enjoy yourself until mom gets home." Jack suggested. He walked past IDON to the kitchen cabinet to pull out a box of macaroni.

While Jack was getting a pot to boil his supper in IDON was busy looking over his holographic projection of Earth's solar system. A frown was present on his facial screen along with a raised brow. _"Hmm…strange. It appears that the two energy signals I was picking up on the outsides of this solar system have disappeared."_

"You mean those spaceships?" Jack asked turning his attention away from the pot of water over the fire.

"_Correct, but they are no longer anywhere near this system anymore."_

"Ah who cares? It was probably nothing IDON."

"_I pray that you are right." _IDON complied. _"Well…I'll be in your room recharging. See you then Jack."_

"All right IDON, good night then." Jack replied as IDON hovered away back into Jack's room.

As the water was left to heat up inside the pot, it left Jack to mingle around in his thoughts. The onyx haired teen took a seat by the kitchen table. He was thinking about ending his secret identity and just tell the Arcee, the Autobots, and his mom about the Omnitrix. Maybe it would be best to tell them. However, he didn't want to be even more of a burden to the Bots than he already was. And telling his partner and his mother about an all-powerful device strapped to his wrist that every alien wants wouldn't make things any better for poor Jack. It would place both femmes in a panic mode.

When the water started to steam and boil Jack got up from his chair and poured in the box of macaroni. He was going through all the possibilities of what could happen if he told his friends about the Omnimatrix and his new powers. Unfortunately, there was no clear prediction. Still, the Autobots have done so much good for the Earth and have asked nothing in return. It is only fair that they know; especially Arcee, his partner, and his secret love.

"Okay, then it settled. On Monday after school I'll tell Arcee everything. I mean, she is my partner she'll understand."

******Omniformer: The Beginning**

SixSix laid low on a neighboring roof near the Darby home. The violent/black armored alien used his advanced technology to monitor his prey's home. SixSix, one of the galaxies top bounty hunters, had been laying low ever since Jack got home. He listened closely on everything: the talking motorcycle and his Plumber robot. SixSix was unsure of what to make on the motorcycle, however, that was none of his unconcern. But one thing was for certain this was no doubt the wielder of the Omnitrix. Why else would the Plumbers sent in one of their most high grade drones to guard him? Besides, this was one of the first locations where the Omnitrix signal popped online.

SixSix's red eyes continued to observe the black haired teen as he prepared his dinner. He enjoyed stalking his prey, but not as much as killing them. But in this situation he needed to keep the human alive. However, his client didn't say he could rough him up a bit. SixSix brought up his right wrist to activate a com-link. He began to speak in his own language of grunts towards his fellow hunter on the other side of the communication link.

"_What? You say that you have found him?" _Kraab asked, slightly impressed that his partner was able to find their target already.

SixSix complied with a few different sounding grunts.

"_Are you sure that it's him?"_

Six Six paused for a short moment. All of a sudden, the armored alien complied for the first time in English in a raspy voice, "Positive Identification of Omnitrix wielder: Jackson 'Jack' Darby. Home town: Jasper, Nevada. Age: 16."

"_Alright, keep an eye on this…Jack Darby. I'll be there soon; the fun's just about to begin_."

******Omniformer: The Beginning**

It has been over half an hour since the sun has just risen over the Nevada horizon. The sky looked like a water color painted sky at the moment. Orange, yellow, red, and small traces of purple were all blended in as the fiery behemoth in the sky rose from the east. Our onyx haired male, Jack, has just awakened from his deep night of slumber with a few morning groans escaping from his throat. He did his morning stretches the second he exited from his bed. Jack glanced over to his nightstand to see IDON in his phone form while still in sleep mode.

Jack decided not to disturb the sentient metal being. At the moment, the wielder of the Omnitrix was wearing some gray boxers and a white T-shirt. Unfortunately, today Jack has to put in a five hour morning shift at KO Burger Drive-In, and let's just say that he's not exactly thrilled. Grabbing a few clothes Jack quietly exits his room so not to accidentally wake his mother. Lord knows she needs all the sleep she can get after working hard at the hospital day in and day out.

After spending about ten minutes taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and putting on deodorant Jack was finally ready for his crappy job. He exits the bathroom in his usual attire of a pair of faded blue jeans, gray long-sleeve shirt, and a black over shirt. Not even bothering to wake IDON from his stasis nap Jack quietly exits his house without saying a word. Moments later, after retrieving his orange 10 speed out from the garage Jack peddled his way to downtown Jasper.

All in all it was about a twenty minute trip by bike. To pass the time the ebony haired teen had inserted two earplugs as he listens to his tunes on the most expensive thing he ever owned his IPod touch. He never really considered Arcee as an object and IDON doesn't really count either. Jack peddled down the vacant sidewalks and through his quiet neighborhood steadily while listening to his music. At the same time he is unaware of the present danger.

It doesn't take Jack long before he arrives in the epicenter of Jasper witch is at the moment empty. As Jack rides his bicycle through town he is unaware of the pending danger. Six Six watches the raven haired boy from afar on top of a two story brick building. His sensors read that there is little civilian activity at the moment across town. The bounty hunter's processor goes haywire when his optics pick up on Jack taking a short cut through a secluded ally way.

A satisfied feeling courses through the techno-organic being's body. This is the perfect opportunity to make his move. In fact, Six Six immediately activates his back thruster that lifts him off the roof with a trail of purple smoke behind him. His combat systems and his weapons switch to on as he goes in for the kill. While Jack rides down a dark alley way he is unaware of the violent/black armored Sotoraggian flying straight at him.

As Six Six approaches closer towards Jack four black metal tentacles with laser points at the end are deployed from behind his back. Instead of taking a couple extra seconds to take aim, Six Six carelessly begins firing a torrent of red plasma beams at Jack's area. Astonishingly, none of Six Six's blasts hit the onyx haired male. However, a stray plasma blast strikes his ten speed's back wheel. The wheel instantly was reduced to a puddle of hot metal.

A surprised yell bellows out from Jack as he was thrown straight off his bike and in mid-air. Suddenly Jack's forehead collided with the cracked concrete with a thud and rolled across the ground a couple of times. A black and blue bruise was present on Jack's forehead as a steady stream of blood ran down his skull. His eyes were closed in immense pain while groans stuttered out of Jack's mouth. The flying bounty hunter lowers his altitude to less than five feet above the ground as he accelerates to the raven haired male teen's locations. Without even slowing down from his current speed of 100 miles per hour, Six Six grabs Jack's limp body midflight and carries him both arms.

Incredibly, it all happened in only five seconds. The purple/black armored bounty hunter increased his speed to 150 miles per hour and his altitude to over five hundred feet and climbing. It didn't take but fifteen seconds before Six Six and Jack was completely out of Jasper city limits and soaring over wide expanse of a golden desert. Suddenly, Jack begins to stir from his unconsciousness after about a minute. The second he could feel fast cold air soaring across his body his greyish-blue eyes open once more. Jack was still a bit light headed but was quickly recovering.

However, the onyx haired boy was quite confused at the moment. All he could see was a morning sky and a blurry purple/black image of something. A few seconds later his vision had begun to return to normal. The instant he realized some creature in battle armor was carrying him hundreds of feet in the air Jack could do nothing but panic. His blue eyes opened wider than dinner plates as his defensive systems switched into action.

"H-hey…what the hell!" Jack stammered aggressively. Jack began to violently squirm around in Six Six's arm. Jack's struggle didn't go unnoticed by Six Six. In fact, the bounty hunter was finding it very difficult to balance himself in midair. A few different sounding grunts bellowed out from Six Six. He was currently throwing every curse word his kind had at Jack.

Anger began to flare up in the ebony haired teen's eyes. The pain from the enormous bruise on his forehead didn't make it even better. "Let…me…GO!" Jack bellowed. Jack turned his back where his shoulders were square with Six Six. Not fighting the urge anymore, the wielder of the Omnimatrix reared back his right fist and slammed it directly into the armored alien's chin. A painful screech escaped from under Six Six's mask as he instinctively released the human in his arms. The flying armored hunter quickly disappeared into the masses of white and light pink clouds.

Meanwhile, a terrified screaming Jackson Darby was now in free fall over five hundred feet in the air. All he could see below him was a gold sandy landscape stretching out for miles. Jack's heart was racing at one beat per second as glass shattering screams bellowed from his throat.

"I've should've been more careful about what I said." Jack cried.

The millisecond he realized that he was still plummeting closer to the surface Jack swiftly moved into action. In one quick move he pulled up his left sleeve and slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix dial. A bright flash of azure light illuminated across the area.

Jack's body started to rapidly transform. His height increased to over 12 feet. An extra pair of limbs sprouted out from under his arms to give him four arms. Huge masses of thick, strong muscle grew all over his body; especially in his upper body. His skin color changed to a crimson red while a black stripe stretched from the center of his face and down his spine and chest. Three spikes sprouted out of all four of his forearms. His outfit changed to a tight pair of leather black pants and a white T-shirt with a blue stripe going down the center. In less than a few nanoseconds the transformation was complete.

"**Four Arms," **The Tetramand bellowed. **(A/N: This Four Arms is similar to the one in the original series.)**

A second later, Jack hit the ground face down with a loud boom. In fact, a small mushroom cloud of sand and dust quickly arose from the landing spot. As the debris in the air cleared a large red humanoid creature with four arms could be seen lying face down in a three foot deep crater. A few painful groans escaped from his lips as he used his powerful arms to lift himself back on his two feet. His face was in incredible pain and Jack could see the blood on his face. Paired with the giant bruise on his forehead and it was a pretty ugly sight.

As Jack stepped out of the crater he took a minute to examine his new form. Despite, the agonizing sensations coursing through his body he was very impressed with this form. He looked at all four of his massive bulky arms and could do nothing more than smirk.

"Nice, this is…nice." Jack proclaimed to himself.

The sounds of thruster engines could be heard in the distance and Four Arm's ear were quick to pick up on it. All four of Jack's greyish-blue eyes zoomed in on the familiar figure of Six Six soaring downward towards Jack. Six Six landed on his two feet nearly twenty yards away from Four Arms. The bounty hunter deactivated his thruster's and retracted his four laser pointed tentacles from his back. All four laser blasters were aimed straight at Jack.

The red Tetramand eyed down Six Six with no intimidation. In fact, Jack began to pop all four of his knuckles while starring down the armored creature. "You are so going down dude. You mess up my face I smash yours!"

Suddenly, a massive array of red energy blasts fired out from Six Six's tentacles. Using the battle moves and strategies downloaded into his mind by IDON, Four Arms used his amazing strength to jump clear out of the way of the blasts. He had jumped over fifty feet in the air. Six Six looked up to see a large red Tetramand with all four fists rolled up in a ball and heading straight for him. Six Six jumped out of the way just in time before Four Arms smashed the ground below him.

Four Arms stood fully up. Six Six and Jack were merely fifteen yards apart, and his current form's size was slightly intimidating Six Six. In fact, Four Arm's was over six feet taller than Six Six. Realizing he would need all the help he could get he sent out a transmission. Then the bounty hunter quickly pulled two objects from his belt pouch. It appeared to be two black cylinders. All of a sudden, after sending a mental command to his weapons, a curved red laser blade expanded out of the cylinders. Six Six held out his two laser samurais ready to attack.

"Not bad," Four Arms complied in his deep raspy voice. "Let me show ya what I can do."

Like an angry bull on steroids, Four Arms charged straight at Six Six. The bounty hunter stood his ground fearlessly. The second Jack came into his range he crossed his laser samurai blades across Four Arm's chest. The sudden force stopped all of Four Arms forward momentum and caused him to stumble backwards. The two gashes formed an "X" and had cut through his shirt and skin. Small traces of blood could be seen leaking out. However, Jack ignored the blood and the pain and focused on his adversary.

The second Four Arm's stopped his progression backwards; Six Six lunged straight at the Tetramand with his blades reared back. But Jack was ready for him this time. Four Arms grabbed Six Six's right arm with both of his big right upper limbs. Using Six Six's momentum he spun him around in a circle three times before throwing him over his head. The purple/black armored alien went flying over twenty feet in the other direction. He rolled across the ground a few times before coming to a stop.

Despite being in pain, Six Six was strong and very mentally tough. One had to be to be a deadly bounty hunter. The second he got back on his feet he saw the rampaging form of a red Tetramand once again charging straight for him. Deactivating his laser samurai's and placing them back Six Six pulled out something even more powerful. The armored bounty hunter pulled out two energy guns and aimed the laser pointed tentacles straight at Four Arms.

Not a second later, Six Six began firing massive rounds of plasma blasts that were direct hits on Four Arm's chest. However, Six Six's attempts to stop Jack were futile. His weapons had no devastating effect on the powerful Tetramand. Four Arms reared back both right arms and slammed them both into Six Six's chest. He immediately dropped his two guns as the force sent him flying in the other direction over one hundred yards. Six Six finally came to a stop when he smashed into the face of a giant boulder. Four Arm's looks down to see the two laser guns that Six Six had dropped and quickly reduced them to scrap beneath his giant feet.

Jack began to quickly jog over to the bounty hunter's fallen position. A small cloud of dust and sand was thrown up the second Six Six's body collided with the boulder. Jack stopped within ten yards of the cracked boulder. It was hard to make out Six Six in the load of rock and dust clouding his vision.

"Had enough?" Four Arms asked.

A couple of seconds of silence passed before Four Arms received an answer. A glowing light of crimson broke through the cloud. Before the Tetramand knew it a narrow beam of plasma energy shot him directly in the abdomen. The red four armed alien was thrown back over fifty yards before he rolled across the desert floor a couple times. Four Arms came to a stop back side up. He was groaning slightly from the intense pain flowing through his body.

The purple/black bounty hunter, Six Six, leaped high into the air. His back tentacles were projecting a red laser chainsaw and large Lumberjack style axe. Jack brought up his head only to see the pissed off form of Six Six lunging at him with his weapons reared back. Four Arms swiftly got to his feet and jumped out of the way. Six Six's feet made extreme contact with the ground where Jack was standing. A small tremor echoed throughout the landscape.

Four Arms looked up at his opponent. The armored hunter was within twenty yards from his position, and his eyes were fully locked onto Jack. Four Arms narrowed his four blue eyes at Six Six in anger. However, he was also analyzing his current situation. Jack soon realized that he would need backup if was to defeat this dude. Using his top left arm, the Tetramand touched Omnitrix dial to activate the communications link. He had learned to use it thanks to IDON.

"IDON…if you're there I could use some assistance at my coordinates." Jack complied towards the dial.

The bearer of the Omnimatrix received little more than static.

"Scrap!"

Suddenly, Six Six let out his angry battle cry and charged at Four Arms. The purple/black armored alien reared back his laser projected chainsaw and axe and brought them both down upon Jack. The red Tetramand swiftly dodged out of the way. Jack and Six Six were now only inches away from each other. Before the bounty hunter could attack him again, Four Arms grabbed the two black tentacles the laser chainsaw and axe were attached to.

With incredible strength Jack lifted up his right leg and sent a powerful kick into the hunter's abdomen. As a result, Four Arms was able to rip off his laser projected chainsaw and axe. Six Six hit the ground hard and rolled a bit before coming to a stop. Jack started running towards his opponent with both the laser projected axe and chainsaw reared back. He jumped high in the air and came down on Six Six's position. However, the experience mercenary was quick to react. He jumped out of the way from the red Tetramand.

The instant Jack hit the ground a shockwave echoed across the landscape. Six Six saw his opportunity and took full advantage of it. He charged both of his remaining tentacles left with high voltage. Suddenly, two large bolts of electricity fired out of Six Six's tentacles and into Four Arm's abdomen. Jack instinctively dropped the axe and chainsaw as he shot backwards. He rolled across the ground a couple of times before coming to a rest on his back.

The purple/black armored alien picked up the laser projected axe and lunged straight towards Jack using his boosters. Four Arms picked himself off the ground as he tried to regain his bearings. His four eyes opened wide in surprise at Six Six with his axe reared back. Jack swiftly moved into action. The Omnitrix bearer lunged towards the bounty hunter with a lot of force and power. Jack reared back both of his right fists and slammed them into Six Six's chest. His amazing strength overcame Six Six's speed and momentum as said hunter was punched backward a few dozen yards.

The bulky red form of Four Arms soon laid eyes on the laser projected axe attached to Six Six's tentacle. He picked it up and sprinted towards his foes position. Six Six was lying on his back momentarily stunned from the pain he had just felt. It only got worse when Four Arms stood over him and placed his foot on his chest. The bounty hunter winced in slight pain. The super-powered teen held the axe up to Six Six's face mask.

Jack's expression was mix of anger and seriousness. "Who are you? And why are you attacking me?" Four Arms asked in a raspy voice.

Six Six didn't answer. Jack lost his patience and was about to punch him again until he could hear the sounds of drilling coming from behind. Before Jack could turn his head a dense beam of orange plasma energy fired directly in his back. Four Arms yelled in agony as the blast sent him flying backwards about twenty yards. After rolling across the sandy surface a few times Jack came to a halt on his stomach side. The wielder of the Omnimatrix was struggling to pick himself up, but the pain was proving too much.

Kraab, Six Six's partner in crime, stepped out of the hole he drilled and walked on his three legs to Six Six.

"_Geez, do I always have to save your hide?!" _Krabb mocked sarcastically at his partner.

The purple/black armored bounty hunter looked at Kraab and muttered a few curse words in his own language. Six Six eventually got up from the ground and the duo of bounty hunters' walked over towards the fallen red Tetramand. The blast that Jack had taken had real taken a number on him. He was still struggling to get up; however, it seemed that Kraab's blast had temporarily stunned his nervous system. The two techno-organics stood over Jack with arrogant and modest feelings. Kraab aimed his oversized left pincer straight at Jack's head that at the moment was still unconscious. A dim orange light illuminated from a hole in the middle of the gigantic pincer as Kraab charged up his Nero-cannon to knock out his fallen adversary.

"_Ha-ha…easy prey," _Kraab stated brashly.

A couple uneasy seconds passed as Kraab's blaster whined in response to charging up. Just when it seemed like it was over, all of a sudden, a red portal appeared ten yards in front of Jack's down form. It obviously caught the full attention of the two bounty hunters. Suddenly, a yellow floating robot zoomed out of the vortex with both of his sliver, metallic arms shifted into powerful blasters. IDON's facial screen displayed anger and humorless emotions.

Kraab and Six Six had no time to react before two dense crimson plasma balls fired out from IDON's gun barrels. The sentient drone landed direct hits on the duo's chest. The blasts sent both hunters flying back at least thirty yards. IDON shifted his arms back into arms and came to Four Arms side. By that time Jack had already gained consciousness back. IDON carefully helps his Plumber partner get back on his feet.

Jack starts rubbing the pain and soreness out of his forehead as he regains his bearings. Using his upper right arm Jack slams his hand on the azure dial on his chest. In a bright flash of light blue light, the tall and buff four armed alien transforms back into a lean, onyx haired teen male.

Jack looks at the yellow drone that is eye level with him and complies, "It's about time you showed up. A second longer and those idiots would've taken me as a trophy."

"_Okay, first off, YOU shouldn't have left your home without me. Second, I still saved your butt so please get over it. Besides we have more important issues at the present moment."_

The raven haired boy and the yellow drone looked ahead to see that the duo (thirty yards away) was regaining their bearings and getting back up on their feet. IDON shifted his right metallic hand to fold back up inside his arm. As a result, a five foot long, laser projected sword that was glowing red materialized out. He then shifted his left arm into a long, chrome blaster with red highlights. A slight whining noise could be heard emitting from the weapon. The experienced automaton held up both weapons ready to pounce.

IDON used his optics to analyze every square centimeter of his two opponents. By running a scan of their images and DNA through the Plumber database he was able to gain a few files on both of them. He discovered that Kraab and Six Six are extremely dangerous bounty hunter and are wanted in many parts of the Milky Way. Something else also caught his attention. Kraab and Six Six will usually work for the highest bitter. The possibility that someone, with a lot of power, sent these two to claim the Omnitrix cannot be ignored.

Jack pulled up his left sleeves to reveal a sliver and blue colored wristwatch dubbed the Omnitrix. He quickly began to scroll through the active transformation library for a good alien to use.

"I better go with someone strong to have a better chance against these guys." Jack complied while still scrolling.

IDON hovered slightly forward as the two bounty hunters were back up on their feet and ready to retaliate. _"Jack, size and strength will not work against these two. They are Kraab and Six Six, the some of the most dangerous bounty hunters in the galaxy. You need to stop fighting with your bronze and you use your brains."_

IDON instantly charged forward at Six Six with agile speed. The purple/black armored alien swiftly pulled out his laser projected, purple samurai and exchanged blades with IDON. The techno-organic and sentient drone were in a full fledge sword fight. That left Jack to fight Kraab who was walking towards him with his left pincer aimed and ready to fire upon the blue eyed teen. The chosen protector of the Key to Vector Sigma mentally thought about what IDON said.

'_Okay…let's see…Kraab has a huge left pincer that is obviously dangerous, but his right arm in utterly worthless in battle type situations. That's still not enough to go off though. Wait a minute…both hunters are either suited up in metal gear or are machines. Either way they're both made of METAL!' _Jack thought to himself as a light bulb shone brightly in his noggin.

Jack rapidly began searching the alien he wanted. The second the hologram appeared he didn't waste a millisecond in slamming his palm down on the dial. Another bright azure light illuminated across the morning desert landscape. Jack's body started to drastically change. His size increased to over seven foot. His shoulders became large and spiked. His neck has disappeared and his metal head levitates between his shoulders, however, it is still bonded to his body. His metal head is sliver and has two yellow spikes above his brows. His hands have transformed into crab-like claws, and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders and chest. When the light died down an entirely new creature stood in Jack's place.

"Hmph, I've never transformed into this one before. What did I call you again? Ah…that's right…**Lodestar!" **Lodestar said in scratchy metallic voice.

**(A/N: This Lodestar is the same one in Omniverse. So keep in mind his mouth moves when he talks.)**

Kraab had completely stopped in his tracks. The orange-brownish crab looking robot was still in awe and shock of what he witnessed. This human had transformed into something else in less than a second. The legend of the Omnimatrix is true! No wonder Vilgax wants it so bad. Suddenly, Kraab began to think hard. He realized that he could find someone to pay him a bigger price than what Vilgax was paying if he could retrieve the Omnitrix. Kraab's greed and bashfulness started to consume his processor for a second before he brought himself back in the game.

"_Impressive human, but it still won't save you. I'm going to squish your hideous organic body into a pulp." _Kraab stated bluntly.

"Hideous?" Lodestar complied. "Why, I don't consider myself 'hideous'. I think of me being highly…attractive."

Lodestar then holds up his right claw and sends a mental command to project magnetic waves upon Kraab. Jack easily magnetizes Kraab's metal body and uses his alien power over magnetism to pull him in.

"_What in the universe is this?" _Kraab yells out as he is being dragged closer and closer towards Lodestar's right claw. Kraab tries to activate his weapons to fight Lodestar; however, the yellow and black alien's magnetic powers are disabling his electronic circuits. He can already feel his processor and body beginning to run haywire. The visible blue magnetic waves draw him closer by the second, despite his struggles.

"Oh, it's nothing special. Just my regular magnetism," Lodestar jokes. Jack stops pulling Kraab in but maintains a strong hold on him when he gets within five yards. "Now…what say we have us some fun then. Shall we,"

Lodestar lifts up his arm high and as a result Kraab is floating in the air. He then brings his claw down hard and slams his adversary into the ground forcefully. Jack continues this for about a couple minutes slamming Kraab up and down into the sandy desert ground from side to side. In the inside Jack feels prideful and satisfied now that he got some payback from that cheap shot he took from Kraab. Lodestar stops and lifts the hunter ten feet in the air to examine him. Jack observes that Kraab is now slightly dented up but has sustained minor damage. But Jack's magnetic waves are screwing up his circuitry and have led to him falling in temporary stasis lock. This is great since Jack wants to keep him that way.

Lodestar looks in the other direction to see that Six Six and his partner IDON have been battling it out. Both opponents are scarred in cuts and small leaks across their metal armor. Suddenly, in a lightning fast move, Six Six was able to kick IDON to the ground in an instant. As a result, the yellow drone had accidentally disengaged his laser projected sword. With quick precession, Six Six used his right foot to pin IDON's left blaster arm on the ground.

Lodestar watches to see that Six Six is just a few seconds away from driving his sword into the chest of IDON. Jack acts quickly to save his partner. The yellow/black alien rears back his right claw-hand and along with it is the orange-brownish form of Kraab. With plenty of speed, strength, and precession knocked into it Jack throws Kraab. The heavy, unconscious form of Kraab is hurled over forty yards of desert and straight into the side of Six Six just as he was about to drive his sword into IDON.

The two bounty hunters are thrown back quite a few dozen feet. Lodestar uses his power of flight to hover four feet off the surface and at IDON's side. They both look at each other; IDON portrays a blank one while Jack adorns a smirk.

"Consider us even," Jack complied. He was mentioning how they were both even on saving each other.

"_Agreed," _IDON replies directly in a less enthusiastic one.

They both look in Kraab and Six Six's direction to see them both struggling to get off the ground. However, they are both recuperating quickly. Lodestar holds up his right claw once more and uses azure magnetic waves to pull in Kraab and Six Six at the same time. Somehow, Jack manages to get them bounded together back to back using magnetic pulses to magnetize one another. Sense both of them are either techno-organic or robot they still have metal inside or out and are easily drawn together when influenced by magnetic pulses. Lodestar pulls them up to about two yards in front of him and IDON.

IDON pulls off the circular disk that has a green hourglass symbol on it off from his chest and holds it up. It is his hi-tech, standard Plumber badge. _"Kraab and Six Six, you two are under arrest for multiple charges of theft, bounty hunting, murder of ten alien beings, and violation of many Plumber laws. Either charge will send you both to the Null Void so you can take your pick." _IDON states with a bit of humor in the last sentence.

"Wait," Lodestar asks in his scratchy metal voice looking at his partner. "What is the Null Void?"

"_It is an artificial dimension built by the Galvan millennia ago. It is used as a prison to store intergalactic criminals. It prevents them from escaping back into the universe to cause trouble since they are stuck in an alternate dimension. Anyone who gets sent in…stays in."_

In a span of five minutes, IDON used his teleportation powers to open a portal to a prison in the Null Void. The Plumbers didn't waste time in putting Kraab and Six Six in handcuffs and leading them through the portal that led to their new home. Jack began to think for a while.

He realized that crooks and villans like Kraab and Six Six will continue to chase after him. The Omnitrix is a very powerful device indeed and many malicious aliens will do anything to get their slimy hands on it. The onyx haired teen realized that if his enemies find out about his identity then they might go after his family and friends. Jack would give his life before he let anything horrible happen to the people cared about. He soon recalls that he would tell Arcee about his secret identity tomorrow. After giving it some more thought, based on what just happened, Jack concludes that he will continue to keep the Omnitrix a secret from his family, Arcee, and the Autobots.

_'They're just not ready for it. I can't let anything bad happen to them. This is a new chapter in my life that...they just can't know about. It's for their own good.' _Jack thought.

Meanwhile, a floating red sphere with black spikes attached to it, levitatted high in the clouds. It had watched, recorded, and was streaming the fight and the results to his master.

******Omniformer: The Beginning**

Hundreds of trillions of light-years away, deep within the Khyber galaxy, a massive warship was steadily being repaired by drones. Progress has been made on the rebuilding of the ship, but it was still a long ways from nearing completion. The master of the ship, Vilgax the Conqueror, ruler of over fifty million worlds, was still floating in a recover tube. The new circuitry installed into his body is being used to help speed up his recover process and increase his strength and power. So far it appears to be a success. His missing limbs have fully regrown; however, his body is still weak and requires more time to heal.

The squid face warlord is watching of the fight between IDON, Jack, and the bounty hunters on holographic projected screen. His cold crimson eyes narrow in annoyance, disgust, and anger. He found it quite pathetic that the so called greatest bounty hunters in the Milky Way couldn't even hold their ground against a Plumber drone and a human. Speaking of the human Vilgax was even more shocked to find that the human was the bearer of the Omnimatrix.

It enraged him that a human was using the Omnitrix instead of him. However, he was quite intrigued with the human's ingenuity. After discovering that strength couldn't defeat Kraab and Six Six he took on the form on a Biosovortian and was easily able to defeat them. A weapon of that caliber would be very beneficial. Vilgax knew that no matter the cost he MUST obtain the Omnitrix. His plan of conquering the universe depends on it.

Vilgax decides to gain more information on the wielder of the Omnitrix. By taking a clip of raven haired male from the video I-Sphere took, Vilgax ordered I-Sphere to find everything he could through the Earth's World Wide Web on him. It had worked perfectly. Vilgax now has social networking pages, birth certificates, address, and all personal information over the human. Everything he needed to know was now being projected on the holographic screen. The warlord didn't waste a single second in reading over every last word.

"_Enjoy your fun while you still can, human. Not too long from now you will soon face my wrath." _Vilgax muttered in a vicious tone.

******Omniformer: The Beginning**

Not long after the Plumbers had taken Kraab and Six Six away in handcuffs, IDON and Jack began to mess with each other about the fight. It wasn't until Jack had remembered he still needed to get to work. His yellow automaton partner didn't waste time in teleporting the onyx haired boy to an alley near KO Burger Drive-In. It happened to be the same alley where Six Six had kidnapped Jack.

Laying on the concrete it didn't take him long to discover his orange ten speed. The entire back end of the bicycle had been melted from Six Six's blast. It eventually hardened and was now basically a pile of scrap. Jack was annoyed and upset to see that his first bike was torched, but he learned to put behind him.

He quickly disposed the bike in a dumpster and immediately ran to work to clock in. Thankfully his manager had not fired him, but he did however deduct his pay for being an hour late into work. Sometimes the hero business has its downfalls, Jack thought. The hours passed by quickly and today were relatively easy. Most of KO Burger's usual customer was at church or recovering from hangovers from the night before. Unfortunately, Vince was not one of them.

The ginger had indeed driven up through the drive thru with Sierra in shotgun. It only made Jack feel a little more awkward considering she was his formal crush. But he had learned to move on. Vince, however, didn't get the news since he was busy showing off his new auburn haired beauty at Jack. Deep inside Jack really wanted to go alien on Vince and scare the shit out of him.

He decided against it in real life, of course, but it did give him a brilliant idea that made him smile in delight. After handing Vince the bag of greasy fried food, the ginger flipped Jack off and drove away quickly while yelling out 'pussy'. That was the match that lite the fire.

Five minutes later, Jack's shift hand ended and ran out of his personal hellhole. He remembered what direction Vince had driven off to and was about to make pursuit. The black haired teen ran down an alley way and made absolutely sure no one could see him. After making sure the coast was clear he swiftly pulled up his left sleeve and activated the sliver and blue alien wristwatch. He scrolled through the list looking for the right transformation.

"_Jack, what do you think you are doing?" _IDON asked in phone mode from his pocket.

"Just taking care of some teen issues IDON nothing to worry about." Jack complied while only half paying attention.

"_Jack I do not think…"_

Jack interrupted IDON by saying, "Listen IDON this will only takes a couple of seconds and whether you like it or not I'm doing it. I've taken too much crap from Vince over the past couple years to just seat back anymore."

A few seconds of silence fell before IDON spoke up again with a sigh, _"Very well…I'll condone it, just don't do anything too stupid."_

"Please…when do I ever?" Jack said with a cocky smirk.

He immediately found the alien he wanted and slammed his right palm on the Omnitrix core. A bright blue light flashed in the alley way. Jack's body took on incredible changes. His body turned black with blue and white spots on his arms and legs that resemble ice chunks. He now has light blue torso and large greyish blue eyes. Jack's size has increase by a foot. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. His wings are similar to a moth's and are colored blue, black, and little bit of white. His overall form is comparable to a moth like alien.

After the light has died down a new awesome creature stood in Jack's place as it complied in an icy breathe, **"Big Chill,"**

"I think it's time I tell my pal Vince to cool down." Big Chill stated.

"_Oh brother,"_

Big Chill spreads out his large wings and takes for the skies. He sends a mental command to activate his intangibility to prevent any unexpected eyes from seeing him. After flying high above town for a little while the Necrofriggian finally finds Vince's car stopped at a red light. He sees Vince's right arm around Sierra's shoulders while his left is on the wheel. A devious idea pops up into Jack's mind. He flies down to Vince's car and eventually lands right in front of the sports vehicle. The two teens in the car don't see Big Chill though considering he's currently intangible.

"_Oh man, I love picking on that poor piece of crap Darby." _Vince said smugly without even looking at Sierra.

"_Well, I use to think he was kinda cool, but I soon realized that he's just a dork." _Sierra complied. Both teens laugh in response.

Big Chill could feel the anger boiling up inside. His cold body was heating up from pure rage by the second. After the couple had finished laughing they were about to sneak a quick kiss before the light turned green. Big Chill walked over to the driver's side to where Vince's window was down. While the couple kissed Jack breathed in and exhaled a small amount of breathe into the car. His breathe was white with hints of blue and was very, very cold.

Vince and Sierra cried out as the temperature had dropped so suddenly. It went from a pleasant seventy to twenty below. Keep in mind this is a small icy breath that Big Chill exhaled, imagine his biggest breathe. Vince and Sierra and the insides of his car are covered in ice and frost.

"_W-w-w-what…the hell?! H-How d-i-d it g-get so d-damn cold!" _Vince shivered as he rubbed on his arms to keep warm.

Big Chill wasn't about to stop there. He stuck his intangible right arm into the engine of the car. The internal combustion system immediately stopped and turned into a block of ice. Vince's entire car dropped to forty below as ice formed on the interior and exterior of his once proud sports car. Vince quickly opened the door and jumped out of the car and into the street. Cars were backed up behind honking their horns and irritated drivers are cussing the ginger out.

The redhead ignored them and was more bewildered on how his car had become an icicle. _"H-how they hell did this happen?!" _Vince yelled out to no one.

Big Chill backed up a bit. He was enjoying how hilariously Vince was reacting to his car suddenly freezing. Sierra was seating on the sidewalk huddled up in a ball trying to regain some warmth. The cars going around Vince and people cussing him out only added to the experience. Jack decided he wanted to pull one more prank on his long time tormentor.

The blue/black Necrofriggian inhaled deeply and exhaled a massive icy breath onto the road underneath Vince's feet. Suddenly, a thin sheet of ice appeared beneath the street where Vince stood. The ginger was so busy panicking that he slipped and fell on his back hard. Jack looked down to see him groaning. It made him smile in pride on the inside and outside. The Omnitrix bearer decided that Vince had had enough. Besides, Jack had already used the Omnitrix for self-gain he didn't need to add anything more not heroic like to his short list.

Jack spread his wings and took off for the sky. Big Chill decided to spend a little personal time in the sky before returning home. He felt absolutely free being able to fly effortlessly throughout the masses of puffy white clouds.

"_I must admit Jack that that was pretty funny what you did. That jerk Vince had it coming." _IDON laughed in his phone mode on Big Chill's thigh.

"I know," Big Chill said. "And it felt pretty good too. This is the most fun I've had in a long time. Being the Omniformer rules!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are kindly apperciated. **


	11. Chapter 11

******Omniformer: The Beginning**

Over a month and a half has passed since Jack obtained the Omnitrix. During that time he has been fighting criminals, battling alien bounty hunters, and having tons of fun with his new powers. The onyx haired teen, had weeks prior humiliated his long time tormentor Vince by freezing his sports car with Big Chill. Speaking of, it turned out that Vince's car was frozen to a point where it couldn't be repaired. Now the ginger bully is forced to ride a crappy ten speed to school. It made Jack bust out laughing inside and made him feel grateful for karma. But what made it better was when Sierra dumped his ass the day she had nearly froze into an icicle.

Jack and his Plumber partner IDON have also had their hands full with putting criminals behind bars and alien bounty hunters. And thanks to IDON Jack no longer has to worry about the Decepticons or the Autobots picking up on his signal anymore. All thanks to a pen sized device he keeps in his pocket at all times. It is designed to block the Omnitrix's signal from all forms of detection besides visual. Things have been hectic ever since Six Six and Kraab were sentenced to the Null Void.

More bounty hunters have come to earth to retrieve the Omnimatrix. Their plans of stealing the watch and hopes of gaining fortunes were put to death after Jack's alter egos and IDON put them in the Null Void with IDON's N.V. Projector built into his arm. It was pretty easy for the duo to defeat there latest adversaries, especially in placing Octagon and Boyd Friddle in handcuffs after an absurd amount of time of them out running the law.

However, at the present moment, the yellow Plumber drone and the Omnitrix bearer have got their hands full. It was close to midnight in Eastern Standard Time in the Manhattan area. In a storage area used to stack hundreds of shipping containers, outside of the docks in New York City, another bounty hunter is wreaking havoc. Sunder the Retriever is the newest opponent for Jack and IDON. The yellow robot is currently dodging countless red plasma rays shooting out from Sunder's glider. His black/grey glider is his mode of transportation.

The two ugly scars going down both sides of his eyes flared from anger. Sunder's annoyance right now were sky rocketing. He was eager to land a hit on IDON, but no matter how many times he shot the drone always seemed to know when and where the blasts were going to go. Sunder's outfit consists of a color scheme of black and red highlights. Sunder's body color is grey while is build up is buff and big and his hair is long, wavy and snow white.

**(A/N: Looks just Sunder in Ben10: Alien Force/Ultimate Alien)**

Sunder ceased firing from his glider to let the weapon systems cool down. It gave IDON a perfect opportunity for a counter attack. He transformed his right metallic arm into a long, narrow barrel. A barrage of crimson energy blast fired out from IDON's makeshift appendage and towards Sunder. The bounty hunter was effortlessly able to avoid IDONs attack on his glider. A sinister smirk grew on the grey alien's face as a scheme was processed through his head.

Sunder got into position where the front of his glider was aimed straight at IDON. Not a moment later, a giant ball of pink, slimy stuff shot out and landed a direct hit on IDON. The Plumber drone was thrown back into the side of metal cargo box and remained stuck there in the mass of pink goo. He tried pulling against the sticky goo but despite his efforts it proved in vain. The substance keeping him stuck to the metal container was very strong. IDON looked up to see Sunder hovering a mere ten yards away on his glider with a pleased smile adorning his grey face.

Sunder put his energy axe, his primary weapon, across a sling on his back. The sharp edges of his axe illuminated a dim red in the night.

"_That wasn't too hard. You high tech Plumber drones aren't so tough after all." _Sunder stated smugly.

"It wasn't even fighting back hard. I was merely buying my friend more time you arrogant fool."IDON complied still trying to pull out of the sticky goo.

"_Don't get your hopes up." _Sunder glided closer towards IDON until they were only a few yards away._ Your friend…uh…Dack Jarby should have his hands full with those mini battle drones of mine. After they make short work of him I'll retrieve the Omnitrix from his wrist, but first…I really like that power core inside your chest. It should fetch a good price on the intergalactic black market."_

"Sorry tough guy but parts off the robot are not sold individually."

Sunder's face went blank as he turned his glider away from IDON to see the source of the voice. Standing on two stacked metal containers was the form of a human named Jack Darby but known as the Omniformer. His face showed that of confidence and a need to kick some ass. Jack's new attire consists of a black long sleeve shirt. Over it is a greyish blue short sleeved shirt with a white stripe going the center and white outlines. To compliment it he wears faded black jeans, a blue belt with a white belt buckle, and a pair of white/blue sneakers.

"_What?" _Sunder looked slightly surprised to see him here. _"How? How could you have gotten past my battle drones?"_

Jack's smirk only grew wider. He reached behind his back to pull out a detached robotic head with a single red optic. The ebony haired male only held it up for a few second before he tossed it in the other direction.

"They were pretty easy to scrap, and the same is going to apply to you." Jack retorted. "Now how about we settle this so my partner and I can get back home?"

Jack's self-confidence and skill has grown extensively since he discovered more about his new powers and how to apply them. It made him feel invincible and able to win over any girl in the world. However, Jack knew he needed to stop taking pride in himself and get back to the present moment.

"_Oh please, you don't stand a chance against me, Dack Jarby." _Sunder boasted with arrogance and bashfulness.

"Okay, first off, the name's Jack Darby. Second, I like to be called by my superhero name, Omniformer." Jack replied annoyed that he said his name wrong.

_"I don't care," _Sunder interupted.

"Lastly," Jack continued. "I stand more a chance against you than I did with your stupid target practice droids. Those were what they were right; because that's what it seemed like."

The big, buff grey alien pulled his energy axe off his sling as the edge began to shine a brighter red. _"You have confidence kid I'll give you that. But you're out of your league."" _Sunder said aggressively as he primed up for an attack.

"Jack, watch out for his energy axe!" IDON shouted still trying to free himself from his prison on goo.

Sunder swiftly reared back his axe and let loose a horizontal red wave of energy straight towards Jack. The Omnitrix bearer quickly darted for the other side of the container and successfully dodged the attack.

"Duely noted," The raven haired teen said to himself. _'Watch out for the axe.'_ He thought.

He got back on his feet and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a sliver and blue wristwatch. The band is slim and its color scheme is sliver with a blue stripe going down the center. The dial is slightly black and the faceplate displays nothing but a dim azure light. Using his thumb and index finger, Jack turns the dial to activate the source of his powers. Instantly, a blue hologram of a buff, hairy alien appears over the faceplate.

"_What's the matter Jarby? Why don't ya come down and here and scrap me like you said you would." _Sunder mocked as his primed up his energy axe once more.

He reared back his weapon and let loose another wave of red plasma energy for Jack. Seeing the approaching threat the onyx haired teen quickly jumps clean off the container and into the air just in time before it exploded. With one quick motion Jack slams his hand down on the dial and lets the Omnitrix do its magic.

Jack's body begins to drastically change. His size increases to over eight feet tall while a mass of yellow and black fur grow around his body. Bulk, buff, and strength consume his form. His waist is slim and he now has grey fingers and toes. . There are two bolts on the side of his wrist and two more on the back of his powerful neck. On his forehead are three yellow horns. He also has a silver belt where the glowing blue Omnitrix faceplate/dial is located.

"**Shocksquatch,** Okay eh," The Omniformer yelled in mid-air.

**(****A/N: **Same 'Shocksquatch' from Ben 10: Omniverse**.)**

Sunder's eyes opened wide in shock and surprise at the huge yellow/black Sasquatch looking alien flying towards him. Shocksquatch immediately crashed into Sunder and pulled him off his glider at the same time he had dropped his energy axe. Jack used his new big strong arms to grab Sunder by the shoulders and forcefully slammed his back into the cement.

The concrete cracked into pieces as a small shockwave echoed across the area. Shocksquatch was still pushing down on his shoulders to keep Sunder pinned. A smirk grew on the ape like creatures face as he stated in a raspy Canadian accent:

"If you want me to beat the scrap out of ya that's fine by me, eh,"

However, Sunder was not yet defeated. The skilled bounty hunter lifted up his strong legs and forcefully kicked Jack in the abdomen area. Shocksquatch went flying backwards before his body slammed into a metal container. Sunder saw that his opponent was momentarily stunned in pain from hitting the container so hard, so he took advantage of his opportunity. The long white haired menace jogged over to energy axe lying on the ground just a few yards besides him.

"_Jack, get your head in the game!" _IDON yelled.

Shocksquatch quickly regained his bearings and pulled his back out of the aluminum container. Jack blindly charged at Sunder who was just fifteen yards in front of him with his back turned. Jack was hoping he could take the bounty hunter by surprise. Instead, the huntsman powered up his energy axe, reared it back, and delivered and a dense wave of plasma energy into Shocksquatch all in a swift motion. Shocksquatch was once again thrown back, but this time he went higher and farther.

The wielder of the Omnitrix came back to earth hard as he landed on the roof of an aluminum container that was stacked on top of another one. All the shipping containers in the yards are stacked up in rows just like any other dock. Shocksquatch's dense body structure had caused the roof of the metal box to cave in. Jack was momentarily stunned in pain from the impact and the blast he took from Sunder's energy axe.

Speaking of, Jack was brought back into reality when he saw the form of Sunder jumping high in the air. His red glowing axe was reared back as the bounty hunter was about to come down on the Sasquatch looking alien. The yellow/black furred creature swiftly rolled out of the dip and leaped onto the roof of the container besides him. Sunder had so momentum going he couldn't stop his descent. He brought his axe down onto the top of the aluminum box.

The blade of the axe cut clean through that box and one under like hot butter. Sunder quickly jumped high onto the top of the container where he faced down Jack. Shocksquatch stood at about eight feet and was two feet taller than Sunder. But Jack knew now that his adversary cannot be underestimated. Sunder let out a battle cry as he leaped towards Jack with his axe raised. Shocksquatch stepped forward with his right leg and anchored back with leg. The second Sunder came within a two foot he grabbed a hold of the axe and used his upper body strength to rival Sunder's.

The two buff aliens were at a stalemate for a short while, but suddenly Jack gathers up enough strength into his big arms to overpower Sunder. He spins around a couple times and throws the bounty hunter high into the air. Shocksquatch watched on and was waiting for Sunder to fall back down and slam into the ground. However, Jack had forgotten about Sunder's other weapon: his glider.

Out of nowhere, his grey/red glider zooms and catches its pilot midair. Sunder quickly balances himself and looks back at Shocksquatch with an evil smile. Jack all but knows he is in deep trouble now. Suddenly a barrage of red energy blasts fired out from Sunder's glider. Shocksquatch dived out of the way and jumped onto the next row of containers behind him.

The metal box he was previously standing on was reduced to scrap as the multitude of energy blasts easily destroyed it. Jack started running along the roof tops of the shipping containers. Meanwhile, Sunder follows behind the yellow/black furred creature and continues firing countless plasma blasts at his target. Jack went from running to sprinting as Sunder was closing the distance. By a stroke of luck, the wielder of the Omnitrix caught sight of a yellow crane just fifty yards right in front of him.

He could see the cable line and the hook hanging within his reach. Jack could sense Sunder's blasts approaching uncomfortably closer and could hear the containers behind him exploding. Shocksquatch using all his leg strength jumped over thirty feet into the air to grab onto the cable. And just in the nick of time to. In fact, Jack looked back for a second to see the spot where he was previously standing was nothing but burnt rumble. Jack used the force and momentum he had gained from jumping to swing higher in the air.

His plan was to swing back and knock Sunder off his glider again. However, plans don't always go as planned. The experienced bounty hunter was wise to his opponent's scheme and sought to ruin it. The long white haired alien brought his glider to a halt and aimed the frontend upwards. A devilish smile grew across Sunder's face as he shot a dense beam of plasma straight towards Shocksquatch's swinging form. Shocksquatch was just about to turn his hips to bring himself back around to Sunder, but was instead met with a ball of crimson energy on the left side of his abdomen.

Jack had cried out in surprise and soon realized he had let go of the cable. He was now falling thirty feet towards the ground. He braced for impact as he collided with the concrete. A small shockwave echoed across the docks as the eight foot tall Sasquatch looking alien hit the ground hard. Shocksquatch laid on the ground for a couple of seconds wincing in pain from the impact. However, his new body was tough, durable, and could take anything. In fact, the place where Sunder's blast had hit him wasn't even swollen. Sure the yellow hair was burnt off but other than that he was okay.

Shocksquatch rolled out of the three foot deep crater he had created and brought himself back on his feet. "Okay eh….now I'm mad." He said while rubbing his lower back.

All of a sudden, Sunder appeared on his glider circling slowly around the beaten up form of Shocksquatch. While at the same time he adorns a smug smile on his grey, scarred face. Sunder chuckled loud enough for his prey to hear before stating, _"If you are the best this planet can throw at me then you humans truly are pathetic."_

"Why don't you ditch that flying piece of scrap and the axe and fight me man to man, eh?" Shocksquatch challenged as he raised up his big, blast fists.

"_As much as I'd love to I have a job to do. I must retrieve you and the Omnimatrix for my client and get filthy rich afterwards."_

"Dream on, that's definitely not going to happen, loser." Jack complied.

Sunder's sinister smile only grew larger. He pressed a button on the side of his axe handle. Without warning, the red, glowing axe blade popped off, but it was still attached to the handle by a long whip like cable. The cable itself was illuminating in soft crimson glow just like the edges of the axe blade. In a swift motion the bounty hunter swung his axe blade back and threw it towards Shocksquatch.

Even though his new form was bulky and strong Shocksquatch was somehow quick and agile. Jack used this to dodge away from the path of the incoming blade. The red glowing axe had hit the ground just a couple feet from Shocksquatch. Suddenly, Sunder kicked up the speed in his glider and circled around faster. As a result, the long cable connecting the handle and the axe blade wrapped around the confused form of Shocksquatch a few times.

Jack's big arms were now wrapped tight towards his body by the red glowing cable. He grunted as he attempted to use his massive strength to break it. Unfortunately, this proved to be futile from the cable being very strong. It would seem that the wielder of the Omnitrix was in tough spot. To the common eye it would seem that Sunder had won the fight. But like always there is more than meets the eye.

Jack immediately remembered the conversation he and IDON had about the unique powers and abilities his each one of his transformations had. He soon recalled that Shocksquatch was more than just strong and durable. His new body contained another power it was the reason why his transformation was called Shocksquatch. A smile grew on the grey ape alien's face as he looked up towards Sunder on his glider. In his mind he was pleased to see he was still holding the axe handle.

"Last chance to give up while you're still ahead, eh." Jack stated in his raspy Canadian voice.

_"Last chance to give up while you still got your head." _Sunder smirked.

"Oh, that sounded like a joke...only smaller." Shocksquatch replied with a smile.

Shocksquatch hit his fists together. Suddenly, the metal bolts on his wrists and neck began to super charge with yellow lightning bolts. In a matter of seconds, Shocksquatch was brightly illuminating in yellow electricity. Even his once blue eyes had changed color and were now shining yellow like the sun. Sunder watched in awe and fright because he knew exactly what was coming next.

"_Oh no," _Sunder quietly proclaimed as he watched on at the electric charged Sasquatch.

Shocksquatch was now illuminating just as bright as the sun. He then grabbed ahold of Sunder's cable with both hands. All of a sudden, the electricity Jack had formed traveled up the cable and into Sunder's body and his glider. Sunder screamed in agony as yellow electricity engulfed his body. This went on for about five seconds until the circuitry in his glider were overloaded. As a result, Sunder's glider exploded into millions of tiny pieces.

As for Sunder he was thrown up over one hundred feet in the air before he plummeted back down. Jack watched on as the limp form of the snow white haired alien collided into the top of shipping container with a loud thud. The red glowing cable line from Sunder's energy axe went black. Shocksquatch easily broke through the weak line without any trouble. Jack jumped over a couple rows of blue, red, and green cargo containers until he found his opponent.

Sunder was lying on his back on top of an aluminum box which had been dented all the way to the bottom. The bounty hunter himself was in a similar beaten up condition. His grey skin had been burnt as nasty smelling smoke arose from his body. He now possessed a set of new battle scars from the electricity across his body. Each and every strand of his white hair was sticking straight up at a height of over three feet. Jack's sense of humor got the best of him as he chuckled at the sight of his hair. Sunder groaned in pain as he was about to slip into unconsciousness.

"I think you've had enough, eh?" Shocksquatch asked.

All he received as an answer was a pain filled groan. "I'll take that as a yes. Also, my name is Jack Darby or aka the Omniformer. Maybe you'll remember it this time." Jack complied with a victorious smile adorning his face.

In a span of five minutes, Shocksquatch picked up Sunder and returned to IDON's location to free him from the sticky pink stuff. Of course, it did prove to be a challenge for the Omnitrix bearer. However, he was able to pull it off just like he did in defeating a well-known dangerous mercenary/bounty hunter. IDON opened up a portal to the Null Void and called in for some Plumber officers that were stationed inside a prison facility to come and pick up Sunder. The Plumber's quickly arrived and took Sunder away. He was strapped down on a floating medical berth and still knocked out.

"_We'll be sure to pry any information on whomever it was who hired him after we're done treating him." _A Plumber majester stated before walking through the red swirling portal.

The portal instantly vanished out of sight and without a trace. Jack, who has now reverted back to his human form, looked besides him to speak with his partner.

"So, who do you think is this guy that's hiring all these mercenaries and bounty hunters to come after me?"

IDON looked back to the raven haired male with a serious look. _"I'm not quite sure. But…I can tell you this whoever it is is very powerful and very dangerous."_

Meanwhile, high above the Manhattan docks, a floating red sphere had its camera focused in on the duo. It had just witnesses and observed everything. The intelligent camera watched on as IDON opened up another portal as the wielder of the Omnitrix and his partner disappeared out of sight. I-Sphere ceased his filming and transmitted the video across deep space.

**************Omniformer: The Beginning**

Lord Vilgax, the conqueror of fifty million worlds watched on in frustration at the holographic screen from his tube. Over the past month all of Vilgax's limbs had grown back and his body was making a full recovery. In fact, his size has increased by over ten feet and his muscle mass has all but tripled. His chest, abdomen, and legs are covered in strong dark crimson metal plating with black outlines for a contrast. This will be his amror. His feet are now metal and two toed. Metal bolts are present on his green arms and there is red metal plating on his shoulders. Whenever the bolts on his arms start pumping up and down his size and strength begins to double.

However, even though Vilgax has taken big strides in his recovery he still not ready to leave his tube. But on the bright side for the warlord only has a few cycles remaining until he can finally step out. And this time he will be even stronger than ever. During the time of his recovery his warship has been completely repaired and ready for intergalactic travel and battle.

"_**How pathetic, Sunder you are truly worthless!"** _The dark lord stated viscously through the red/black mask covering his mouth

Vilgax continues to observe the recording of the battle between Shocksquatch and Sunder. He was irritated that another bounty hunter he hired has failed him yet again to retrieve the Omnitrix. Moreover, he was even more frustrated that the human wielder of the Omnitrix is nothing more than a teenager. Despite being human, Jack Darby continues to remain a worthy obstacle.

The mighty warlord did give Darby some credit for his ingenuity of the Omnitrix. This did raise some concern for Vilgax. Darby's fighting skills and his ingenuity in using the Omnitrix is improving every day. Vilgax knows he can't afford to let Darby spend any more time in beating up on easy opponents. If he does Darby will continue to win and improve to a point where he might even prove to be a challenge for Vilgax.

"_**We do not have much time. The boy improves and grows stronger every day."**_Vilgax proclaimed to one of his bioid drones standing beside the holographic screen.

"_The warship is fully operational and ready for travel." _The drone complied.

"_**Then stop standing around and get this ship to Earth immediately!"**_

"_As you command master,"_

The drone exited the room, and in a matter of no time the engines fired up for the first time in over a month. Just like that the humongous warship kicked up speed until it reached hyper space. Its coordinates is a swirling brownish galaxy in the far distance: the Milky Way.

**********Omniformer: The Beginning**

Jack had gotten home just in time last night after defeating Sunder. The second he and IDON teleported back to his garage his mother had pulled up. He was thankful that the higher powers were smiling upon him as he was able to avoid being late. After a hard fought battle with robots and another alien bounty hunter Jack was completely whooped out along with IDON. The duo didn't waste time in falling into recharge once they got home. The ebony haired teen was hoping he could sleep in today.

However, the second his alarm clock went off at 7:30 he soon remembered that he was scheduled to put in some hours at KO Burger Drive In. His greyish blue eyes are heavy as he walks slowly to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Jack was seriously thinking about quitting his job at KO. The teen considered himself a super hero and an embracement to be working there. Of course, he did consider working there before he got the Omnitrix to be humiliating anyway.

But Jack knew that he can't quit and for reason: his mother. Sure they did need the extra income, but it would probably enrage his mom to a level Jack never wants to see. Plus he didn't want to be selfish. Quitting a job because he doesn't like but is bringing extra money into his home is very selfish and Jack just didn't want to do that. So the wielder of the Omnitrix decides to tough it out and get it over with. True he would much rather be at the Autobot base with Raff, Miko, Arcee, and the others than taking crap from rude customers.

But Jack would really like to visit his friends at base this evening; only because he hasn't been in over three days. In fact, he hasn't spoken to any of Team Prime in three days including Arcee. The blue femme will probably tear him a new one if he goes today but will be happy that he's there. All Jack knows is that over the month and a half period the Autobots have gained a new recruit named Smokescreen. Jack met him and talked to him for a while. He seemed like a pretty laid back, but cool kind of guy. He was still happy to know that the Autobots still had upper hand in the war.

After taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and putting on some deodorant Jack dresses up in his new attire he wore yesterday. His clothing today consists of a pair of black faded jeans with a blue/white belt. His shirt combo is a black long sleeved shirt with the same blue short sleeved shirt that has a white stripe going down the center and white outlines. Jack's new tennis shoes are mainly white with some blue highlights. Jack places IDON who he is still in recharge and in phone mode into his pocket and walks into the kitchen.

The sleepy teen looks at the clock and can see that his shift is over five minutes away. Recalling, on recent events Jack remembers that mom has gone to work, Arcee is at base, and his bike was destroyed by Six Six. However, when you have the powers of over a few dozen aliens there is nothing you can't handle. Jack walks into the garage and closes the door behind him.

He smiles as he pulls up his left sleeve to reveal the Omnitrix in all its glory. The band is slim and thin; its color is sliver with a blue stripe going down the center. The faceplate is azure and blank while the dial is black. Jack presses the two sliver buttons on the sides to activate the device. The dial pops up along with the Omnitrix core. A blue hologram of a raptor looking alien appears over the faceplate.

Jack's smile grows even bigger as he pressed down on the dial with one swift move. Astonishingly, a bright blue light fills the garage as Jack's body takes on a big transformation. His body takes on the form of a semi armored raptor. A visor grows over his face and head while a long tail grows behind him. His new tail is black with blue stripes. His outfit is thin black pants that go to his knees and a black thin shirt with a white stripe going down the center. Jack's feet change dramatically and become wheel shaped. His skin turns blue and smooth to avoid air friction.

Less than a second after Jack pressed down on the Omnitrix dial the light dies down as the new being stands in Jack's place. "Oh yeah, **XLR8**," Jack says in a raspy voice. He sends a mental command to put down his visor.

**(A/N: **XLR8 looks just like he did off the original Ben 10**)**

XLR8 lifts up the garage door and slams it down as soon as he is outside. To avoid detection he immediately sprints out of the area at 300 miles per hour. This is merely a jog for the raptor like being. The busy citizens of Jasper who head off to work don't even notice XLR8 as he zooms past them in a flash. He quickly comes to a halt at an alleyway just a short distance from KO Burger. Incredibly, Jack had made it to his workplace in less than three seconds and he merely jogged. The raven haired male soon began to wonder how fast his transformation could go at full speed; this all but got Jack to thinking.

Jack scans his surroundings to make sure nobody is watching. After making sure the coast was clear he punches the dial on his chest and reverts back to human form. He raises his arms over his head and stretches out his body before leaving the alleyway.

"Ah…nothing like a morning jog before work time." Jack complied to himself.

Meanwhile, as Jack walked into the cruddy fast food joint, I-Sphere floats high above the town watching his every move. The floating surveillance ball transmits everything he recorded to Vilgax's warship.

**************Omniformer: The Beginning**

Speaking of Vilgax, the conqueror of two galaxies was now closer than ever to the wielder of the Omnitrix. His warship had just exited hyper space and was slowing down as it passed the moon. Vilgax ordered his bioid drones to activate a shield to completely avoid any detection of their presents from Earthlings or other alien life forms. His ship continues to approach closer towards the blue planet.

"_We are now entering orbit around the planet master." _One of Vilgax's drones said.

"_**Good. Now send in the drones to retrieve the Omnitrix. I can't afford to waste any more time. The Omnitrix will be mine!" **_Vilgax ordered in a deep, serious tone inside his recovery tank.

"_As you command,"_

The drone inputted some commands on a holographic keyboard. Suddenly, three gigantic battle drones fired out from the ship's hull. They are roughly 40 feet tall with more humanoid features and 3 insectoid legs. Their armor plating is a reddish orange color. The three large projectiles speed towards the blue planet, and it isn't long before they finally hit the atmosphere. They change coordinates and fall towards their destination in a fire ball.

**A/N: ****Leave any comments of this chapter in the review box. I hope you enjoyed.**

**PS: Before I leave I want to explain a few things. One Vilgax's ship is just like the one in Alien Force. You can see what it looks like on Ben 10 wikia. Two, you should all type in 'Vilgax's drones' on the search bar on Ben 10 wikia dot com. I say this because even though I'll try my best to explain how they look you might want to just look at the photos in the gallery. Because I'll be using four different kinds of drones: the Basic Drones, the Gigantic drones, the Bioids (the one's Vilgax talks to on his ship), and the Mechadroids. **


	12. Chapter 12

******Omniformer: The Beginning**

Jack stood behind the cruddy propane grill with a white apron and his work hat on. Underneath he was sporting his new attire. It all consisted of a black long sleeve, black jeans, and white/blue sneakers. His short sleeved shirt that goes over his long sleeve is light blue with a white stripe going down the center and outline of the shirt.

Even though his real clothes looked pretty nice it was totally embarrassing to be wearing the K.O. Burger getup over them. However, he didn't really have a choice. It was both wear it and expose himself to peer pressure or be fired. Jack really didn't want to face any of those things, but he reluctantly decided that his job was more important than what others thought of him. So the strong teen sucked it up and carried on with his boring day.

He continued to flip the nasty hamburger meat while he prepared the buns on the counter next to him. '_Ugh, I can't believe anyone would eat this fake crap.'_ Jack thought. He resumed flipping the mostly fake animal matter with a neutral expression adorning his face.

Meanwhile, three objects consumed in fire balls are zooming towards Jasper at incredible speeds. One projectile collides into the green 'Jasper' sign just off the freeway near city limits. The shockwave from the massive impact threw up tons of dirt, rock, and asphalt. At least half dozen cars crashed into each other as the falling debris brought the slightly dense traffic coming into and out of Jasper to a screeching halt. Civilian drivers all exited from their vehicles. Some were arguing about their vehicle damage while others are trying to figure out what was going on.

All their faces turned into shock and fear as a towering 40 foot tall robot walked out from the debris cloud. The overall body shape was stalk and tall like a string bean. Its armor is a reddish-orange with black highlights in the transforming seams and joints. It stands on three insect like legs and its head is shaped like a downward crest. On its shoulders appear to be two big disks. One half exposed the other is inside is body. Its big optics is a menacing orange. It has three black claws for fingers. To add to it, underneath both wrists is a powerful laser blaster. **(A/N: Just like the ones in the original Ben 10)** The people of Jasper and passing travelers all screamed in terror as they ran in every direction.

The gigantic robot did not take notice of the organics running around. Just as it stepped out of the crater it looked up to see two more fire balls falling into the small town. One of the massive, insect legged robots collided with the street in front of Jasper High School. The shockwave from the impact caused parts of nearby buildings and parts of Jasper High to collapse. The few citizens in the area quickly sprinted out of the way to save their lives. The deadly robot stepped out of the crater and stood still.

The last automaton landed in the center of the suburban area of Jasper. A few homes were destroyed in the process, but thankfully they were empty. Just like the rest, the killer, reddish orange colored robot crawled out of the deep crater as it overlooked miles of small houses. They all remained standing until Vilgax's face appeared in their optics. The warlord was beaming down a transmission to his robotic soldiers.

"_**Bring me the Omnitrix. Search all three primary locations that have been downloaded into your processors."**_A digital map of Jasper with KO Burger, Jasper High, and Jack's house all highlighted appeared in the drones processor. "_**If the human who wields it is not at any of them destroy the area so that you may all draw him out!"**_The transmission went dead after that.

The gigantic drones orange optics brightened as they started their mission. The battle drone in the suburban's looked on the digital map in its head to see the Darby residence is less than a third of a mile to the right. The killer robot instantly started walking towards its target crushing houses, trees, and etcetera in its path. The towering drone besides the high school turns towards the school building. It lifted up its right arm and fired a dense beam of orange energy at the school house. Piles of concrete, steel, and other debris were thrown everywhere as it began destroying Jasper High. The last one by the highway brought up the digital map in its head to see that KO Burger was only half a mile away.

Without warning, the automaton awakened from its statue like state and started walking down the highway searching for the Omnitrix wearer like the rest. It stepped on a few deserted cars and trucks that stood in its way. The deadly, cold drone could see the fast food joint in the distance to its right and immediately changed direction towards it. People screamed and panicked as they run in every direction to avoid death.

Jack was about to bag up somebody's order until, all of a sudden, the ground began to shake with violent force. This caused the ebony haired teen to drop the bag on the floor. The people inside the restaurant are confused and a bit scared by the ground shaking.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Jack said to nobody.

Everyone else in the fast food place was wondering the same thing. Jack's immediate answer to the mysterious phenomena is a simple earthquake. However, earthquakes don't sound like the repeating pattern of giant footsteps. _'Oh man! Please don't tell me it's Decepticons. Well…actually please let it be. Then I can kick some Con aft!'_ Jack thought. '_Wait, ugh I really need to get a hold of myself. I'm sounding just like Miko.'_

His fears were confirmed when someone cried out 'robot'. As soon as they all looked out the windows screams filled the restaurant During the panic people immediately dropped their food and ran out of the building quickly. Jack threw off his hat and apron to see for himself the cause of the ground shaking. People got in their cars and stormed in every direction. Some didn't even make it out of the parking lot due to lack of attention which led to wrecks.

Jack jaw dropped to the ground the second he zoomed out the glass doors. His eyes widen a significant amount as he looked on at the towering reddish orange robot. It appeared it was about a few hundred yards down the street and showed no notice of vehicles, buildings, trees and street lamps, and etcetera. In fact, the scary automaton simply crushed anything that stood in its way. Jack could see that the giant robot is heading straight towards his general location.

"Jack, we have big trouble!" IDON yelled inside Jack's front jean pocket.

The onyx haired teen simply rolled his eyes and pulled out the yellow phone. IDON made sure no bystanders were around in the vicinity as he transformed into his robot mode. His body is darkish yellow and is shaped like a wide six by five cylinder. His arms are long and chrome colored with silvery metallic hands attached to the end. IDON's face is a rectangular screen with two black square eyes and a mouth underneath. On top of his head is a black antenna with a red ball at the top and at the bottom is half of a black sphere that allows IDON to float off the ground. But what really gave IDON purpose in life was his Plumber badge, a disk with the green hour glass symbol. It symbolized everything he was built and stood for.

"You don't say IDON," Jack replied sardonically. "I am lucky that I have you here to state the obvious."

They both looked ahead to see the gigantic robot was still making its way towards their area. It appeared that somehow slow account to its massive size and weight. Nevertheless, it would only be half a minute before it reached them.

"What the heck is that thing?" Jack asked loudly.

"Can't say for sure but no doubt about it it is alien in origin." IDON replied.

"Well I don't think that's a Decepticon. It doesn't look Cybertronian at all, but…it's only a guess."

"Your guess may be plausible," IDON paused as he makeshift both of his arms into long, rifle like tachyon blasters that slightly illuminated a soft red. "But how about we save this innocent people first and ask questions later." The drone concluded.

Jack smiled confidently. "Now you're speaking my language, partner."

As soon as the killer battle drone stepped within seventy-five yards of KO Burger it stopped in its tracks. Its optics zoomed in to see two figures standing by the fast food place. It could see identify a yellow Plumber drone with his weapons out and a black haired human around teenager age. The automaton sensors could immediately identify the human boy as Jack Darby. As a result, it sent out a message to its fellow drones in Jasper to let them know their target has been found.

The battle droid by Jasper High School ceased its destruction upon the building. It now started walking down the street and further inwards into Jasper. Just as the giant robot in the suburban area was about to completely destroy Jack's house it received the message from it fellow drone. It abandoned the Darby residence and began heading towards downtown.

Suddenly, the two orange UFO shaped disks on the robots shoulders launched into the air. The top part popped out to reveal red blobs as its optics. While the bottom popped out to show off six small limbs with laser pointers at the end. They flew high above the buildings at a fast speed.

The second they came within fifty yards of Jack and IDON's position the two drones fired countless energy blasts towards the duo. IDON swiftly projected a rectangular laser shield in front of him and Jack. Even though the shield protected them from the lasers the force behind the blasts sent IDON and Jack backwards. IDON hit the ground hard while Jack was thrown back on the top of a deserted white sedan.

Jack's body reacted in intense pain from the hit especially his back since he landed on a hard metal car roof. He opened his greyish-blue eyes to see the drones flying over. Without wasting another second, Jack sucked up the pain consuming his well-being and jumped off the vehicle. He looked back to see the orange colored UFO shaped robots in the distance. They appeared to be changing directions and flying back towards him.

"IDON, you all right?" Jack yelled to friend.

The yellow robot hovered back off the ground with his left servo on top of his head. "Never better," He uttered sarcastically.

"Well you better hang on to your antenna because it's about to get wild." Jack stated.

He hurriedly pulled up the black sleeve on his left arm to reveal a cool looking watch. This watch was no other than the legendary Omnitrix. Its slick band has a polished silver color to it with a greyish blue stripe going down the center. In addition, the circular dial is a pitch black and the faceplate is a bright blue. Hastily, Jack pressed both chrome colored buttons on the side of the watch. As a result, the ring popped up and a hologram of a strange looking creature appeared above the faceplate.

Jack didn't have time to scroll through to find the alien he wanted. He could plainly see the drones nearing his and IDON's position again. With no doubt in mind, he immediately slammed down on the dial. Miraculously, a blinding azure light filled the area. In a time span of only a few nanoseconds Jack's body began to take on a strangely new form.

His form took on the shape of a dog like creature at elephant size proportions. Orange fur instantly grew across Jack's body. Hands turned to paws as fingernails transformed into sharp claws. His teeth became razor sharp while his lower teeth stuck out like an under bite. To go along with it his lips turn to black. His eyes disappeared and are replaced with three black slits on each side of his neck. A collar with the same pattern as the Omnitrix band appears on his neck with the dial in the front. His strength, durability, and instincts are enhanced considerably.

As the light dies down, a deep animal roar comparable to a lion's escapes from Jack's throat. The newly changed Jack takes a couple seconds to get a feel of this new transformation. Jack doesn't know yet that he does not have eyes. However, the slits on his neck are so sensitive to the tiny differences in smell and movement it gave Jack a clear picture of the world around him.

"A Vulpimancer huh," IDON exclaimed.

The orange furred creature looked at IDON before it barked a couple times before stopping. '_Hey, what's the problem? Why can't I talk?!' _Jack thought.

As if IDON had read Jack's mind he gave him a quick explanation for his inability to vocally communicate. "I'm afraid you cannot speak as a Vulpimancer, Jack."

'_So that's what I am. I don't know why but I think I'll name this bad dog, __**Wildmutt.**__' _Jack inwardly declared.

In one fell swoop, Wildmutt and IDON were snapped back into reality as another multitude of laser blasts rained down on the duo. Wildmutt's slits opened in more air and started becoming more sensitive. He could sense the after burn of lasers blasters, the noxious smell of burnt asphalt, and the sounds of the drones all in front of him_. _Jack had a clear picture of vision through the world of smell and vibrations.

A vicious growl escaped Wildmutt's black lips as he charged straight forward. His advanced senses pinpointed that the flying drones were about thirty yards away and closing. Unexpectedly, the orange Vulpimancer used all the power in his legs to jump over twenty feet into the air. Jack skillfully landed on top of one of the flying UFO shaped robots.

Wildmutt extended his hind leg claws to keep himself on the drone while he used his front two to dig on to both sides of the airborne disk. Lifting up on his left side the Omnitrix wearer was able to change the automaton's course to the left. The other robot was right behind Wildmutt.

IDON looked on as Wildmutt hanged on to the soaring drone heading towards downtown. In his mind, the sentient robot didn't think it was such a good idea for Jack to take into the middle of the city. Nonetheless, he didn't question his new partner's motives since he always proved successful in the end. He looked back to see that the forty foot tall, bean stalked robot was fixing to start heading towards Jack.

"Sure Jack you take care of those small, worthless trash cans while I deal with papa robot." IDON stated to nobody.

Aiming his blaster shifted arms at the mechanical being; IDON instantaneously fired a barrage of tachyon blasts. Surprisingly, the blasts actually made the machine fall over on its front. The powerful tachyon energy projectiles caused parts of the robots side armor to melt in some places. Its furious orange optics refocused on IDON.

"Hey ugly, don't you have anything better to do than bringing harm to innocent civilans?!" IDON yelled.

Leveling the situation in its cold, logical processor the robot redirected its sights on the yellow Plumber based automaton. The reddish orange armored battle mechanism lifted up its arms to fire dense beams of orange energy out of the blasters attached to the bottom of its wrist components. IDON dodged the bombardment of lethal energy blasts and fired his own while he dodged his opponent's.

Meanwhile, Wildmutt continued to hang on for dear life on the drone he had unexpectedly redirected towards downtown. Jack could sense smoke and fire in a few places around him. In fact, he could hear fire trucks, police cars and ambulances around him. It looked like nearly all of Jasper's rescue force was active. Jack just prayed that nobody was hurt or even worse dead.

Wildmutt could sense that the second flying saucer is still right behind him. A clever idea for a stunt he could use to take down both robots pops up in his head. Jack lifts up his right arm and placed it on the left side of the automaton's dome shaped head. Wildmutt extended his razor sharp claws to their maximum length on his front right paw, and dug them into the circuitry of the soaring drone. The instant he mustered up enough strength, Jack succeeded in ripping the machines head off.

Unsurprisingly, smoke started rising from the drone as it began to plummet to the ground. In the nick of time, the large orange dog leaped off the descending robot and onto the other one. Jack could hear the other drone blow up in the distance. The Vulpimancer performed the same technique he performed on the first robot. He dug his hind leg claws into the side while he used his incredible upper body strength to rip off the drones processor/head.

Wildmutt's expression went to shock soon after his amazingly strong senses showed that the wrecked drone would collide into a brick building in a matter of seconds. Without another thought, the orange Vulpimancer immediately hurdled off the reddish orange machine. The drone crashed into the building in a fiery explosion that obviously totaled the structure. Jack landed on his feet safely.

He could tell that he was on a street in downtown. Looking back he really didn't want to let that building burn and possibly risk setting fire to the other shops nearby. On the other hand, Wildmutt's super strong hearing could pick up the whirring sounds of a fire truck. The sounds appeared to be getting stronger and Jack could definitely tell that it was heading towards his current location. He trusted that the Jasper Fire Department could handle this situation.

Using his strong leg muscles, Wildmutt jumped high into the air and landed on top of a nearby building. Not wasting another moment the pseudo-Plumber started running and leaping over building to head back towards KO Burger Joint.

Meanwhile, IDON is experiencing some slight challenges in fighting the large battle droid. Granted his tachyon blasts were touch they weren't proving effective enough against his gigantic adversary. The tall, skinny drone was littered in black, scorch marks from IDON's blast in its chest, abdomen and leg area.

The gigantic droid lifted up its right arm and delivered another powerful beam of orange energy. IDON dodged the blast the last second before it blew up a car behind him. More rounds of energy blasts were fired out and IDON was working hard to outmaneuver them. One of the stray blasts landed a direct hit on the KO Burger restaurant. As a result, the building went up in flames and smoke. Bits of debris fell over the place.

IDON unfortunately had his attention on this for a second too long. The machine once again fired another dense beam straight towards the yellow Plumber robot. Without any time to get out of the way, IDON projected his red laser shield once more. Despite the fact, the shield protected IDON from the blast, just like before; the force sent him backwards uncontrollably. He finally came to a stop in the center of the parking lot, lying on his back.

The impact temporarily knocked IDON's systems into unconsciousness. His screen showed his rectangular eyes slowly opening as he steadily regained his bearings. A bit of fear crept into IDON's processor as the humongous drone towered over him. It aimed the blaster attached to its right wrist directly towards IDON's chest area.

However, just before the drone could fire, an orange dog like creature tackled the forty foot tall machine to the ground like a professional football player. A small shockwave shook their general area as the massive weight of the battle droid collided with the asphalt. Jack made sure he had the drone pinned down before he proceeded. Wildmutt opened his mouth wide and bit onto the joint connecting the robot's right arm to the shoulder components. With hundreds of pounds of force behind an assortment of pointy, sharp teeth Wildmutt's jaws sunk deep into the drone's arm.

Finally, after a moment of shaking and biting, Wildmutt ripped off the killer machine's arm. Sparks and a bit of red liquid started to pour out from the robot's shoulder joint. He tossed the reddish orange armored appendage to the side and resumed his attack. But just when Jack assumed the machine was defenseless the drone managed to lift up its left blaster cannon. It fired another ray of auburn colored energy onto the Vulpimancer's side.

Wildmutt whimpered in pain for a slight second as it was blasted off approximately twenty yards away. The orange furred beast was slow to getup. However, the tall machine was quick to get back to its three feet. Even though the droid's right arm was thorn off it still was in moderate condition. It advanced towards the spot where Jack was still slow to recover from the blast he took.

Luckily, IDON finally regained his composure. Once he saw that his partner was in trouble he swiftly stepped into action. He projected a long, curvy laser sword from his right servo. The blade is red and has a soft glow to it. The yellow drone blasted towards the enormous war driven drone at full speed. Skillfully rearing back his arm IDON brought down his blade through the knee components connecting the robot to one of his insect like legs.

Suddenly, the droid lost all balance and fell forward onto its front side. Not a minute later, Wildmutt regained his bearings and took advantage of his opponent's weak state. He jumped onto the robot's back and sliced deep cuts into the tough armor. IDON sent the final blow as he rammed his projected, makeshift sword into the automaton's head.

Sparks and a stream of red liquid poured out from the mechanical being's processor unit. Subsequently, the droid's once orange optics turned to black as it finally off-lined. IDON pulled his sword out and shut off the projection. His was mimicking sounds of breathing hard and from a job well done.

Making sure there were no prying eyes in the vicinity, Wildmutt tapped the Omnitrix dial on his collar and transformed back into Jack Darby. A victorious smile crossed his face as he complied, "Well that wasn't easy but I call that a job well done. Now all we have to do is help put out those fires across town."

"I'm afraid the job isn't done yet and we might have to save the fire extinguishing for later." IDON explained as he pulled his Plumber badge off his chest.

A green colored hologram map of Jasper appeared over the badge. It showed two red bleeps and they were both coming towards their current location. One appeared to be coming from Jack's school while the other one came from the suburban center.

'_Wait, why would one robot be at Jasper High, the other here close to KO, and the last one in the suburban center? That can't be coincidence!' _Jack was interrupted from his thoughts, all of a sudden; they spotted two more of those flying UFO shaped droids speeding towards them. _'Ugh, not those things again; I'll talk to IDON about this later but right now it's hero time.' _

"Oh great, more drones," IDON complained as he makeshift his arms back into blasters.

"Get ready pal," Jack replied as he prepared his Omnitrix once more. The airborne drones are closing the gap in distance between them. Jack knew he didn't have much time to scroll through his transformation list. Regretfully, he needed to gamble again and hope he got another strong and durable alien to fight them.

"All right Omnitrix give me something good!"

Jack slammed down the Omnimatrix core as another bright azure light illuminated the area once more. Stunningly, Jack's body took on an entirely new shape and composition. The organic materials that make up his body turned into strong metals. His once calcium and phosphorous made bones morphed into Cybertonium. Blood veins transformed into metal like cables while his skin strengthened until they became silvery gray metal plating.

It didn't stop there, in fact, Jack's height increased to about 35 feet tall. Jack could feel two wings like structures sprouting from his back. These were no other than car doors. Finally, the empty spark chamber inside Jack's chest began to illuminate. A tiny, blue orb shined as bright as the sun. When the light died down, IDON was entirely shocked and dumbfounded at what he was looking at.

Jack looked over himself with his new azure optics. He was completely amazed and in awe as well. "Whoa, an Autobot? Now that is sweet!" The teen also noticed his voice has changed to a deeper, young man quality.

Jack's Cybertronian form is still as lean and slightly buff like his human form. He noticed he was close to Bulkhead's size. Jack's armor plating and primary color is a silvery gray. Although there is a couple of greyish-blue racing stripes going down his chassis and back. Each stripe was outlined by a small line of white. His face looks similar to his human face except it is now made up of a metal organic material. Instead of hair Jack now has a dark grey helm complemented by a couple, short antennas on each side where his ears would be. The Omnitrix dial could be seen in the center of his chassis in between the racing stripes.

After a short moment IDON spoke up. "I gotta say I'm impressed by that new look."

The duo was brought back to reality once again from the bombardment of red/orange laser blasts being fired at them. Jack locked on the two incoming drones with his new super enhanced optics. His newly improved quickness and speed kicked in. Jack makeshift his right forearm and hand into long, narrow, single-barrel Energon blaster. Using great marksmanship Jack took down both drones single handily before IDON could even shift his arms back into blasters.

IDON continued to look up at Jack with a facial expression written in awe amazement. "Not bad, Darby,"

Jack smirked before he complied, "Thanks," He looked in the direction where the small flying robots came from. He could feel slight tremors underneath his feet. It was all but certain another big daddy automaton was nearby. "IDON, how far is it from here?"

The yellow drone checked on his Plumber badge before replied, "I just a couple blocks down East Denman Avenue and closing."

Jack had to know if his new Cybertronian transformation had a vehicle form. He clinched his fists, shut his optics, and tried to concentrate. He focused his brain- _or processor-_ into trying to shift into his secondary form. To his surprise, it actually worked!

All of sudden, he could feel his metal plating shift, gears grinding, and the transforming noise he always heard when the Bots turned into their vehicle modes and vice versa. It only took a second or two for the Omnitrix wearer to his assume his vehicular mode which happened to be a pretty intimidating ride. It was 2012 Ford Mustang Eleanor that's main color was silvery gray **(DUH) **with two greyish-blue stripes racing their way down the hood, the roof, and ended at the back finder. The rims are plated with chrome patterns which reflected a good amount of light. Indeed, a truly sweet and powerful sports car.

'_So this is what it's like to be a Cybertronian, huh.' _Jack pondered. _'I like it!'_

Jack feels astonished and still in awe that gets to walk a mile in an Autobots shoes. However, Jack knew that right now was not the time to admire his new form. He and IDON have a city to protect. The Omnimatrix wearer drove up beside the hovering yellow robot. Jack opened his passenger side door before exclaiming in a hurry up tone, "Get in! Quick!"

A slight cautious expression appeared on IDON's screen. He had never gotten in an Earth car and was a bit hesitant. Nonetheless, he sucked up his insignificant fear like a real Plumber and got in shutting the door behind him. Not a moment later, smoke rose up from the back end as tires screeched across pavement. The sliver Mustang pulled out onto the empty street in an abrupt matter.

He, at last, shifted gears and kicked up some speed. Jack's vehicular form went from 0-60 in three point five seconds. Thankfully, everyone down East Denman Avenue had evacuated somewhere else. Jack's inner being soared to new heights. The feeling of actually being a car and shifting gears was superb as much as it was breathtaking.

Jack noticed that IDON was looking sort of shaky for some strange reason. "You alright, IDON?"

"Yes, yes I'm okay!" IDON complied in a scared matter. He wasn't used to nor was he enjoying the feeling of being in a car. Why would he? Considering he can teleport wherever he wants.

There were a couple shop fires down the street; which explained the dark hazes choking the air across this part of town. It would be impossible for the fire department to save those building in time since they are tied up with putting out the flames downtown and the freeway area.

"Ugh, where is that damn machine!" IDON shouted in frustration. He couldn't stand seeing the citizens of Jasper suffer. Plus, he was ready to get out of the _'daemon on wheels' _as he would call it.

"IDON, I think I found it." Jack answered.

Sure enough, at least a block a head of them was another identical tall, reddish orange colored battle droid. As it walked down the paved streets it held up both hands and unleashed massive amounts of energy blasts towards the brick buildings. The fire situation was becoming more dyer now.

"Hmm, this is the perfect opportunity to try out my new form." IDON stated.

"What new form?" Jack asked through the radio.

IDON explained his answer to Jack as they neared the large robot. It wasn't long before the droids sensors picked up on the incoming car. Naturally, it lifted up its left servo and fired another beam of orange energy. Suddenly, the silver sports car shifted and transformed into a fully bi-pedal robotic being. Jack was skating over towards his enemy on his back wheels.

The battled droid let loose three more shots towards the skating Cybertronian. But with his new enhanced instincts Jack easily dodged all three energy blasts. Without warning, Jack pulled out a long sword from his back.

The sword looked similar to a late medieval time blade. The cross-guard and pommel is a shiny yellow while the grip is black. Under the cross-guard is a bright red circle that appears to contain a bright crimson orb inside. The long blade itself is long and curved at the end. The fuller (center of the blade) has a white light glow to it. The edges on the other hand are gray and very sharp.

In an amazing push of acrobatics, as soon as Jack came within twenty yards of the forty foot tall machine he jumped high in the air. He shifted his hips so he could cork screw his body three sixty midair. As soon as Jack came within meters of the battle droid he used the intense amount of momentum he now possessed to swing back his blade upon the automaton.

The powerful weapon sliced deeply across the machines chest area. This shocked the robot's processor temporarily. Once Jack's feet touched the asphalt again he spun around and delivered a strong kick into the killer droids abdomen area. The intense force sent the robot rolling across the street for a bit before it collided into the side of another brick building. Unsurprisingly, the side where it hit had completely collapsed onto the machine, covering it in a pile of crushed bricks and metal.

Jack looked at the sword still clutched in his right servo. "Whoa, you were right. This new form yours is awesome, IDON."

The glowing red orb below the cross-guards blinked as IDON said, "I was hoping you would approve. I was thinking of calling this form the 'Moon Saber'. "

The Omnitrix wielder thinks that IDON gave it that name due to the blades lunar color and glow. Jack stood there for a second before he simply complied, "Cool."

They were interrupted as the red drone rose from the pile of debris. The Moon Saber had cut through the robot's armor plating and deep into its circuitry. Its orange optics focused in on Jack. Its targeting system zoomed in to see the blue Omnitrix dial attached to the Cybertronian's chassis. It walked out of the debris and held up both arms and fired a barrage of energy blasts. Jack gasped in surprise for a second before regaining his composure.

He rolled across the ground to dodge the first round of blasts. Jumping back up to his feet, Jack deflected the rest of the incoming blasts with the IDON's 'Moon Saber' form. The sliver Cybertronian started running towards the robot while deflecting its blast simultaneously. One of the deflected blasts landed a direct hit in the drone's abdomen area.

"As for my name how about, **Bluestreak**,"

The metal plating melted and sparks fell everywhere from the machine's new wound. Unexpectedly, the battle droid stopped firing towards Bluestreak and started firing in random directions. It appeared that the massive wounds obtained had caused its circuitry to short circuit. As a result, the drones tracking and targeting systems malfunctioned. Jack saw this and smiled from this new opportunity.

For a second time, Bluestreak jumped high in the air with the Moon Saber reared back over his head. Finally, he brought the sharp edge of the blade onto the drone's head. IDON's new sword form easily cut through the robot like a hot knife into soft butter. Bluestreak pulled IDON out having cut the drone's head completely in half. It immediately collapsed face forward onto the street; Jack watched its optics go dark as it finally went off-line.

"Two down and finally one to go. IDON, where is the last robot?"

"It appears to be leaving the suburban area and heading towards downtown." IDON explained still in his Moon Saber form.

"We better get over there, fast!" Bluestreak stated.

Bluestreak instantly transformed back into his vehicle mode while IDON shifted back into his robot mode. Jack quickly spun out, stepped on the gas, and started driving back into downtown.

**********Omniformer: The Beginning**

Meanwhile, June Darby was in panic mode. She was just finishing up her morning shift and ready to pick up Jack until a shocking development occurred. Just half an hour ago Jasper, Nevada was just attacked by giant robots. At first the ebony haired woman thought it must be the Decpticons. Ambulances, fire trucks, and police cars are spread out in the chaos. June didn't waste time in getting into her new red sedan and storming towards KO Burger.

Her heart was beating over a mile a second. She was having trouble recalling a time she was this scared. It didn't take her long to for a flashback of the MECH and Airachnid incident. That thought caused the nurse to shudder. June didn't have a second thought of breaking the speed limit by fifteen miles. She only slowed down when she came to an intersection.

It took her five minutes to finally arrive to KO Burger, a drive that would've taken at least twelve minutes when driving the speed limit. Suddenly, she slammed on the breaks once she arrived outside the parking lot. June's mouth formed an 'O' in absolute shock. The fast food joint was nothing more than a pile of debris consumed in yellow flames.

Her heart dropped in an eternal abyss of sadness and utter devastation. A considerable amount of tears streaked down her pretty face. She got out of the car and ran up closer to the hot, burning debris. June fell to her knees and began crying in an absolute feat of despair.

June continued to sob for almost a minute before the repeated patterns of big footsteps brought back to reality. At first she was a bit confused and dumbfounded. It only took a few seconds before she remembered that Decpticons were attacking the city. The footsteps became more violent indicating whatever was making them was getting closer.

June looked around for a short moment to see if she could find the source. All of a sudden, the enormous forty foot tall droid appeared behind a street corner. It held up its right servo and fired a beam of orange energy towards a brick building across from it. The structure immediately blew up as bricks and cement went flying across the place. Miss Darby looked on in horror at the gigantic robot.

While she observed it more questions built up in her head. The thirty year old nurse soon began questioning whether or not that was actually a Decpticon or even a Cybertronian. After studying its strange color, shape, and features such as the absence of a Decpticon or Autobot insignia June realized that it was not Cybertronian. Instead, it was something else that she couldn't quite figure out.

Unexpectedly, the drone turned its head in June's direction. She quickly stood still in hopes that its vision was based off movement. However, the drone's optics could easily pick up on her. Once they zoomed in on the female the drone's processor went into overdrive. It discovered from the profiles downloaded into its head that that woman was the mother of Jack Darby. The large droid did not waste its opportunity as it launched the two UFO shaped drones off its shoulders.

The two robots soared over towards June's direction. Their dome shaped heads on top and mechanical arms with laser pointers at the bottom both popped out. June backed up a few steps as the fear in her well-being rose an extreme amount. June soon understood that no matter if she ran or not she would die. A few more tears ran down her cheek in fear of leaving her only son to take on the world without her. _'That is if my Jack is still alive.' _June thought.

When the flying robots came within fifty meters June clinched her fists as she shut her beautiful blue eyes closed. After two long seconds she felt something big show up behind her and blaster fire. The nurse opened her eyes to see two destroyed drones lying ten yards from her. Red liquid and sparks flew out of the battered robots.

Confusion consumed her mind for a short minute before she looked up. For the third time today June's face was filled with shock and bewilderment. Standing proud and tall above her was a lean silvery gray Autobot with greyish-blue highlights for contrast. Attached to his back June could see a large sword. The light illuminating softly off the blade was a milky haze. Bluestreak's right blaster ceased its electric whining noise as he shifted his blaster back into an arm. The attractive woman examined the mech closely.

'_For an Autobot this mech is fairly handsome. But something about him seems familiar. I can't put my finger on it though.' _June thought as she ponders over the sliver and blue Cybertronian standing behind her.

Bluestreak looked down at his mother with a warm smile on his face. This temporarily surprised June a bit. She stuttered momentarily before she finally complied, "T-Thank you."

"No problem," He said in a soft voice. It instantly made June feel calmer and more at ease. "But you need to get out of here mo…uh…I mean Miss Darby. It's not gonna get any safer here."

June's facial expression looked puzzled and baffled. "H-How do you know my name?"

"Now's not the time. You need to get out of here now. And be careful!" Bluestreak replied in a more hurried up tone.

June didn't waste a second in running to the car and starting it up. Before she drove out she looked at the sliver and blue Autobot and yelled, "Who are you?"

Jack looked back and simply replied, "You can call me Bluestreak. Now go!"

The long raven haired woman put the sedan in drive and stormed out of the parking lot in a hurry. Bluestreak looked back towards the giant robot standing at least fifty yards away from him. Even in his new Cybertronian form Jack was still five feet shorter than the droid, although, that really means nothing.

He gave the Mars colored robot a death glare with his fists clinched. "Hey you want somebody to pick on gearhead? Try me," Bluestreak bellowed as he pulled IDON off his back that was currently in Moon Saber form. Jack held the grip more firmly causing the blade to illuminate a brighter white.

The robot's optics zoomed in on Bluestreak. It then discovered the Omnitrix dial attached onto his chest. As a result, the drone lifted its right arm and fired multiple rounds of energy blasts. Bluestreak applied the same method from before. He used the Moon Saber to easily deflect the blasts. Suddenly, a crazy idea popped up into Jack's head.

A grin appeared on his face as he activated the wheels on his back heels. Bluestreak started skating towards the drone in literally a streak of grey and blue. At the same time while dodging and deflecting the droid's blasts. Barely a couple seconds passed by until Jack swung back hips and slammed his sword straight across the drone's abdomen area.

This caused the robot to stagger backwards at least a hundred yards before finally regaining its balance. A smirk appeared on Bluestreak's face as he stated, "Apparently these things don't learn from the others mistake."

"They're designed to wreak havoc not to think." IDON exclaimed.

Jack snapped his focus back into the fight when the automaton extended a blade from its upper wrist on its right arm. Much like Megatron did his before he replaced that arm with a Prime's appendage. The sword was a red laser projected blade that happened to be long and serrated. Without warning, the forty foot tall machine suddenly charged towards Bluestreak.

Jack's chrome face intensified with anger as he stampeded straight to the cold, logical droid. Both adversaries reared back their respective blades as they approached closer towards one another. The second the Moon Saber made contact with the drone's laser projected blade, a ball of hazy white and blood red energy sent both mechanical beings sliding back a short distance.

Bluestreak was quicker to react as he charged forward again and reared back the Moon Saber over his head. Before the rusty colored drone could even defend itself IDON's Moon Saber form sliced the droid's right arm clean off. The arm flew over across the street. Small traces of red liquid and a large amount of sparks went flying out from the automaton's cut joint.

Jack didn't cease his attack as he delivered a nice round house kick into the robot's chassis. This massive force sent the robot flying back at least a block before it collided into the side of another brick building. Over half a ton of bricks collapsed on the robot; however, it wasn't enough to completely cover it up. Sparks and unknown liquid poured out from the battle drone's sliced chest and shoulder joint.

The drone looked up to see Bluestreak charging back towards it. It lifted its left servo out from the debris of bricks and shot a beam of energy at Jack. Unfortunately, the blast had a direct hit on his abdomen area which sent Bluestreak sliding on his back. The sudden hard hit momentarily stunned Jack's systems as he quickly attempted to recover.

"Jack, get up now!" IDON yelled still in his Moon Saber form.

However, the Mars colored droid was quicker to regain its bearings as it rose out of the crushed bricks. Once its optics picked up on the stunned form of Bluestreak lying in the street it proceeded over towards him. As the robot's distance between Jacks decreased it primed up its left blaster to send the ultimate blow.

Nevertheless, Bluestreak soon reclaimed his composure and full strength. He all but knew that soon or later the Omnitrix would time out so he needed to get this over with quickly. Considering that he and IDON still had to help the fire departments put out the fires spreading all over town. Bluestreak looked up to see the robot standing over him with its left blaster aimed for his head.

Despite his predicament, Jack still found a way out. He swiped the legs out from underneath the drone which resulted in the automaton losing its balance. Bluestreak lifted up his left leg and delivered another hard kick into the robot's abdomen. The battle droid went flying straight back into the pile of bricks of the crushed building.

Bluestreak arose from the asphalt covered ground with the Moon Saber in hand. Jack decided to take full advantage of the machine's dilemma in standing back up.

"You messed with the wrong town dude!" Bluestreak yelled.

Using all his leg vigor Bluestreak jumped over twenty feet in the air. Midair Jack reared back the Moon Saber with both servos griped firmly onto it. A battle cry escaped from Bluestreak's voice box as he at last sent the sharp, milky white blade into the drone's head.

"Give me…your face!" Bluestreak said.

Jack began twisting the Moon Saber inside the robot's face. The automaton squirmed and continued to resist, but after a few more twists and permanently damaging circuitry, finally, the last of the killer battle drones goes off lined.

Bluestreak pulled IDON out from the dead robot while taking deep breathes of unneeded air. After a moment of regaining his stamina he looked at the IDON's new form, "This Moon Saber form of yours is very awesome IDON. What else can you turn into?"

"A whole range of things, however, we should get to putting out the…"

IDON was interrupted when Bluestreak said, "Right, putting out fires gotcha."

Jack transformed into Big Chill and soared above the buildings of Jasper and breathed icy winds over the flaming structures. Firemen and firewomen were baffled and utter amazed when the saw a blue moth man put out the harmful fires with one icy breathe. They were even more amazed when the places were there once was fire was now iceberg size chunks of ice.

It took only five minutes for Jack to put out all the fires in Jasper. Well…all of them accept one. KO Burger Joint was still in flames and ruins. Some part of Jack wanted to put out the establishment but common sense told him the place was already ruined so there was no sense in putting out the flames now.

After saving the city from total destruction from giant robots and fire, Jack flew back towards his house and inside the garage. Making sure the door was closed Big Chill transformed back into regular, human Jack Darby. Jack looked at the watch to see that the faceplate was a soft red now. Indicating that it was now in recharge mode.

He went inside to fix up his messed up air and treat the few cuts and scratches he obtained in the long fight today. Jack prayed that his mom wouldn't notice, but he knew his mother could see right through anyone and find something wrong with them, especially him. Jack was pretty certain that his mom had either gone back to the hospital or most likely to contact Team Prime.

Jack wondered why he never saw the Autobots out there. _'They must've all been on a special mission. Raff and Miko were probably at the base safe and sound. At least, that's what I hope. I would literally kill myself if any of those robots had hurt or killed them.' _Jack thought.

Before Jack would call his mom and inform her that he was okay he needed to discuss something with IDON. He pulled the yellow phone out of his pocket and let him transform in the garage.

"IDON, do you still have the locations of where those robots first appeared?" Jack asked in a serious tone.

The yellow hovering drone pulled off the Plumber badge off his chest and displayed the holographic map of Jasper before them. It depicted three orange points on the map. One was by the freeway, fairly close to KO Burger. The other one was just in front of the school and the last one was in Jack's neighborhood. The raven haired teen's eyes widen as he observed that the drone that landed in the suburban was only a block or so down from his house.

'_Like I said before that is not coincidental.' _Jack thought.

"IDON, do you notice how one robot landed near KO, another one at my school, and the last one almost a few hundred yards away from my house?"

"Um…yes…but where's your point?"

"Dammit IDON! This isn't coincidence! Those things landed near the places where I would mostly likely be not including the Autobot base." Jack explained. He soon paused as he could feel his body getting worked up. "IDON, I think whoever sent those drones is the same person who sent the bounty hunters to get me. And now…I believe whoever it is knows who I am."

IDON facial screen depicted sudden realization. He sighed before he complied, "As much as I don't want to believe it I know now that you are right. This…someone…will stop at nothing to get the Omnimatrix."

"So that means," Jack stuttered.

"It means those drones we fought today are only a prelude to what is coming." IDON exclaimed as he looked off in the other direction while fiddling with his badge. "I must contact Plumber headquarters real soon and then send them a few pieces of those drones so that they may find out the origin. And…Jack…considering this being is dangerous we might need backup so…" IDON paused before looking back to him.

"IDON, I'm just not sure about...you know...bringing the Autobots into this." Jack continued. "I mean, I...I just wouldn't know how to tell them. Besides, they're already tied up."

"Tied up?" IDON questioningly. "With what? From what I've heard there haven't been any recent Decepticon attacks at all. And this MECH that you have brought up in the past has been silent ever since their leader Silas disappeared mysteriously."

"Well..." Jack looked in the other direction. He was desperatly trying to find a logical excuse for not telling the bots, unfortunately, none came to mind. It was true from what Miko and Raff had told him in school, well before it was destroyed, is that Decepticon activity has been close to zero. That can either be really good or really bad. The latter making the most sense, though. "Listen, I...those guys are like family to me, and like you said things aren't going to get any much safer for you and me. I don't want them getting involved in mine...or our fight and possibly getting hurt. I care about them too much to let that happen. Espicially Arcee."

A smile grew on the Omni-Nanoid's face. "Very admiral of you, Jack. Putting others well being before your own. Of all the wrists that the Omnitrix could've wounded up on...I'm glad it found its way on yours."

"Thanks, pal." Jack smiled in gratitude.

**********Omniformer: The Beginning**

I-Sphere, Vilgax's eye in the sky, had recorded the entire battle between Jack, IDON and Vilgax's battle droids. The green warlord clinched his fists tightly as he watched on from the holographic screen. His body was very close to being fully healed. As a bonus he will be taller and stronger than before thanks to the cybernetics installed into his body.

Vilgax's red, evil eyes showed annoyance, frustration, and anger. Vilgax was so angry right now he would be foaming from the mouth if he wasn't in a healing tube. **"Grrrr…failure…" **Vilgax paused to take deep breaths out from his mouth mask. **"Unacceptable! Rest assured you flithy human…grr…the Omnitrix will be mine…grrr…and your head…WILL…soon hang on my WALL!" **

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. **

**Next Chapter: I will get more in depth of the Transformer side of the story. Also, I will mention some of Bluestreak's other capabilities. **

**Thank you for reading and please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Three days have passed since the attack in Jasper, Nevada. Multiple buildings, roads, and houses have been destroyed. Thankfully the damage is not as severe as it could've been. But that didn't stop many people from packing up and moving out of the state to relatives or just anywhere away out of fear. The citizens that remained are either in the crowded hospital, their homes, or outside helping repair the damage.

It will take close to six months to fully rebuild Jasper. During that time hardships will be awaiting. However, for the people who call this town home, will endure and recover. The loud engine noise of dump trucks, bulldozers, tracos, and jackhammers can be heard throughout the city. Construction crews are working tirelessly to fix this broken town.

American Red Cross, FEMA, insurance companies and other government programs quickly arrived to aid the people of Jasper. There hospitality has delivered hope for the community. Not too far behind the government came the media. I mean it wasn't every day a town is attacked by giant robots. However, before they could even set up their cameras or ask for interviews, men in black suits from government agencies came in.

These top secret government men interviewed the people who witnessed the attack that day instead. While doing so the government obtained photos and videos of the attack from peoples phones and cameras. After gaining copies of them, the government agencies deleted the original source off their devices. When they were completely informed they sworn those people they interviewed to never speak of the incident to anyone. In return, the government would pay for the losses.

When the media attempted to ask these black suited men what exactly happened they withheld most of the truth. They kept the parts of some orange monster dog and a silver robot dismantling the battle droids, and a strange moth man blowing out the fires out of the conversation entirely. When asked they completely denied it. Fortunately, the government was able to keep the real truth away from the people.

On the outer edge of downtown Jasper was the library. Surprisingly, the building was left untouched by the battle droids. Teens and kids are making their way in and out of the building. The kids coming out had at least a couple books in hand along with a short stack of paper.

Despite that the high school was destroyed, the school district still required their students to pick up some busy work from their teachers at the library every two days. This will continue until the school district completes the paperwork for dividing their students equally to separate schools nearby until Jasper High is fully rebuilt.

A raven haired teen pushed open the metal doors and walked out into the sun. The young man stepped down the concrete stairs passing by a few of his fellow classmates. His long black haired blew slightly as a desert breeze came by. The teen was wearing white and blue sneakers with a pair of faded black jeans. To top it off, he wore a black long sleeve shirt with a blue t-shirt over it. The blue shirt had a white strip going down the center and along the edges.

Being concealed under his left sleeve was a silver and blue wristwatch. The device was no other than the legendary, powerful Omnimatrix. The human wearing it was Jackson Darby, mother of June Darby, ally to the Autobots and a pseudo Plumber.

In his left hand were a couple worksheets from his teachers. As he walked out he put the papers in his little grey book bag and slung it over his back. Jack knew that none of this stuff was going to be graded so he was in no rush to finish it. In fact, the black haired male was really beginning to question if he should even bother. He shrugged it off and decided to think about something else.

Jack turned right and walked down the sidewalk. He was on his way to the spot where Arcee would pick him up. The wielder of the Omnitrix was brought out of his thoughts when the roaring engines of a dump truck raced by. In it was a mixture of concrete, brick, and wood. It was all the debris of the ruined buildings. This made Jack's stomach twist and made his entire being feel guilty. He looked down in shame as he turned left down an alley.

He was in an alleyway between two, unharmed brick buildings on the outskirts of downtown Jasper. At least three-fourths of Jasper buildings still remained, however, the debris still needed to be removed and some of the structures standing needed to be repaired.

Jack stopped in the middle of the alley. He placed his left hand on the brick wall and leaned against it. His eyes are closed while he hangs his head down low, contemplating on everything that has happen. Meanwhile, a super advance AI drone in Jack's pocket notices his partner's pained look.

"Jack, what is wrong?" IDON asked.

A short moment passed by before the ebony haired young man brought up his head again. Although, his face still depicted a good amount of infamy.

Jack sighed deeply before he answered, "I…this is…all my fault."

"Jack, do not talk like that!" The Omni Nanoid replied sternly.

"Well, it is my fault! This town was attacked because of me. It was because of this watch. Maybe it would've been better if I had never found it to begin with."

"This town would've been far worse off if you hadn't saved it." IDON exclaimed.

Jack's face began to lighten up a bit as he pulled out the yellow phone from his pocket.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened and start focusing on kicking the butt of whoever did send those drones." IDON replied.

"Yeah, you're right. And trust me…whoever did this is definitely going to get it." Jack complied more confident. He continued on his way to the edge of the block.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Back at the Autobot silo, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and the Autobots new recruit Smokescreen were all out patrolling the local areas around Jasper. June was at the hospital treating the people who obtained injuries in the attack. Raff and Miko were on the couch playing video games while Arcee was the computer doing scanning the world for any Decepticon or unknown energy frequencies. Ratchet, meanwhile, was in his lab performing scans on a scrapped drone the government had recently brought in. It was one of the same drones that had attacked Jasper. The other two were at Area 51.

Optimus was standing near Ratchet awaiting his results. The last three days have been hectic for Team Prime ever since Jasper was attacked by an unknown enemy. They all felt ashamed and responsible of what happened, especially Optimus Prime. He still remembered that day thoroughly.

While they were all out scouting for Energon their human allies' home was being destroyed. Optimus and the others were relieved that Miko and Raff were safely inside the confines of their base while it was going on. Although, when suddenly Arcee recalled that Jack was in Jasper, she and everyone else immediately panicked.

On that day, when they had received word from Fowler, Optimus didn't waste a single second in calling of their mission and returning to base to save the little town. However, by the time they arrived back to base they were shocked to discover that the killer drones that had engaged Jasper, had been mysteriously scrapped by someone else.

Arcee didn't waste time in getting to Jasper after June had called her from the hospital. Once she got there, the nurse told her of what had happened. Everything from the start of the attack, to going to KO to find Jack, and the Autobot named Bluestreak who had saved her. Arcee was stunned when she heard that some unknown Autobot had saved her and the rest of the town.

The two women were both really worried about Jack and were relieved when they found him walking down the sidewalk towards the hospital. June noticed a few cutes across his body. However, none of them were fatal. They were both just happy that Jack was okay, especially the blue femme.

The day after the attack, every member of Team Prime was in the command center as Agent Fowler came to base to debrief them on the attack and what the government knows. They can still remember how angry Agent Fowler had reacted. But none of them said anything back because they deserved it. They were just fortunate that none one had died in the attack. Anyways, as Fowler debriefed Team Prime he explained that the Pentagon had picked up on three objects that entered the Earth's atmosphere around early afternoon that day, and crashed in random places across the city.

He mentioned by the time the National Guard had got there the drones had already been off-lined. Fowler's people interviewed countless police officers, firemen, and citizens of the incident. What they uncovered was that a few civilians and fireman caught a glimpse of some strange, giant orange furred creature jumping on the roofs. He showed them a blurry photo token by a civilian on the monitor.

The photo depicted an orange blob on top of a building. This shocked and confused every member of Team Prime. Each of them wondered what it could possibly be.

As Fowler continued he then informed them that one person had taken a short video of another robot fighting the bad ones. The agent showed them via flash drive as the thirty second video played on their big screen. What they saw completely surprised Team Prime except June, Arcee, and Jack. The video appeared to be shot from the corner of a brick building while it was shaking. They assumed the video taker was scared as hell.

To the side of the screen, they saw a strange, reddish colored machine collide into a building nearby. The wall had collapsed on impact. Once the machine arose from the debris it began firing its powerful lasers in front of him. A short time later, a sliver and blue Cybertronian had jumped into view as it landed on top of the drone and delivered a whitish grey blade into its head. The video ended after that.

June then inputted what she knew about the unknown Cybertronian. She told them how he had saved her and that his name was Bluestreak. None of them, including Optimus, knew who this Bluestreak was. They had never heard that name at any time before or during the war on Cybertron.

Ratchet and Rafael went further into investigating the videos and photos. After an hour of analyzing the pictures they soon discovered that the strange dog creature and the bot called Bluestreak both had some blue, circular disk on their chests. Ratchet's optics widen as soon as he realized what the disk was. He quickly called Optimus and the others into the command center to enlighten them.

Once Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee saw the image of the blue disk on the subject's chest they immediately knew what and who it was who saved Jasper: the Omnitrix wearer. They had wondered where he has been. They feared something bad had happened considering they lost his signal, but it appears he has not disappeared.

Back to present moment, Ratchet continues his scan on the scrapped drone. The medical officer has never before seen anything like this. The reddish orange colored machine is littered with dents and cuts all across its frame. Of course, the real damage that offlined the robot is the gaping hole going straight through its faceplate and processor. After his scanner indicated the scan was complete he plugged it into his computer console and displayed the results on his lab screen.

The results threw the medic off guard as his faceplate showed his shocked expression. In his long time in fighting this long war he thought he had seen everything. Apparently, he soon realized that he has not.

"Optimus, the results on the drone are in." Ratchet complied.

"And," Optimus asked eager to know more info on Jasper's attacker.

Miko and Raff stopped their game and walked towards the other side of the human platform. Arcee walked away from the screen to hear Ratchet's results as well. Suddenly, three vehicles pulled up out of the corridor: a green SUV, a yellow/black Camaro, and a sweet white and blue sports car. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen transformed into their bipedal modes as they finished their patrol.

"Everything's clear Optimus. No signs of cons or anything unusual out there." Bulkhead stated. "So… anything happen while we were out?"

Miko replied with enthusiasm, "Ratchet was about to tell us about those scrap heaps over there."

The white and orange med bot groaned before he continued, "Yes…well…the scans show that the metal and circuitry that make up this machine are quite advanced indeed. The metal armor doesn't correspond with any mineral on Earth and appears to be on par with Cybertronian armor. Also, the circuitry is unlike anything I've ever seen before…"

"Ratchet, I think I speak for everyone but…can you cut the science talk and just tell us what it is?!" Miko shouted impatiently.

"Ugh," Ratchet sighed frustrated. "Very well, long story short…this drone is alien. Neither Earth or Cybertronian in origin."

A short moment passed as everybody contemplated on what they just heard. "Are you sure it's not Decepticon?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes, I am positive. The metal that makes up this machine is unknown to Earth or Cybertron. I don't see how Megatron could've possibly acquired it." Ratchet explained.

"And even if he did I highly doubt Megatron would've built drones such as this out of it." Optimus inquired. "It appears that there are other alien life forms visiting Earth."

"But why?" Raff asked.

"I'm afraid we don't know. But based on recent events, I would have to guess then they are here on hostile intentions." Optimus added.

"But something else is still bugging me." Raff continued. "Why would they attack Jasper? It makes no sense to engage a small little town. Why not attack a big metropolitan area or a military complex?"

"I think I might know the answer to that." A familiar voice startled Team Prime. They looked to see Agent Fowler stepping out of the elevator. "I just got some more info from a few police officers who witnessed the attack. They all noted that the drones were not necessarily trying to completely destroy the town but, instead…it looked like they were looking for something."

"What could they be searching for?" Arcee asked with her hands crossed across her chassis.

Fowler went up to a computer console and inputted a few commands. Not a moment later, two photos of the strange dog like creature and Bluestreak came up on the main monitor. The black skinned man then looked back at Team Prime.

"My guess would be for our little Omnitrix friend." Fowler continued. "As soon as he showed up the other drones converged towards his location. Those drones were there for the Omnitrix wearer."

"That appears to be the only possible explanation." Ratchet noted. "They attacked Jasper to draw him out in hopes of capturing him. But again why Jasper?"

"Perhaps the wearer of the Omnitrix lives in Jasper. That would explain why all of our sightings have been fairly close to town." Optimus replied.

"Okay, okay time out!" Everyone turned to the new recruit, Smokescreen. "Anybody want to tell me what this…Omni-thingy even is?"

"It's called the Omnitrix, but its full name is the Omnimatrix." Ratchet stated with an annoyed look.

"Whatever,"

Optimus stepped in to explain to Smokescreen everything the bots knew about the legendary piece of Galvan tech. He told him the legend behind it of what it could do. Optimus mentioned the mysterious disappearance of its creator, Azmuth, and how the Omnitrix was lost for five million years… until recently. Smokescreen listened to everything of what the bots encountered when they picked up on the Omnitrix energy source.

"So, this Omnitrix can turn you into other aliens?" Smokescreen asked with disbelief written on his face.

"Correct, it is a powerful weapon that cannot fall into Megatron's servos or anyone with malicious purposes." Optimus exclaimed.

"Something still puzzles me though." Bulkhead said as they looked at him. "Why doesn't the wielder just…you know…show us who he or she really is?"

"Maybe, he is trying to hide his true identity to protect the ones that he cares about." Optimus answered.

Arcee then looked on her HUB to see the time. _'Speaking of people I care about I better go get Jack' _she thought. . After everything that has happened she would be staying at the Darby residence for a while. But she didn't mind, in fact, she was relieved. Arcee would get to see her partner again, and maybe see why he's never around.

"Well, I better hit the road. I gotta pick up Jack." Arcee said.

"Mind asking Jack why he's never around anymore while you're with him?" Miko asked with irritation in her voice. "I haven't seen him in three days."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. Why is Jack never around?" Bulkhead asked.

"Don't know, but he always runs off somewhere after school whenever Arcee is on recon or something. Plus, he hardly ever talks to me or Miko in school." Rafael added.

Optimus then put his input in the conversation, "I'm sure Jack will tell us when he is ready."

"Or I could get him to talk now?" Arcee complied in a demanding tone.

"Arcee, do not force it on him." Optimus stated.

"Really think you can get Jack to talk?" Smokescreen asked.

"Trust me; I won't just get him to talk…I'll get him to sing."

Arcee transformed into her blue motorcycle form before storming down the corridor and out of the base. Optimus sighed to himself deeply as she left. He had a feeling this wouldn't end too well. However, the prime was curious in what their human friend was so involved in that captured nearly all of his time. Optimus knew it couldn't be school, considering his grades really haven't improved. He just hoped that Jack is not hanging with a bad crowd or anything. In his mind, he actually hoped that Arcee could pry the truth from Jack.

The second her tires hit the pavement she activated her Sadie hologram. It was early evening and the sun was close to setting in the west. The horizon looked like a watercolor painting of yellow, orange, and purple.

The femme sped down the road in deep thought. Over the past couple of months she has noticed how Jack has been distancing himself between her and Team Prime. Miko and Raff have mentioned how he hardly ever talks to them in school and that he runs of somewhere after the final bell rings. June has also told her that Jack sometimes comes back late at night exhausted and sustaining a few scratches and bruises. He says that he was merely studying and fell on his way back.

June knew better, and knew when somebody was lying. In fact, June had looked in to see how Jack was doing on his grades. If he was telling the truth then his grades would've surely improved. However, June discovered that her son's grades in school have actually slipped a bit. This worried Arcee, she was absolutely concerned for Jack's safety.

From everything she has been told it sounds like Jack may now be a part of some kind of gang or colt. Arcee denied it knowing that her partner would never join such a thing. But…what other possible explanation could there be? Why is hardly ever at base? Why doesn't he ever talk to us? Why doesn't he talk to me? What is going on? All these thoughts raced through the blue Autobot's processor.

Well whatever it was…Arcee planned to get some answers out of him tonight. Real and truthful answers! Either it is one way or the other she was going to get his exclamation. She had to. Arcee couldn't let him slip away; she cared for him too deeply. Arcee had to save their deteriorating relationship before it is too late.

'_I just need to know why the human I love is hardly around.' _She told herself inwardly.

Arcee then paused when she realized that she called Jack her loved one. She dismissed because she knew it was true, and there was no hiding it anymore. The blue bot loved the raven haired teen and wasn't going to let him slip away.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Jack leaned up against a light pole on the edge of a street corner by an intersection. There didn't seem to be hardly any traffic down this part of town. Occasionally, every five minutes or so, a car or truck would come by. Jack also noted that there wasn't any people walking down the sidewalks in this part of Jasper either.

Jack figured it had to do with nearly half of Jasper moving out and also hardly anyone was walking down the sidewalks, even before the attack. As the onyx haired teen waited he pulled back out IDON, a Plumber officer, a high tech battle drone, and a trusted friend. He pulled IDON out while he was in his yellow phone mode.

He looked around to make sure nobody was watching. When all signs were clear Jack asked, "IDON, any immediate threats that require our attention?"

"Nope, everything is clear worldwide. Why?" The screen blinked every time IDON spoke a word.

"I'm just making sure. After all, there is some alien tyrant who's got a hit out on me. Who knows when they'll strike next?" Jack added.

"Trust me, my friend, I'll let you know when something's up when my scanners pick up on anything unusual." The Omni- Nanoid complied.

"Alright,"

An awkward moment of silence passed before IDON decided to change the subject.

"By the way, how are you and Arcee?"

Jack raised a brow as he stared at the yellow talking phone. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously," IDON said. "With everything that's been happening over the past couple months I've noticed that you don't get to spend as much time with the Autobots or your friends. I want to know if you, Arcee, and the others are still communicating."

Jack took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. He looked down to the concrete ground as he began to think about the subject at large. After a minute or so he brought his face back up to the phone.

"Um…not as much as I should." He mumbled.

"Then…perhaps it's time to talk to her." IDON suggested.

Jack pondered on that thought. He hasn't legitimately had a real conversation with his secret crush for a while now. Most of it due to his missions and training sessions with IDON to better understand the Omnitrix and his transformations capabilities. On the other hand, on days where he did have free time Arcee was usually on recon or a scouting mission. So, either way, it was a lose – lose for both of them.

The Omniformer wasn't quite sure he could keep this up much longer. He doesn't like lying to his family and friends. However, he didn't want them getting involved in a conflict that wasn't any of their concern. The Autobots have their own obstacles that were the Decepticons and possibly MECH whenever they resurface, which, in Jack's opinion, surely will in the future.

Jack didn't want to bring them in a fight that wasn't theirs. He didn't see any reason why he should. They've already done so much for him and his world and have asked nothing in return. In his opinion, the least he could do was take down some alien criminals and whoever this guy is whose coming after him. It'll be one least battle for them. Besides, he wouldn't want to bring danger upon any of them, especially his mom and Arcee.

In short terms, Jack had really good reasons for keeping the Omnitrix, IDON, and his alter ego the Omniformer a secret from Team Prime. It was for their own good and well-being. Despite that, Jack wasn't sure he could continue to lie about it though either. It was tearing him apart from the inside out…like a parasite.

He noted that lying is similar to a parasite. It starts off small but it grows and grows until it eats away at everything else in your body. It is extremely agonizing and unbearable. A lie is just the same. When you lie once, you have to lie again, then again, and again. It grows after each passing lie and the more you put into it the bigger it gets. Soon, it will become too painful to bear.

Jack understood this quite well, indeed.

Before he could continue on, the ebony haired male was interrupted out his thoughts, when a familiar blue motorcycle came down the road. Jack swiftly put IDON back in his front left pocket. Arcee came zooming up with her Sadie hologram activated. The Autobot femme came to a smooth stop in front of Jack.

Making sure the coast was clear she deactivated her hologram to let Jack straddle her. The feel of his thighs touching her seat and his strong hands on her handlebars made her shudder a bit. Jack took out his grey helmet from his bag and strapped it on before Arcee continued down the road.

"Nice to see you again, partner. How's things been with you and the others?"

"It just got a bit overwhelming. Turns out the drones that attacked Jasper were not Earth or Cybertronian in origin." Arcee informed.

Jack already knowing this information tried to act a bit surprised. "Really? Well, that just makes things better" He said sarcastically.

"Ugh…tell me about it. Bad enough we have the Decepticons but now we'll probably have to face down these little green alien men." Arcee joked.

They both laughed a bit after that statement.

"Doubtful…but funny, nonetheless," Jack complied in between laughs.

A bit silence followed after before Arcee spoke up again. "So…Jack…what've you been up to?"

"Oh not much, considering that both my work and school were destroyed."

Arcee smirked before she complied, "Smart aft,"

"Hey, you asked it. I'm just giving you an answer."

"But Jack really…what have you been up to?" She said in a more serious tone.

Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion before he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Like what've you been doing for the past couple months?" Arcee questioned. "What has gotten you so preoccupied that you can't hardly come to base anymore or even talk to me?"

Jack paused for a moment. He wasn't quite sure what to say. I mean, what could he say? Should he continue to lie more? Or maybe come out and just tell her everything? These thoughts raced through Jack's mind as he struggled to answer her back. Arcee immediately noticed this change of behavior.

The blue femme knew that he was thinking hard for an excuse or another lie. She wouldn't have it! She would get the truth out of him at any drastic needs necessary. Arcee took control away from Jack as she took a right at the street corner very fast. Jack gasped as he was brought back to reality. He held onto her black handlebars more tightly.

She kicked up speed to sixty and climbing. Jack noticed that Arcee was taking them on a small farm market road that led out of town and in the middle of the desert. It wasn't long before they completely left the buildings of Jasper in their rear view mirrors.

"Uh…Arcee…what're you doing? My house is back that way." Jack stated.

"I know. But I'm taking you on a little road trip." She said.

"Arcee, if I'm not home in time for curfew you know how angry mom will get." Jack said.

"That won't be a problem. Already called your mom on the way down here, and she approved." Arcee said in a matter of fact tone.

This caught Jack's curiosity a bit. What exactly was his blue Autobot partner up to?

"So just seat back and relax because we're going to have a long talk when we get there."

"Where?" The raven haired young man asked.

"You'll see,"

A good ten minutes passed, before Arcee turned off the asphalt road and onto a sandy, slightly rocky road. They drove up it for another couple minutes before they began going up a path that circled around a high, sandy colored plateau. They drove up the plateau for less than a minute before they reached the top. The motorcycle came to stop only feet away from the west far edge.

Jack took off his helmet as he looked into the distance. They were overlooking a magnificent view of plains of gold sand, rocky plateaus, and tall mountains in the distance. The sun was touching the horizon in front of them. Orange, yellow, and a small amount of purple were painted onto the sky along the horizon. The atmosphere above them was turning into a dark bluish grey. The tranquility of it all put Jack's mind and body at ease.

The sounds of Arcee transforming back to her bipedal mode interrupted Jack's thoughts. He hesitantly turned around only to be dead center in the gaze of a tough, Autobot femme. Arcee had her arms folded under her breast plates. The Omniformer all but knew that the face that she was giving him meant business.

"Okay Jack, no more excuses and no more lying. Just tell me what you have been doing in your free time when me or no one else is around." She demanded.

Jack brought his gaze to meet hers. A pair of strong greyish blue eyes met a pair of determined electric blue optics. They continued to stare at each other with serious expressions written on both of their faces.

Jack asked, "Why do you want to know?"

A little bit on anger and another unknown emotion filled Arcee's optics. "Why?! Because I am concerned!" She replied.

"I've just been studying a little extra," Jack complied.

"NO you haven't!" She shouted. "I know you haven't been spending your time reading stupid books, Jack. If you were your grades would've improved, instead, they've actually dropped."

Surprise covered Jack's face from the knowledge of Arcee knowing his school grades. "Whoa, whoa! How do you know about my grades?" Jack's voice was beginning to rise a bit.

"June, told me. She's concern for you just like me and everyone else." Arcee informed.

"Ugh," Jack was becoming frustrated as he held the sides of his head. "Okay, so I haven't been in the library all this time. In fact, I haven't really been anywhere in Jasper at all."

"Then where have you been? Are you apart of some gang or colt or something?" Arcee asked with a bit fear in her tone.

"NO!" Jack shouted.

"Then what!? Why won't you tell me?! Why won't you let me in?!" Arcee bellowed with anger, frustration, and hysteria in her voice.

"Ugh," Jack gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes due to aggravation. "Again, why do you want to know? Why do you care? From what I recall, I'm nothing but another mission to you. In your words I'm nothing but a kid and a liability. I'm a burden to you."

The azure Autobot got on a knee so to bring her optics leveled with his. They portrayed anger and again another emotion that Jack couldn't quite identify.

"Is that what you think I think about you?"

"Well…yeah," Jack answered his harsh tone decreasing.

There was a short minute of quietness as she thought over the subject at hand.

"Okay, I'll admit...at first you were all those things to me, but you're far more than any of that to me now." She stated with a devotedly.

"Then tell me…what do you think of me now?" Jack asked with a bit of desperation in his voice.

He needed to finally know what Arcee truly thought of him. Jack was tired of saying to himself that Arcee cared about. He needed the truth. The young man needed to hear what she honestly thought of him. Either it be good or bad, he had to know.

Arcee could feel her spark beat rising. She started to pull unneeded air into herself to cool her inner temperature. This conversation with Jack has really worked her up. But now…she was at a standstill. Her partner had just asked her what she truly thought of him. In hindsight, she had been waiting for him to ask that question or vice versa for a long time.

At that moment, she decided to take the plunge. If there was any other time to get this out of her it was definitely now. "You want to know what I think about you. I'll tell you. I LOVE YOU!" Arcee screamed the last part with as much compassion and anger she could muster up.

!

Suddenly, Jack's world came to a screeching halt. His mouth dropped to the ground, while his eyes widen, as awe like expression covered his face. Hell, even IDON was shocked as well. The little yellow drone had been listening in on everything from his phone made in Jack's pocket. Jack was still oblivious to IDON being there and the drone wanted to keep it that way. Jack could feel his heart race increasing. His inner being was excited, happy and cheerful despite that his outer body depicted shock.

"Y-you love me?" The onyx haired teen stammered.

All of a sudden, Arcee's own mouth dropped as shock covered her face. She turned her back towards him. She didn't want him to see her.

"Y-yes, I've…loved you for a while now." She complied with sadness.

The woman that he loves had just admitted that she loved him. After months of self-doubt, Jack finally had his answer. For the first time in a long time, Jack felt a warm, loving smile adorn his face.

"I-I'm sorry if this disturbs you or…" The fembot was interrupted by Jack before she could continue.

"NO! NO! I'm not! In fact, I…I…uh…" Jack was struggling to get the words about.

He was mentally cursing himself. Sure, he could take on criminals, dangerous alien bounty hunters, and killer robots. But he couldn't even tell the woman he loves how he feels about her!

Arcee turned her helm to face him with a bit of curiousness and hope in her optics. "I…uh…I love you too, Arcee."

Arcee could suddenly feel her spark tingle from his words. Her optics widen significantly. She faced him with shock on her face. Her spark was beating brighter and a feelings of love and peace were radiating it and across her metallic body. For the first time in centuries, she was happy.

She brought down her face where she was inches from his. Her sensitive, chrome faceplate was blushing blue. For the longest moment, they looked into each other's eyes. A male human and a female Cybertronian had fallen in love together, and they both couldn't feel any happier than right now.

"Jack, I…"

She was unable to finish to that sentence before Jack rushed forward and pressed his lips with her bigger ones. Her eyes shot open before she closed them and leaned into the kiss. His soft, wet organic lips pressed up against her soft, metallic organic metal ones. This continued on for about five minutes, until Jack's tongue began to beg for entrance.

Arcee gratefully accepted and let his tongue explore her mouth while she too explored his with her silver tongue. Soon their tongues started to wrestle with one another and compete for dominance. While doing so, Jack placed his hands on each side of her cheeks and began to stroke them softly. This caused Arcee to moan inwardly and for her spark to flutter. After about another minute, Jack finally broke the kiss due to his need of air.

He pulled away with his face beet red and panting deeply. He held kept his strong hands of her cheek. Arcee looked at him with love and compassion in her optics. She knew from this moment on that Jack…was destined to be her sparkmate. She longer care about their differences in age, species, or life expectancy.

Jack gazed into her beautiful, electric blue optics that radiated with love for him. This made his heart skip an extra beat. He was as happy as he has ever been in his entire life. With Arcee by his side, his life was complete.

Right after that thought, Jack's mind began to switch to something else. If their relationship was going to work there needed to be no secrets. Jack was tired of keeping the truth from her when she rightfully deserved to know. It was time to reveal to Arcee his true colors. Jack looked away and sighed.

Arcee noticed his change in behavior. Concern showed up on her faceplates as she asked, "What's wrong, Jack."

He looked back up to her face. The ebony haired super hero could see worry plastered all over her faceplate. It was time to fess up.

"It's just that…if we're going to make this work Arcee we can't have any secrets." Jack exclaimed.

The blue fembot's mouth opened a bit.

"This is why I'm going to tell you what I have been up to for the past couple months."

Arcee eagerly listened as Jack explained everything.

Jack started from the beginning, two months ago, when he was walking down a dirt road. He then explained how a meteor had fallen out of the sky. Things got more interesting as Jack told Arcee that the falling object had nearly taken him out. He then told her of the grey, spherical probe he found in the center of the crater.

Arcee continued to listen with an amazed look of Jack's story so far.

The young man told her of the button he pushed that he found on the side of the probe. After that, the top half folded in on itself. Just like that, a bright azure light shines out from the half sphere as a strange beeping noise is made. Jack noted his confusion and his curiosity of that moment as he investigated.

Then, he finally told Arcee of what he found inside the probe: a silver and blue wristwatch like device.

This story so far was confusing Arcee. Sure it was pretty interesting so far, but she wondered if there was any point of it. She didn't see how any of fit. However, she continued to listen to her new boyfriend.

Jack explained to her that as he reached in to pick up the watch it had miraculously leaped into the air and clamped onto his wrist. He went into detail of how much pain he had felt at that time before he passed out. He said that when he woke up he was still in the crater, it was night time, and the watch was still on his wrist.

Jack went into depth of his attempts to pry the thing off his wrist, but it all proved in vain at the end. He clarified that after his failed attempts he began to fidget with the device. He then told Arcee of the hologram of a creature covered in flames that appeared right after he pressed the two buttons. Jack was reaching the climax of his explanation.

Curious of what the purpose of the center of the watch popping up he pressed it back down. Finally, Jack had reached the highpoint of his tale. He told her that his entire body had transformed in less than a second. He went into detail of his new appearance being a bipedal creature with molten rock skin and fire coursing around every inch of its body. Jack stopped there to let Arcee absorb the situation.

Speaking of Arcee, her face depicted the absolute shock of the story she had token in. The pieces were beginning to fit. The dots were connecting to one another. The reason for the aliens with those greyish blue eyes similar to Jack's was no coincidence at all. It was because…Jack was those creatures. This was overwhelming her more than the alien drone thing back at base.

Jack looked into her optics after he finished his long explanation.

"J-J-Jack…are you saying that…" She stammered.

Before she could continue, Jack pulled up his left sleeve and held it up for her to see the silver and greyish blue watch attached to his wrist. Her optics zoomed in and studied its appearance. The band was slick and slim. She noted the primarily color being a greyish silver while a greyish blue stripe went down the center of the band. The faceplate of the watch was clear and white while the dial encircling it was black

Her optics widen bigger than they ever have in her entire life. She was in complete disbelief about everything about what she had been told and what she was currently looking at.

Jack noticed how shocked she was. He couldn't blame her. Considering, that he was just as shocked in the beginning as well.

"Yes Arcee, those creatures that you and everyone saw was me. The reports of strange beings across the world…they were me. The alien dog and the Cybertronian named Bluestreak that saved most of Jasper from those battle droids…they were me too."

"J-Jack," Arcee uttered, she was still stuck in shock.

Jack finally decided to hammer the nail on the coffin once and for all.

"Arcee…" He paused shortly. "I am the wearer of the Omnitrix"

A long moment of silence passed by before Arcee spoke up again.

"B-b-but w-why…didn't you tell us…or…me to begin with?" Arcee stuttered still in shock.

"I think it be best if I explain this to everybody so I won't have to repeat myself." Jack concluded.

Arcee sighed, she was contemplating on everything. "Okay, hop on then."

"Wait!"

"What?" She asked confused.

A smirk appeared on the raven haired teen's face. "Why don't we head back in style?"

Arcee raised her eyebrow at his statement. Jack brought the Omnimatrix in front of him and pressed the two buttons inward simultaneously. As a result, the core of the Omnitrix popped out as did the hologram of one of his alien transformations.

Jack scrolled through the alien library until he came upon the transformation he wanted. He looked up to her one more time. "Prepare to be amazed."

With one swift move, Jack slammed his right palm down to push the core back down. Suddenly, an intense amount of blue light illuminated the area. Arcee had to shield her optics with her forearms as a result.

In less than milliseconds, the organic materials that make up his body turned into strong metals. His once calcium and phosphorous made bones morphed into Cybertonium. Blood veins transformed into metal like cables while his skin strengthened until they became silvery gray metal plating.

His height increased to about 35 feet tall while two car door wings sprouted from his back. A couple of greyish blue stripes raced down his chassis and his back. His body overall was lean and muscular looking while his shoulders were broad. The empty spark chamber inside Jack's chest began to illuminate until a tiny, blue orb appeared and began to shine as bright as the stars.

After the light died down, Arcee pulled her forearms away from her optics. Just like that, her mouth dropped to her knees. Her eyes were now bigger than hub caps. Shock, awe, and wonder covered her face while her processor filled with astonishment.

Jack was now a Cybertronian. And a handsome one at that, she admitted. His armor was greyish silver and his highlights and stripes were an old navy blue color. His helm was black and his eyes-or optics- were still the same shade as blue from when he was human.

All in all, she was amazed by this, and just couldn't believe. But she had to…I mean, she had witnessed it. The ninja skilled Autobot was just having trouble absorbing all this in.

The same smirk from before was still on Jack's now chrome faceplate. His optics was locked onto her. This caused her to blush in embracement.

"Arcee, I'd like you to meet, **Bluestreak.**" Jack's voice had changed to a bit deeper, young man quality.

"T-t-this is…all just…wow," She complied looking up into Jack's optics.

"Yeah, trust me I was surprised too, but hey… I just embrace it, ya know."

"Well, I got to admit you are pretty attractive, human or Cybertronian. I don't think I can say the same for the rest of your transformations, can I?" She asked while smiling.

"Uh…" Jack clarified. "Let's just say, no. Some of my other transformations can sometime scare me even."

Arcee chuckled at this.

"So, you said you wanted to ride in style? What exactly were you getting at?" The blue bot asked with a bit of curiosity.

Bluestreak's smirk grew bigger. He then closed his optics and tried to focus. Suddenly, gears on his back began to grind as the plates on his middle back started to move and shift. Without warning, his car doors folded out like wings. Then, a large, grey colored, square shaped jetpack engine popped out in the middle of Bluestreak's back. However, it didn't stop there, as a pair of huge jet wings folded out the sides of the jetpack engine. The wings expanded over Jack's folded car doors.

The grey colored jet wings expanded outward to a length of about fifteen feet. The outer edges were outlined with blue and white, and at the far ends were smaller, rocket shaped turbo boosters. A pair of extra turbo boosters popped out on Bluestreak's back heels. The shifting of plates and gears stopped in about a second or two. Arcee looked on Bluestreak's flying capability. Simply put, she was impressed and awed.

"I-impressive," She admitted.

Jack smiled from her approval. "Would you like a ride?"

The femme wasn't expecting that, however, she was interested in being the one riding instead of the other way around. But Arcee was a bit hesitant of flying. One mistake in the air and the end result won't be pretty.

"I-I don't know," She said with doubt, a twinge of fear in her voice.

Jack simply gave her a soft, caring smile. He extended his servo for her. "Trust me,"

She looked at him and then his outstretched hand. Arcee threw her hesitation and doubt out the window and decided to give it a try. She placed her smaller hand in his palm. Jack caresses it tenderly which caused a shiver of excitement to race through her body.

She hopes on Bluestreak's back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, and curled her legs around his flanks. She kept her body away from the jetpack's engine exhaust. Arcee placed her left cheek on Jack's right. Her soft face touching his made him light headed for a moment.

He quickly snapped out it and concentrated on the next task in hand. "Hold on tight, babe."

He bent his knees forward a bit to compensate for the extra weight and to prepare to leap in the air. Suddenly, after giving a mental command, the jetpack engine and all of his turbo boosters fired up simultaneously. Bluestreak jumped into the air and soared higher and higher into the night sky.

A trail of blue light was left in Bluestreak's wake. The billions of stars twinkled around them, the moon was full and bright, the night was just beautiful. The flying Autobot and the femme flew higher and further away from Jasper. Neither one of them really cared about returning to base anytime soon. Arcee looked up into the night sky filled with the stars and moon, it all but fascinated her.

Jack eventually came up to a mass of puffy clouds and soared into them. Arcee looked on in wonder as she reached out her hand to touch the soft, slightly wet vapors. Her body recorded sensations she hasn't ever felt. At that moment, Arcee was as happy and complete as she has ever felt in her centuries of life.

She put her cheek closer to Bluestreak's while she smiled. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"And you're gorgeous, you know that?" Jack complied.

"This Omnitrix thing is still all bit surprising and bewildering to me, Jack. But, regardless, I still love you."

"I love you too, Arcee." Bluestreak stated. He meant every word of it.

Arcee kissed Jack turned Cybertronian on the cheek, causing Bluestreak's cheeks to turn blue.

**A/N: Ugh…sorry for the long wait everybody. I've been preoccupied with school and family business. Well, what do you think? Jack and Arcee have confessed their feelings as did Jack about the Omnitrix. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Next Chapter: Jack tells Team Prime about the Omnitrix after confessing to Arcee. While at the same time, Jack introduces IDON to everybody. Jack explains to everybody every event that has happened since he got the Omnitrix. Including the fact that someone is after him. **

**Again I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. I was preoccupied in finally finishing "Ultimate Prime" and school work. Please don't be mad!

Anyways, the first part of this chapter was inspired by _Primordial Soul. _Thanks man or woman!

* * *

The night is a calming, serene setting. The gloomy, ebony sky is cluttered with billions of twinkling little dots and scarce cloud cover. A bright full moon casts a hazy, slivery-white glow across the Nevada desert. Faint coyote howls call from the distance as a nice, cool breeze gust across the landscape.

Suddenly, the sound of jet engines shatters the tranquil, nigh time scene. Soaring out a small lump of grey clouds reflecting the moon and star light, was a sliver-gray robotic being with jet wings protruding out of his back. He was no other than Jack Darby, or in his Cybertronian form, Bluestreak.

On top of Jack, holding on, was a blue femmebot named Arcee who held an awestruck expression on her face. Bluestreak has been currently flying over a few thousand feet in the air over the desert landscape for roughly ten minutes now. Neither he nor Arcee wanted to go back down. In fact, Arcee wished that they could stay like this for a little bit longer.

However, Jack explained that the Omnitrix is only good for about fifteen minutes before it times out. Jack descended down from the clouds until he brought himself and Arcee to a smooth landing on top of a plateau. The blue femme jumped off Bluestreak as his jetpack engines and wings reverted back into his body.

Arcee and Jack both looked at one another with optics full of love and passion for what seemed like the longest moment. Simultaneously, they both leaned into each other as their organic metal lips met zealously. It wasn't anything too erotic, just lips touching lips. Although, both could feel what the other really felt of them…of what they shared: true love.

They remained like this for two minutes, to them; however, it felt like an eternity. The second their lips separated, a smirk appeared on Arcee's facial plates.

"Nice flying smooth operator," She teased then throwing him a wink.

"T-Thanks," Jack responded with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his neck.

This caused Arcee to giggle at his nervousness.

"Thank you Jack," She smiled warmly.

"No, thank you Arcee," Bluestreak complied. "You make my life complete. If I had never met you I…I would be lost."

Arcee's spark began to radiate more heat from the warm emotions she was feeling. The blue femme couldn't remember the last time she felt this so relaxed, calm, and happy. She reengaged the kiss, but this time it was a bit more erotic than the last one.

Jack wrapped his servos around her lower back while Arcee wrapped hers around his neck. Their tongues entered one another's mouth as they wrestled for dominance. Eventually, Jack won that battle while Arcee gave in easily. The newly found couple stayed in their embrace for another three minutes.

In the back of Jack's mind, he was a bit curious as to why the Omnitrix hasn't timed out yet. Soon, Arcee and Bluestreak disengaged their kiss. Jack then brought up a topic that needed to be discussed.

"So…do we tell the rest? If so, then how?" Jack asked.

Arcee contemplated on that idea for moment. She was trying to think of the best way to approach this situation. It was a tricky one indeed. How do you tell everyone that you wield the universe's most powerful weapon and are able to turn into a multitude of aliens within a blink of an eye? Unexpectedly, a pleasant grin grew on the two wheeler's faceplate as an idea popped up in her processor.

"I've got an idea, but I need your help for it to work." Arcee answered.

"Tell me," Jack requested in an eager voice.

Arcee stated the details of her plan and just what Jack or in this case, Bluestreak needed to do. A smirk grew on Jack's face as he tries to suppress his giggles.

"I love it!" The superhero teen exclaimed.

"Just one question though, how long do you think you'll be able to stay in this form?" Arcee inquired.

Jack's gaze went in the distance as he pondered on how much of his dwindling transformation time had left.

"Well, it usually turns me back in like fifteen minutes or so if I do multiple transformations. But since I've been in this one form the whole time I'd guess I got like a few more minutes or so." Jack summarized.

"Perfect," Arcee replied with obvious excitement in her voice.

The femme turned away to set their stunt into action. Placing one of digits on her temple she called in base via comm-link.

"Arcee to base, requesting groundbridge to my coordinates,"

"_Arcee? Shouldn't you be staying at Jack's residence?" _The gruff voice of Ratchet's enquired over her comm.

"After I dropped Jack off I decided to head back to base. En route I meet someone than I'm sure you guys will want to see." Arcee complied with a grin present on hers and Jack's face.

"_Very well, stand by." _Ratchet replied.

Not a moment later, a swirling vortex of greenish blue appeared in front of the pair. Arcee looked back at Jack before giving him a seductive wink. Bluestreak followed her form into the groundbridge.

Suddenly, the familiar voice of IDON spoke out through Jack's comm-link system. "Jack, are you sure about this?"

"Positive, IDON. Besides, this was going to sooner or later anyways." Jack said.

As soon as the two entered the portal, it disappeared. The tranquility instantly began returning to the desert night.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Agent Fowler had departed moments ago. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Raff, and Miko were just about to leave until Arcee contacted base for a groundbridge. Needless to say they were indeed curious of who this somebody was Arcee was bringing to base. Ratchet inputted Arcee's coordinates into the bridge controls and pulled down the lever.

The carved out tunnel was instantly enveloped in a bright turquoise colored light show. Only a couple seconds passed before the blue femme strolled through the portal with an obvious smirk on her faceplate. Ratchet was puzzled by her look, and was quite bewildered as to what the ninja bot was doing.

"Well," The gruff medic exclaimed irritably. "Where is this _special guest_ you wanted us to meet?"

She merely looked behind her towards the swirling portal of blue and green. Optimus Prime had just stepped into the command center curious as to what was developing. Raff and Miko came up to the railing to get a better look while Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen stood by.

Suddenly, the sounds of metallic footsteps could be heard coming from the groundbridge portal. To everyone's shock, a silvery-grey Cybertronian mech casually walked through the vortex and into the base. He took his place by Arcee's right side as the groundbridge closed.

Everyone gasped in surprise, except for Optimus, but his optics did widen significantly. This Autobot was thirty-five feet tall, close to Bulkhead's height, and he appeared to be a well-built mech.

Stretching down his chassis and back were a pair of greyish-blue racing stripes. His optics seemed to be the same shade of blue as well.

It was then that everyone realized who this bot was...Bluestreak. He was the same mech who was in the pictures and videos they saw from the Jasper attack. He was the same one who saved June's life. Optimus's gaze soon shifted to the circular blue disk residing on Bluestreak's chest.

Arcee enjoyed seeing everyone's shocked expressions. It was then she decided to break the silence. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet, Bluestreak. Bluestreak, I'd like to introduce you to my team."

"Pleased to meet you all," Jack greeted.

Inside he was fighting hard to keep snickers and giggles at bay.

"Wait! You mean the same Bluestreak who destroyed those alien battle drones? The same one who saved June? The one…who is the bearer of the Omnimatrix," Ratchet questioned still recovering from the shock.

"The very same," The silver bot smirked.

"Whoa!" Bulkhead exclaimed, optics wide. "How'd you manage to find him?"

Smokescreen's shock was suddenly turned into excitement as approached Bluestreak.

"Wow, my name is Smokescreen, bro. Can you seriously transform into other aliens?" Smokescreen inquired, his excitement being moved the entire time.

"I sure can." Bluestreak answered.

The missile silo was immediately electrified with astonishment and intrigue.

"Whoa! That is suh-weet!" Miko exclaimed.

"If are the so bearer of the Omnimatrix then why haven't we been able to track the Omnimatrix's energy signature for the past couple months?" Ratchet inquired.

"I keep a cloaking device that shields the Omnitrix's power from being detected on me at all times. Safety measure, of course," The mech answered.

"Very wise of you to do so, Bluestreak," Optimus commented with understanding.

It wasn't long before Ratchet began urging Bluestreak into the medical bay to perform a health scan. The Omnitrix wielder reluctantly agreed as the gruff medic led him to the med-bay, sat him down on a berth, and performed a scan on him.

Raff and Miko gathered on the metal walkway as the other Autobots gathered near the medical center. The lights on Ratchet's handheld device shined green after a final bleep.

"Well, it appears that your systems are running 100% efficiency and there appears to be no threats whatsoever." Ratchet said in an impressed tone.

Bluestreak got up from the metal berth and stepped back into the command center.

"Wow, I still can't believe this guy's actually in our base." Bulkhead spoke out.

"_Neither can I," _Bumblebee bleeped.

"Hey Bluestreak!"

The silver bot looked up to overhead walkway up towards the chirpy, Asian girl.

"You think you can show us some of your aliens?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Smokescreen exclaimed. His hero worshipping side of him was boiling, red hot at the current moment.

"Me and you are definitely sparring later." Bulkhead challenged with obvious enthusiasm.

"_You wanna race later? I bet I could blow you out!" _Bumblebee chirped.

"Nah uh, I could smoke both of you without shifting into high gear." Smokescreen replied.

"Whoa-whoa, easy guys," Arcee complied while walking towards Bluestreak's left side. "He just got here…you can have your spars and races tomorrow. Right now it's time for Raff and Miko to head home."

"Uhhhh," Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Miko moaned in disappointment.

"There is one thing I'm curious to know." Optimus said. "The Omnimatrix allows you to transform into other alien life-forms, correct?"

"Yeah," Bluestreak answered.

"I'm anxious to know if this is even your true form." Optimus complied calmly, but he was indeed eager to know.

The silvery-grey bot and Arcee both looked at each other optic to optic. Both femme and mech were smiling, but laughing their afts off in the inside. She then decided that they had had their fun and the truth needed to be spilled out. The blue femme unnoticeably nodded her head, giving her partner the signal.

Bluestreak brought his helm up to look at the others. A few seconds passed by before he answered the Prime's question.

"Well...uh…funny you should say that because this isn't." Bluestreak replied with a hint of nervousness depicted on his faceplate.

Right on cue, a series of beeps started filling the command center. This caught everyone's attention as they soon noticed the dial on Bluestreak's chest was blinking a bright red.

All of a sudden, a bright flash of crimson consumed the base. Every occupant had to shield their eyes or optics from the intense brightness. A second later, the intense red light show disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Team Prime uncovered their optics the second the powerful light vanished. What they saw completely dumfounded all of them. Optimus's optics had widened substantially as his mouth had gaped in shock. Standing before them was no longer a tall, strong silver Cybertronian.

But instead, there was a raven haired human who appeared to be in his mid-late teenage years. His outfit consisted of pair of blue/white sneakers, black faded jeans, and a black long-sleeve shirt with a short sleeved shirt over it. The over shirt was blue with a blue stripe stretching down the center to the back and along the outlines on the cloth. His strong, determined greyish-blue eyes gazed up at them as a grin adorned his face.

"J-J-Jack?" Ratchet stuttered in absolute astonishment.

Raff, Miko, and the others continued to look with awestricken expressions written on their features. Arcee merely smirked in amusement from their priceless looks. The wielder of the Omnitrix was no other than their ally, Jackson Darby.

The ebony haired teen rubbed the back of his neck and looked up with a slight nervous face.

"H-hey, guys." Jack stammered. "Surprise!"

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

High up in Earth's orbit, surrounded by a highly advanced cloaking technology, is humongous alien warship. In confines of this vessel, reside thousands of reddish-orange battle droids and human sized servant drones.

In a dark, dimly lit recovery room is a sixty foot tall cylinder tank. Inside the tank floats a tall, buff, powerful alien warlord. His head is identical to an octopus; his body from chest to toe is covered in thick, strong black armor with red highlights. The creature's chest and shoulders are broad while the rest of his body is ridiculously strong.

This being was none other than Vilgax the Conquer. True to his name, this terrifying, merciless being has conquered two galaxies and destroyed thousands of worlds. For the past two months, he has been healing in recovery tank after a near death accident. Now, his time in the tube is almost out.

Vilgax watches the fight between his drones and Bluestreak via holographic screen. Absolute anger and frustration boil through his now cybernetic veins. During the recovery process, much of the dark lord's body was enhanced using cybernetic technology, which only makes it a sweeter deal for Vilgax.

The green lord watches as Bluestreak stabs his sword straight into the head of one of his battle drones. He fast-forwards to the part where the sliver Cybertronian saves the life of a raven haired human female. This act of heroism utterly disgusts the evil tyrant.

"**Ugh…using the Omnimatrix on pointless heroics…a pitiful waste of power! Power that should rightfully be mine!" **Vilgax hissed in a deep, raspy voice.

Suddenly, a pair of sliding doors opened to reveal one of his servant bioids. Vilgax mentally commands the holographic screen to disappear so that he may concentrate on his servant's words.

"**Well…have you contacted my second-in-command?" **Vilgax asked with venom dripping from his voice.

"_Indeed, Lord Vilgax. In fact, Commander Pysphon has already arrived via our star gate technology." _The monotone techno-organic replied.

Without warning, the doors slide open again to reveal a seven foot tall white and black skinned alien with a fin on his head. His outfit consists of a black and red robe covered in circuitry. He has black eye markings while his eyes are red with a black slit as a pupil. Grey spikes protrude from his toes and hands.

The black robed alien takes a knee of respect in front of the tube before he speaks, "Lord Vilgax, how it pains me to see you in this state."

"**You should've seen me two Earth months ago. Have you upheld order on my home world, Vilgaxia?" **The dark lord inquired.

Pysphon was recently given the assignment of ruling over Vilgaxia while his lord and master sets out into the universe to conquer more worlds. Not that Pysphon minded one bit; in fact, the last few years have been paradise to him.

It wasn't till yesterday one of Vilgax's drones ordered for him to report to Vilgax at once. He was debriefed of the reasoning while en route to the star gate portal. To say he was astonished when he founded out the legend of the Omnimatrix was true would be an understatement.

"Indeed I have my liege." Pysphon got off his knee to bow. "Your fellow Vilgaxians have been put in their place. No rebellions or uprisings have been reported since I took command."

"**Excellent, Pysphon, but now we have another task that needs to be completed." **

"Yes that we do. I was informed that you have found the legendary Omnimatrix?" Pysphon inquired.

"**Yes I have found it, however it is not in my possession. It is on the wrist of a human boy." **Vilgax explained with a malicious tone.

"A human, my liege?" Pysphon's eyes widen in surprise.

"**Yes…a human. I have sent countless bounty hunters and three of my own battle droids to retrieve the Omnitrix for me. Nonetheless, each of them has failed to do so. It appears that this human is indeed crafty, resourceful, and worthy to be noticed by me."**

"To gain your utmost attention I bet he is, my lord." Pysphon complied still in a state of disbelief. "So what do we do now, Lord Vilgax?"

"**Retrieve the Omnitrix, of course." **The dark lord replied through his black/red mash covering his mouth.

"Yes, yes…should I give the order to send in more drones?" Pysphon requested.

"**NO!" **

Suddenly, the liquid inside the tube drained from the bottom. Once it was all gone, the cylinder split in half and slide open. A thunderous footstep was made as the metal two toed being stepped out of the tank. Vilgax's height is now sixty feet and every inch of his new cybernetic body is big and buff. Black cylinder shapes are protruding from his light greenish-white arms.

Pysphon looks up in a face of horror and fear. The bioid simply took a step back as the dark shadow of their master casts over them.

"**I will deal with him, myself!"**

Later on, the now rejuvenated, restored Vilgax walks down the long corridors of his vessel with Pysphon floating on a red holographic square right by his master's side. They walk into a dark, red lit room. In the center stands a tube with a large sword and golden gauntlet with a yellow gem in the middle, all hovering in place.

With his claw like digits, Vilgax brought up a holographic keyboard. After inputting a few codes the two relics hovered into the warlord's hands. The golden gauntlet is the Shield of Ziegel able to generate a powerful personal force field to protect himself. The force field can become a knight-like shield on his arm or a dome/sphere to protect his whole body, and is able to defend him from any type of attack.

He attached the golden gauntlet to his left arm and squeezed until he heard a click, signaling it was in place. The green tyrant then turned his attention to the sword. The sword itself is without a name. It is grey and its edges are incredibly sharp and are proven to slice through just about anything. Vilgax sheathes the sword in a black holster on his back.

"Lord Vilgax, may I ask how you plan on finding this human. After all, you have been unable to track the Omnimatrix's unique energy signal for quite some time." Pysphon inquired.

Vilgax simply turned his head back to his right hand man, hovering on a holographic platform. The dark lord's evil red eyes sent an unnoticeable shudder through Pysphon's body. He had to admit…Vilgax's accident has made he return even eviler and powerful than ever.

"**Simple, Pysphon, my spy drone, I-Sphere is currently monitoring the wielder's hometown and every spec of this back water planet. Eventually, the human will come out from hiding, and when he does…I'll be there." **

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed. I'm sure you're all wondering when the Decepticons will come in. Don't worry they will shortly and they are essential to the plot. One more thing, I just had another school assignment come up and it will take me a while to finish. Till then I'll have to put FanFiction on hold for a week or so until I can complete it.

Until then**…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

* * *

Inside the confines of a missile silo, currently serving as the base of operations for the noble Autobots, silence and awe has gripped the main ops room. Looks of shock and disbelief cover Team Prime's features, except Arcee and her partner/boyfriend Jackson Darby.

Just seconds ago, they had witnessed a sliver Cybertronian that went by the name of Bluestreak transform into their human ally. To say that Optimus and the others were dumbfounded would totally be an understatement.

All of this time, they had been searching and monitoring for energy signature of the legendary alien relic dubbed the Omnimatrix. They had heard the rumors behind its true power and capabilities. When their scans showed that Omnimatrix energy appeared on Earth, Ratchet as well as Optimus was blown away by this discovery.

The Prime sent in Bumblebee and Arcee to investigate. What they uncovered was a creature made up of diamond like materials beating their Decepticon rivals to a pulp. Ratchet informed them later that from the description that that creature was of an alien species called the Petrosapiens. When the Petrosapien transformed into a raptor like alien and sped away at high speeds, it all but proved that the Omnimatrix was indeed real.

Optimus knew that if the Omnimatrix was on Earth then Megatron would know it as well. The red/blue mech all but knew that if his archenemy got his servos on a weapon at the magnitude of the legendary Omnitrix…then their war…would be lost. In fact, everything would be lost to destruction.

Optimus Prime was determined to let none of that happen. He ordered Ratchet to set the computers to monitor for the Omnitrix signal twenty-four/seven. However, merely two months ago, the signal disappeared. Optimus began to fear the worse. The possibility that Megatron had captured the unknown Omnimatrix wielder utterly terrified the Prime.

Nonetheless, those fears began to fade over a period of time. Optimus soon concluded that if Megatron did indeed have the Omnitrix he wouldn't give up the chance to gloat of his victory. After a few more weeks, Ratchet and Optimus theorized the Omnitrix wielder had left Earth or was somehow hiding his energy signature.

The second hypothesis was proven correct when Arcee had unexpectedly brought the Omnitrix bearer to their base. Optimus, along with the rest of his surrogate family, were completely flabbergasted by this unexpected turn of events. The being who wields the most powerful device in the universe is in their base. Along with it, he is a good guy which made it even better.

The moment this Bluestreak character stepped through the groundbridge, Optimus looked into his greyish-blue optics and felt a sense of familiarity. He had seen those eyes before…the Prime just couldn't guess at that point of time. Meanwhile, he also saw the same qualities that he or Orion Pax possessed. Optimus could feel the Matrix of Leadership residing in his spark chamber pulse dramatically the nearer Bluestreak got.

However, the Prime felt a feeling that this was not the wielder's true form. That feeling was proved to be absolutely accurate when Bluestreak transformed into a human in less than a second. But this was not just any human…it was one of their own human allies, Jack Darby.

Optimus indeed was experiencing a flummoxed effect after seeing that unbelievable sight. Nevertheless, after a minute or so, Optimus recovered from his shock like state. The Prime and Ratchet did theorize that the Omnitrix was on a human. After all, if it did crash land on Earth then it is quite possible for a human to find. They just never though that that human would be Jack of all people. Even though Bluestreak has transformed back into Jack the Matrix of Leadership was still pulsing like crazy.

"J-J-Jack, h-h-how i-is this possible?" Ratchet stuttered with a dumfounded expression.

"D-dude, Jack is that really…whoa!" Miko stammered.

"Whoa…Jack are…you really…the bearer of this Omni-thingy?" Smokescreen sputtered with a still evident awestricken voice.

Arcee had her arms crossed over her chestplates, a comical smirk present on her smooth faceplate. She was enjoying the entire thing. Everything from original acting stunt to Team Prime's shocked faces. Optimus had seen the grin adorning Arcee's face and immediately summarized that this was all a planned out joke to reveal Jack's secret.

Though Optimus was a Prime and wasn't really into parties or a lot of comedy stuff…even he had to admit that it was kind of funny and amusing in a way. It made his inwardly smile and chuckle inside.

The ebony haired teen turned his head towards the white and blue Autobot with noticeable smile garnishing his face. His left hand rested on his hip while his right arm dangled.

"First of all, it's called the, 'Omnitrix'. And yes Smokescreen…I um…" Jack rubbed the back of his head with his left hand showing his nervousness. "I am the wielder of the Omnitrix. I have been since I found it a couple months ago."

The CMO of the team, Ratchet stepped forward. A demand for an explanation present on his facial plating.

"I believe an explanation is in order." The orange and white mech demanded.

"Right," Jack mumbled while still rubbing his neck. "Well…I uh guess I better start from the beginning."

Jack retold everything from finding the Omnitrix to what he has accomplished so far. After he had finished his long story he decided that it was time for them to meet his Plumber partner, IDON.

"Well that's how the past couple months have been for me. Now I'd like you guys to meet my friend, IDON." Jack said.

Jack pulled a yellow Motorola looking phone out of his pocket and pressed a button on the side. All of a sudden, to Team Prime's surprise, the phone transformed into a floating yellow robot.

"Autobots this is my Plumber partner, an Inter Dimensional Omni Nanoid or IDON for short. He is a Plumber officer. IDON these are the Autobots from the Planet Cybertron as I told you before." The raven haired teen introduced.

They both explained how they had met and described the challenges they've encountered over the past few weeks. IDON then explained who and what the Plumbers where to the dumbfounded team of Cybertronians and humans.

"An intergalactic police force? How absurd!" Ratchet stated.

"Believe it or not, Cybertronian…the Plumbers are indeed real." The Inter Dimensional Omni Nanoid complied with a stern expression written on his facial screen.

"Why would you call yourselves, the Plumbers?" Miko asked with her brow cocked.

Her question went ignored.

"Then tell me why these so called, Plumbers never even bothered to show the slightest interest in the War for Cybertron!" Ratchet insisted loudly. "A war that potentially lead to the destruction of not just our planet but dozens of others,"

Team Prime looked at the duo, waiting for an answer. Jack looked at Arcee to see her looking at him with a kind, soft expression. This made the Omnitrix bearer feel warmer inside and somehow always gave him the extra strength to go further.

"Because…" IDON paused as he looked to the floor.

Jack looked at his friend to see signs of fear on her screen. The ebony haired teen has seen a face like that before. It was similar to the way Arcee's was when they first encountered Airachnid. Whatever was on his yellow friend's mind wasn't very good.

IDON continued, "Because we Plumbers have had our own fight, our own war to deal with. This war hasn't exactly been going well for us for the past few thousand years."

This caught Jack's attention, considering he was not aware of this. "What war? You never told me the Plumbers are in a war, and with who exactly?"

IDON turned to face the ebony hair teen. His facial screen was showing that of unmistakable fear.

"I…I rather not talk about it," The yellow drone complied.

Jack nodded in understanding, but he still was curious about his intergalactic war the Plumbers were in.

"You see," Jack spoke up. "The Decepticons are not the only beings who serve as a threat for Earth and the galaxy. There are tons of aliens out there that are very dangerous and very powerful, especially for you guys. Since you guys have your servos full with Decepticons and MECH, let me and IDON continue to fight these alien extortions coming to Earth."

"Jack, I'm not sure I can allow this. Granted you have the power to stand your ground in a battle, but you are still human. The Omnimatrix can only keep you in alien form for only about a dozen minutes." Optimus pointed out.

"I agree with Optimus, Jack." Arcee stepped in. "You're too valuable to the team or for me to risk losing."

"Arcee, my life as well as Raff's and Miko's is always on the line. It has been since we first got involved in this war. I understand the risks, okay. But I have a tremendous power at my disposal. I can use it to help not just you guys but everyone else." Jack reasoned.

The others had to admit that Jack did have a point. But that still doesn't mean Arcee isn't going to try and at least talk Jack out of this.

"Jack, fighting these bounty hunters and battle droids is not the same as fighting a Decepticon." Arcee complied.

"Arcee, surely you remember me taking down Dreadwing, Knockout, and the rest of those Eradicons as Diamondhead, do you?"

"_Oh yeah, I remember that!" _Bumblebee beeped.

"Point taken," Arcee mumbled.

Optimus looked into the eyes of Jack before inquiring, "Jack, does your mother know of this?"

"No…at least not yet, anyways,"

Optimus remained silent for a few moments to contemplate. He was dealt with a very important decision. Jack, the wearer of the legendary Omnimatrix, is asking if he can still fight outer worldly dangers. Considering that Jack does have the power to do so, and has proved himself worthy of being an Autobot even before he got the Omnitrix, Optimus came to a solution.

"Very well Jack, I will not intervene, but if you and IDON ever need help I want you to promise me you will inform us immediately." Optimus requested.

Jack smiled before replying, "You got it,"

Arcee was shocked to say the least. She would've hoped that her leader, the great noble, Optimus Prime could talk Jack out of fighting. But it appears she was wrong. As long as this Omnitrix was on her partner's wrist, he would continue to take threats head on. In some way, this actually made the blue femme warm inside. Her partner, her boyfriend, was indeed a hero, with powers or not.

"You still haven't answered the question as to why you never told us about the Omnitrix when you first found it." Ratchet said in antsy tone.

Jack pondered on how to say his reply for minute before he said, "Yeah, well, I was a first going to tell you. But then I started to think that this wasn't really your burden. I mean, this is my power, my responsibility, and I didn't see any reason to get guys involved in a fight that wasn't yours. Besides, I have had aliens after me for the past couple of months. I didn't want to risk putting your lives in danger."

"Very noble of you, Jack," Optimus said. "But you must understand that we are a team, a family, and your problems as well as Raff's, Miko's, or anyone else's are no burden to us. We will always be here to help and guide you."

Every person in the main ops smiled after hearing those words. Jack could feel a smile of gratitude adorning his face. Inside, he was thanking the Lord that he had the Autobots in his life. His life would be completely dull and boring without them.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

High in Earth's orbit, an enormous alien battleship circles the world in a smooth matter. The commander of the ship, Lord Vilgax, conqueror of two galaxies, stands at the bridge or command center of the entire vessel. Assortments of computer consoles, buttons, and sensors are positioned all in the front and left and right sides of the room. A team of ten reddish orange colored bioids are manning the monitors and keeping the ships functions running.

A walkway splits the room in half and ends at the front end of the bridge, which is an incredibly strong see through wall. The room itself is dark and dimly lit with crimson light thanks to the lighting at the edges of the walkway and the computer terminals. The so called, "most dangerous being in the universe" stands tall at the end of the walkway, overlooking the bright blue orb below.

The black, red trimmed mask covering his mouth hides an anxious, disgusted scowl. Nevertheless, even though his mouth is covered, his feeling can still be perceived through his cold, evil red eyes. Vilgax has lost all reminisce of remorse, morality, or anything good long ago. What is left now is a brutal, malicious beast with a hunger to kill and conquer.

He has already conquered the Andromeda and Khyber galaxies, but that still just isn't enough for him. The dark lord now has his sights set on this galaxy, the Milky Way. By conquering or maybe even destroying this primitive, backwater world, it will put Vilgax in prime position to vanquish and subjugate the rest of this, "swirling mass of mildew" as he would call it.

The ruler of fifty million worlds stands alone with his hands behind his back. Black and red armor plating adorns his legs, torso, and chest. Only his head and arms are exposed. Nonetheless, it makes little difference considering the cybernetic enhancements have strengthened his body close to invulnerability.

His skin color is mixture a greenish white and normal green in some places. Black cylinder like bolts protrudes from his arms and wrists. With one mental command, the bolts start pumping some form of boost steroids into his body; adding to his already immense strength and agility.

A golden gauntlet like device with a yellow gem on top (the Shield of Ziegel) titivates on his left wrist. While a powerful sword in a black sheathe hangs from his back. These relics were gained from the a couple heroes who lived on one of the world's Vilgax and his armada have already enslaved. The green lord had to admit though that the final battle with those individuals was a hard fought one; however Vilgax still came up on top in the end.

The dark lord's mind wanders off to the Omnimatrix and its wielder. To say Vilgax isn't repulsed that the most legendary piece of technology is on the wrist of a human would be an obvious lie. Still, after witnessing this boy's ingenuity with the Omnitrix, the powerful warlord inwardly divulged his impressions.

Nevertheless, Vilgax still sees the Omnitrix as his and the boy is an obstacle in his plans for universal conquest. Vilgax decided that the boy must die after the Omnimatrix is extracted from his wrist. After all, he has been a pain in his side for the past couple of months.

Suddenly, the sliding doors to the bridge entrance opened. Pysphon and a black/red, four spiked hovering ball dubbed, I-Sphere, entered the command center. Vilgax's second-in-command walked steadily down the dimly lit walkway with the ebony sphere floating next to him. They stopped about ten feet behind Vilgax.

Pysphon got on one knee in respect. "Master,"

The warlord still looks out the window, not even looking at his servants.

"**Pysphon, you better have some form of good news." **Vilgax hissed in a deep, raspy voice.

"Well…I…um…I-Sphere has detected something that I believe you should know about." The white and black marked alien explained.

He turned his head to focus his gaze on the duo.

"**Which is," **Vilgax demanded.

I-Sphere projected a hologram of the Earth. A bright red 'X' was steadily moving across the North Pacific Ocean. Another hologram appeared above the Earth. This time it was the image of an alien warship. This indeed caught Vilgax's attention.

"**What is this?"**

"This my liege, is an alien warship. While I-Sphere has been monitoring every spec of the Earth for the Omnitrix wielder, he has also been scanning every known frequency alien or human emitting from this planet." Pysphon explained. "It wasn't until a few minutes ago that his sensors bypassed through this ship's cloaking field and allowing us to track it."

"**Do you have identification on this vessel?" **

"Judging by the technology and material make up of this ship we have determined that this is a…Cybertronian vessel." Pysphon answered.

At that moment, Vilgax's red eyes widen a bit from slight shock. **"Cybertronians? How can that be? I thought they went extinct hundreds of years ago after their home world went dark."**

"Well, my lord, it appears that the Cybertronians are indeed alive. However we do know who the specific owners of the ship are."

I-Sphere beamed another hologram of a slide displaying an image of an angry machine head and a slide of information. Vilgax stepped closer to read the fast moving data. His eyes widen a bit for every second that he read through information.

"**So, that ship belongs to the Decepticons. The Cybertronian faction responsible for the war that eventually destroyed their pitiful world." **

Vilgax let out a frustrated and angry growl that made I-Sphere and Pysphon take a step back.

"**Those machines would dare set out to conquer this world? A world that I have already planned to destroy! This will not be tolerated!" **The powerful warlord bellowed.

Every occupant in the bridge had their attention focused on their master. The ugly, green warlord reverted his eyes towards his techno-organic servants by the computer terminals.

"**Bioids, increase our cloaking field to the maximum setting and set our course for this Cybertronian vessel." **He ordered.

They immediately turned their attention back towards the terminals and began to type frankly. Then, the sixty foot tall killer being turned returned his eyes towards I-Sphere and Pysphon.

"**Pysphon…I-Sphere…ready our battle droids alpha, delta, tango, and omega teams at once." **Vilgax spoke before he walked pass his subordinates.

"As you wish my lord, but may I ask what you plan on doing." Pysphon asked as I-Sphere discontinued his previous holograms and replaced them with a holo-keyboard in front of Pysphon.

Vilgax stopped before he reached the door. He was thinking of the Omnitrix, his plans to use it, and to destroy the Earth. He realized that if he was going to accomplish these tasks then these…machines must be off-lined immediately; for they are indeed an obstacle in his way.

"**I'm eliminating the competition, Pysphon." **The dark lord hissed before he exited the bridge.

The orange, red, and black warship descended from Earth's orbit and into the upper atmosphere. The alien battleship declined it's altitude until it reached the stratosphere. At that point, Vilgax's vessel leveled out as set its course for the North Pacific Ocean, the location of the other alien ship.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, got my assignments done and was able to update. Sorry there was no transforming or action in this chapter. Also, I just want to point out that Vilgax's battleship looks like the one from season one of the original Ben 10 series. You can type 'Vilgax's battleship' on Google images to see what it looks like.

On another note, I was really disappointed in how the last update went. I mean, only one review…seriously?! Was it that bad or are you people just too lazy to type a simple little review? Please, I encourage you to type a review because it does in turn encourage me to write and make more frequent, awesome updates.

Anyways, as you already know the next chapter will be the battle scene between Megatron and his Decepticons against the all mighty Vilgax. Whoever wins…we are doomed anyway.

Again, please click on review box!


	16. Chapter 16

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

**A/N: **I took the liberty of editing the Vilgax/Megatron fight scene a bit so that it wasn't one sided like the previous one.

* * *

Vilgax's battleship, the _Annihilator_, was soaring high in the air at several thousand feet. Its position is just over a hundred miles south of the Aleutian Island chain of the Alaskan peninsula. The reddish orange and black war vessel is rapidly gaining ground on the Decepticon warship.

The scenery in the North Pacific Ocean, at present moment, is a dull and boring one. The sky is consumed with grey cloud cover. The sea waves below are not violent but they are not completely calm. Nonetheless, the tranquil and serene setting right now is merely the calm before the storm.

The dark lord, Vilgax, prepares himself for the impending battle to come. He had done a little more reading into the profile of leader of the Decepticons, Megatron. Vilgax admitted that this, Megatron, was indeed no push over. The lord of the Decepticons was after all the greatest gladiator to ever live on Cybertron.

However, the ruler of fifty million worlds was not one to be taken likely as well. After all, one doesn't get to conquer, enslave, and destroy as many civilizations as Vilgax has…without learning the ways of a deadly warrior. The dark lord knew that he needed to put all his focus and skills he learned from the past few thousand years to work.

Megatron is not one to be underestimated.

Vilgax currently stands in one of the hangers in his massive ship prepping his body, shield, and sword. His SIC Pysphon has nearly finished organizing his attack squads. There are over 84 gigantoid battle drones standing in twelve rows of seven, forty feet tall, and primed and ready for battle.

Now all that's left is to ready 35 smaller, nine foot tall mechadroids.

Clad in black armor with orange highlights and equipped with deadly fusion blasters they are indeed dangerous to a Cybertronian despite their size. Counting the gigantoids, mechadroids, and him, Vilgax observes he has a total of up to a 120 mechanical soldiers. Though that is way short of the Decepticon armada Megatron no doubt has aboard his vessel, the dark lord is still very confident in pulling off a victory.

Lord Vilgax pulls up a holographic screen in front of him. It displays his ship's current coordinates on a map of the North Pacific Ocean, and the Decepticon vessel nearly a couple miles ahead. Vilgax's black/red mask conceals a sinister smirk growing on his onyx colored lips. The beginning of the approaching battle is nearly upon them.

Vilgax's plan was to engage a surprise attack on the 'Cons. By setting the cloaking field to maximum, there would be no way the Decepticons could possibly see them coming. Then, once they got close enough they would fire a weak but still powerful enough blast from the _Annihilator'_s fusion cannon to disable their engines.

Once it was evident that the enemy vessel could no longer fly, Vilgax would activate the tractor beam to keep it in the air long enough for his armada to invade. With all the confusion and chaos taking place on Megatron's ship, Vilgax knew his team of battle droids would have the upper advantage.

Once the job was complete, Vilgax would steal anything of value before trapping the remaining occupants of the ship. After that…he would give the order to fire his ship's fusion cannon at middle minimum level at the enemy ship. The blast would surely be powerful enough to destroy the vessel in its entirety. The little remains of it would fall into ocean…never to be seen again.

"Lord Vilgax, your armada is ready." Pysphon announced.

Vilgax turns his head away from the holographic screen to face Pysphon. The white and black alien stands on a red laser projected square that hovers forty feet in the air, close to Vilgax's torso height.

"**Excellent," **Vilgax hissed in a malevolent tone before turning his attention back towards the holographic screen.

The map disappeared and was replaced with an image of the Megatron's warship gliding across the gray cloud masses. The vessel was up to a mile away now and just a few hundred feet below their current altitude. Vilgax's cold, unremorseful eyes shined with hostile intent. He was ready to start the bloodshed.

The warlord activated a comm-link to the bridge. **"Disable their engines. Once it is clear their ship is no longer airworthy, draw them in via the tractor beam. Then await my next command." **He ordered in a raspy tone.

The bioids up on the bridge did as they were instructed, typing franticly on the keyboards, inputting command after command into the computer system. A humongous orange rectangular holographic screen appears at the front of the command center.

In the center of the representation shows the daemonic looking warship that is the _Nemesis_, flying smoothly in the clouds. Suddenly, equilateral four red triangles, all pointing towards each other appear on screen. The bioids place the exact origin all four triangles are pointing to in the center of the setup of engine exhaust chambers propelling the _Nemesis_.

Once the computer signaled the target was locked on, a bioid at a holographic monitor at the front of the command center didn't waste time in pressing a big red circle. Vilgax's battleship is three times larger than the _Nemesis_. The bow and middle parts of the _Annihilator_ are split in half horizontally until they reattach at the back of the ship where the engines and conning tower are located. The _Annihilator_ almost resembles the shape of a tuning fork.

A gap of up to one hundred feet separates both halves of the split front ends of the vessel. All of a sudden, orange and red lightning begins to form in the gap-space of the split.

After a minute of priming, a ball of intense, orange fusion energy is created. Without warning, the orange energy sphere is fired down the split of the tune fork shaped vessel and towards the oblivious adversary. The blast of pure fusion energy made a direct hit on the _Nemesis_'s engines. As a result, the _Nemesis_ shook violently as a series of conflagration was ignited across the exhaust chambers which eventually lead to the ship's power core.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Megatron, lord of the Decepticons, stands in the command center of his warship, the _Nemesis_. His servos were behind his back as he overlooks recent Decepticon data that Soundwave comprised into a single report. He was not too pleased at all with these results.

Ever since Optimus Prime obtained the Star Saber, things have been going downhill. The Autobots have been easily enabled to raid and steel precious Energon from their mines. The Decepticons supply for their life blood was running low and every member (including Megatron) of the Decepticons were becoming weaker due to the lack of the precious blue substance.

Megatron knew if don't find a solution quickly then their doomed would all but be assured, and the war would be lost.

Despite their predicament, Megatron still demands Soundwave to decipher the Iacon database to find more Iacon relics that could prove useful to their cause. And, of course the search for the Omnimatrix continues as well.

However, ever since Dreadwing's failure over two months, Soundwave has been unable to locate the Omnitrix's unique energy signal. Megatron has suspected that the wielder has either left Earth or has discovered a means of cloaking the device's energy signature.

Indeed, Megatron is furious that he is incapable of finding the Omnitrix, although he has been pressed with more urgent matters. The fact that their Energon supply is alarmingly low and they possess no means to defend their mines from the wrath of Optimus and his Star Saber tells Megatron that this indeed is their darkest hour.

After the silver warlord finished reading the documentation, he snarled as he shut it off. He was struggling to think of some way to counterattack the Autobots. After all, they didn't have much time.

Then, the thought of the Omnitrix came to the malevolent mech's processor. He knew of the Omnimatrix's power through intergalactic rumor and the word of his troops encounter with the present wielder of the Omnitrix. However, he has never had the pleasure to witness it himself. Megatron all but realized that if he could obtain the Omnimatrix he could not only turn the tide of the war back to the Decepticons favor, but ultimately end it as well.

As Megatron is left to ponder, Soundwave stands by one of the computer terminals searching for Autobot frequencies, decoding the Iacon database, and looking for the Omnitrix signal all simultaneously. Dreadwing stands by a terminal on the opposite of the room, monitoring the globe for known or unknown energy spikes. Dozens of other Vehicons stand at multiple monitors keeping the ship's functions working properly. Everything seemed to be working right and scans show nothing on the outside endangering their vessel.

Suddenly, their presumptions of the _Nemesis_ being safe were shattered as a large blast shook the ship violently. All the occupants lost balance and feel on the floor as a result. In the command center, Megatron, nearly fell until he caught his footing a remained upright while the rest of his subordinates hit the metal floors.

Red alarms and computer warnings filled the bridge. The ships lighting became more dim and important functions of the ship began to shut down. The warlord's facial features intensified with curiosity as to what was developing and anger for that fact that somebody had dared fire upon his ship.

He turned his silver helm to the others who were gathering themselves up.

"What is happening?!" Megatron yelled.

A Vehicon typed a few commands at the computer terminal. After a moment, he looked back, _"Our engines and power core have been compromised! Our defensive systems are offline and…and we're going down!" _

The daemonic war vessel was indeed losing altitude. The ship was currently at a forty-five degree angle as it began to descend, with masses of smoke in its wake. Megatron could feel that the ship was at a steep angle and was indeed falling. He looked out the window to see the grey clouds soar past them, his optics widen in shock.

"Is there any way to stabilize our vessel until we can find a place to land?" Megatron snarled.

"_Negative, all major systems have sustained massive damage."_

The warlord of the Decepticons returned his attention frontward to see that the clouds disappear and replace with an endless vast of dark blue ocean. Megatron looked on in awe and shock as to what was taking place. It would only be less than a cycle before their ship impacted with the ocean water and sink to the bottom. They needed to escape while they still could.

Although, Megatron was very hesitate to make the call. First they had lost the Star Saber, their Energon mines, and now they were losing their warship/base of operations. If they abandoned ship, what would happen to them then? However, if they stayed there was zero hope of winning the war. This truly was their darkest hour.

"My Decepticons, we must abandon…"

Before Megatron could finish, another type of unknown blast struck the ship. However, unlike the first one, this anomaly was less destructive. All of a sudden, the entire ship was enveloped in an orange and slightly reddish energy field that…amazingly halted the _Nemesis'_s decent. As a result to the sudden stop, all the surprised Decepticons onboard went flying forward due to the law of inertia.

The powerful silver mech this time lost his footing and fell face forward into a terminal. The console was crushed on impact from Megatron's massive form. Sparks and smoke emitted from the ruined computer console.

Dreadwing came over to help his master back to his feet. Megatron held his helm to relieve his aching processor as he stood on his two feet. Once he regained his bearings, he stepped away from his loyal SIC and proceeded towards his spy master, Soundwave.

His cold, red optics beaming with antagonism and some form on explanation to what was currently unfolding.

"Soundwave, give me a status report! And who or what is the cause of this mockery?!"

The spy master's facial visor depicted an image of the _Nemesis_'s engines and power core blinking red. He read the multiple data scripts rushing by, showing that their ship has indeed suffered critical damage to all major systems.

This reminded Megatron of what happened to their ship months ago when the Autobot named, Bulkhead, nearly destroyed the vessel's power core, thus leading to bringing down the ship. His mind came up with assumptions that the Autobots have somehow infiltrated their ship, and that Optimus Prime has finally come to finish them off.

But another thought entered Megatron's mind that completely made the warlord rule out his arch-enemies, how is it that their warship was no longer falling? What is that strange energy field consuming the outer shell of the _Nemesis_? Does it have something to do with the reddish orange energy field? Who or what is doing this, and how did they find them?

Question after question kept piling up for the dark lord of the Decepticons. Nonetheless, Megatron knew now was the time to counterattack. Explanations and answers could come later.

"My Decepticons prepare for battle. We shall crush whoever is the cause of this insolence." Megatron hissed with disdain.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Vilgax watched from the holographic monitor as the disabled warship of the Decepticons was slowly brought closer via the tractor beam. The _Annihilator_ was shooting out a ray of red energy upon the _Nemesis_ through the split ends on the bow. The enemy vessel discontinued its track towards the _Annihilator_ once it came within a few hundred meters.

An evil smirk grew behind Vilgax's black/red trimmed mask. It is time to attack. He turned his attention towards his large team of gigantoids and mechadroids standing behind him.

"**Alpha and Delta teams you shall infiltrate the ship through the lower decks. I, along with Tango and Omega teams will insinuate through the upper decks. We shall meet up in the middle part of the ship, and you are to destroy anything that stands in your way!" **The dark lord ordered.

The 84 gigantoid and 35 smaller mechadroid soldiers all bowed in understanding. Suddenly, the sounds of electric whining and gears grinding filled the large hanger. The floors behind Vilgax split in two to open the 100 by 150 feet hatchway.

"**My minions…let's fly!" **

Vilgax sprinted towards the open hatch with his drone subordinates following behind him. The cybernetic enhanced warlord jumped out the hatchway and into the cold sea air. The green tentacle faced being let himself fall a short ways before mentally activating his flying capabilities.

Amazingly, without rockets or jet packs of any sorts, Vilgax leveled out and soared towards his objective, the _Nemesis_. His army of battle droids all engaged their jet thrusters and advanced to the crippled, demonic warship. The armada of reddish orange robotic soldiers was all in a military 'V' formation with their leader Vilgax at the point.

Upon reaching the Decepticon warship, Vilgax's armada split into two. 60 drones flew downwards towards the lower decks. The other 59 drones stayed behind their master as they came to a landing on the Decepticon seeker runways. The metal surface shook violently as the massive form of the dark lord and his robotic subordinates' touchdown.

Vilgax glanced behind him towards his squadron of battle droids before issuing a command, **"Open this tin can!"**

Without hesitation, one of the reddish orange armored, tall drones stepped forward. It extended its right arm and primed the blaster on its upper wrist. A dense beam of red hot energy blasted out of the gun and onto the hard metal runway. The drone carefully began to cut a large rectangular hole big enough for the rest to infiltrate the vessel.

Another gigantoid stepped out from the group to speed up the process. After priming its fusion ray, it cut the other half of the makeshift hatchway. Within twenty seconds, the two drones had successfully completed their task by cutting their entrance/exit hatch. The edges of the rectangular cut metal was red hot and smoking.

The two gigantoids stepped back as their master came forward. Vilgax slightly picked up his right leg and slammed it into the metal, thus breaking the Cybertonium roofing, and creating their makeshift hatch. Lord Vilgax stepped aside to let 30 of his gigantoids and smaller mechadroids storm the hatch before he jumped through. The other 29 followed behind him to ensure nobody would dare attack from their master's backside.

All of the battle drones had their blasters out and primed for what was to come. They steadily made their way down the long, dim lite corridors of the _Nemesis_. Vilgax showed no fear or quick haste in his movements. He was slow and steady at the moment and was not in a big hurry. After all, he wanted to savor the feeling of ripping out this Megatron's spark chamber.

Just a few seconds pass before the intruders are spotted by four patrolling Eradicons. The Decepticon soldiers immediately pull out their blasters and begin firing upon Vilgax's drones. The gigantoids up front fired dense balls of orange energy abruptly at the Decepticon drones. The powerful blasts easily shot through their armor and into their spark chambers, off-lining them on the spot.

Vilgax could hear rapid metal clanking footsteps echoing through the hallways become louder. Suddenly, more of Megatron's troops stormed around the multiple corners of the corridors and engaged the reddish orange battle drones. Purple and red energy blasts were exchanged as drone and drone battled amongst one another.

A sneer appeared behind the green warlord's mask as his forces gradually pushed back the Decepticons. Piles of scorched, smoking Eradicon bodies began to litter the halls of the _Nemesis_. Vilgax didn't bother watching his step. Whatever Cybertronian body came across his path, he stepped on it, crushing it in the process. The sounds of blaster fire, the smell of burnt metal, and puddles of Energon saturated the Decepticon warship.

In less than a half a minute, Vilgax's drones successfully defeated the first wave of Eradicons with not a single casualty on their side. However, the dark squid face lord knew it wasn't over yet. Soon, more Eradicons appeared with guns a blazing. Vilgax's drones simply returned fire and instantly destroyed the second wave in no time at all.

Vilgax was beginning to feel he had overestimated these machines. He soon extinguished that thought when he realized that these pathetic excuses for soldiers were just mere drones. All built the same with no unique skills or abilities. At that moment, Vilgax then saw that he was being hypocritical, and to be honest…he simply didn't care.

Vilgax and his robotic troops marched and turned down multiple corridors and were steadily making their way to the bridge. But all of a sudden, high pitch, bloodlust cries echoed throughout the dark hallways. The conqueror of two galaxies narrowed his red eyes. Suddenly, a horde of bi-pedal, beetle like bots called Insecticons turned the corners and intersections and engaged the alien intruders.

The Insecticon at the front of the massive group jumped on a gigantoid and bite into the shoulder/head junction. It forcefully pulled back ripping out a large quantity of metal and circuits. Sparks and red liquid poured out from the injury as the battle drone collapsed. The smaller mechadroids began firing a multitude of powerful red fusion blasts.

The blasts off-lined a few Insecticons but merely dented some of the others. The gigantoids and mechadroids immediately started letting loose a barrage of red/orange blasts at their opponents. The Insecticons, unlike the Eradicons, were more direct in their attack methods. The ones that were not killed by the blasts easily ripped apart Vilgax's drones.

Already five gigantoids and ten mechadroids were ripped to pieces by the merciless, cold hearted robots. Vilgax obviously noticed his front line of defensive was losing to the insect-bots. He sensed the other battle drones behind him were fixing to run by and attack. The black/red armored being held up his hand with caused the other battle drones to stop in their tracks.

"**I shall finish off these creatures. Defend my backside!" **The raspy voice of the intergalactic conqueror stated.

The drones simply nodded and continued to shoot at countless Eradicons firing from behind. Vilgax stepped forward in the no-man's land of blaster fire. The lord's battle drones automatically ceased their firing. The Insecticon hive saw their opportunity and charged towards the tall, mighty being.

Vilgax stood stationary as the twenty or more Insecticons he counted charged towards him. The nearest one leaped forward to tackle Vilgax. Swiftly, Vilgax unsheathed his sword and delivered a swipe that cut clean through the beetle Cybertronian. The two halves fell behind him. Energon is spilling out all over the metal floors as a result.

Vilgax rears back his sword and again slices through three more Insecticons. Another foolish bug attempts to jump him, but Vilgax is too quick. He swings his blade and instantly slices the bot's head off. This act of power somewhat frightens the Insecticons as they begin to back down. However, they continue their onslaught instead by activating their blasters and shooting upon the dark warlord.

The antagonist sheathed his sword and initiated the Shield of Ziegel. A yellow dome shield manifested from the golden gem on the gauntlet Vilgax was wearing and shielded his front side. The crimson energy blasts weren't even close to powerful enough to breaching the strong shield. Vilgax growled and charged forward.

Using his impressive strength, he smashed the golden shield across the face of a firing Insecticon. While the 'Con was on the ground, Vilgax forcefully punched through the robots back and pulled out the Insecticons spark chamber. The creature's blue blood leaked from the metal chamber and all over the warlord's right hand.

This enraged the other Insecticons as they once again charged the squid face being. Vilgax deactivated the shield and decided to use a more direct approach. He reared back his massive right arm and sent a devastating punch into an Insecticon chassis. The metal armor was instantly penetrated as Vilgax claimed the spark of another Cybertronian.

The experienced fighter threw the body into the mass of Insecticons. Vilgax had the pleasure of ripping out more Insecticon sparks in the past couple minutes. He finally decided he had enough of these primitive machines. The dangerous warlord activated his steroid boosters in his arms.

The black cylinders protruding from his big, strong arms illuminated a dim purple before sliding into his arms. Unexpectedly, Vilgax's arms increased twice in size. Vilgax reared back his left arm and swiped away the attacking Insecticons.

Over five surprised beetle bots were abruptly smacked backwards through countless walls of the ship. The remaining Insecticon wave looked back at Vilgax, mouths wide open in disbelief, horror, and awe from this being's pure strength. The black cylinders popped back out as his arms shrunk back to their normal size.

Without a moment's hesitation, Vilgax unsheathed his sword and astonishingly, fired a wave of intense red/golden energy out from the blade. The energy wave easily cut through the last of the Insecticons and through the walls of multiple rooms.

Smoke filled the air. Sparks from damaged lighting units and dead Decepticons occasionally went off. The smell of spilled Energon and Cybertronian dead filled the deck. As the smoke cleared, Lord Vilgax could see no one or anything standing in his way alive. He sheathed his sword on his back once more.

His remaining team of 44 battle drones stepped behind him and waited for their master's command.

"**Onward," **The dark lord ordered.

22 droids stepped out in front to offer a front line of defense while the other 22 stayed behind their leader. They made their way down the corridors and proceeded to the rendezvous point for the other 60 drones engaging the lower decks. Vilgax and his subordinates were killing off and causing disorder and mass confusion amongst the Decepticon ranks as he planned.

Nothing would deprive him of his goal.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Looks of awe, disbelief, and absolute horror adorn the facial plates of Megatron, Knock Out, and the Dreadwing. Megatron and his lieutenants watch from Soundwave's visor how these powerful rusty colored battle drones were easily off-lining their own Eradicons and Vehicons.

They observed from the video feeds that squadrons of unknown battle droids had infiltrated the ship through the upper and lower decks and were making their ways toward the bridge. The lord of Decepticons felt anger and rage boil through his veins.

'_These…machines dare think they can challenge me?!' _Megatron thought. _'They shall pay for their folly!'_

A snarl escaped from Megatron's mouth. He immediately turned his attention towards Dreadwing and Soundwave.

"Destroy our invaders at once!" Megatron bellowed.

"The Eradicons and Vehicons are dropping like cyber flies. The Insecticon hive is having minimum success against the drones, however, I just got a report that their evident leader is cutting them down easily." Dreadwing said.

Another growl of frustration emitted from the bellows of Megatron's throat. He finally decided he had enough of relying on others. If you want something done right you have to do it yourself.

"Dreadwing, Knock Out, and my Eradicons…accompany me at once. We shall expel our invaders. Soundwave…you stay here and do what you must to get this ship back online." Megatron ordered.

The visor mech nodded and on cue, expelled his tentacle and attached them to the mainframe. The quiet Decepticon was doing everything in his power to get the ship back up and running. Megatron, his SIC Dreadwing, his medic Knock Out, and his mindless followers of Eradicons/Vehicons immediately sprinted out of the bridge and into the dark, dim lite hallways of the _Nemesis_.

They soon heard the sounds of multiple blaster fire echoing down the corridors. After a few minutes of navigating through the long hallways and intersections, they finally came upon a wave of 20 Eradicons hiding behind corners while shooting a barrage of purple energy. Megatron and his lieutenants took cover behind a corner as well.

They soon saw the 40 foot tall forms of stalky, reddish-orange armored battle droids firing dense spheres of orange at the Decepticon troops. The blasts were very powerful. Megatron observed the piles of dead Cybertronian bodies lying scattered across the metal floors. The smells of burnt metal, split Energon, and the sounds of blaster fire and short screams of agony ricocheted across the warship.

The Decepticon leaders observed that the half of the 20 Eradicons were now dead. The rusty colored automatons were steadily pushing forward down the long corridor.

A snarl of indignation escaped from Megatron as he charged the fusion cannon mounted on his right arm. He immediately came out from hiding behind the corner and charged towards the intruders. The experienced gladiator stopped before holding up his firearm and discharging a volley of dense purple blasts towards his adversaries.

The three gigantoids up at the front of the regiment were instantly off-lined as the Dark Energon blasts penetrated through the armor and fired their circuits. Dreadwing came to his master's side and pulled his blaster gun off from his back. He swiftly pulled the trigger and unloaded countless rounds of red energy at the gigantoids and mechadroids marching down the hallway.

Soon Knock Out began firing as well along with the rest of the Eradicons. Megatron and his subordinates now set up a line of defense across the intersection of four corridors and were blasting away at their enemies. Just a couple minutes passed and they had successfully taken down over 20 of the gigantoids and over 25 of the mechadroids.

Their scraped bodies were spread out across the dark foyers. Sparks and red liquid were emitted out of their ruined forms. This battle unit was part of the one that infiltrated the lower decks. Their processors soon realized that they were failing. They began to fall back and take cover behind the corners of passageway intersections.

The Decepticons continued their merciless onslaught, but just when they thought they had turned the tide…Knock Out saw more of the reddish-orange droids charging down the corridors on their left, right, and backside.

"Uh…master," Knock Out stuttered in shock.

"Knock Out, what is it?! Can't you see I am concentrating?!" Megatron yelled.

"Fully master, but our current situation has just increased by tenfold." Knock Out explained mentioning through servo gesture towards the battle droids marching towards them.

Megatron's optics widen from shock at large number of killer automatons converging on their position.

"Form a circle! We shall be rid of these inferior machines!" Megatron shouted.

Megatron, Dreadwing & Knockout, and the remaining Eradicons formed a circle and began firing down the dim lite vestibules. Purple and red energy blasts were exchanged. A few Eradicons were off-lined as their chassis was penetrated by the powerful fusion blasts. Megatron and his lieutenants bodies were starting to become littered with scars and scorched marks. This indeed sent Knock Out over the edge.

"I just buffed this!" The crimson mech exclaimed.

Suddenly, a stray beam of red struck the medic in the abdomen. As a result, he collapsed to the floor in stasis lock. Megatron saw this and his rage began to increase more. He turned his attention to the left where the reddish-orange battle units were marching down the warship foyers, blasting away.

"Handle our adversaries closing in on the backside and right. I shall deal with the ones closing in from the left." Megatron said to Dreadwing.

"Understood master," The loyal seeker complied.

The blue and yellow seeker and the remaining 3 Eradicons began shooting away at the drones striding from the right and back sides. However, they were making little headway against the heavy wave of deadly drone units closing in on their position.

The demonic silver mech charged at the horde of gigantoids and mechadroids. Dodging through the bombardment of crimson blasts fired his way. His body was hardly suffering from the fusion blasts scorching his armor and the force from the powerful ammunition these drones were discharging. Nonetheless, the leader of all Decepticons would not be detoured.

Megatron deployed his sword and leaped into the air.

He reared back and sliced it across the chassis of the first gigantoid he encountered. As a result, two halves of the machine fell apart. Red liquid and electric sparks emitting from its cut body. The smaller mechadroids held up their fusion blasters and without hesitation discharged a salvo of dark cerise energy spheres.

Megatron was able to dodge some of the blasts but there were just too many. The powerful ammunition that did hit him sent upsurges of pain throughout his form. It caused him to temporarily close his optics as he swallowed up the agony coursing through his systems. The gladiator used this to fuel his rage even more.

The silver and purple mech charged his fusion cannon once more and fired a multitude of violent colored beams upon his opponents. Surprisingly, this wave of battle drones was instantaneously off-lined and reduced to burnt metal. Megatron looked down on the piles of mixed dead Eradicon, Vehicon, and unknown alien drones dispersed across the corridor.

But, unexpectedly, Megatron's optics spotted more of their invaders rounding the corners of the _Nemesis_'s multiple passages. Before the silver gladiator could pull up his fusion cannon, the head battle drone at the front of the group held up its right servo and fired out two spinning red lite coils.

The crimson lite lines rapidly wrapped themselves around Megatron's arm pinning them to his side, and finally the last one wrapped itself around his legs, pinning them together. Megatron struggled to stay upright, but suddenly, the head battle droid again fired. Instead of a coil though, it shoot out a powerful orange energy sphere.

The blasts struck the leader of Decepticons in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards amongst Dreadwing's position. The rest of the battle droids had successfully converged on Dreadwing. The remaining Eradicons were off-lined and like Knock Out, Dreadwing was sent into stasis lock. Megatron fell on his aft near his SIC, medic, and deceased troops.

He didn't worry too much. Megatron knew more reinforcements were on the way soon. Soundwave never let him down once, and never shall. The squadrons of reddish-orange colored drones encircled around Megatron and his unconscious lieutenants. He observed that there was up to 50 of them, all surrounding him.

This was not good. Where were his blasted Eradicons and Insecticons when he needed them? Out of Megatron's knowledge, his reinforcements were being kept busy and distracted by the rest of Vilgax's drones. Megatron struggled against the red glowing line to rip it apart, but it was to no avail.

The shadows of the battle drones all casted upon him. There servos were aimed straight at him and whining in response. Megatron knew exactly what that sound was…the priming of their powerful blasters. The lord of Decepticons realized that this indeed could be the end. However, due to his pride, he was not going to go out like this. Not without a fight!

As he struggled against the coils he shouted, "I am Lord Megatron! You dare presume yourselves worthy of terminating me?!"

"**Actually…I do." **A deep, raspy and terrifying voice emanated down the long hallway.

The Decepticon warlord turned his attention down the corridor where the voice came from. The drones in the way moved aside to make room for their master. Megatron saw a large silhouette figure with two menacing red eyes standing down the foyer. His optics noted the unknown being's towering and amazingly buff structure.

Megatron's optics widen in surprise when he realized that this being was over 20 feet taller than him. Loud metal footsteps echoed down the passageway as he began making his way towards Megatron. The silver mech couldn't see much detail of the apparent leader of the drones due to the lack of lighting.

As he got closer, all of a sudden, Megatron's facial features displayed true, utter horror. It was the same look he had made after watching Optimus slice a mountain clean in half with the Star Saber.

Megatron observed that this being had a head similar in shape and design to an earth octopus, only his eyes were a colder, malicious red than his own. His chest, torso, and legs were attired in a black and red armor. Onyx cylinders protrude from the alien's massive arms. His left arm adorns a golden gauntlet while a deadly looking sword is sheathed on his back. Megatron could feel the hate and malevolent nature coursing from the unknown creature.

"W-who are you? And what makes you think you can dare challenge me?" Megatron hissed, although he was hiding his fear inside.

"**I am Vilgax, the conqueror of the Andromeda and Khyber galaxies, and I have come to destroy this world. You and your band of machines are an obstacle in my way. Thus, you must be obliterated immediately."**

Megatron snarled in pure rage. "You believe you can defeat me and destroy the world that I have already set out to claim as my own?!"

"**I do," **Vilgax stated. **"You and your Decepticons have not given me any reason for me to believe I can't."**

"Very well," Megatron narrowed his optics at the towering being. "Then I shall give you a reason."

Megatron pushed hard against the binds around his arms and legs. With a thundering cry of strength the coils gave way and snapped apart. The silver mech charged his fusion cannon and fired a barrage of blasts at Vilgax. However, the dark lord was quicker as he activated the Shield of Ziegel adorning his wrist.

Suddenly, a golden dome manifested from the gauntlet and easily shielded Vilgax from the blast. Due to his arrogance, Megatron continue to fire upon his opponent, hoping that the shield may fail. Obviously, it was futile. A deadly growl sounded out from underneath Vilgax's black/red mask as he charged at the silver mech.

Using his enhanced strength, Vilgax smashed his shield into Megatron, hurling the mech down the hallway. After landing on his back and rolling on his side a few times, the lord of Decepticons slowly picked himself up. He was in complete shock at the moment. His adversary was definitely strong!

Megatron's defensive systems popped back into action when he saw the massive form of Vilgax charging at him with his dangerous sword reared back. The ancient gladiator deployed his own blade and blocked Vilgax's attack. Megatron rose back to his feet as they locked blades and their lethal gazes upon each other.

The two warlords were soon engaged in a deadly sword fight. Vilgax's battle droids stayed out of the way. Instead, they marched down the multiple corridors to fend off the Decepticon reinforcements that were on their way. Megatron dodged what would've been a fatal swing from Vilgax's red and yellow glowing sword.

The silver gladiator initiated his own offensive attack. He reared back his sharp blade and swiped it across Vilgax's chest. The force behind the attack sent Vilgax sliding backwards about 15 yards. There was a small cut across his chest armor, although it was nothing fatal or even worth worrying about. Megatron immediately lost and charged his adversary at lightning speeds, retracting his blade while doing so.

Vilgax didn't see it coming as the silver warlord leaped in the air and delivered a nasty right hook into the left side of his face. Megatron was far from over as he sent a strong left hook, and finally, another powerful right hook into Vilgax's face. The force behind the hits caused Vilgax to stumble sideways and drop his sword in the process. A multitude of curse words escaped from Vilgax's mask as he held his throbbing octopus face. But Megatron didn't stop there. He charged the intruder once more and performed a 360 roundhouse kick into his chest.

All small scratch was created on Vilgax's armor from the forceful kick. The pure power behind it was strong enough to slam him into the passageway wall with a loud thud that echoed throughout the ship. Megatron sprinted towards his opponent and took full advantage will he was still trapped in the wall. Clinching his metal servos Megatron sent a load of punches into Vilgax's face, torso, and chest.

Loud metal clanking noises were made every time Megatron's fist made contact with Vilgax's impenetrable armor. The lord of Decepticons continued his onslaught without stopping. At the moment, Megatron's eyes were illuminating a brighter red than ever before. His sharp denta was exposed as snarls of pure rage and hate escaped from his voice box.

The green warlord grunted in pain every time his enemy's fist collided with his body. True, Megatron was not seriously damaging hi body but Vilgax had to admit that this Cybertronian was pretty strong. Just not as strong as he was. Before Vilgax could initiate his own defensive stand, Megatron ceased his punching.

Instead, he grabbed Vilgax by the right leg and his facial tentacles. Showing off an impressive amount of strength, Megatron, like a professional wrestler, lifted the heavy, powerful warlord over his head and threw him all the way across the foyer and into another wall. The force behind the collision caused the wall to dent inward and make another loud clang. Vilgax had his evil red eyes closed as his body was hunched over in slight agony.

Nevertheless, the mighty conqueror was brought out of his daze when his saw the angry, pissed off form of Megatron charging at him. The ancient gladiator again jumped in the air with his right fist reared back, ready to deliver a devastating blow into Vilgax's face. However, Vilgax was quick to react this time around. Just feet away from sending his clinched servo into the dead center of the intruder's face, Vilgax astonishingly caught Megatron's fist mid-air.

Vilgax pulled himself out of the wall and held the leader of the Decepticons by the wrist. The big, strong being easily threw Megatron across the hallway and into a wall. Immediately, while his adversary was down, he quickly ran down the passageway to retrieve his sword lying on the floor. The second his grip tightened around the sword's holster, Megatron freed himself from the wall.

Both evil intergalactic beings stared long and hard at each other. Each one emitting just as much hate and bloodlust as the other. Megatron was the first one to act as he deployed his sword and and ran towards his enemy again. A growl of fury escaped from Vilgax's mask as he charged at the silver/purple mech as well. They both exchanged blades as sparks were created upon contact. Vilgax had to admit he was duly impressed by Megatron's knowledge of swordsmanship. Swipe after swipe and strike after strike this fight was going on for over three minutes now.

With a burst of pure strength, Vilgax delivered a powerful swipe that sent Megatron sliding backwards. Luckily, Megatron had fended himself from the deadly swipe with his own sword. However, the downside was that the top half of his blade was sliced off, rendering it useless.

Megatron's red optics caught the Vilgax charging towards him. On instinct, Megatron held up his arm and fired his fusion cannon nonstop once more. The squid face warlord deflected the blast with his blade. Without warning, the green warlord leaped forward with his powerful sword reared back and at astonishing speeds…sliced Megatron's fusion cannon clean off his arm.

As a result, a small explosion was created that sent Megatron flying backwards and crashing into a wall. Vilgax's form was purely invulnerable to the small discharge. His red eyes caught sight of his opponent pulling himself out of the ship's walls once again. Knowing that Megatron's cannon and sword were now disabled, Vilgax decided to make it a fair fight.

He sheathed his sword back on his back and sprinted forward to engage Megatron in hand to hand combat once again. Megatron pulled himself out from the wall. His upper body was hunched forward as trickles of Energon poured from his arm and mouth. All of a sudden, before Megatron realized what was happening, Vilgax delivered a right upper cut into his chin.

The strong hit caused Megatron to hit the ceiling. As he fell back Vilgax slammed his fist into Megatron's chassis mid-air. The punch sent Megatron across the opposite foyer. Vilgax charged towards his fallen form, but Megatron was quick to react this time. Megatron used his right leg to swipe Vilgax's feet out from under him. As a result, the conqueror of fifty million worlds tripped over Megatron and landed in front of him.

The silver mech regained his footing and towered over his adversary. Megatron's body was littered with scars, a few dents, and small traces of Energon. The leader of the Decepticons clinched his servos and began slamming his fists into Vilgax's chest and face.

"I…will…crush…you!" Megatron yelled as he punched Vilgax in between every word.

The silver warlord ceased his punching attack and instead grabbed the tall being by his left leg. The ancient number one gladiator back on Cybertron hissed in pain as he engaged a lot of strength and energy into this move. He slammed his invader from one wall of the corridor to the opposite. The strong metal walls dented in every place Vilgax's body made impact with. Megatron continued this attack for over a minute before he grew tired of it.

Finally, Megatron hurled his opponent down the opposite way of the hallway, back to the general location of Dreadwing's position. Vilgax's back hit the metal floor hard. In fact, it was a miracle the floor didn't gave in to the level below. With fury and a deadly intent to kill, Megatron ran full speed towards Vilgax's position. He was ready to end this miserable life-form's existence.

Vilgax, who was littered with black/blue bruised on his face, and small traces of little scars on his armor, shot Megatron a toxic glare.

"**You will crush me? Ha, highly doubtful, machine.****" **Vilgax snarled with disdain.

Without warning, Vilgax lifted his right leg and kicked Megatron straight in the torso as he was charging straight for him. The strong kick caused Megatron to hit the ceiling before flying backwards thirty or more yards. Vilgax ran over towards Megatron's fallen position and grabbed him by the right leg. It was pay back time!

The dangerous warlord slammed Megatron into the floor from side to side for over a minute. Then, Vilgax spun Megatron in the air and finally threw him to the side. The silver mech crashed through a wall and went through room after room. Vilgax then unsheathed his sword and primed it. Red and golden energy danced around the blade as he made his way towards the hole in the wall.

"**Now I shall end this pathetic battle." **Vilgax proclaimed.

However, just before he could enter the hole, an unexpected blast of crimson shot him in the side. The force and power behind the blast sent Vilgax flying through a wall. Small streams of smoke hazed out from the barrel of the Energon gun Dreadwing was carrying. Knock Out soon appeared by Dreadwing's side holding his head due to a processor ache.

"I will hold him off for as long as I can. Tend to our master." Dreadwing ordered.

The scarred crimson medic hopped through over four walls or more accurately two rooms before he found the incapacitated form of Megatron lying on the floor. Scars and dents were scattered across his metal form. His master coughed up a few trickles of Energon before he opened his angry but pain filled optics.

"Lord Megatron," Knock Out addressed as he kneeled by his master's side.

Megatron ignored the medic and lifted his left servo to his helm. Megatron tried to cover up the pain in his voice but it was proving to be futile.

"Soundwave, how are you coming on the ship?" Megatron inquired.

Unfortunately, all Megatron received was a stream of data that basically told him that the ship could not be repaired in these conditions. Megatron let out a sigh of anger before he gave the next order.

"Ugh…Soundwave, report to the space bridge room immediately." Megatron commanded. The beaten up form of the Decepticon leader then turned his divine attention to Knock Out. "Knock Out, where is Dreadwing?"

"Fending off that creature, my liege,"

Megatron quickly activated his comm-link once more. "Dreadwing report,"

"How may I be of service, my lord?" Dreadwing asked over the link.

"Dreadwing, disengage from this Vilgax character immediately. I need you to retrieve the Forge of Solus Prime and the Resonance Blaster. We are retreating." Megatron complied.

"Understood," Dreadwing replied.

"Retreat my lord?" Knock Out implied with a metallic brow raised.

Knock Out helped his battered master get back up on his feet. Unsurprisingly, they could hear the jet engines of Dreadwing zooming down the hallway.

"Knock Out, the _Nemesis_ is lost. We must retreat if we are to have any hope of turning the tide of this war back in our favor." Megatron spoke wisely.

In fact, this was as wise as Megatron as ever sounded. Usually, he would hardly ever surrender or fall back, but circumstances being what they are the silver mech knew he had no choice. Knock Out and Megatron exited from the rooms and back into the hallway.

Right on cue, Vilgax exited from the hole in the wall where Dreadwing had blasted him. Anger, rage, and bloodlust were gushing from his evil red eyes. It all but sent a shiver of fear down Megatron's and Knock Out's spins.

"**Megatron!" **Vilgax bellowed as he pulled up his red/golden glowing sword.

"Fall back," Megatron shouted before he transformed into his alien jet mode.

Knock Out swiftly jumped on top before Megatron soared away at high speeds. Vilgax reared back his primed sword and shot out an intense wave of deadly red and golden energy down the passageway. Megatron and Knock Out's sensors picked up on the deadly energy wave gaining ground on them. Acting on instinct, the leader of Decepticons turned down a foyer to escape the deadly wave.

They made their way towards the space bridge room. Megatron and Knock Out blasted their way through multiple hordes of gigantoids and mechadroids. The two Decepticons plainly saw the piles of dead Eradicon and Insecticon bodies dispersed across the vestibules of the _Nemesis_.

Finally, Megatron transformed back and fell to his knees as they arrived in front of the door that led to the space bridge chamber. Swiftly, Knock Out helped lead the limping form of their master through the sliding doors. Inside they saw Dreadwing holding the Forge of Solus Prime with the Resonance Blaster strapped to his servo and Soundwave standing by a computer terminal.

In the center of the room was large, mechanical complex machine in the form of a ring. This was no doubtfully the space bridge. Though the Decepticons have one hidden in an underground cave on Earth, they keep this spare one on the ship in case of emergencies. Megatron limped closer to the space bridge ring with the help of Knock Out.

"Soundwave, set coordinates to Cybertron. We must evacuate quickly!" Megatron ordered in a frantic tone.

All of a sudden, the thundering roar of Vilgax and his monstrous footsteps could be heard down the ship's corridors. The Decepticons sensors also picked up on the metal footsteps of his gigantoids running behind him. Vilgax was getting closer and they needed to get out now!

"Soundwave!" Megatron bellowed in panic.

The visor mech began to frantically type on the space bridge terminal. Within a few seconds, he had entered their coordinates and successfully activated the space bridge. Unlike everything else in the ship, the space bridge ran on a separate power core. It was a safety measure implemented in case the _Nemesis_'s power core suffered extreme damage and evacuation was necessary.

A swirling vortex of blue and green appeared inside the ring. Knock Out and Megatron were the first to limp through. After that, Soundwave took the liberty of exiting second. To ensure Vilgax could not locate them Dreadwing set up one of his grenades on the computer terminal.

With the Forge of Solus Prime and the Resonance Blaster in hand Dreadwing was prepared to jump through the portal. But suddenly, the roars of Vilgax could be heard on the other side of the door. Giant dents took form on the metal door as Vilgax punched away. Finally, Vilgax broke the door in two and sprinted into the room with a squadron of gigantoids behind him.

Dreadwing quickly jumped through the space bridge vortex.

"**NO!"**

At that moment, Dreadwing's explosive went off. The conflagration instantly destroyed the terminal and caused the ring of the space bridge dematerialize and discharge in a wave of destruction. Vilgax quickly activated his golden gauntlet, but even then the force behind the explosion sent him and his drones flying backwards into the walls.

A short moment later, Vilgax pulled himself up from out of the wall. He observed the sparking debris of rubble lying in the center of the room that was once a highly advance space bridge. Vilgax deactivated the Shield of Ziegel as he growled in anger.

"**Unbelievable!" **Vilgax shouted.

The five gigantoids stepped away knowing their master was extremely agitated right now. After a moment of Vilgax smashing his powerful fists into the floor repeatedly, causing the center of the room to cave in, he exited the room back into the passageway. Vilgax allowed himself to cool off and rethink his current predicament.

After a while of letting in ruminate the powerful warlord realized that things weren't so bad after all.

"**Megatron may have escaped, but he has lost his army and his warship. He will no longer be an obstacle in the way of my plans. That being said…I shall proceed with destroying this ship and everyone on it." **Vilgax said to nobody.

Vilgax activated his comm-link to the all of his remaining battle droids fighting the Decepticon hordes.

"**Battle droids, retreat back to the **_**Annihilator**_** at once!" **Vilgax commanded. The five standing behind Vilgax didn't waste time in running down the corridors back to the ship.

"**I-Sphere, Pysphon…report to my coordinates immediately." **

In a flash of bright crimson light, the hovering black and red spiked ball known as I-Sphere and the white and black alien known as Pysphon appeared before their master.

"Lord Vilgax, I entrust the mission was a success." Pysphon inquired.

"**Megatron and his lieutenants escaped via some sort of star gate technology. But no matter, we have captured their vessel, thus we have won this battle."**

"Indeed, my liege. What is your next command?"

"**You and I-Sphere hack into this ship's mainframe and download every file stored within its database. Then, place this ship under lockdown mode and beam up back to the **_**Annihilator**_** immediately." **

"As you command,"

Pysphon and I-Sphere located a computer terminal down the hallway. The black/red sphere expelled a robotic tentacle and attached it to the keyboard of the terminal much like Soundwave does. I-Sphere began downloading every file of information stored within the Decepticons database. It only took a minute before every bit of information was successfully copied and pasted into I-Sphere's processor.

"Download is complete, my lord. And I-Sphere tells me all of your surviving battle drones have made it back to the ship." Pysphon informed.

"**Excellent," **Vilgax rasped. **"Activate the vessel's lockdown mode now."**

After a few commands, the incredibly intelligent computer ball engaged the ship's lockdown function. Instantaneously, strong air tight metal doors slammed down and across the countless foyers of the Nemesis. The surviving Eradicons and Insecticons were all trapped in different compartments and chambers of the ship with no means of escape.

"Lockdown mode complete, master," Pysphon complied.

"**Transport us back to the **_**Annihilator**_**." **

Not a second later, Vilgax, his SIC Pysphon, and I-Sphere vanished from sight in a bright flash of red and white. The three evil antagonists reappeared aboard the command center of Vilgax's battleship. The warlord caught sight of the orange rectangular holographic screen displayed across at the front of the bridge.

In the center of the screen was the smoking, disabled form of the Nemesis. The four equilateral triangles were all pointing towards the exact center of the warship indicating the _Annihilator_'s fusion cannon as locked on.

Vilgax turned his attention towards the bioids stationed at the computer terminals on each side of the room.

"**Fire the fusion cannon and obliterate them at once!" **Vilgax commanded harshly.

The bioids type command after command to prime the _Annihilator_'s primary line of defense and offense. Suddenly, orange and red lightning began to form in between the split of the ship. After a few seconds, the incredibly powerful energy had come together to form a lethal looking ball of orange. With the press of a red circle on the holographic screen, the sphere was shot of the split and upon the _Nemesis_.

As soon as the orange fusion sphere made contact with the middle of _Nemesis_, an intense conflagration consumed the demonic warship. The ship was blasted apart into two pieces. The _Annihilator_ disengaged the tractor beam and as a result the _Nemesis_ began its plunge downward.

In less than a few seconds, the fiery consumed pieces of the Decepticon ship fell into the North Pacific Ocean. The fire was immediately put out as the ship fully submerged underneath the cold, greyish blue waves. The _Nemesis_ sunk quickly to the bottom of the cold sea. The Decepticons trapped inside had no means of escape and will surely off-line due to the freezing water. The destroyed ship finally sank deep into the abysses…never to be seen again.

Vilgax watched from the holo-screen as the _Nemesis_ plunged into the ocean and sank to the bottom. The few injuries Vilgax suffered were now fully healed. A moment passed by before Vilgax spoke once more.

"**Now, back to the task at hand…the Omnitrix."**

* * *

**A/N: **I sincerely apologize for keeping you guys waiting. I know the fight scene between Vilgax and Megatron probably wasn't all that epic, but whatever. I hope you all liked the name I gave for Vilgax's ship. Hope you enjoyed!

Next chapter: Jack finally comes face to face with the most dangerous being in the universe.

Please click on the review box and leave a review. Until next time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

* * *

Suddenly, Jack opened his eyes. He observed that he was floating in a vast void of blackness. The Omnitrix bearer couldn't comprehend what was happening or how he got here. All Jack knew was that he was here and he had no explanation for it.

The onyx haired teen turned his head in every direction, trying to find some other definite shape or anomaly floating in the black void with him. Unfortunately, he saw nothing; nothing at all but darkness. At this moment, Jack was trying to justify some form of clarification of his arrival to this empty space. However, he could think of none.

"How did I get here?" Jack spoke aloud. "What is happening?"

Without warning, a deep, raspy maniacal laugh carried throughout the void. This sent sudden chills up Jack's spin and through his veins. As the laughing grew louder, Jack felt his blood growing colder. He didn't know why, but something about that laugh just sent shivers throughout his soul.

"**What is happening Jack Darby, is the beginning of the end of your miserable existence."**

All of a sudden, red storm clouds began to swirl and take shape above him. Jack looked on in shock and fear for what was taking place. Bright crimson lightning flashed throughout the mass of red vapors. Then, a dark shape emerged from the center of the swirling mass of red clouds. Jack didn't understand it, but he knew indefinitely that the unknown object was shaped like…an octopus.

As it grew closer, Jack was able to make out more details of the octopus like figure. He saw a pair of cold, blood red eyes staring upon him with hate and disdain. Its tentacles waved around in random directions. The creature's skin color was light green with dark green spots in some places. Its lips were solid ebony and inside its mouth were razor sharp teeth. The overall sight was quite terrifying for Jack.

It continued casting its deadly, malevolent glare upon Jack as it spoke.

"**You cannot run and you cannot hide from me. And even with your new powers, you cannot face my might. The Omnimatrix will be mine, and I will take pleasure in placing your head on my trophy wall. Heed my words, human, I am coming for you now."**

The evil being began laughing once more, but with more power and force behind it. The lightning and the sudden wind began to intensify. Jack was lost for words as he was still too shocked to say or do anything. Suddenly, a pair of the creature's green tentacles wrapped themselves around Jack pulling him closer to the being's face.

Jack struggled against them, but it proved to be in vain.

"Ugh…let me go!"

"**Your struggles are amusing." **The evil entity hissed smugly.

Its black lips began to move continuously as it laughed like a maniac. The tentacles carried the struggling Jack Darby closer to the creature's mouth. It opened its wide gaping mouth full of shark like teeth that lined the gums and the throat. Jack's jaw dropped as his eyes become wider than dinner plates.

The evil laughing continued even though the being had its mouth wide open and nonmoving. The large green tentacles finally threw Jack into the mouth full of killer teeth. Jack screams of terror echoed down the humongous cavern of the monster's throat as he fell to his fate in a row of serrated, yellow teeth lining the throat.

**Omniformer: The Beginning **

"AAAAHHHH!"

Jack screamed before he woke up suddenly. His eyes wide open, sweat droplets were dripping down his face, and his heart was beating a mile a second. He looked around to see he was not in the belly of the beast from his dream or in the empty void. He was in Arcee's quarters, seating up on her breastplates.

The loud scream had woken her from stasis. Her electric blue eyes slowly opened as she gazed upon her partner with sleepiness, love, and concern.

"Jack…are you ok?" The blue bot asked in a caring tone.

The black haired male turned his head around to face his new girlfriend. A small smile appeared on his face. The fact that he and she were finally dating and that they could be more intimate around each other instantly made Jack feel better. Although, he was still troubled and shaky from the nightmare he had just experienced.

"I-I'm fine, Arcee." Jack stuttered while pulling in much needed air into his lungs. "I…I just had a bad dream."

He was trying to calm his nerves, but it wasn't working. Arcee immediately saw this and lifted her servo to rub his back tenderly. Jack let out a sigh as he felt his body calm and feel more at a peace. Arcee just had a way with him that no one else did.

They both locked eyes and optics for a moment before she complied.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked.

"It's the strangest thing. I've never had problems with just…forgetting dreams, but this one…was so bad I can't get it out of my mind." Jack explained.

"What happened?"

"I was floating through some empty black void. Then, red clouds appeared over me. Out of the clouds came some giant octopus creature with bright red eyes. And…it talked to me." Jack replied.

Arcee's brows rose in surprise. She was intrigued with Jack's dream and wanted to know more.

"What did it say?"

Jack hesitated a second before he continued. "It…it said that I can't run and I can't hide. And that he was after the Omnitrix…and…then he said…I'm coming for you now."

This sent a twinge of fear and concern through Arcee's spark. She didn't know what to say about this dream.

"Don't worry Jack." Arcee said as she rubbed his back. "It was just a nightmare. I promise…nothing will happen to you."

Jack stared at his partner with love in his eyes. Simultaneously, the two leaned in and kiss each other fully on the lips. After a while Jack's tongue pried its way through her soft metal lips and wrestled with her much larger glossa. The passion and pure ecstasy Jack was feeling instantaneously made him calm and relax. The kiss continued on for over five minutes before they broke it off. Jack's face was flushed red while Arcee's was blue.

Jack chuckled before he complied, "Thanks partner, I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get some sleep."

"Yes ma'am,"

He lies back down between her breasts and shut his eyes. Jack drifted back off to sleep. Thankfully, he did not see the green octopus monster in his sleep.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

On board the _Annihilator_, Lord Vilgax was in a huge room with a highly advanced piece of equipment in the center. The great warlord was standing on a pathway that led to a giant ring with red lights attached to the circumference of the ring. There was a terminal on the pathway just to the left of the circle. This was called the Star Gate or in other words…a space bridge.

The dark lord had a holographic monitor up in front of his face. He was looking at a live footage feed of Jasper, Nevada. It was morning and there were small signs of activity going on in the little nowhere town. Vilgax knew this was the home of Jack Darby, the bearer of the device he desires, the Omnitrix.

After running Megatron off and eliminating his Decepticon followers from the equation, Vilgax was sick of waiting and ready to at last to gain the Omnitrix. To do so, Vilgax was going to draw the bearer out the same way as last time: by attacking Jasper. His SIC Pysphon was readying a small team of twelve gigantoids for the attack. However, Vilgax saw this as an opportunity to test out his new toy that he has been dying to use. It wouldn't be long before it arrived in the room.

Pysphon hovers on a holographic red square behind Vilgax with the squadron of drones.

"_Master, the drones are ready for dispatch." _Pysphon announced.

"**Excellent. The attack shall begin when my…ride gets here."**

Pysphon cocked and eyebrow and titled his head in confusion. _"Your ride, my liege?"_

Without warning, the floors began to shake and the sounds of metal on metal became louder. Suddenly, the humongous doors to the room slide open. Out the door came a large red sphere (bigger than Vilgax) with black spikes littered across it. The drones stepped aside to let the sphere roll up to the green warrior.

Vilgax glanced back at Pysphon, who obviously was impressed to say the least.

"**My ride. I call it, **_**The Doom Sphere.**_**"**

A hissing sound was made as pressurized gas leaked out from the seam cutting _The Doom Sphere _in half. Then, the ball itself split in two and pull out a big silver cylinder with a door on it. The door of the cockpit cylinder split open. Vilgax got inside the cockpit of _The Doom Sphere_ and took hand of the controls.

"**Open a portal to the Omnitrix bearer's home town. He's going to get the surprise of his life. I shall return,"**

The two halves of the spiked ball came together and became a whole once more. Pysphon inputted a few commands on the Star Gate terminal. Amazingly, the ring of the Star Gate activated as it intensfied with swirling, bright red and white lights.

_The Doom Sphere _took motion as it rolled through the portal with quick speed and powerful momentum. The squadron of twelve gigantoids swiftly followed their leader into the Star Gate.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Jack was strolling down the sidewalk with a few books in his gray back-sack. They were papers for Raff, Miko, and him from his school. Until they could get Jasper High rebuilt, they would all be attending classes in the public library and in the civic center. Jack really didn't see any point in it though. It was April and school was going to end in like a month anyway.

Regardless, Jack picked up the paperwork for him and his friends and was taking a walk into downtown. The construction crews were off today, but most of the mess done from the alien robots was clean up. He was trying to find a secluded alleyway to contact Ratchet for a groundbridge.

Optimus, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Arcee were off on recon patrolling for more Decepticon Energon mines to raid and seize. Thanks to the newly acquired Star Saber, they could easily accomplish that now. However, ever since Optimus obtained the Star Saber, Megaton has been a no show lately.

The Decepticon lord hasn't been seen in a while, and the 'Bots have seen or heard no signs of the tyrant. Jack didn't like the sound of this. He knew the warlord was planning something, but he just didn't know what. Nevertheless, Jack has more urgent priorities to deal with right now with the being that is after him. He can worry about Ole Bucket Head later.

Jack didn't have IDON with him at the moment. The Plumber drone was back at Autobot base informing Ratchet and the other human counterparts of Team Prime more of the Plumbers and the universe. Midway through downtown Jack located a nice lonely alleyway. He walked down it and pulled up his left sleeve while doing so. He was preparing to activate the Omnimatrix's communication function to contact base.

That was until a sudden explosion shook the ground and nearly caused him to stumble and fall. He immediately ran out of the alleyway to look for the source of the discharge. The ebony haired teen quickly discovered the source. At least a dozen of the same giant, reddish-orange battle drones that he and IDON fought a few days ago were storming through the city streets.

Their mechanical hands were raised and they were firing countless rounds of orange and red energy upon the buildings, streets, and sidewalks. Jack could hear the screams of people as terrified citizens ran for the lives away from the killer machines. His eyes narrowed in anger and slight aggression.

"Back for more, huh?" Jack said to nobody as he backed up into the alleyway.

**Omniformer: The Beginning **

Back at Autobot Outpost Omega One, IDON was engaged in a conversation between Raff and Miko. Ratchet and Bumblebee were the only Autobots remaining since the others had left on recon. Ratchet was busy working at the keyboard while Bumblebee listened closely to their conversation.

"Whoa, so you're saying there are millions of alien species out there in the universe?" The enigmatic Asian girl, Miko asked.

"There are millions alone in the Milky Way Galaxy. Outside this galaxy though there are over trillions of other unknown alien life." IDON complied.

"Wow, I mean, I knew there had to be other aliens out there…but I didn't think there would be that many." Raff commented.

"Indeed. The Plumbers are comprised of many alien species, including humans. All of us work together to ensure peace throughout the universe."IDON continued.

"There are humans in the Plumbers?" Raff asked.

But before IDON could continue Ratchet scoffed out of irritation.

"What a load of scrap! You say you fight for peace and justice, but I ask again…where were you _'Plumbers'_ when the War of Cybertron expanded to other worlds, and eventually destroyed ours?" Ratchet demanded angrily.

IDON returned an angry, dagger filled glare at the orange/white medic before replying, "As I said before…we Plumbers have been engaged in a long power struggle between a dangerous being whose utmost desire is to destroy and conquer everything he sees."

This captured their attention. Whoever IDON was inferring to sound much like Megatron, but they knew that it wasn't the Decepticon warlord. There was another powerful warlord out there?

Bumblebee bleeped, "Who?"

Remarkably, IDON was able to understand the young Cybertronian scout. He was after all a machine.

IDON closed his digital eyes and let out something comparable to a sigh before resuming, "It's…it's a long, painful story that I wish not to discuss with you. After all, you have your own demons to worry about."

Suddenly, before anyone could comply, the base's alarms went off the same with IDON's Plumber badge on his chest. The yellow drone hastily pulled it off and activated it to uncover the source of the triggered alert. Ratchet typed a few commands on the console.

"Now what is going on here?" Ratchet asked with a bit of frustration in his tone.

Meanwhile, a green holographic projection of a map of Jasper appeared over IDON's badge. The kids were mildly fascinated with the hologram technology. IDON saw that there were a dozen red bleeps infiltrating downtown Jasper. How and where did these sources come from? How is it that his sensors in his body and badge didn't pick up on it sooner?

The Omni-Nanoid typed a few commands into the badge's holo-interface to get an identity on the threat. To his shock, the energy signals corresponded with the same drones him and Jack took down a few days prior.

"The battle drones!" Ratchet and IDON gasped simultaneously.

"Battle drones? You mean the same ones that attacked Jasper a few days ago?" Raff inquired.

"Indeed. And Jack is there in Jasper, I must contact him."

"I'll call in Optimus and the others from their recon missions. Bumblebee, be prepared to groundbridge." Ratchet said.

IDON activated the communication function that was linked to Jack's Omnitrix and said, "Jack, the battle droids are back and attacking Jasper. My system says there over a dozen this time though."

"_Yeah, IDON I figured that out when they started blowing shit up!" _Jack complied over the com-link. _"I'll fight them and draw their attention away from the people until you guys get here."_

"Agreed. IDON out,"

The Omni-Nanoid ended the transmission and turned his attention to the two Cybertronians.

"If you wouldn't mind, Bumblebee would you mind accompanying me and offering Jack backup until the others arrive?" IDON asked politely.

Bumblebee bleeped, _"Can do yellow buddy,"_

"I'll bridge you there, but please don't get in too much of mess. Wait for Optimus and others before you fully engage!" Ratchet advised.

'Try telling that to Jack.' IDON thought.

The medic quickly entered the coordinates for the outskirts of Jasper and pulled down the lever. The groundbridge tunnel was immediately consumed in a swirling mass of blue and green neon light. Bumblebee assumed his vehicle mode and opened the passenger door for IDON.

"Oh what a wonderful day," He stated sarcastically.

"Be careful 'Bee," Raff called out.

The yellow/black sports car spun its wheels and zoomed through the groundbridge.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

As soon as the transmission ended, Jack didn't waste time in suiting up. Backing up in the alley and making sure nobody could see him he went into action. Jack pressed the two silver buttons on either end of his wristwatch at the same time. The Omnitrix core popped up with a hologram of an alien life-form. The greyish-blue eyed teen scrolled through the list until he found what he was looking for.

"Time for another smack-down," Jack said before he slammed his palm down on the device's dial.

Astonishingly, a show of bright blue light filled the alleyway. Jack's entire being began to transform at an alarming rate. His blood changed into fusion like energy while his skin morphed into brownish red magma rocks. Jack's inner and outer temperature soared as he was consumed in fire. When the light died down, standing in Jack's place was a flaming bipedal lava creature.

"Oh yeah, **Heatblast** is in the house!"

The Pyronite turned his attention back to the town and people who desperately needed his help. Jack narrowed his flaming yellow eyes in disdain at the tall drones across the street tearing his hometown apart.

"Time to send these tin cans back to the scrap yard," Heatblast stated.

Heatblast aimed the palm of his hands downward and with a mental command, expelled narrow beams of fire that lifted him in the air like a rocket. Jack fired himself across the street and toward the general area of a group of about ten gigantoids. One of the battle drones didn't see it coming as a being comprised of fire slammed its fist into its processor.

The head of one of the droid was punched clean off. The rest of the robot fell lifelessly onto the cracked asphalt of the street with sparks and red liquid pouring out from its neck area. The nine remaining in the group immediately turned their full attention to the Pyronite. Their sensors picked up on the Omnitrix dial residing on the creature's chest.

They quickly surrounded Jack as they sent a transmission to the other two drones and their master in the vicinity. They simultaneously held up their arms, primed their blasters, and aimed them at the fiery alien that stood before them.

"Okay, how would you guys like to see some _real_ firepower?" Heatblast smirked.

The smirk quickly vanished once he saw the nine drones all had their weapons aimed for him and ready to fire at any nanosecond.

"Aw man! I didn't mean all at once. Why do I have the feeling you guys are inspecting me?" Jack questioned.

In a rapid motion, Jack lite up his hands with fire and discharged massive amounts of extreme heat upon his robotic foes. Heatblast turned 360 and made sure he hit every single battle drone he laid eye on. Instantaneously, the second his flames made contact with the towering automatons they exploded in heap of flaming debris and scrapple that scattered across the street.

The battle was swift. The nine mechanical adversaries were all scraped now. A few of the building tops were on fire, but that was nothing the fire department couldn't handle. Speaking of the emergency services, Heatblast could hear the sirens of emergency vehicles growing louder. However, that wasn't the only sound he picked up on.

Jack also heard the sounds of metals smashing concrete growing closer. Heatblast turned his head in the direction but was taken by surprise as a spinning coil of blue energy rope hit him in the chest. The energy ropes momentum and force took Jack off his feet and slammed him against a brick building wall. The ends of the azure energy coil were metal and pried into the brick wall, and the rope kept his body pinned tight onto said building.

Suddenly, the source of the unusual sound came into view. Jack's mouth dropped a bit at the sight of a huge red sphere with black spikes accustomed all around it tearing through the asphalt and concrete surfaces like nothing. It smashed into a corner of a concrete building which immediately caused that side of the structure to collapse on itself.

Debris clouds, fire, and smoke were choking the air of downtown Jasper, Nevada once again. However, this time would be much worse than last. Jack watched as the deadly giant ball stopped on a dime ten yards in front of him. Jack looked on with curiosity and confusion.

All of a sudden, pressurized gas escaped through a seam that cut the ball in half vertically. The war machine then split in half and separated bringing out a large silver cylinder from inside. Then, the doors of the cylinder split open revealing a large dark silhouette with a dim red light shining behind it. Its red eyes glowed intensely with an emotion that Jack immediately knew was intent to kill.

The dark figure stepped out of the cylinder and into the sun where every single detail could be seen. Heatblast's eyes shot wide as his jaw dropped as low as it could go. The being standing before was over sixty feet tall, which was twenty feet taller than Optimus or Megatron.

The being's skin color was mostly light green with few dark green spots in some places. It was outfitted in black/red armor around its legs, torso, and chest. Its shoulders were broad and padded with black armor. Its arms were massive and Jack could see black cylinders protruding out from random places across the creature's appendages.

A golden gauntlet was attached to its left wrist while a deadly looking sword was sheathed on its back. Finally, Jack looked up at the creature's head. It sent chills throughout his body, despite that he was in Pyronite form. Its head was like an octopus. Green tentacles hand down from its chin like a beard while it adorned a black/red trimmed mask covering its mouth. Its eyes were blood colored and filled with an evil, cold, merciless and hostile intent.

Heatblast finally worked up the ability to speak up. "You…you're the alien from my dream!"

"**At last we finally meet. The being who has caused me so much trouble." **The creature hissed in a deep, raspy voice while narrowing its eyes in derision.

Jack, who was still in shock stuttered, "Who…who are you?"

"**I…am Vilgax and I have come for the Omnitrix." **The character now known as Vilgax rasped out.

"Okay, I'm guessing you're not with the good guys then." Heatblast responded.

Immediately, Heatblast summoned up extra amounts of extreme heat that made his body glow brighter. The intense temperatures quickly melted the metal rods where the blue energy rope originally manifested out of, therefore freeing Jack from his bindings. He swiftly blasted himself in the air and brought his fists down hard on Vilgax's chest with huge amounts of firepower behind it.

Heatblast then returned to the ground and repeatedly slammed his fists into Vilgax's left shin. However, after half a minute of nonstop attacking, Jack realized he wasn't even making a dent in the towering being. Vilgax looked down at the Pyronite with utmost annoyance.

Effortlessly, Vilgax picked Heatblast up by his arms and legs and threw him into a building. Jack hit the ground once before he went back up in the air and went straight through a brick building. In fact, Heatblast was thrown so hard that he was thrown through over three buildings before coming to landing in an empty street.

The ground beneath where Heatblast landed became a shallow crater of cracked asphalt and ash. Jack was slow to pick himself up considering he was a bit light headed after that experience. He finally regained his footing after a few seconds though.

"Alright…this guy is _really_ tough!" Heatblast remarked.

Without warning, the ground shook violently. Jack turned his head to the left to see Vilgax had jumped over three streets and landed forty yards away. The humongous squid face alien steadily walked over towards Heatblast. Jack's defensive instincts took over as the powerful warlord was drawing closer.

"I gotta slow this creep down." Jack said.

Aiming his palms at the asphalt, Jack let loose an intense amount of fire onto the street. As a result, the asphalt in the street quickly turned into bubbling, thick black liquid. A flood of scorching, sticky road substance flowed into and past Vilgax. The melted road material made him loose balance and fall on his knees in the hot asphalt. The viscosity of the road was very thick and proving to be a real challenge for the mighty warlord.

Heatblast placed his hands on his waist as he admired his work.

"Not so tough when you can't move, aren't you?" Jack smirked.

Suddenly, the form of a yellow and black sports car appeared zooming down the street to Jack's left. It was none other than IDON and Bumblebee. As soon as the two got close enough to see Jack's situation, IDON's digital eyes immediately widen as awe and absolute fear filled his circuitry.

"No…it can't be," The yellow Omni-Nanoid mumbled in disbelief. IDON soon snapped himself back to reality. "Bumblebee, listen to me, stay in vehicle form. DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT ENGAGE THAT ALIEN! We must get Jack out of here now!"

Bumblebee was confused of IDON's reaction to the green alien. Although, the scout had to admit, this being did look terrifying and not someone you wanna mess with. But the fear in IDON's voice told Bumblebee to listen without argues, which he did.

Heatblast was about to make a move until the vehicular form of Bumblebee speedily pulled up and blocked his path. The passenger side window rolled down revealing the terrified form of IDON.

"Jack, get in! NOW!" The yellow drone cried.

"What are you talking about? I'm just about to kick this dude's green alien butt." Jack replied with a confident smile.

However, his confidence soon vanished as a familiar beeping sound and red light emitted from the dial on his chest. In nanosecond, the fiery form of Heatblast changed back into plain, ole Jack Darby.

"Get in!" IDON demanded.

Jack didn't hesitate in opening the back passenger side door and sliding in. Bumblebee swiftly shifted into gear and accelerated down the street, trying to gain some distance between the green alien.

Vilgax unsheathed the sword on his back and slammed it into the molten asphalt. Astonishingly, a blue type of energy traveled through the black liquid, and in seconds, the road had returned to a solid state. The dark lord easily broke through the now hard asphalt before focusing his attention on the sports car driving away.

Right on cue, two of the battle droids appeared behind their master, awaiting instructions.

"**What are you waiting for? Don't let him escape!" **

The drones activated their rocket boosters and blasted off into the air, cutting more and more distance on them and the sports car. Meanwhile, inside the Bumblebee's alt mode, IDON was giving Jack a serious glare from the rearview mirror.

"Believe me Jack; you don't wanna pick a fight with Vilgax." IDON stated in a dead serious tone.

However, the ebony haired boy was bewildered. "Huh, IDON…how do you know his name?"

IDON's digital eyes lowered a bit. It didn't take much brain power to know that IDON has of course come across this Vilgax guy before. And judging by the way he was acting, Jack guessed that neither of those times was good.

"It's a long story, but right now we need to get back to the base immediately!" IDON complied in frantic tone.

All of a sudden, blaster fire struck the ground behind Bumblebee's tires as he swerved trying to regain control. The two occupants shifted in the seat rather uncomfortably.

"Bumblebee, do not transform! I'll try and take them down. Call in Ratchet; we must get out here now!" IDON ordered as he shifted his right silver arm into narrow chrome colored barrel.

Jack was really surprised. He had never seen his Plumber partner act this way. Suddenly, the sounds of a bleeping sound and a shine of blue light caught Jack's attention. He averted his eyes to the fancy wristwatch on his wrist. A smile appeared on his face once he saw that the Omnitrix was recharged.

'_Great! Back in business! Still, I don't understand why it timed out like that back there. I had only been in alien form for like a few minutes. It usually lets me stay in it for about fifteen minutes. Eh…must've been a glitch or something.' _Jack thought.

"You don't have to take 'em," Jack spoke up.

He pressed the two buttons that made the Omnitrix core pop up. Jack scrolled until he found the transformation he wanted. He hastily opened the door and was preparing to jump out and take on the flying droids attacking them from above.

"I'll take care of them!" Jack replied.

The teen jumped out while slamming his hand on the dial. Amazingly, bright blue neon light illuminated the area. Jack's form changed rapidly in the slightest detail. His form took shape of a bug/insect like body with 4 insect-like flat legs, and two arms whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and 3 clawed fingers. He has 4 eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color and each connected to their own tube like structure which in turn is connected to his now black head. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. He then sprouts dragonfly like wings that are light green in color. Then, the light died down before it disappeared.

"**Stinkfly, **alright…let's do this!"

After the transformation was over, Jack flapped his wings like a hummingbird and soared upward towards the drones, ignoring IDON's orders to return back. Stinkfly flew higher until he was on level with the two drones soaring towards him.

They held up their arms and prepared to fire upon the Lepidopterran. Nonetheless, on instinct, Jack shoot out two balls of thick, green gooey substance out of his eyes and at the first automaton. The gooey stuff landed direct hits on both of the blaster attached to its wrists which clogged it up in the process. But it discharged anyway, causing the drone to explode into thousands of small fragments before falling back to Earth.

Stinkfly then focused his attention on the remaining drone and went into action. The killer drone fired a blast of red energy which Jack easily outmaneuvered. Stinkfly then landed on top of the flying robots back before forcefully puncturing the sharp end of his tail through the armor and into the circuitry.

Sparks were expelled from the large gash as the drone lost control and descended downward and finally collided into an empty parking lot. Jack looked down to make sure it was off-lined, and it was. A smile adorned the Lepidopterran's black face.

"Float like a butterfly, but sting like a Stinkfly." Jack cracked off.

However, the victory was short lived. Out of nowhere, a massive form collided with Stinkfly's back and grabbed hold of his tail. Stinkfly flapped his wings faster to stay in the air and compensate for the extra weight. His bug like eyes looked back to see the evil, giant form of Vilgax hanging on by Stinkfly's tail. His red evil eyes burned into Jack's memory.

"**Give me the Omnitrix." **Vilgax demanded in a low threatening tone.

Jack didn't answer. Instead, he huffed back as if he were about to spit out a logy. Stinkfly shoot a thick, green gooey blob into Vilgax's face, causing the massive tyrant to let go of Jack and collide into a building below.

"_Jack, this is IDON…come in!" _IDON's voice blared out of the Omnitrix dial in between his eyes.

"I'm here,"

"_Get to the north outer edge of Jasper now! The Autobots will be groundbridge there. We have a better chance of taking down Vilgax together than alone." _

"Right, I'm on my way." Stinkfly answered as he turned right and changed course to the north.

However, Vilgax was far from being out. He emerged from the crater of building debris with no injuries whatsoever. The dark lord looked up to see his target moving away. In a fit of rage and determination, Vilgax activated the cybernetic enhancements in his legs and used them to jump at an astonishing height and distance.

Vilgax jumped within inches above his objective, but Stinkfly quickly knew Vilgax was somehow above him and backtracked to let the warlord descend downward in front of him. Stinkfly's eyes were wide in amazement of how far this Vilgax guy could jump.

"Whoa…who is this guy?" Jack thought aloud.

The Omnitrix wearer continued northward, trying to put some distance in between him and Vilgax. Yet that mission was futile. Vilgax was running and jumping across the ole brick buildings of Jasper to catch up with Stinkfly. The structures beneath him cracked and threatened to collapse from his massive weight.

The intergalactic warlord jumped high in the air once more, and this time he got the drop on Jack by slamming into his back whilst wrapping his powerful arms around his body to make sure he wouldn't escape. The two alien beings fell and finally crashed into a deserted, three story building. The old structure was instantly reduced to debris and rubble upon impact.

The debris cloud slowly spread across the block. At the center of the crater of concrete, brick, and steel aftermath stood the towering green form of Vilgax holding Stinkfly tightly by the throat in his right hand.

"**I grow tired of this!" **Vilgax stated in annoyance and rage.

Jack struggled to get free but in proved in vain. A shudder went down his spin as he recalled this was similar to the nightmare he had last night…helpless and defenseless. Vilgax outstretched his arm and tapped the Omnitrix with his left index digit. A blinding azure light irradiated the area as the Lepidopterran transformed back into the fragile human form of Jack Darby.

"Hey! How'd you know how to do that?" Jack questioned.

Vilgax ignored the human's question as he rasped, **"Jackson Darby…face to face at last." **

"How do you know my name?" Jack's eyes widen from shock.

"**Oh, I have been watching you for quite some time." **Vilgax answered.

Then, the green warrior touched the faceplate of the silver/blue Omnitrix again. However, this time, he was met with azure lighting firing out from the dial and shocking both Jack and Vilgax. Both grunted in pain as they were both forced apart by the electric discharge. The intergalactic conquer slammed against the wall of a tall building.

Nonetheless, he quickly recovered from the unexpected discharge and proceeded over to Jack who was slow to get up on the other end of the street.

"**It appears the Omnitrix has already merged with your DNA." **Vilgax noted.

Jack's knees were shaky as he brought himself back on his two feet. He pulled up his sleeve to see the legendary device strapped to his wrist was in recharge mode.

'_Scrap! Just perfect,' _Jack thought.

The gigantic shadow of Vilgax casting over him snapped Jack back into reality. He gasped and quickly tried to make a run for it, but was met with negative results as Vilgax easily picked him up by the back of his shirt.

Jack looked back at the scary, evil creature with a sheepish smile before complying, "I don't suppose that means you're gonna let me go, right?"

"**Hardly," **Vilgax hissed in disdain.

Suddenly, the familiar sounds of metal smashing the road became more loud and evident. Jack turned to see the huge red sphere that Vilgax had come out of had rolled up in front of him. The machine opened itself up like it did before. The dark lord injected some serum from the tip of his fingers into Jack's neck.

The teen cried out in pain before he felt his eyes grow heavy before falling into a deep sleep. At the same time, the Autobots in their vehicle mode with Optimus Prime at the lead rounded the corner and were making their way down the street. Vilgax knew they were coming via his systems were easily able to pick up their Energon signatures. But he just didn't even bother looking back since he had no time for another showdown with Cybertronians today.

He threw the motionless Jack into the cockpit before getting in himself. The Autobots stopped and transformed back into their bipedal modes within forty yards of the squid face being and his giant red sphere. The blue femme immediately saw him throw her Jack into the cockpit as he climbed in.

"No!" Arcee screamed.

"NO! Don't let Vilgax get away!" IDON yelled.

Arcee transformed back into her motorcycle form and accelerated towards _The Doom Sphere_. As soon as Vilgax got in and took over the controls, the ball closed in and zoomed backwards, crushing everything in its path.

Arcee continued chasing after the fast red ball of spikes that had her partner/sparkmate within it. But the building debris scattered across the street was really slowing her down. She quickly transformed back to her robot mode when she realized there was no way she could catch them in her vehicle form.

She was about to sprint after until the form of Optimus Prime ran past her with his Star Saber reared back. He had made sure there were no humans in the vicinity before he let loose a powerful wave of matrix energy towards the sphere. However, just before the Star Saber energy could impact the spiked ball, a swirling vortex of red and white appeared.

_The Doom Sphere_ swiftly entered through it and the portal immediately closed in its wake. The matrix energy wave impacted a group of buildings which collapsed upon contact. The Autobots looked in shock and disbelief. Whoever abducted Jack possessed technology advanced to create a space bridge of sorts.

"NO!" Arcee's screams echoed across the Nevada desert.

Her partner/boyfriend was kidnapped, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She couldn't stop it! These thoughts ran through her processor, causing Energon tears to trickle down her chrome face.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Aboard the interstellar battleship known as the _Annihilator_, the Star Gate was activated as a portal of crimson and white swirled inside the ring. Out of the portal came the rolling form of a giant red sphere with black spikes all across it.

Pysphon manned the controls and closed the portal as soon as _The Doom Sphere_ was safely back on the ship. The white/black colored servant walked over towards the machine as it opened up releasing his master, Vilgax. And in his right hand was none other than the unconscious form of Jack Darby, current wielder of the Omnimatrix.

"_Good to see that the mission was a success." _Pysphon commented.

"**Take this human to the brig. I must go decontaminate myself from the Earth filth I picked up." **Vilgax sneered in disgust as he threw Jack to Pysphon who easily caught the unconscious teenager.

"**And make sure that he is well restraint. We wouldn't want our honored guest to be uncomfortable." **Vilgax rasped with a sick smile underneath his mask.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. I know some of you are steamed about Megatron being defeated, but do not fret he will make a grand return in the sequel right after a few mini-sequels I will make after this story.

Next chapter: IDON tells the 'Bots the full story of Vilgax and the threat he has presented to the Plumbers and universe for thousands of years whilst Jack is freed by an unknown ally as they work together to escape the clutches of Vilgax.

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

**A/N: **The bet idea between Raff & Bumblebee and Miko & Bulkhead was inspired by _The Prime Writer_. Much obliged dude or dudette!

* * *

The groundbridge inside Autobot Outpost Omega-1 lite up as Ratchet pulled down the lever. Out from the swirling vortex of green and blue came the Autobots. Ratchet, Miko, and Raff could tell something had just happened…something bad. Arcee was the last one to exit from the portal, and that was when the medic and the kids realized there was no sign of Jack.

"What happened, and where is Jack?" Ratchet inquired.

Optimus looked at his old friend with a hint of failure in his blue optics. "I'm afraid that the one responsible for the attack on Jasper…abducted Jack." Optimus lowered his helm at the latter part.

Ratchet, Miko, and Raff all gasped in unison.

"Jack's been taken?" Raff shouted with worry and concern.

The atmosphere in the old missile silo was overflowed with shock, disbelief, and anger. The latter part coming mostly from Arcee; however the blue femme was really a mix of emotions. She was angry, worried, and sad all at the same time.

"We have to find him!" Arcee bluntly stated with determination written all over his face plates.

"We will Arcee. I promise you. But you must calm yourself." Optimus stated.

Smokescreen inputted his own thought of the situation. "What was that thing that got Jack, anyway?"

Team Prime looked to each other, neither of them had an explanation…all but one. The yellow floating Inter Dimensional Omni Nanoid or IDON used his anti-gravity propulsion system to hover himself over to the human center. He then turned his gaze upon the rest of the team.

"That…was Vilgax." IDON revealed as he broke the silence.

Everyone's attention was now primed on the small yellow robot. The need for answers was ever present on their faces.

"Wait…who's Vilgax?" Miko asked with a cocked brow.

IDON sighed before he continued on with his long explanation. "Remember when I told you that we Plumbers were engaged in an ancient power struggle with a dangerous warlord?"

"Yeah, you said it was too painful to talk about." Raff answered.

"Well…that warlord is Vilgax or otherwise known as Vilgax the Conqueror. True to his name…he is the ruler of the Andromeda and Khyber galaxies and has been destroying and conquering countless worlds over the last ten thousand years. We Plumbers have done everything in our power to try and stop Vilgax, but it has been unsuccessful."

The occupants of the base were quite shocked from this startling revelation.

"Why is this Vilgax on Earth? And why did he take Jack?" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus summarized an explanation to that answer and replied, "I believe that this Vilgax has used his resources to come to Earth for the Omnitrix that resides on Jack's wrist."

"It's the only logical explanation." Ratchet added with dread in his tone.

"I believe you are right." IDON agreed. "Vilgax is power hungry and he craves anything powerful. The Omnitrix is a dangerous piece of technology that he would sacrifice anything to get his tentacles on."

"All the more reason we need to stop talking and find him now so we can rescue Jack!" Arcee yelled. Her servos were clinched into fists as she was growing very impatient.

"Arcee…calm down!" Optimus raised his voice. "I understand you are worried for Jack we all are! But we must not let our emotions get the best of us. If we are to have any success in rescuing Jackson we must keep a cool head. Understood?"

Arcee took a step back as she looked at the concrete floor. She lessened her grip and let out a deep sigh while keeping her optics closed.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I'm just…really…" The blue warrior was unable to finish her sentence as the new recruit placed a comforting servo on her shoulder.

He looked towards Arcee with sympathy in his optics. "You're worried for Jack. It's okay…we all are. But we will get Jack back, I'm sure of it."

Arcee felt a little calmer and began to regain control over her emotions. She tried to refrain from crying of the fear of losing another partner and…her potential sparkmate.

"Thanks," Arcee complied to Smoke who simply gave her a smile in return.

"I fear that if we don't locate and rescue Jack soon…then Vilgax will obtain the Omnitrix and the results will be catastrophic." IDON implied with fear in his voice.

"But we don't even know where he went. He escaped through some sort of groundbridge portal. He could be anywhere!" Bulkhead commented.

At the moment, it seemed pretty hopeless of finding Vilgax. That was…until a certain young boy genius had an idea. He turned his attention to the Omni Nanoid.

"IDON, didn't you say that you gave Jack some sort of cloaking device to hide the Omnitrix's signal?" Raff asked.

"Yes,"

"Well…is there any way you could track Jack through that device?" The young boy queried.

"Hmm," IDON placed his silver servo on the place underneath his facial screen. His processor was pondering on Rafael's suggestion. A smile of hope then appeared as he responded, "Actually, I think I could. The cloaking device does have a tracking chip in it."

The Omni Nanoid pulled off his Plumber badge and inputted a few commands in the holographic interface. After a total of ten seconds, the smile on IDON's digital face grew a little wider.

"Bingo," IDON stated.

"Did you find him?" Arcee asked with hope in her optics.

"Not exactly, however I have narrowed it down. Thankfully, Jack is still in the Earth system. But I can't get an exact pinpoint on his location. Vilgax must have some cloaking field and/or signal scramblers messing with the tracking chip." IDON explained.

"Well…that is some form of good news. Perhaps if I can descramble the signal we can get exact coordinates on Jack's whereabouts." Ratchet said as he walked over to a computer terminal.

"Good work IDON. IDON and Raff would you two be so kind to assist Ratchet in descrambling the signal?" Optimus complied.

"Of course, that is…if 'Ole Cranky Bot' will let me?" IDON remarked with a smirk.

This caused Miko, Raff, 'Bee, and Bulk to snicker while Ratchet merely scoffed. In the nick of time, IDON, Raff, Ratchet combined their tech skills to begin work on trying to uncover Vilgax's location. Nonetheless, it proved to be very challenging indeed. But that wouldn't stop the determined trio.

Moments later, Smokescreen went back to Jasper to patrol the area for any more drones or other anomalies in the broken town. Optimus, Bulk, Bee and Arcee remained at base in case the tech trio found Vilgax's location ahead of schedule. Arcee and Optimus headed over to another side of the command center where the others wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Optimus, you know that…we can't keep June in the dark about this." Arcee stated.

The red/blue bot sighed before replying, "I know. That is why I have sent for Smokescreen to bring her here after she is done assisting the paramedics who are tending to the ones injured in the attack today."

"How do we even tell her? I mean, I have no doubts she'll break down in a flood of emotions once she hears her son was kidnapped by some ugly space tyrant." Arcee commented. "Primus knows I already have."

"Yes, June will be heartbroken to know of her son's current predicament. And even more baffled to know her son wields the most powerful device in the galaxy. But I'm afraid she must know…for her own good." Optimus said wisely.

"Listen Optimus, there's something about Jack and I that I think you and everyone need to know." Arcee replied.

"And what is that?" Optimus probed.

A moment of silence passed by whilst Arcee tries to think up the right words to say. She needed to get this off her chest.

"It's…well…Jack and I…are more than just partners now." Arcee confessed

"I see," Optimus answered with a metallic brow raised. "So you and Jack are now…"

"As the humans call it 'dating'…yes." The blue femme answered. "I've already lost two partners and I'm not going to lose another…especially Jack. I-I can't lose him." Arcee began to tear up a bit. She finally couldn't hold back anymore as she let a few Energon tears pour from her optics.

"Wait! You and Jack are dating, now?!" Bulkhead cried out with a shock expression along with everyone else.

Arcee stood their petrified and stunned. She cursed herself knowing they were still at a distance where they could eavesdrop on them. Well, the cat was finally out of the bag, there is no denying it now. Arcee mentally sighed before she decided to tell the truth.

"Yes. Jack and I are…'going out' as he says it." Arcee complied while whipping away her tears.

The others were speechless and stunned, especially Ratchet. Except for IDON of course who merely smirked, already knowing this. After all, he was there to witness Arcee and Jack's first step into an intimate relationship.

"What?!" Ratchet shouted in disbelief.

"Ha! In your face!" Bulkhead bawled in excitement as he pointed his finger to Bumblebee. "I told you that they would get together! You owe me five Energon cubes!"

Bumblebee cursed in Cybertronian language while he endured Bulk's taunting. Miko had a devilish smirk on her face as she approached Raff by the terminal with his laptop.

"And you have to do my homework for the rest of the semester, spike hair!" Miko mocked with victory plastered on her facial features.

Raff just hung his shoulders in defeat while muttered the word, "Crap,"

Arcee's optics shot open in utter disbelief and confusion. "What?!"

Bulkhead turned to the femme and clarified what was happening, "Oh…right. Well, you see Miko and I saw that it was pretty obvious you two would get together soon or later, but Raff and Bumblebee said that you wouldn't. So we made a bet. And I won…OH IN YOUR FACE, SCOUT!" Bulkhead turning around to taunt the yellow/black scout again.

Arcee placed her hands on her hips with a somewhat aggravated look on her face. "You actually made a bet for if me and Jack ever got together?"

"Well yeah," Miko joined in. "It was obvious you two felt strongly for each other. Geez, I could tell Jack had something for you the first few days we became a part of Team Prime."

Arcee slightly blushed.

"I too, along with Miko and Bulkhead, sensed a connection between Arcee and Jack, although not at first, but one that developed over time." Optimus step forward as he inputted his say in the conversation.

True, Arcee saw Jack as nothing but another assignment when they first met. Cliffjumper's death contributed to that mostly though. However, over time, Arcee began to see Jack as more than a charge, but instead as…someone she loved.

"Ugh…as much as I liked to say something I'm very busy in trying to locate Jack, so could you please keep the volume down!" Ratchet bellowed with irritation present in his tone.

"Very well old friend, resume your work." Optimus said. "Let us hope that we may get to Jack in time."

Arcee looked down to the floor. Her spark was coursing in fear for her partner. The blue Autobot prayed to Primus that he would be okay and return to her. If she lost him, there would be no way she could continue her war filled life.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

High in Earth's orbit, aboard Vilgax's interstellar battleship known as the _Annihilator,_ a lone human male with black hair begins to stir from his deep sleep. He was wearing blue/white sneakers, black denim jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt with a blue short sleeved shirt over it. The short sleeved shirt had a white stripe going down the center, front and back, and also across the edges.

His greyish-blue eyes start to flutter; it takes a little while for his eyes to adjust to the low light level. Jack Darby observes that he is being held captive in fairly large, dim lite room.

Jack slightly turns his head from side to side and up and down, and sees he is being bonded inside a huge metal ring with red light pouring from the seams. Three red energy chains bind him by his right arm and legs. Jack's left arm is being restraint by some sort of cylinder shape machine that is connected to the ring and engulfs the boy's appendage all the way to the elbow.

After a few minutes of looking, Jack finally shakes his head from side to side roughly trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head. He then stops once his brain registers the pain coming from his appendages and his throbbing head. The onyx haired teen grits his teeth from the pain and temporarily stops to adjust to it.

"Where…am I?" He mumbles.

With his eyes half open, he looks over his surroundings once more in confusion. He forgets how he got here or what happened before he blacked out. Jack concentrates as he tries to recall what took place before his capture. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide, it hit him like a freight train. He remembers everything from the battle drones attacking Jasper, turning into Heatblast to destroy them…and finally…the alien known as Vilgax.

Jack gasps in realization to his predicament. He realizes that Vilgax has taken him prisoner. Without warning, a pair of sliding doors opens at the opposite end of the room. As a result, dim red light poured into the room outlining a dark silhouette figure. Jack's widen significantly as soon as he recognized the shape of the figure.

The massive figure stepped forth into the holding cell and stopped once it came within a few yards away from Jack's restraint position. Jack slightly shuddered on the inside from the appearance of the figure. He was over sixty feet tall, adorned red and black armor over his legs, torso, and chest. His skin color was green and his body was massive and buffed. Multiple green tentacles hang down from his chin while a black and red trimmed mask covers his mouth.

Jack narrowed his eyes in disdain as he said, "Vilgax,"

The evil crimson eyes of Vilgax looked down upon the shackled form of Jack. Vilgax's arms were at his sides as he looked at Jack with an extreme amount of smugness and superiority.

"**So you do remember my name? Good! I assuredly hope you rested well, human." **Vilgax rasped.

Jack remains strong and defiant despite the power his capturer possessed.

"Oh yes, it was much better than any five star hotel. I'll be sure to recommend it to my friends." Jack replied with his tone gushing sarcasm.

Vilgax chuckled before he replied, **"Yes…too bad you'll never be returning to your friends." **

Unexpectedly, the doors once again slid open, revealing a seven foot tall white and black skinned alien with a fin on his head. His outfit consists of a black and red robe covered in circuitry. He has black eye markings while his eyes are red with a black slit as a pupil. Grey spikes protrude from his toes and hands. The alien was standing on a hovering red square. The alien flew over toward the right side of Vilgax.

"**Human, meet Pysphon, my right hand man." **Vilgax motioned to Pysphon who was already typing franticly on a holographic keyboard.

Jack was beginning to feel some of strength return as he starred down the two alien beings.

"I don't understand. Who are you guys?" Jack asked.

"**I am Vilgax, the conqueror of two galaxies…I am the most dangerous being in this universe." **Vilgax said in a conceited tone.

Jack struggled against the energy biddings and each attempt proved in vain. Vilgax merely chuckled at his attempts to free himself.

"**I'm afraid you will see that there is no escape for you, human." **Vilgax mocked.

"Ugh," Jack tried harder before he finally gave up. He then looked back up to the towering being before asking, "What do you want with me?"

"**I want the Omnimatrix. That is precisely why Pysphon is here. He will be responsible for the removal of the device from your wrist." **Vilgax answered.

Suddenly, a holographic screen appeared in front of Pysphon. He studied it closely with his right thumb and index finger holding his chin. The image appeared to be Jack's DNA with some sort of blue energy coating it.

"Hmm…it appears that the Omnimatrix has already merged with the human's DNA, master. Removing it will not be an easy task." Pysphon proclaimed, looking at his master.

"**Do whatever is necessary." **Vilgax asserted which immediately caused an evil smile to appear on the white/black alien's face.

"As you wish my liege," Pysphon bowed before he continued typing away.

"**The Omnitrix on a teenager…BAH…I would all make sense from the start. Using the Omnitrix as a play toy," **Vilgax said more to himself than anyone else.

"Hey! I've done a lot of good by going alien." Jack retorted, overhearing the blowhard warlord. "Come to think of it, why do you want the Omnitrix? You seem powerful enough already. What could you possibly do with it?"

Vilgax stepped forward until he was only yards in front of Jack. Jack was on level with warlord's armored torso. The raven haired teen mentally gulped in fear.

"**You don't seem to understand, primate. You hold the key to a power struggle **_**so**_** ancient and **_**so**_** vast…it is beyond your feeble comprehension." **

Vilgax leaned down so that now his eyes were staring into Jack's. The teen slightly shudder as soon as he came up close with Vilgax's ugliness. He then looked closely, and was surprised to see Vilgax's eyes illuminating an even brighter red along with mix of violent and yellow.

"**Picture an army, each in control of their own Omnitrix…and **_**all**_** at my command!" **

Suddenly, without explanation, Jack began to see a vision of thousands of his own alien transformation storming some alien city. Vilgax was standing atop some pile of wreckage pointing towards what appeared to be the capital of said city. His armada transformed into various aliens before destroying the city. Then, Jack finally shook of the vision as he returned to reality only to look into Vilgax's killer eyes.

"**I will be invincible; I… will RULE the universe! And the only thing standing in the way between me and my destiny…is you." **Vilgax stated.

At that precise moment, Pysphon pressed a button on the holographic interface. Suddenly, all sorts of sharp alien cutting tools popped out from compartments in the floor around Jack. The male teen looked at each cutting device with wide eyes. He was regretfully beginning to panic as a few droplets of sweat formed on his forehead.

Vilgax saw this and smile sinisterly beneath his mask. He then turned his attention to his right hand man.

"**Pysphon, do not be afraid to leave a mess. But leave his head unharmed. I wish to add it to my trophy collection." **Vilgax ordered as Pysphon nodded in response.

Jack shuddered from that last comment; it started a flashback of his first encounter with Airachnid. He realized that if he was going to survive this, he would need to stall Vilgax as long as he can until the Autobots can come save him.

"Even if you do kill me and get the Omnitrix…the Autobots will stop you." Jack commented.

This caused the deadly warlord to stop in tracks. Vilgax looked back at Jack with his malevolent eyes ready to kill. Then, without warning, Vilgax began to laugh…like a maniac. The sight of the squid face tyrant laughing made Jack's skin crawl.

"**Autobots…HA," **Vilgax bellowed in between menacing chuckles. **"If they are anything like the other Cybertronians I terminated mere hours ago then their fate is all but assured." **

Jack's eyebrow cocked in suspicion and slight bewilderment. What did he mean by that?

"What are you talking about?"

Vilgax looked at Jack once again with the same bloodlust eyes that were even redder than Megatron's.

"**Why…I am implying that I have destroyed the Autobots Decepticon adversaries." **

Jack's eyes immediately widen whilst his jaw dropped to his knees. He was in a total disarray of shock. Did his ears deceive him? Was it true? Did Vilgax really destroy Megatron and the Decepticons? Jack just couldn't believe it.

"But…but how? How could you have possibly defeat Megatron?" Jack stuttered.

"**Well…technically I only destroyed his vessel and his army. I never got the chance to fully finish off that scrapheap before he and a few of his followers escaped me through some star gate. But, nonetheless, my victory is assured and this planet will soon belong to me." **Vilgax explained.

Jack tried to absorb and ingest all that his capturer had told him. He was still in disbelief, however when Jack began to look at the dangerous warlord closer, he realized that this Vilgax was indeed powerful…powerful enough to in fact destroy the Decepticon army while Megatron and a few others escaped.

Now that Jack thought about, he realized that if Vilgax was indeed planning to conquer the Earth he would need to get rid of the competition first…which means he would've had to destroy the Decepticons. It does make perfect sense.

"The Autobots have defied the odds more than once and have overcome far greater threats than you, squid face." Jack retorted shooting Vilgax a glare.

"**Oh no human…they have yet to encounter a force like me. They can do nothing but parish along with the rest of your insignificant race." **Vilgax hissed acidly.

"Well then…I guess we'll just have to see who comes out on top in the end, won't we?" Jack smirked at the warlord.

Vilgax was inwardly fuming from this human's defiance. He was fighting the urge to slam his fist into Jack's fragile body, but refrained.

Vilgax turned his attention back to Pysphon. **"Do not give him any anesthetic. I wish for him to be awake the entire time." **

The massive dictator exited from the room leaving only Jack, Pysphon, and four other mechadroids. Jack eyed down the warlord each step of the way until the doorway closed. An evil grin formed on Pysphon's white face as he turned his blood colored eyes upon the human.

"Well…what the master wants…the master gets." Pysphon said.

A couple more minutes passed before Pysphon had finished up on reading the info on the holo-screen. He finally put it away and grabbed for one of the cutting devices that were racked up.

The tool he selected was a long, red glowing saw with orange serrated edges. The glowing weapon was nearly as big as Pysphon himself; however the right hand man of Vilgax appeared to have no trouble in picking it up. He hovered closer towards Jack's restraint form with the saw held firmly in his grasp.

"Well then…let's get started, and be sure to scream loudly for me!" Pysphon complied.

'_Oh wonderful! I'm screwed now. I guess…this is finally it.' _Jack solemnly thought.

Nevertheless, Jack continued to remain strong as he looked on at Pysphon with disdain and hate. Pysphon merely smirked in response to the human's defiance, knowing that he will soon fix that. The white/black alien held the lustrous saw over his head as he prepared to bring it down upon Jack's left arm.

The teen closed his eyes and gritted his teeth and prepared himself for a load of pain.

'_I'm sorry Arcee. I'm sorry you lost another partner…and another person you cared about.' _Jack thought in his supposed last moments.

All of a sudden, just before Pysphon could bring down the saw upon Jack's arm, the sounds of some sort of blaster sound was made. An unexpected blast of blue struck Pysphon's right side and hurled the alien all the way across the room where he hit the wall. The white/black servant fell to the floor with a bang and unconscious.

Jack immediately thought that the saw Pysphon was holding fired some sort of laser, but strangely…he did not feel any pain. Jack opened one eye lid and was met with quite a shock. He saw the knocked out form of Pysphon lying across the room motionless. The ebony haired teen then turned his head the other way to see a mind blowing sight.

Standing at the other end of the room was a figure that appeared to be very robust and broad in the shoulders and arms. The being stood at least over seven feet and wore a seemingly impenetrable black suit with holsters at the side. The unknown figure's head and neck was covered up by a black helmet with a green triangle where its eyes would be located in human perspective.

The black suited figure was holding some sort of handheld blaster in his right hand. To say Jack wasn't startled and awed by this development would be a lie. Suddenly, the four black/orange mechadroids who were standing aside were fixing to engage. However, just like in a western standoff, the blacked armored being was too quick for the robots as he swiftly pulled up his weapon and fired four clean shots at the drones. Each shot blasted each drone's head clean off.

The figure then placed the weapon back in its holster, and then proceeded over towards Jack's position. The Omnitrix wearer was astounded and confused at the same time. He was astounded by how well this being had taken down five enemies without breaking a sweat, and bewildered to why he was here.

The black suited being stepped forward until he was mere inches away from the metal ring binding Jack. The super-powered teen could only mutter up a few words.

"That was…wow!"

The green triangle on the onyx helmet was facing Jack. Suddenly, the black covering folded in on itself backwards to reveal an astonish sight. The being's face was made out of turquoise crystal and rough and rigid. Its eyes were green and showed more determination than Jack ever saw in another being.

"A Petrosapien?" Jack whispered with wide eyes.

"Jack Darby, is it?" The Petrosapien inquired.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Jack answered whilst lifting a brow in suspicion.

"I am Tetrax,"

Before Jack could make another comment, Tetrax morphed his right arm into a blade. The green crystal blade had somehow manifested through his black suit. Tetrax forcefully pierced his blade into the control panel on the side of left side of the suspension ring. As a result, red static charges set off across the metal hoop for a few seconds before they vanished.

The energy binds holding Jack's right arm and legs dispersed out of existence. This left Jack hanging from his left arm that was still affixed inside the cylinder.

"Uh…little help here," Jack requested.

Tetrax complied by taking his makeshift sword and slicing it across the mechanical device. The binding was immediately scrapped allowing Jack to pull his arm out and jump down to the floor. Jack noted that Tetrax was a good foot and half taller than he was, and obviously more buffer.

"Thanks for the help, but why are you here to help me anyway? Not that I'm complaining of course." Jack asked.

"I'll explain later. But right now we need to get off this ship." Tetrax stated.

"No arguments here," Jack remarked.

Both of them quickly ran out of the sliding doors and into the dimly red lite corridors of the ship. Jack marveled at how huge the foyers were. He noticed that they were roughly two times the size of the hallways on the _Nemesis_. The green crystal being pointed right before avowing,

"This way!"

Jack didn't argue and quickly followed his rescuer's lead. They sprinted down the long corridors for a few minutes thankfully not coming across any of Vilgax's battle droids. Jack was a few steps behind Tetrax running full speed. The teen had to admit, for a guy made out of diamond, he was pretty fast.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Inside the holding cell, Pysphon slowly began to emerge from unconsciousness. He held right side with his left hand and gritted his teeth in pain. As soon as he opened his eyes, his jaw dropped to the floor as a shocked expression covered his white and black lined face. Pysphon noted that the mechadroids and the suspension ring were all scrapped. Their human captive and whoever freed him were nowhere to be found.

Swiftly, Pysphon's expression turned from shock to panic. He began to franticly type on the black and red keyed data-pad on his left forearm.

"Oh no! Vilgax will have my head for this!" Pysphon shrieked.

After inputting a few commands, the ship was consumed in red flashing lights and loud earsplitting alarms. This of course did not go unnoticed by Vilgax who was standing in the bridge that was stationed in the conning tower of _Annihilator_. Vilgax's cocked a brow and mentally pulled up a crimson holographic screen of Pysphon's panicked, battered face.

"**Pysphon, what is happening?!" **The warlord demanded.

"I…uh…well…" Pysphon stuttered nervously before he could form a complete sentence. "Uh…the prisoner has escaped. Someone somehow got in the room unnoticed and knocked me out and destroyed the…"

"**What?!" **Vilgax yelled.

Pysphon's eyes widen in utter fear from the rage that was building up on his master's face.

"**You incompetent fool, Pysphon! Find them before they escape!" **

"Yes, master." Pysphon complied before he ended the transmission.

The giant lord then turned his attention to the floating black and red spiked ball that was I-Sphere. Without warning, the highly advanced ball projected a holographic image of the ship through his single black optic. It showed two blinking dots moving across the middle of the ship and making their way to the back.

Vilgax had an idea of where the escapees could be heading to and was determined to not let them reach their destination.

"**If you want something done right…you have to do it yourself." **Vilgax rasped before he ran out of the bridge.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Jack and Tetrax only turned two corridors before an alarm sounded through the ship. It was obvious they were caught and would soon face resistance. Just as they turned another corner into another seemingly large foyer they encountered four gigantoids at the other end fifty meters away with the blasters on their wrists primed.

The human and Petrosapien turned the other way only to see a four more behind them. Turning their heads right and left both of them realized they were now surrounded by at least sixteen gigantoids. This meant there was only one other alternative. Tetrax and Jack had their backs together. Tetrax pulled out his weapon from its holster, ready to fire upon the mindless drones.

"Jack, I believe now would be a good time to use your…"

"Yeah, I know." Jack interrupted.

The raven haired teen pulled up his sleeve to unveil the Omnitrix. Jack swiftly activated it and scrolled through the playlist until he found the one he wanted.

"I think a few extra hands might suit me well." Jack said.

Jack slammed his hand upon the dial. Suddenly, a lustrous blue light filled the foyers. A powerful surge of energy transforms Jack's body and DNA in mere nanoseconds. His size decreases to over five feet tall. His arms split in two to form four. His bones and muscles become stronger while still lightweight. Jack's skull becomes more ape like while a couple pair of octagon shaped eyes take shape. Blue fur covers his entire body while a long skinny tail grows from his spin.

After the light died down, a blue simian like creature screeches before yelling out,

"**Spidermonkey," **

The battle droids unhesitatingly fire multiple rounds of red/orange energy blasts at the Arachnichimp. However, Spidermonkey easily outmaneuvers the blaster-fire, and begins running at lightning speed, on all sixes, towards the battle droids. He jumps high into the air and smashes both of his right hands into one of the drone's processor units.

The head of the reddish orange machine is punched clean off. On instinct, Jack discharges a shot of sticky white web into another drone's optics. He quickly jumps off the falling form of the battle droid he previously destroyed and onto the one he shot with his web. Spidermonkey lands on the back of the gigantoids and digs his hands into a seam and pulls out tons of circuitry.

As a result, the drone glitches and suddenly begins to fire randomly. The other two robots are abruptly off-lined as they fall onto the metal foyer floors. Spidermonkey jumps onto the floor with a toothy smile. He was more than impressed with how much strength and agility this transformation possessed.

"I may be small, but I'm wiry." Jack stated in his simian voice.

Meanwhile, Tetrax, with his helmet deployed, was busy blasting at the other twelve gigantoids. He dodged and ducked over most of the fusion based blasts. He had managed to take down four with his blaster alone, but the other drones quickly learned and were able to safely dodge Tetrax's blasts now. The Petrosapien manifested multiple crystal shards from his hands and fired them.

The crystal projectiles easily cut through five of the eight remaining battle droids engaging them. Their scrapped forms fell to the ground with sparks and red liquid pouring out. The last three ganged up around Tetrax with their weapons locked directly on the black suited Petrosapien. Before the experienced mercenary could make a move, Spidermonkey swung in from a line of web and used his momentum to kick one of the three robots.

Spidermonkey easily put the drone on his back. Showing of his strength and agility, the Arachnichimp jumped high into the air with all four arms reared back. The red eyes of the mindless drones could only watch as two pairs of blue fur covered appendages slammed into its face. The gigantoid's face was immediately crushed.

In a fluid motion, the bounty hunter turned and delivered two shots of powerful energy beams into the last two drones. Their smoking forms fell to the floor dead like the rest of the sixteen. Spidermonkey jumped over towards Tetrax whilst his black helmet folded backwards revealing his rigid, determined face.

"As Miko would say, Suh-weet!" Spidermonkey said before he began to jump around laughing.

Tetrax turned towards him with no amusement present on his face.

"Those were only scouts. They'll be plenty more where that came from. But right now we must get off this ship before _he_ finds us." Tetrax asserted.

Spidermonkey immediately stopped celebrating once he was informed that they weren't out of the woods yet.

"Right,"

Jack tapped the Omnitrix dial on his chest and in a flash of blue, Jack changed back to his human form. Tetrax and Jack resumed running down the hallways with Jack right beside the armored Petrosapien.

"You mind telling me how we're gonna get out of here?" Jack inquired in between pants.

Without looking at him Tetrax explained, "This ship has a wormhole generator or a Star Gate. It can teleport you to any location across the universe. It's three floors above us and is our only means of escape."

Jack grasped this information and understood that this Star Gate was more like a Space Bridge, able to teleport you to any place in a matter of seconds. But there were still a few things that were bothering the onyx haired teen.

"Okay…but how did you get here?" Jack asked with a raised brow while still running alongside the Petrosapien.

"I teleported myself here from my ship that is hidden on Earth. However, since this ship has a cloaking field I can't call in for a ride back." Tetrax answered.

"Wait! If this ship is cloaked then how did you find it in the first place?" Jack questioned again.

This time, Tetrax looked over to Jack. "You humans and all your questions…listen… its kind of complicated and boring so let's just say I found it very carefully."

"If you say so. But how are we gonna get up three floors?" Jack replied.

"Why the elevator of course. It should be right around this bind here." Tetrax complied.

As soon as the turned the corner, they stopped dead in their tracks. They found a pair of sliding doors that was indeed the elevator; however it was guarded by at least eight or more gigantoids with their weapons armed. Hearing commotion from the back, they turned around to see over twenty smaller but heavily armed, nine foot tall black/orange mechadroids.

Standing behind them was a familiar face. He was attired in black robe with red circuitry and data-pad garnished on his left forearm. His face was white complemented with menacing black markings under his red eyes.

"Going somewhere?" Pysphon said smugly.

"As much as we loved to stick around, I'm afraid we have somewhere else to be." Tetrax retorted with his hand reaching for his blaster.

An evil, bashful smile appears on Pysphon's face. "Hmph, you say that as if you have a choice in the matter."

All the drones lock their weapons on the human and Petrosapien. Both can hear the priming of their blasters.

"By the way…I didn't appreciate how you shot me back there. I believe a little retribution is in order. Battle droids…DESTORY THEM!" Pysphon yelled.

Right on cue, countless rounds of red/orange energy blasts were discharged towards Jack and Tetrax. Instinctively, Tetrax shielded him and Jack with a thick barrier of green crystal on both sides. Nevertheless, the mercenary and the hero knew that the wall wouldn't hold up forever. They needed to act quickly.

Tetrax pulled out his handheld blaster and readied himself whilst Jack activated the silver, chrome, and blue watch titivated on his left wrist. Jack immediately recalled from one of his practice sessions with IDON of which alien could counteract the energy blasts the killer automatons were firing. He scrolled through the blue holograms hastily.

"Come on…come on where is it? There it is!" Jack exclaimed happily. "Hero time!"

After slamming his palm on the Omnitrix core once more, another blue flash radiated the corridor. Jack's organic form hardens before it is transformed into purple crystal. Jack's size increases by a couple feet to make him about seven feet tall. Though his shoulders are slightly broad his body remains lean. Four magenta crystal shards protrude from his back while two more sprouts on his chest and another grows from the top of his head. His eyes come together to make only one eye while his face color turns to magenta.

"**Chromastone," **Jack bellowed out once the transformation was complete.

Tetrax's eyes widen significantly after beholding Jack's new form. The purple Crystalsapien turns his attention to Tetrax.

"I'll take care of Pysphon. Think you take care of those walking soda machines?" The cyclop like alien asked while pointing back towards the gigantoids guarding the elevator.

Tetrax scoffed before he complied, "At least make it a challenge for me."

Chromastone smirks at his remark. He then jumps over the crystal barrier Tetrax made and into the rain of blaster fire. The Crystalsapien landed on his feet with a slight shockwave behind it. But the mechadroids continued to fire upon Jack. However, each energy blast that hit him, Chromastone's body easily absorbed it. The super-powered teen stood there with his arms crossed on his chest. His purple form began to radiate rainbow colors after half a minute of nonstop firing.

Awe and disbelief appeared on Pysphon's features once he realized the fusion blasts were doing no harm against the violent and magenta Crystalsapien. Pysphon quickly ordered a cease fire. The drones obeyed but kept their weapons at the ready. Now rainbow colored light was glistening off Chromastone's form.

"What comes around goes around." The Crystalsapien stated.

Jack brought up his arms and aimed them at the group of mechadroids plus Pysphon. Without warning, Chromastone lets loose a barrage of ultraviolent blasts upon the mechadroids, and swiftly off-lines ten of them before using up all his absorbed energy. The purple Crystalsapien then decides to use the direct approach.

Chromastone charges towards the remaining ten mechadroids. As a result, they quickly begin firing upon Jack once more. Nonetheless, he easily absorbs their blaster fire with no harm done. Chromastone lunges at the nearest drone and delivers a fatal right hook into the mechadroid's head. The force behind the hit sent the mech's head flying the other direction.

While still being fired upon, Jack charged toward another automaton and this time sent a devastating kick into the robot's chassis. The hit knocked it into the wall in stasis. Once Chromastone gathered up enough energy he jumped higher into the air and aimed both hands down on the remaining eight drones.

Amazingly, multiple discharges of intense ultraviolent energy immediately reduced the mindless robot's to scrap metal. Pysphon was currently taking steps back. His facial expression showed shock and horror from what he just witnessed. Chromastone landed a few meters in front of him and began walking towards him.

"Stand back you creature!" Pysphon demanded with a strong hint of fear in his voice.

Suddenly, Pysphon unexpectedly lite up his hands with red balls of energy and shot them at Chromastone. The blasts were unexpected which meant Jack didn't have any time to absorb the blasts. The crimson discharges sent the violent Crystalsapien sliding backwards for a few feet.

Jack looked up only to see the enraged form of Pysphon charging at him whilst firing an endless amount of crimson fusion blasts. The cyclop like alien hastily absorbed the blasts upon impact. The black robed alien grew tired of firing his weapons and instead charged at Chromastone at lightning speed. Jack didn't have time to blink before Pysphon sent a devastating punch to his pink face.

Chromastone stumbled backwards a bit before falling on his back. Pysphon suddenly projects a red holographic knife blade out from his right wrists before lunging at the Omnitrix wearer once more. The purple Crystalsapien kick Pysphon hard in the gut. This gives him time to get back to his feet just as Vilgax's right hand man jumped at him again.

This time though, Chromastone blocks the sword attack with his left forearm. Both were struggling to push each other back; however they were at a standstill. Pysphon's evil eyes looked into the single blue eye of Chromastone's.

"I will ensure that your demise is slow and extremely agonizing." Pysphon threated.

Chromastone merely glared at the white, egotistical alien before replying, "You sure about that fin-head?"

All of a sudden, rainbow colored light shined brighter across Chromastone's body. To Pysphon's horror, Jack unleashed a formidable ultraviolent blast upon him. As a result, Pysphon was thrown back at least a hundred yards down the long, dim lite corridor. His form was smoking from the burnt circuitry on his robe and data-pad. A painful groan escaped his lips before he slipped into unconsciousness again.

"Fair warning…never threaten a guy who has more than enough power to kick your butt!" Chromastone commented.

"Are you done yet?" Tetrax's voice called out.

Chromastone turned around to see that the gigantoids were all off-lined. Some had giant shards of green crystal in them while the rest had their heads blown off. The black suited Petrosapien was leaning against a wall acting as if he had been waiting for a while.

'_Wow! I have got a lot to learn. Hopefully this guy could give me a few pointers.' _Jack pondered.

"Yeah…I'm quite done. How long have you been standing there?" Chromastone asked.

"Ever since you took out the last of Pysphon's bodyguards…now come we must get going!" Tetrax replied before making his way to the elevator doors.

Jack tapped the azure dial on his chest, and in a lustrous show of blue light, returned to human form. He sprinted over towards Tetrax who was operating the interface panel on the side of the wall next to the sliding doors. After inputting a few codes, the doors slide open revealing a dimly lit red room.

The mercenary and super-powered human stepped into the small room. Inside the room there was a flat map of the _Annihilator_ with their current position blinking. After pressing the point of destination, the elevator began to move upwards. Jack decided to use this time to make some small talk with his rescuer.

"You sure know how to fight Tetrax. Just what do you do exactly?" Jack inquired referring to his way of life.

"I'm…a bounty hunter." Tetrax complied.

This made Jack's heart skip a beat and his eyes to widen. It was understandable considering his last encounters with bounty hunters. On cue, Jack's expression turned to suspicion and anger.

"Oh, so let me guess…somebody paid you to retrieve me and the Omnitrix, right?"

"No. I am merely a person trying to redeem himself. I will tell you more later, but right now we must get to the Star Gate."

Suddenly, movement of the elevator abruptly stopped and the sliding doors opened. Both Petrosapien and human sprinted out of the cramped quarters and into the wide space of the hallway.

"The Star Gate room should be the third door on the right down the hallway here." Tetrax enlightened.

Jack looked ahead to see they were coming to a four intersection between the corridors. He saw Tetrax was referring to foyer that went right. Just as they rounded the corner they rapidly stopped dead in their tracks. A gasp escaped from their mouths. Both Tetrax's and Jack's eyes were wide and displayed horrid and frightened expressions.

Standing forty yards down the hallway was a large, broad figure. His chest, torso, and legs were attired in black/red armor. Black cylinders protrude from his arms and wrist. He garnishes a golden gauntlet on his left wrist while a large, powerful sword is sheathed on his back. Multiple tentacles hang down from his face like a beard. His evil, bloodlust eyes pierce into Jack and Tetrax's very being with killer intent.

"Vilgax," Tetrax hissed with much disdain as he narrowed his determined eyes in rage upon the dark lord.

While Tetrax reached for his weapon, Jack brought his hand over the Omnitrix, ready for any attack. Vilgax studied the Petrosapien with interest before he finally recognized him. A sinister smirk grew behind the warlord's mask as he stared down the duo.

"**Tetrax...my former employee? It has been a while. How have you been?"** Vilgax mocked.

"Shut up!" Tetrax roared which in turn startled Jack for a second.

The onyx haired teen could easily perceive that there was indeed a history with these two.

"**You're still holding a grudge? That was centuries ago Tetrax. I advise that you move on from this pity squabble with me." **

"I'll never forget what you did. You'll pay for what have you did to me and the rest of my kind!" Tetrax proclaimed.

Jack cocked a brow in confusion. He was interested in what was transpiring between the two. It was obvious that Vilgax had somehow wronged Tetrax in the past. Not that Jack was surprised. However, it was curious to know what it possibly was.

"**Doubtful," **Vilgax countered. **"But allow me to deduce…you and the human intend to escape my clutches by using my Star Gate."**

"Indeed Vilgax and you are standing in our way!" Tetrax remarked while pulling out his blaster.

Vilgax was unmoved. In fact, he was cackling like a madman from his adversaries' resilience. Out of nowhere, Tetrax and Jack heard the priming of multiple energy blasters. They looked around to see over eight gigantoids standing behind them. Looking back to Vilgax the duo then pinpointed an additional eight battle droids standing behind the warlord.

"**Did you really think I would allow you to leave so easily? After all, the human is much too valuable for me to lose." **Vilgax stated with malicious undertone.

"If we're going down…" Tetrax said.

"We're going down fighting!" Jack finished.

Vilgax deadly glare intensified from the duo's defiance.

"**Destroy the Petrosapien, but leave the human to me." **Vilgax ordered the drones.

Instantaneously, the sixteen gigantoids engaged Tetrax whilst separating him from Jack. The Petrosapien quickly fired four quick shots into four drones, off-lining them in the process. However, one of the battle droids fired a concentrated blast at Tetrax's hand, which in turn destroyed his weapon.

Tetrax looked at the scrapped blaster and realized he would have to us his natural assets to prevail in this battle. The Petrosapien deployed his black helmet before manifesting two long, sharp green crystal blades from his hands. Tetrax jumped at the nearest forty foot tall machine and delivered a deadly slash that cut the robot in two. The black armored Petrosapien continued his butchering against the squad of gigantoids.

Meanwhile, Jack was left to fight the most dangerous being in the universe alone. As Vilgax unsheathed his sword and prepared to attack, Jack activated the Omnitrix and slammed down on the core. Blinding blue light overflowed the huge corridor as Jack's body took a drastic transformation.

His organic animal cells changed into alien plant cells. His body color became green and black with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet seemingly holding rocks. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals now. His face color became black as his overall strength began to increase. His height increased up to nine feet. As the light died away, a humanoid plant creature stood in Jack's place with his arms in a power up position.

"**Swampfire," **Jack shouted out in a stuffy and nasally voice.

Vilgax merely scoffed at Jack's transformation before commenting, **"A Methanosian? Bah! Your choice of transformations is only as worse as your smell." **

"Oh come off me I don't smell that bad." Swampfire replied as he sniffed at his left armpit.

"**I'm going to enjoy squeezing the very life from your little fragile body." **Vilgax declared while focusing his icy stare on the plant alien.

Swampfire smirked from Vilgax's comment, which only enraged him more. "Well then, come at me squid face."

Vilgax let out a war cry as he charged at the Methanosian like a mad bull. His sword was now coursing with red and yellow energy as he reared it back. Swampfire sprinted towards the fuming warlord. Once they got close enough, Vilgax brought his sword down onto the floor mere inches from Swampfire's position. A tremor echoed throughout the ship from the hit.

However, the plant alien was too quick for him as he dodged the lethal swipe and slide between Vilgax's legs. Once Swampfire was behind the dark lord, he turned his body to face him and lit up his palms with methane fireballs. Without hesitation, the human turned Methanosian let loose two powerful fire-streams upon Vilgax's back.

Vilgax merely snarled in annoyance from the fire-blasts that were having no effect on his body. The deadly conqueror activated the Shield of Ziegel on his wrist. In turn, a golden shield manifested from the gem centered on the golden gauntlet. Vilgax reared back his left arm and slammed the golden shield into Swampfire.

The force from the hit sent the Methanosian a good length down the hallway. Painful grunts escaped from Jack as he rolled continuously across the cold metal floor. Once Swampfire stopped rolling, he quickly recuperated and stood straight up. The injuries inflicted on him had hastily healed.

He returned his gaze to Vilgax who was standing fifty yards down the dimly red lit corridor. Both were looking at each other with an equal amount of hate and anger, although Jack made sure to keep his emotions in check. A mischievous smile grew on the black face of Swampfire. He wagged his right index fire side to side in a 'ah, ah, ah' matter.

Vilgax growled furiously before he charged at the Methanosian once more. Swampfire gritted his teeth in anger. He was fixing to lung at the tyrant until a clever idea popped up in his head. Jack ignited the methane in his palms to create fireballs. He aimed them at the ceiling above Vilgax and discharged two intense balls of flame.

The two fireballs burned through ceiling structure and some sort of pipes running across the roof. As a result, vast amounts of hot steam clouded Vilgax's vision while a bit of debris collapsed on the towering conqueror. Swampfire saw his golden opportunity and quickly jumped into action. He got a good running start before he jumped high into the air at Vilgax's head level.

Due to the dense cloud of steam, Vilgax didn't see it coming as devastating right hook collided with his face. Vilgax snarled in pain as he stumbled backwards from the unexpected attack. However, Swampfire didn't cease his onslaught. While holding on by his face tentacles, Jack sent two more punches in Vilgax's face before jumping off and sending roundhouse kick into the warlord's chest.

The pure strength behind the performance led to Vilgax falling on his back. After the Methanosian landed on the floor, he once again charged towards Vilgax's form. Jack jumped into the air with his arms powerful plant arms reared back to unleash upon his opponent. However, Vilgax was quick to recover from the surprise attack and hastily spotted Swampfire fixing to deliver a strong blow.

The dark lord lifted up his right mechanical leg and kicked Swampfire mid-air. The Methanosian went flying backwards before colliding with the ceiling and crashing onto the metal floor yards away. Vilgax, with his sword still in hand, sprinted towards the plant creature. Just as Swampfire was getting to his knees, Vilgax roared as he sent a fatal slash across Swampfire's midsection.

The slash instantly split the Methanosian in to and across the hallway and into a wall. Jack screamed but not from pain, but surprise instead. He looked over to see his legs and waist a few feet behind him. Jack, to say the least, was utterly shocked and awed that he was feeling no pain from losing his lower half.

Suddenly, Swampfire noticed a green vein sprouting out of his spin. It moved across the floor before it attacked itself to his waist. Jack looked on in intrigue with what his body was naturally doing. The vein pulled his lower half across the floor and reconnected it to his upper body. In a matter of seconds, Swampfire was shocked to see that he could feel his legs once more and that the damage was instantly healed.

The humanoid plant returned to his feet and immediately spotted the charging form of Vilgax coming at him again. This time, Jack jumped to the side and dodged the sword attack. Vilgax's blade stuck straight through the thick wall and it was lodged in well. The green conqueror tried to pull it out but was met with negative results.

Swampfire saw another chance as he ignited fire in his hands once more. He shot two dense streams of methane fire upon Vilgax. The green behemoth stumbled backwards, shielding his face with his massive arms. The Methanosian disengaged his fire attack and resorted to a more direct approach.

Using his powerful legs, Swampfire jumped high in the air to punch ready to send another powerful right fist into Vilgax's face. However, the military tyrant predicted such a move and easily grabbed Swampfire's fist mid-air. While holding him up, Vilgax shot Jack a fixed, deadly glare that was overflowing with bloodlust.

"**You worthless weed!" **Vilgax mocked.

Before Swampfire could comply, the warlord slammed his body into the ground and wall for a good thirty seconds. Then, he spun him around a few times before chunking Swampfire down the hallway. The Methanosian landed on the metal floor with a loud thud as he rolled across it a few times.

Jack's wounds were immediately healed as he instantly recuperated from Vilgax's onslaught. He regained his balance and stood upright. He saw Vilgax finally pull his sword out of the wall and turning his gaze upon him. Jack's mind went into overdrive. He was trying to devise a way to beat this guy. But he couldn't, he realized that Vilgax was just too strong for one of his aliens.

All of a sudden…after that last thought, an ingenious idea developed into Jack's head. It was so brilliant that it caused a smile to appear on his face. However, he soon remembered that if he did was he thinking of doing…he might just drain the Omnitrix faster. Jack understood that there really weren't any more options considering that he can't stay in alien mode forever. He returned to reality to see Vilgax making his way towards his position with his sword at the ready.

"**I will finish you insect!" **Vilgax declared while forming his left hand into a fist.

"I wouldn't count on it, ugly." Swampfire countered.

Without warning, Swampfire pulled the red pedals on his shoulders off and threw them at Vilgax's feet. Suddenly, powerful green vines grew up Vilgax's body and wrapped themselves tightly around his every inch form. The intense constriction caused the warlord to drop his sword. Vilgax struggled to fight back against the constricting vines, but was met with futile results.

Swampfire then raised his hand to Omnitrix dial on his chest and slapped it. Another blue light show illuminated the hallway. Stinkfly was revealed as the blinding light died away. The Lepidopterran shoot out rivers of green goo out from his four tube like eyes. Stinkfly didn't stop until the dark lord was totally drenched in the nasty substance.

Jack lifted up his hand and again tapped the Omnitrix dial that was situated between his eyes. Once the blinding light show died down a blue and black phantom looking creature stood there. A cold mist could be seen escaping from his hood.

"**Big Chill," **

Jack opened up his wings to reveal a humanoid moth being. Big Chill inhaled a large amount of air before he exhaled a super icy blast upon Vilgax's constricted and goo drenched form.

"**NO! You insolent worm…I will not be beaten by…" **Vilgax was unable to finish as Big Chill's subzero blast froze Stinkfly's goo and encased the warlord in a block of vines; harden frozen goo, and solid ice.

Big Chill ceased his breathe attack before flying up to Vilgax's frozen form.

"Okay…now I'm finished. You stay here and…keep cool will ya?" Jack taunted.

Big Chill then went intangible and flew over towards Tetrax's position. Speaking of Tetrax, the black armored Petrosapien successful managed to take down twelve of the sixteen battle droids. Sharp, serrated crystal projectiles were littered all across their off-lined bodies that were scattered across the foyer.

The last four were giving Tetrax quite a fight. The Petrosapien dodged and deflected the drones' energy blasts in swift motions. However, the heavy barrage of energy projectiles was really tiring the crystal being out. Without warning, a stray blast made a direct hit on Tetrax's chest blasting him into a wall.

The four gigantoids surrounded the down Petrosapien and brought up their blasters to deliver the final blow. But suddenly, an intangible figure flew straight through the four automatons, instantly freezing them in blocks of ice. As Tetrax rose to his feet he saw this and acted quickly. He brought up his right arm and shot out countless rounds of crystal shards upon the frozen drones.

The blocks were immediately destroyed as hunks of frozen ice and robot debris scattered across the corridor. Big Chill became tangible and landed next to Tetrax whilst folding back his wings to make a cloak.

"Nice job," The Necrofriggian commented.

Tetrax then looked over to the frozen form of Vilgax across the hall. Jack could see the shock and astonishment in his eyes. The Petrosapien returned his gaze towards him.

"Good work, Jack." Tetrax complimented. "But I fear that won't hold him forever. We must get out of here while the getting is good."

"My thoughts exactly,"

Tetrax and Big Chill head towards the third door on the right that was the Star Gate room. Tetrax typed on the control panel on the wall to open the door. Unfortunately, the mechanism would not respond. A growl of frustration emitted from the Petrosapien's mouth.

"No worries, my friend. I'll take care of it." Big Chill rasped in a cold voice.

The Necrofriggian went intangible again and phased through the metal door. He became solid once more as soon as he got on the other side. Big Chill pressed a button on the wall which opened the doors. Tetrax helmet folded backwards as he gave Jack a thumbs up before he strolled into the room. Jack pressed the button again, closing the door in the process.

To ensure Vilgax wouldn't get in easy, Big Chill exhaled another icy breath upon the door, encasing it in a thick sheet of bluish white ice. Tetrax caught up to Jack's idea and decided to lend in some support. He walked up to the door and formed a thick barrier of green crystal in front of it.

"Good idea, Jack that will buy us some crucial time indeed." Tetrax said.

They turned around to see a pathway that led to a giant ring with red lights attached to the circumference of the ring. There was a terminal on the pathway just to the left of the circle. To save on power, Big Chill tapped the Omnitrix dial and converted back to human. Jack placed his hands on his knees.

He was panting like a dog on a hot summer day. His face was flushed as beads of sweat poured down his forehead. Jack couldn't remember the last time he was this tired. Tetrax looked back at Jack with concern present in his eyes.

"You okay?" The Petrosapien inquired.

"I…I'll…be alright. Just…a bit…tired from all that…transforming." Jack explained.

The bounty hunter nodded and accepted his answer. Tetrax and Jack ran down the pathway and stopped at the computer terminal. Tetrax began to type frantically on the screen. The sight of all the unknown alien symbols sort of made Jack's mind spin. It was like pre-calculus all over again, he noted.

"Think you can get us out of here?" Jack asked, finally regaining a bit of his stamina.

"Yes, but it'll take a little time before I can get this machine running." Tetrax replied.

On the other end of the wall, Vilgax's red eyes began to intensify. The black cylinders on his arms activated and began to pump up and down. The steroid boosters caused his arms and body to expand drastically. Suddenly, the icy prison started to crack more and more before…

In a massive display of strength, Vilgax busted out of the block of ice with a loud roar behind it. Jack and Tetrax's eyes widen, knowing that Vilgax finally freed himself. They knew now there was little time left.

"Tetrax…how much longer?" Jack inquired, his voice rising with panic.

The Petrosapien's typing became quicker and hast.

"Just one more minute and…"

Tetrax was interrupted as something big and powerful began to slam against the door. The ice and crystal barriers began to give way by each passing hit.

"Tetrax, I don't think we have another minute." Jack commented with a face full of terror.

Out of the blue, Jack noticed that now the red lights positioned across the circumference of the ring were now lighting up. The fear and dread in Jack's wellbeing began to die away after seeing this. Nonetheless, he knew they still didn't have much time. The ice and crystal barriers were beginning to give way more rapidly.

The raven haired teen brought his left wrist that adorned a silver and blue wristwatch that was the source of his power. Jack noted that the faceplate was blinking blue, indicating that the energy reserves were almost depleted. He immediately knew that there was only enough juice left for one more transformation.

He looked back to Tetrax as he said, "I'll try and buy as much time as I can."

Jack pressed the buttons which caused the Omnitrix core to pop out along with a hologram of an upright reptile looking creature.

"'Bout time I got to try this guy out." Jack proclaimed as he slammed the core down.

An extraordinary indigo light consumed the Star Gate room. Once it died down, a twelve foot tall bipedal reptilian stood in Jack's place. Its skin was mostly dark brown while its underbelly was light beige. It possessed a tail, hoofed feet, and its body was extremely buff, strong and intimidating.

"**Humungousaur," **Jack bellowed with his arms in a power up fashion. "YEAH!"

The ice and crystal barrier cracked away and were about to shatter. The Vaxasaurian clinched his fists and concentrated hard. All of a sudden, his size increased to over sixty feet and his dinosaur features became more pronounced. Stegosaur like spikes sprouted from his back while four spikes grew from the end of his tail. His arms and shoulders became more rigid as his overall strength increased.

Suddenly, the door at last smashed open as thousands of tiny ice and crystal fragments dispersed everywhere as rampaging form of Vilgax busted into the room. Humungousaur raced into action with lightning speeds. Just before the warlord could react, Jack delivered a powerful punch dead center into his face.

The sheer force of the punch sent Vilgax flying out of the room and through the wall at the opposite end of the dark corridor. A debris cloud arose from the dark hole in the wall. Humungousaur turned away from the door and proceeded back to the Petrosapien.

"Tetrax, we gotta get…"

Without warning, a something with a strong grip grabbed Humungousaur by the tail causing him to fall on his knees. The Vaxasaurian looked back in fear to see Vilgax holding him by the tail. The intent to kill was burning in the warlord's eyes.

"**You're not going anywhere, human!" **Vilgax hissed.

Tetrax gasped upon seeing this and quickly responded. He held up both hands and fired multiple rounds of crystal projectiles. The shard diamond like crystals hit Vilgax's body with a massive amount of force. The dark lord cried out in pain as he stumbled backwards once more. Tetrax disengaged from his crystal attack and instead placed his hand on the floor.

As a result, another thick wall of green shiny rock appeared in front of the door. Humungousaur quickly got back up to his feet. Tetrax returned his attention to the monitor. He inputted a few more codes before…

At last, the Star Gate began to illuminate brightly before a swirling vortex of red and white appeared inside the ring structure.

"GO! NOW!" Tetrax demanded as he pointed towards the portal.

The human turned Vaxasaurian approached the swirling mass of light before abruptly stopping meters from it. The bipedal dinosaur like alien turned his gaze to Tetrax in concern.

"What about you?"

"I'll be there soon, but I must ensure that he cannot locate us." Tetrax explained.

Humungousaur nodded as he accepted his answer before running straight into the Star Gate vortex. Tetrax abandoned the gate terminal and prepared to jump through as well. Suddenly, the second wall of crystal shattered again due to the massive punch Vilgax inflicted upon it. Said warlord sprinted into the room with his arms twice as big due to the steroid boosters.

"**No! You will not escape me!" **Vilgax bellowed in blind rage.

The onyx armored Petrosapien simply narrowed his eyes in disdain before complying, "Says you,"

Tetrax held up his left hand fired a few rounds of serrated crystal projectiles at the computer terminal before immediately jumping through the crimson portal. As expected, once the shards made contact with the monitor, the system overloaded. The Star Gate ring and machinery all began to spark and fluctuate. Suddenly, the last second went by as slow as eternity, until the gate ignited and an explosion was created.

The blast sent the rampaging Vilgax back out the door and through multiple rooms. The _Annihilator_ shook violently from the incredible power surge. All lights and computer systems flickered on and off a bit before they initiated their reboot settings.

Inside a dark, dim lite room was a pile of wall rubble. Under it was a slightly beaten form of a dangerous, powerful tyrant. A few pain filled groans emitted from underneath the debris. The pile of metal was quickly moved aside by the massive green arms of Vilgax. The warlord held his head, trying to soothe the throbbing, excruciating headache.

Just as he turned his gaze forward, his red eyes shot open wide with shock and disbelief. He ran into the Star Gate room…or what was left of it. The gate ring was blasted into multiple chunks lying scattered across the floor while the terminal and other essential equipment was destroyed and beyond recovery.

Vilgax fell to his knees as a shocked and distress expression took shape on his squid like face. The warlord threw his arms into the air before letting out a frustrated, powerful roar.

"**NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" **Vilgax's voice carried throughout the ship.

**Omniformer: The Beginning **

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you people enjoyed the update. I put a lot of work into it and I hope it is to your satisfaction. Thank you all for support. Until then…please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

* * *

It is a calm and serene night in the Sahara Desert in Morocco. The atmosphere was clear, the moon was shining, and billions of twinkling stars filled the sky. Gusts of wind blew over and across the many steep and majestic dunes that litter the golden sands of the Sahara. No signs of life were present in this dry, barren wasteland.

Suddenly, atop a huge sand hill, a swirling red/white vortex appeared. Without warning, two figures popped out of the portal and rolled down the kopje before the portal abruptly closed. The first figure was a humongous, dark brown skinned dinosaur looking creature. It appeared to stand on two feet, it hand a tail with spikes at the end, and Stegosaur like spikes going down its back.

The reptilian creature yelped in surprise as it rolled down the huge sand dune without stop. The second figure was a broad, buff being clad in black armor. He too rolled down the dune but only until he pulled out a strange contraption out from this side holster. The being pulled on both ends of the device and it miraculously stretched out to form something like a surf board.

However, this board was hovering off the ground as if it were weightless. The black suited being didn't waste time in jumping on the hover board and flying graciously in the air. He stopped mid-air to watch his friend roll down the dune. All of a sudden, the dial on the reptilian creature's chest began to emit a flashing red light and a beeping sound.

After a few beeps, a lustrous crimson light illuminated the kopje. The dinosaur being was gone and instead replaced by a lean, raven haired teen. This teen was none other than the ally to the Autobots and current wielder of the Omnitrix, Jack Darby. His friend Tetrax watched from the air as he comically rolled down the sandy hill. The Petrosapien couldn't suppress and grin and a chuckle from his companion's unfortunate luck.

A minute or so passed before Jack finally came to a stop at the bottom of the dune. He lay face down in the seemingly endless sandy pits of the Sahara. At the moment, Jack felt weak and exhausted. Not only from the escaping, fighting, but mostly from the multiple transformations. They had drained his stamina in a quick hurry.

Using his arms, he slowly brought his face out of the warm sand, but was struggling to get himself fully off the ground. The sounds of hovering from above caught the onyx haired teen's attention. He looked up to see Tetrax on some sort of hover board. The Petrosapien quickly jumped off the board and pushed it back together to make a small black device.

After placing it in his holster, he offered Jack a hand of assist. Smiling in gratitude, Jack accepted it as Tetrax pulled the teen to his feet. Jack almost fell back for a second. His legs were wobbly and his head was dizzy. It took a short moment for Jack to regain his focus, well at least enough for him to stand up straight.

"You were watching me roll down the hill the whole time weren't you?" Jack inquired.

A smirk formed on the rigid, crystalline face of his rescuer. "Guilty," He complied.

If Jack were an anime, a throbbing vein would be present on his temple. Jack and Tetrax both took a second to gather in their surroundings. They looked across the moonlight reflecting sands that stretched out for thousands of miles.

'_Sand dunes, sand dunes, and oh…what a surprise…more sand dunes! Geez and I thought Jasper was in the middle of nowhere.' _Jack thought.

He turned to look at Tetrax. "Where are we?" Jack mumbled in a fatigue matter.

The superhero teen was still pretty whopped out from their daring and thrilling escape from the squid face jerk, Vilgax. The Petrosapien bounty hunter pulled out some circular disk from one of his holsters on his belt. It projected a holographic image of the globe and a blinking red dot that was their location.

"It appears we are in a place that your kind calls…the Sahara Desert." Tetrax answered as he put the disk back up.

Jack groaned in frustration before slightly face-palming his head.

"Great…we're at one of the most barren and hottest places on Earth." Jack complained.

Normally, Jack wouldn't whine at all, no matter how bad the situation was. The whole ordeal with Optimus losing memories pretty much proved that. Nonetheless, fatigue can have an effect on people's normal reactions.

"Well…look at the bright side. It's nighttime and it's much cooler than it would be in the day. And you're not a captive of Vilgax anymore." Tetrax replied.

Jack smiled in appreciation as he looked up to the Petrosapien. "Yeah, I guess so. Thank you by the way."

"Don't mention it, kid." Tetrax responded with grin on his crystalline face.

Jack took a second to study his environment. He was rather confused as to why they were here.

"So…why did you teleport us here?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid I didn't have time to enter in the coordinates to my ship. Instead, I had to enter in a random location." Tetrax answered.

"Well, at least it's not the Artic or the ocean, that's a plus." Jack complied, regaining a bit of his positive attitude. Jack then turned to face Tetrax again with a serious expression. "So…I'd like to know…who you are. And…why did you save me?"

Tetrax's determined eyes looked at Jack. The teen could see that the diamond based being was contemplating hard. Jack then remembered the reactions between Vilgax and Tetrax. It was obvious that those two had a bad history. Jack then recalled that Vilgax referred to Tetrax as his…_former employee_. This did peak Jack's curiosity.

"I…"

Tetrax was unable to even start as a swirling greenish blue vortex opened up fifteen yards in front of them. The experienced bounty hunter immediately manifested crystal shards through his suit and prepared to fire. Suddenly, out from the portal came a navy blue motorcycle with pink highlights, but the next was what really caught Tetrax's attention…it had no driver.

A smile formed on his face from the sight of the familiar motorcycle. Out from the portal then came a yellow/black sports car, a white/blue sports car, a yellow Plumber drone, and finally a red/blue semi-truck.

"GUYS!" Jack yelled as he ran towards the motorcycle.

Tetrax slightly lowered his hands as his crystalline eyebrow rose in confusion. However, it was the next thing that really shocked the Petrosapien. All the vehicles broke up into separate sections and parts with a strange gear shifting sound behind it. To Tetrax's shock, the vehicles had transformed into bipedal robots.

"Jack!" screamed the blue femmebot that had transformed from the motorcycle.

Arcee and Jack embraced each other in a loving hug, neither caring who was watching. They were just happy to be together again. The other bots just looked on in 'ah' at their moment. The two lovebirds broke apart their embrace as Jack looked towards the other Autobots and IDON. He was so happy to be reunited with his friends.

"I can't tell ya how happy I am to see you guys." Jack said with a beaming smile.

"Agreed, we are glad you are safe, Jackson." Optimus Prime replied with a smile of his own.

The golden AI Plumber drone IDON hovered over towards Jack with a digital smile on his screen. "G-Good to see you alive, Jack. I-I'm sorry that I let you get…" IDON stuttered.

"Don't blame yourself IDON. It was my fault and no one else. And that goes for you too Arcee." Jack complied while looking up to the blue femme.

"No promises," Arcee stated with a warm smile on her face.

IDON then looked behind Jack to see a surprising sight.

"And who's your friend over there?" IDON inquired while mentioning towards Tetrax who was standing in the dark.

He stepped out from the shadows and into the light being given off from the groundbridge. IDON and the Autobots optics went wide when they saw the crystalline face that belonged to Tetrax.

"Dude, is that guy made out of diamond?" Smokescreen asked in awe.

"He is a Petrosapien, more accurately." IDON answered but with surprise evident on his screen.

Jack smirked from their dumbfounded reactions as he walked over towards Tetrax's side.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Tetrax. He helped me escape from Vilgax's ship. Tetrax, these are the Autobots and IDON, my friends." Jack introduced.

The bounty hunter looked up to the mechanical beings and replied, "Pleasure to meet you all. But I suggest we leave immediately before Vilgax's ship sensors detect our location."

"Very well, back to base. We may introduce ourselves there." Optimus ordered.

Jack, the Autobots, and Tetrax walked back into the groundbridge and out of the Sahara desert.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

June Darby came up to the yellow railing of the human center with dried up tears present on her face. She had been sad and emotional distraught ever since Optimus informed her of Jack's kidnapping by an alien tyrant who went by the name, Vilgax. It was bad enough that her son was a part of some alien war that wasn't his, but this was an entirely new level.

To say she wasn't prepared for what Optimus had to say next would be an understatement. She was mortally shocked and in total disbelief, and looked as if she would pass out. Of course it was understandable. How could she possibly believe that her own flesh and blood was in possession of an extraterrestrial watch that can turn him into a variety of alien creatures? It was just ridiculous!

Then, she remembered the fire-man incident that happened a couple months ago. She remembered how that fire humanoid tried to convince her that he was Jack. She obviously ignored him of course, but now…maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe…that fire being was her Jack. It would all make sense.

'_Ugh, who am I kidding? Nothing about all of this makes sense! Nonetheless, the only thing I'm worried right now is my son coming home safe.'_ The raven haired mother thought.

June recalled Optimus retelling Jack's story from what he had told them, them being Team Prime. She listened closely to every word the baritone mech said. Overall, she found it to be overwhelming. Finding an alien transforming watch? Getting hunted down by alien bounty hunters? Saving Jasper from those war drones? And finally getting captured from some alien dictator? It all seemed a bit well…unbelievable and…alien!

Miko and Raff both came to June's side and looked on with equal hope. The towering figure of Optimus Prime was the first to step through, then Bumblebee, Smokescreen, IDON (June has already been introduced to), Arcee and Jack, and an unnoticed Tetrax.

"Jack!" June screamed in happily as she and the kids ran down the stairway to embrace the seemingly exhausted teen in a hug.

The raven haired teen accepted the hug from his mother and his friends. They broke apart after a few seconds, and Jack finally took it upon himself to try and explain everything to his mom.

"Listen mom about…uh…everything…the reason I didn't…" Jack was cut off by June.

"It's okay Jack. Optimus and the rest explained everything to me. I…I can talk with you about this later but now…I'm just glad you're safe." June replied with teary eyes.

"Hey, who's that?!" Miko asked pointing towards Tetrax while catching the attention of the entire missile silo.

Tetrax was taking in everything from floor, walls, computers and roof. Ratchet stepped away from the groundbridge controls and pointed his optics to what Miko was referring to. The old medic's optics immediately widen as a shocked filled expression displayed across his facial plates. He was in disbelief and was wondering if his processor was playing tricks on him.

"Is…is…is that what I think it is?" Ratchet stammered pointing towards Tetrax.

Jack stepped away from his mother and towards his black armored friend.

"Ratchet, this is Tetrax. He helped me escape from Vilgax, and yes Ratchet…he is a Petrosapien." Jack enlightened.

"A Petrosapien? But I thought Ratchet said they were all extinct." Bulkhead inquired.

"Almost extinct. I…I am the last living Petrosapien." Tetrax admitted.

The occupants of the silo looked at the crystal being with pity and sorrow in their eyes and optics. Especially Jack, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Tetrax after hearing that revelation. However, he was also curious as to why he was the last of his kind. Come to think of it, what was the history between Tetrax and Vilgax?

Jack remembered Tetrax stating, _'"I'll never forget what you did. You'll pay for what have you did to me and the rest of my kind!"_

Was Vilgax responsible for the death of the Petrosapien race, with the exception of Tetrax? Deep down, Jack believed that the green goliath was indeed responsible.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Optimus said in his usual baritone voice.

Tetrax looked down for a minute. Jack could depict shame, failure, and grief on his facial features. He brought up his crystalline face once again before replying, "It's alright. However, I am curious too. I was told the Cybertronian race died out after your home world went dark."

"Most of our kind did when the Great War for Cybertron broke out. The few remaining survivors exodus from Cybertron and dispersed across the galaxy." Optimus enlightened.

"I see. I'm sorry but may I ask what your names are?" Tetrax inquired.

"Pardon me. My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This here is Ratchet our Chief Medical Officer." Optimus introduced.

"Yeah…yeah, just please don't break anything while you're here." Ratchet muttered while returning to his work station.

Bulkhead stepped forward. "I'm Bulkhead,"

"I'm Smokescreen and this here is Bumblebee." Smokescreen said.

Bumblebee bleeped a few times and Raff later translated.

"He said, 'Nice to meet you crystal dude.' I'm Raff by the way." Raff complied.

Tetrax was wide eyed for a moment. "Wait…you understood that?"

His question was left unanswered as Miko ran forward with a gleeful smile on her face.

"And I'm Miko. What kind of powers you have? Can you fly? Can you shoot diamond shards through your hands? Do you have super strength? Do you..."

Miko was interrupted as Jack placed a hand over her mouth.

"Miko…seriously, calm down for a moment. To answer your questions, no he can't fly. Yes he can shoot diamond shards and more. And yes he has super strength." Jack explained.

"And I'm Arcee," The blue femme said with a hand on her hip.

"And she's also Jack's girlfriend." Miko whispered to Tetrax.

"Hey!" Arcee snapped, overhearing what the Asian girl said. "That's on a need to know bases, and he didn't need to know that."

Tetrax stepped in and complied, "It's alright. Besides, I already knew the second you and Jack had your little hugging moment." The Petrosapien smirked causing the femme warrior to blush.

"And I'm June Darby, Jack's mother." June said.

The medical woman was quite shocked to be in the presents of a being made out of crystal. June passed it off, knowing it was no stranger than transforming robots. She let out a deep sigh before continuing, "Thank you for saving my son, Tetrax."

The Petrosapien smiled and replied, "Your welcome, Ms. Darby."

"I too, along with the rest of Team Prime, thank you Tetrax for saving our friend. We are in your debt. If you must, you are more than welcomed to stay here for as long as you like." Optimus offered with much hospitality.

"Well…I'm in no hurry to get back to my ship. So I'll take you up on that offer. Thank you, Optimus Prime." Tetrax responded.

"You are more than welcome. It's the least we can do." Optimus replied.

Over an hour and a half passed as Jack and Tetrax both told the ordeal that transpired on Vilgax's warship. Team Prime was still all in the command center. Most of them, except Ratchet, were listening to the duo's story with much intrigue. The humans, IDON, and Tetrax were all up on the concrete platform that was the human center.

"Dude, I'm so jealous!" Miko said with a pout present on her smooth face.

"You're jealous that I got captured and nearly killed?" Jack inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…no," Miko claimed in a 'matter of fact' tone. "I'm jealous that you got some butt kicking action and I missed it. I'm jealous that you can turn into super-powered aliens at will."

"I'm sure that if you had a deadly space tyrant after you and who wants you dead you would think differently." Jack countered.

"Speaking of space tyrant, I don't think this is the last time we see Vilgax. He will be back for revenge. I'm sure of it. " IDON proclaimed.

"If he does…I'll be there to take him down." Tetrax added

He was seating on a wooden cargo box behind the TV while working on his handheld blaster.

The others looked at him with bewilderment. The raven haired teen took it upon himself to ask the Petrosapien about his obvious history with the dark lord.

"Uh…Tetrax," Jack called out.

The black armored crystalline being set down his weapon while turning to face the Omnitrix wielder with his green, determined eyes.

"Um…if I may…what's the story with you and Vilgax? I mean, I can understand why you or anyone would hate him, but from what it looked like…you have a history with him. And again, why did you save me in the first place?" Jack asked.

Tetrax closed his eyes as he lowered his head. Jack could see that he was contemplating hard and he could make out anguish on his facial features. Everyone looked at Tetrax curiously, wondering what emotional baggage the Petrosapien was carrying. Jack saw this and presumed that the memories were too painful for Tetrax to recall.

"Huh…I mean if you don't want to talk about it's cool I guess." Jack stated.

Tetrax looked back to the raven haired teen and complied, "It's okay, Jack. Though the memories are…awful, it may do you some good to hear it."

Jack's brow raised in confusion and curiosity. He sat down on the couch to hear Tetrax's story.

Tetrax sighed deeply before looking back towards Team Prime. "Many years ago, when I was young, I was a mercenary. I didn't care about anyone but myself. One day, Vilgax came to me and offered me an enormous sum to steal a sacred, powerful crystal that gave birth to Petropia and all Petrosapiens.

"Being the selfish person I was back then, I accepted the job. I willingly betrayed my people and stole the crystal. After I finished the job and collected my reward, Vilgax created a weapon using the crystal's power. When my people refused to surrender to Vilgax's tyranny, he decided to make an example of them by destroying Petropia in its entirety." Tetrax paused.

Everyone's eyes and optics were wide as if they had jumped into the Arctic Ocean. They were all trying to absorb this unexpected information. None of them would've known that Tetrax was partially responsible for the destruction of his home world. They remained quiet and continued to listen, knowing that he wasn't finished. The last Petrosapien was just gathering up his thoughts while trying to suppress his emotions.

Tetrax sighed once more before continuing, "My own selfish actions led to the annihilation of my people and left me to wander the universe…the last of my kind. From that day, I vowed to never let another powerful weapon fall in the hands of Vilgax.

"When I heard the rumors of the legendary Omnitrix coming back to light, I knew Vilgax would undoubtedly pursue it. So, I followed its energy signature straight to Earth. I arrived here just when Jack was captured by Vilgax. I didn't waste a single second in tracking down Vilgax's ship and saving Jack before that maniac could kill him and remove the Omnitrix."

Autobot Outpost Omega-1 was in total silence. It was so quiet that you hear the faint sounds of water dripping from the pipes in the distant parts of the silo. Many of the emotions flowing through the base were shock, sorrow, and understanding. Shocked: to hear that this seemingly nice but also gruff guy was responsible for the death of his home world. Sorrow: for him knowing he's the last of his kind. Understanding: from the Autobots part considering they know what it's like to lose your home planet.

Jack was the first to break the long silence. "Tetrax, I'm…so sorry to hear that."

Tetrax looked back to Jack with a down look. "It's okay. I told you this because I hope it might help you. The Omnitrix is not a toy. It's a very powerful piece of alien tech that Vilgax and many others like him will do anything to get their claws on it. Just as Azmuth did, you must protect it with your life and never let it fall in the wrong hands."

"Who's Azmuth?" Smokescreen asked.

"Azmuth was the creator of the Omnitrix. He disappeared in space with the Omnitrix in hand. However, he never returned to his home world. No one knows what happened to him after that." Tetrax enlighten.

While still in awe after hearing everything Jack and Tetrax said, Smokescreen looked over to see Ratchet still typing away on the computer console. He was a bit annoyed to see that Ratchet didn't seem the slight bit interested in what Jack and especially Tetrax were saying.

"Hey doc, why don't you come listen to this? What's got you so preoccupied over there?" Smokescreen asked.

The medic looked scoffed before looking at the scout with an annoyed expression. "Well someone has to monitor for Decepticon activity."

Suddenly, after that one word -Decepticon- Jack stopped and had an immediate flashback. He remembered how Vilgax had said he recently destroyed the _Nemesis_ and that Megatron and a few other Decepticons escaped while the others parish. He decided that now would be a good time to tell the 'Bots.

"Yeah, I don't think you guys have to worry about the Decepticons anymore." Jack said.

The others looked at Jack with confused and questioning faces.

"And why's that?" Ratchet inquired.

Jack sighed before clarifying, "Uh…Vilgax said he destroyed the _Nemesis_."

At that moment, everyone went extremely quit. Ratchet immediately dropped his tool which broke upon colliding with the floor. Team Prime was dumbfounded and in complete shock. Everyone's eyes were wide and their jaws hanged down. After a minute or so of total silence, Arcee was the first to speak.

"W-w-what?" She stuttered.

"How?" Bulkhead asked.

Bumblebee bleeped something.

"Dude…that can't be," Smokescreen mumbled.

"Explain," The Prime demanded.

Optimus was equally startled and surprised from this information as everyone else was.

"I can't say for sure if it's real, but Vilgax seemed pretty serious when he told me. He said that he was close to killing Megatron before he and few others escaped through a space bridge. After that, Vilgax said he destroyed the _Nemesis_. That's all I know." Jack explained.

"But if it were true, why would he destroy the 'Con? Not that I'm complaining." Smokescreen said.

"I know that Vilgax not only wants the Omnitrix, but to either enslave or destroy the Earth. I believe he saw that Megatron had the same goals in mind too, and Vilgax knew that Megatron would no doubt get in the way. So squid face…eliminated the competition, so to speak." Jack summed up.

Another period of silence transpired by as Team Prime, the last known surviving Autobots, was left to contemplate on this shocking, unexpected news. The Decepticon warship, Megatron's armies of Vehicons and Insecticons, were all destroyed. Said Decepticon warlord's fate was unknown, but from Vilgax had told Jack it was certain he was still out there somewhere. Plotting. Preparing for a deadly return.

Nonetheless, without an army or warship, they knew that Megatron would be the least of their concerns for quite possibly a long, long time. Now, their main priority would be focused on this, Vilgax the Conqueror.

"It would make perfect sense." Optimus's baritone rumbled through the base. "Autobots, I believe we are now dealing with an equal and quite possibly, a greater threat than the Decepticons ever were."

"So, what do we do?" Arcee inquired.

Optimus looked at his team for a few seconds before replying, "To ensure the safety of Earth, we must stop Vilgax from whatever sinister plans he is undoubtedly plotting."

"That works for me, but Vilgax is mine." Tetrax complied.

Arcee looked at the Petrosapien and could very well see a familiar desire for revenge in his eyes. It reminded the blue femme of her yearning for payback against Airachnid and Starscream for killing her partners. But she has since then abandoned those longing for retribution. She now has Jack, and is only concerned in loving and protecting him.

"Tetrax," Jack said. "Vilgax is very powerful. I mean, we got lucky in getting off his ship alive and unharmed. I don't think it's wise to engage him blindly. If we're going to take him down, we have to do it together…as a group."

Optimus and the others smiled proudly at Jack. He was impressed with how much Jack has matured and what bravery he has shown. Arcee felt a warm, loving smile form on her face. The two wheeler just couldn't help but feel impressed with her boyfriend's wisdom.

"I agree with Jack. If we're going to defeat this powerful enemy, we must do so as a unit just as we would against the Decepticons or MECH." Optimus stated.

Tetrax gazed at Jack sternly before complying, "You don't understand. I will ensure Vilgax gets what's coming to him, no matter what."

The Petrosapien left the human center, walked down the steps, and down the corridor going deeper into the base. He was heading towards his temporary quarters that Optimus gave him. The others watched the crystal being until he was out of sight.

Jack merely sighed in response from Tetrax's stubbornness. However, he wasn't going to judge. Tetrax had every right to want to extract revenge upon Vilgax, but he can't think he can go in and kill the universe's most dangerous being alone.

After a while, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had to take Miko and Raff home. IDON was recharging in med bay. Smokescreen, Ratchet, and Optimus had retired to their quarters. Arcee was in her own quarters waiting for Jack's arrival. Said Omnitrix wielder was still in the human center with only his mother. The ebony haired teen was busy explaining everything that happened from when he acquired the Omnimatrix to his kidnapping by Vilgax.

"Jack, you do realize that now…you can't have a normal life anymore. Not only because of the 'Bots, but now because of that…that…thing on your wrist!"

"I know mom. Trust me, I know." Jack pulled up his sleeve to look at said device on his wrist. "I never really asked for this thing. It just happened. But I know now that it, like it or not, has to be me. It's up to me to utilize its power. And…it's up to me…or should I say Team Prime…to take down Vilgax, once and for all."

"Jack no! You said it yourself that you barely kept Vilgax subdued long enough for you and Tetrax to escape. Honey, you're not a warrior. Stay out of this and let the Autobots handle this." June tried to reason.

"No mom. You don't understand. You haven't seen Vilgax. You haven't witnessed his power. Though the Autobots are tough I…I don't know if they're ready to take on someone like him." Jack countered.

June put her hands on her hip and gave Jack a glare. "Oh, and what makes you think you can fight this Vilgax character?"

The teen held up his Omnitrix wrist to June before retorting, "This of course. Mom, this thing can defy the laws of physics and transform me into all sorts of aliens. There's only like a couple dozen unlocked so far, but IDON tells me there are over a million alien DNA samples encoded inside. If I can master this thing, Vilgax and any other villain won't stand a chance."

June's lowered her head and sighed in defeat. She knew would not convince Jack to stay out of the way. He was determined and nothing, including his own mother, was going to stand in his way. It reminded her of when Jack chose to stay with the 'Bots during the whole Unicron ordeal. And a good thing he did too. Maybe, just maybe, Jack could be right again.

"Mom, I know you're worried for my safety. It's okay I understand that. But mom there isn't an alternative. The Omnitrix is attached to my wrist and isn't coming off any time soon. I have to so to do this to protect you, Arcee, and the others." Jack added.

June didn't hide the smile that appeared on her face. She could see that her son had indeed grown and matured. He was young strong man willing to sacrifice his life to make sure his family and friends stay safe.

"Okay. I can see I'm not going to change your mind. I don't like the fact that your putting yourself in danger, but as long as the 'Bots, IDON, and Tetrax are with you I'll feel somewhat better." June said.

Jack smiled and took the incentive to hug his mother. They stayed in each other's embrace for a while.

**Omniformer: The Beginning **

Arcee sat upright on her bed with her legs dangling of the side and crossed. She tapped her digits on the soft fabric in an impatient matter. Her optics was keyed in on the door.

"Ugh, what's taking him?" The blue femme asked in an annoyed tone.

Right on cue, the metal door slid open to reveal the exhausted form of Jack Darby. He came in with bags under his eyes while covering his mouth to suppress a yawn. He walked over to his partner who gladly picked him up and laid him on the birth next to her side.

"What took you?" Arcee inquired calmly but as well demandingly.

The Omnitrix bearer looked up to gaze at his loved one with a smile present on his face. "I was just having a discussion with my mom. She's obviously not too fond on the idea of me fighting Vilgax and etcetera. But I convinced her that I was grown up and fully capable of handling myself." Jack explained.

"She's not the only one who doesn't like that idea," Arcee confessed with her arms crossed over her breast plates.

Jack gazed into Arcee's cerulean optics with strong resolve and determination.

"Arcee," Jack spoke with confidence. "Whether you like it or not, I have to fight alongside you all to defeat Vilgax. I mean, not only is he after me anyways but I do have the most powerful device in the universe present on my wrist. If I can learn how to better utilize the Omnitrix, Vilgax and other villains won't stand a chance."

Concern and worry overflowed in her eyes. It was something he easily picked up on.

"I don't want you getting hurt. I couldn't bear losing you." Arcee confessed.

"Arcee…could lean down?" Jack asked.

The blue Autobot didn't have a second thought as she complied. She brought her helm eye level with Jack. She was rather curious as to why Jack wanted her down here.

"Okay, why do you…" Arcee was cut off as Jack cupped her soft metallic face and went in for a passionate kiss. Arcee's optics shot wide open from surprise, but she immediately closed them as she felt a tidal wave of relaxation wash over her. She could feel Jack's tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. Arcee graciously accepted.

Their tongues wrestled with each other for over five minutes before Jack had to break it off for air. They both whimpered in disappointment. With his hands still on either end of Arcee's face, Jack looked into her beautiful optics with a tender smile.

"I promise you Arcee, I am not going to die any time soon. We will defeat Vilgax and stop whatever he's planning. I know we will." Jack stated.

Arcee was quite impressed with Jack's change of character. At first, he was a teenage boy filled with self-doubt and girl issues. Now, he was confident as ever and had a sense of charm that got her spark beating rapidly. Despite his past confidence issues, he was always brave and courageous. Even in the toughest of situations he always had hope. It was one of the many things she loved and admired about him. She abandoned all negative thoughts and inwardly agreed with her boyfriend. Together, nothing could stop them.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

High in Earth's orbit, shield by an advanced cloaking field, is none other than a humongous, terrifying warship dubbed the _Annihilator_. Inside the conning tower, a fuming green warlord stomped into the bridge. If Vilgax was a mad dog he'd be foaming from the mouth right now. He was pretty furious over recent events. The Omnitrix in his grasp and at the last moment, it is taken away from him by a Petrosapien that has been out to kill him for the longest time.

'_Of all the incompetence! I was so close! That damn walking pile of rock will pay, mark my words! PAY!' _Vilgax claimed inwardly.

Pysphon was behind him, hovering on a red holographic panel. The black/red floating ball intelligence ball known as I-Sphere was flying next to Pysphon. The former was twiddling his sharp finger digits in fear and anxiety.

He had a feeling Vilgax would lash out at him any second now. The bioids continued to monitor the computer terminals to keep the ship optimal. Vilgax angrily walked down the pathway and stopped at the end to look out the window upon the blue Earth below.

"**I don't believe this!" **The green warlord shouted. **"How?! How could this have happened?! How in the universe did that insolent Petrosapien get aboard my ship, let alone find us?" **

Pysphon looked to I-Sphere for some form on explanation to give his master. The black ball projected a holographic screen with information scrolling by. Vilgax's servant skimmed through the data quickly before turning his attention back to his lord.

"I-Sphere reports that there was indeed a teleportation energy frequency detected at least seconds prior to Tetrax freeing our prisoner. It would be safe to assume that Tetrax somehow got past our cloaking field and was able to teleport himself aboard." Pysphon explained.

"**And if my former employee was able to track us before he will do it again. Fighting Tetrax and the Omnitrix bearer is one thing, but if the human truly is allied with the Autobots then we could have a serious problem on our hands. Engaging a team comprised of well experienced Cybertronian warriors, a Petrosapien out for revenge, and a one boy army is just begging for defeat." **Vilgax said.

"What do you suppose we do my liege?" Pysphon inquired.

Vilgax, while still looking out the window, was contemplating on all possible routes and alternatives to take. After a few moments, he finally came to a conclusion.

"**If we are to have any success we must call upon reinforcements. The Autobots have had plenty of training against drones and will tear apart our forces like paper. Not to mention they hold the advantage with the Petrosapien and the Omnitrix bearer fighting alongside them." **The squid face warrior proclaimed.

"What reinforcements did you have in mine, master?" Pysphon asked with a bit of curiosity.

Unexpectedly, Vilgax chuckled maniacally for a few seconds before continuing. **"Oh nothing much…just my entire conquering fleet of interstellar warships," **

An evil grin began to form of Pysphon's white face until an important thought struck his mind.

"Um…master, you do realize this ship is the only warship equipped with hyperspace capabilities. Your fleet will be unable to get to this world." Pysphon confessed.

"**True. We've never needed the entire fleet to possess hyperspace drives considering they are always brought to the attacking planet by Star Gate." **Vilgax finished.

"And since our Star Gate was destroyed…we currently do not possess the means to bring your conquering fleet to Earth." Pysphon said while Vilgax emitted an enraged growl.

All of a sudden, the black ball with four red spikes on either end began to bleep wildly. This undoubtedly caught the attention of both beings. The dark lord turned his attention upon his little spymaster with a demanding glare.

"**What is it, I-Sphere?" **

The onyx sphere hovered towards the green goliath. It projected another crimson holographic screen with an incredible amount of information scrolling by. Vilgax was able to read it all quickly. Suddenly, after he was done reading, a sinister smile grew behind his mask.

"**Yes. YES! Oh how fortunate are we!" **Vilgax bellowed with evil excitement.

"Master?" Pysphon whispered in confusion to his reaction. What could I-Sphere have shown Vilgax than would drastically change his mood like that?

******"Oh yes…I knew downloading the information off the Decepticon database would be beneficial but nothing like this! Thanks in part to those machines…my powerful armada will invade this planet. The Omnitrix bearer will have no choice but to surrender or he shall bear witness as his entire planet burns!"**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry there wasn't any action in this chapter. I promise there will be plenty in future updates. As always, reviews are appreciated as they do help me update more frequently and it's nice to read them.

On another note, I'm thinking of making another Ben 10/Transformers crossover after this story. It will be ten times better than my old one that I can promise you. I was just wondering what you guys think.

Well, until next time. Please R&R


	20. Chapter 20

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

* * *

"**Oh yes…I knew downloading the information off the Decepticon database would be beneficial but nothing like this! Thanks in part to those machines…my powerful armada will invade this planet. The Omnitrix bearer will have no choice but to surrender or he shall watch as his entire planet burns!" **Vilgax exclaimed while laughing like a psychopath.

Pysphon watched his master with bewilderment. He was more than curious as to what the little intelligent spy-drone had shown Vilgax that would change his attitude so quickly. However, the white faced alien had a strong feeling that whatever it was would put all the cards back in their hands. A moment went by before Pysphon took it upon himself to speak up.

"Lord Vilgax, may I ask what is it that I-Sphere has shown you that has made you so…cheerful?" Pysphon inquired with a hint of nervousness.

The massive, bulking figure of Vilgax turned away from the window to look back at his servant. His bloodlust eyes were glowing brighter than a red giant star. It obviously sent a few shivers down Pysphon's spine. No matter how much time you spend with Vilgax, you can never get used to his bone chilling stare.

"**I already told you. Something that will bring my conquering fleet to this planet in a matter of seconds," **The green warlord answered.

"I…still do not understand. Could you…clarify my liege?"

"**Now… where would all the fun be in spoiling the surprise, Pysphon?" **Vilgax replied with amusement present in his tone. The warlord turned to his bioids manning the computer consoles before barking an order. **"Bioids, take the ship to the coordinates that I-Sphere has uploaded to your processors." **

The mindless drones nodded obediently as the typed frantically on the holographic keyboards. In matter of seconds, the _Annihilator_ began to steadily descend from orbit and into Earth's atmosphere. The tune fork shaped warship continued to steadily drop deeper into Earth's atmosphere.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

It was late evening at Autobot Outpost Omega- 1. June Darby went back to the hospital in Jasper to tend to her patients. Bulkhead and Bumblebee had taken their charges home. And Agent Fowler, the Autobots designated liaison, will arrive in the morning to question Jack. Oh joy!

Speaking of, the raven haired teen, Jack Darby walked down the corridors of the Autobot base sluggishly. He was still a bit tired from training with Tetrax. After taking a much needed shower, he was dressed in a clean pair of grey athletic shorts and a white t-shirt.

The day started off early this morning with Jack and Tetrax both ground-bridging to Tetrax's ship, hidden in the Rockies, to gather some computer equipment. Once that task was done they returned to allow IDON to sync Tetrax's advanced computer tech to the Autobots mainframe.

Why? The answer was of course to enable them a better chance of tracking down Vilgax's ship. The yellow Omni-Nanoid was still hooking up the last of Tetrax's equipment to the computers. Raff was with him helping while also learning. The young boy genius was obviously quite fascinated with the alien tech.

While that was happening, Tetrax and Jack went to the sparring room to better master his alien powers. The sparring center was a large room with a ceiling over one hundred feet high and plenty of room for Cybertronian or human to conjugate in. Optimus and Bumblebee both went on their daily patrol leaving Miko, Smokescreen, Arcee, and Bulkhead to watch the duo fight.

Though today had been kind of tiring for Jack he was somewhat excited in discovering three new alien forms he had yet to see. Jack can still plainly remember how todays little sparring match went. It started in him turning into a humanoid blob of blue goo.

Tetrax explained that this alien was called a Polymorph. Jack decided to name the alien form 'Goop' for obvious reasons of course. Though the others were slightly grossed out by Goop, Jack was impressed by Goop's powers and abilities. Despite its grossness, Jack found Goop to be quite awesome.

The second alien was a hulky, shoulder broad alien with natural yellow armor bulks on its shoulders, arms, back and legs. There was black trimming in between the yellow bulks and it' underbelly and chest was white. Tetrax said that this alien species was called Arburian Pelarota. After putting the alien's power in action, which was to roll up in a sphere and roll around and crush stuff, Jack came up with an excellent name, Cannonbolt.

The last alien form was truly an interesting one. It stood at almost seven foot tall. Its head, arms, and legs were black while its torso and chest were blue. It has two long, cable like antenna on its head and a tail similar in design. All three cable like extensions had golden plug tips at the end. His fingertips were equipped with the golden plug tips too. This transformation had a single blue eye and had a certain air around him that beamed with confidence.

Jack as well as Miko, Arcee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen marveled at this new transformation, especially Miko. They had never before seen anything like this or any of the others in their travels across the galaxy. Arcee, as well as the other present Autobots came to wonder…what else was out there?

Tetrax stated that this new form was of the Conductoid species, able to control electricity or any energy at whim. It didn't take long for Jack to come up with an awesome name that suited this new form well, Feedback. Jack came to really like this Feedback transformation. In fact, he was so in love with it, he was really disappointed when the Omnitrix timed out.

As Jack walked through the halls of the Autobot base, a smile appeared on his face as he recalled the sheer excitement he felt when transforming into Feedback. It felt incredible being able to control energy and have it course through you like that. The raven haired teen knew that no doubt about it, he would be changing back to Feedback a little more often.

Jack brought himself out of his mind daze as he came across the door to Arcee's quarters. He entered the code into the second control pad that Arcee had put in for him on his height level. In no time at all, the metallic door slid open as Jack walked in tiredly. He saw Arcee standing by her berth with her backside turned towards him.

"Hey partner," She complied while still facing away from him.

Jack was about to reply until he saw that she was typing on some data-pad that had a cable connecting into her chest. The teen's eyebrow arose in confusion from what he was seeing.

"Uh…hey 'Cee," Jack replied. "So…what are you doing?"

A couple seconds later, she turned her helm to face him with a warm, tender expression on her metallic face.

"You'll see," She answered.

Arcee inputted a few commands into the control pad before unplugging it from her chest. The femme closed her blue optics in concentration. Suddenly, Arcee's entire form began to glow brightly. It was so intense Jack had to turn away while covering his eyes from the blinding light.

After a few more seconds, the light had disappeared. Jack uncovered his eyes, only to meet with a shocking sight. Standing there was no longer a fifteen foot tall, Amazonian Cybertronian warrior, but instead a 5'7'' human girl.

She appeared to be in her early twenties and had pale, flawless skin. Her body was lean and had an hour glass shaped figure. She wore blue/white boots with black denim pants that hugged her thighs well, and a bright blue short sleeved shirt to complement it. Her hair was cut shoulder length and it was colored bright blue with pink highlights to commentate it. All in all, she was drop dead gorgeous.

The supermodel type woman turned around to face Jack. She had a few strands of blue hair over her face. Pink, succulent lips that formed a loving smile adorned her priceless face while a pair of electric blue eyes looked into Jack's with a certain emotion: love.

Jack's jaw looked as if it was about to fall off from its hinges. His eyes were opened wide in total astonishment. The onyx haired teen could even feel his own heart beating through his chest at rapid speeds. The woman giggled from Jack's speechlessness which only made things worse for the Omnitrix bearer.

"A…A…A-Arcee?" Jack stuttered comically.

"Yes partner it's me. You like?" Arcee asked with her hands on her curvy hips.

"Y-y-yeah…definitely," Jack stammered with sweat forming on his forehead. "B-but…how d-did you…uh…do that?"

"It's the new Pretender mode that Ratchet equipped us all with. He's been working on it for a while but thanks to your pal IDON they both managed to complete it. We just a thought…we can change our forms into synthetic human bodies and back. It's a handy feature for stealth operations or for better interaction with humans." Arcee explained.

'_Looks like I'm in IDON's debt now.' _Jack said inwardly.

"However," Arcee smiled as she walked over towards Jack whilst swaying her sexy hips. The femme turned human then hooked her arms around Jack's neck. The teen gulped from nervousness as her nose began to touch his. He could feel her breathe tickling his skin. "I was thinking of using this new feature for something entirely…different."

Jack could feel his heart rate quickly increasing while his breathing became hastier. His face blushed tomato red as well. The superhero teen couldn't remember a time in his life when he was ever this excited and nervous at the same time. Truly, the onyx haired boy felt like he was on Cloud 9.

The Omnitrix wearer gulped anxiously before complying, "So…huh…what did you have in mind?"

A loving smile formed from her candy like pink lips. Their faces only centimeters apart as she looked into his steely blue eyes while he starred back into hers. Jack and Arcee both simultaneously closed the distance as their lips joined together. He took the incentive to wrap his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

They both felt calmness, relaxation, and warmth overcome their bodies and minds. They let their tongues wrestle against each other as euphoria began to set in. The blue haired woman and the ebony haired superhero remained like this for what seemed like an eternity but in reality only five minutes.

The duo reluctantly pulled away to fill their lungs hastily with much needed air. Arcee continued looking into her boyfriend's eyes with a smirk adorning her beautiful face. Jack could only smile in response as his body and soul were overwhelmed with the true love he felt.

Arcee then unexpectedly grabbed Jack by his left arm and began to pull him in the general direction of her private washroom. He had a good feeling about where this was leading towards. In response, a smirk grew on his lips as naughty thoughts began to consume his mind.

However, the teen put those thoughts aside as he tried to think clearly. He realized that maybe it might be a little too early in their relationship to be doing this. Not that he didn't want to course, but…Jack still felt that now may not be the right time. He thought maybe it would be good to question Arcee if she was fully ready or not.

"Huh…uh…Arcee are…you sure…about this?" Jack faltered while still breathing rapidly.

The blue femme turned her head to him with a smirk present on her face. "Of course I am. Besides, we're both kind of dirty and we'll save water this way."

"It's a big step in our relationship and…" Jack was cut off as Arcee stopped meter before the entrance to the washroom and placed a finger on his mouth in 'shushing' matter.

"I know, Jack. I'm ready for this...but...if you're not then I'm willing to wait a little longer." Arcee replied in an almost disappointed tone.

Jack didn't want to make her feel disappointed. It was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. However, despite that his body was telling him yes, he still felt that it was still too early in their relationship for this. They were indeed in love and crazy about each other sure. Nevertheless, it was still too early for them in Jack's own opinion.

"I think it's still a bit too early for us. I'm not quite sure I'm ready for this yet, Arcee." Jack confessed.

Arcee's smile deflated somewhat, but she immediately perked up a bit before asking in a hopeful tone, "Can we at least shower together though...but yah know without out the...interfacing?"

Jack blinked a couple times in contemplation. They were going to shower together naked but not interface. One could argue that that too was still going a little too far and Jack would definitely agree. But hey, Jack was a nice guy and he would do anything to ensure that Arcee was happy. So the teen decided that he would bend the rules just a bit whilst still not crossing that line. After all, he wants their first time to be special.

"I suppose,"

Arcee smiled in response. The Amazonian warrior hooked her arm around Jack's and pulled him into the washroom in a quick hast.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

It was night time in the marvelous Andes Mountains of Chile. Bright twinkling stars, a waxing crescent moon, and a few clouds littered the sky. Light from the heavens shined off the glaciers and snow from the mountainous peaks. The land was devoid of any civilization for miles. The scene itself was quite relaxing and serene.

Suddenly, the harmony was shattered as an enormous object flew out of the sky and was flying closer to the towering, snowy peaks. Said object was a red, orange, and black interstellar warship that was almost shaped like a tune fork with a conning tower in the back. This ship was none other than the _Annihilator_, the private warship of a deadly space tyrant, Vilgax.

Deadly crimson lightning danced in between the split ends at the front of the ship. Low ominous sounds from the engines echoed across the land. It sent a sense of unease and dread across the mountainous area.

Vilgax the Conqueror was standing in the bridge with his hands behind his back. He was looking out across the humongous peaks of rock and ice that went on for thousands of miles. A disgusted sneer appeared behind his red and black trimmed mask.

Everything about this planet: the animals, plants, landscape and especially the human race disgusted him and just made him want to destroy it all right now. However, the warlord knew that until he can get the Omnitrix, he would have to wait until later to obliterate the Earth.

The _Annihilator_ was beginning to slow down as it approached the surface. The warship itself was very big, almost half the size of some of the mountains themselves. Nonetheless, Vilgax didn't need to fear of the natives seeing the ship due to them being hundreds of miles from civilization and they currently have their cloaking field on. Not that they were worried about the humans seeing them as they could easily crush any human opposition.

"_Master, we are approaching the selected coordinates I-Sphere gave us." _One of the drones manning the terminals stated.

"**Excellent. Bring the ship down as close as you can to the selected designation." **Vilgax ordered.

Minutes later, the huge war vessel had settled down into a deep, massive valley that hid the ship well. In fact, the valley was so big, there was still more than enough land the ship didn't take up. There appeared to be up to a few city blocks of land not being taken up.

In front of the _Annihilator_ was a large mountain that towered above the warship by thousands of feet. To just the regular observer, this was a large, jagged rock with glacier and snow coating the peak, nothing really special about it. However, in hindsight, there was indeed something special about this location and this mountain…or what was rather under it.

"_Lord Vilgax, if you wish, we can use the fusion cannon to forge a tunnel straight through the base of the mountain to get to your destination." _The same drone informed.

"**Very well then, but proceed with caution." **The green warlord answered.

The bioids continued type frantically on the holographic keyboards entering in loads of commands and sequences. Vilgax's right hand man, Pysphon watched from his hovering platform in bewilderment. He was curious to why Vilgax landed the ship here in this land of rock and ice, and why then they needed to make a tunnel in the first place.

'_Why are we out here? Why do we need to make a tunnel? What is the purpose of all this? There's nothing out here except jagged rocks, glaciers, and maybe a few inferior mountain animals_.' Pysphon pondered.

"Uh…my liege, may I ask why are we are out here?" Pysphon asked.

Without turning his head away from the front view, Vilgax replied, **"You shall soon see, Pysphon."**

A short moment passed by as the drones completed typing the commands. The red lightning in between the split ends of the vessel began to intensify incredibly. All of a sudden, a crimson beam shot out from the front and struck the base of the mountain with a violent force. Rocks, stones, and anything else in the way were immediately vaporized as the beam carved out a perfectly circle shaped tunnel deep under the mountain base. A few seconds passed by before the beam shut off.

Vilgax turned his attention towards his drones. **"Guard the ship and keep systems optimal." **The warlord then turned around to walk down the walkway towards the exit. **"Accompany me Pysphon. I shall show you what has peaked your curiosity so much." **

The white/black alien followed his master out the sliding doors on his hovering, red holographic platform. After a few minutes, the duo had made it outside where it was cold and windy. But none of these weather factors affected them anyway though. Vilgax stepped through any jagged rock or obstacle in his way whilst Pysphon simply hovered over it. The rocky ground slightly shook with each footstep the goliath Vilgax took.

They finally reached the entrance of the makeshift tunnel. The walls of the underground passageway were black as faint traces of smoke escaped through the entrance. Smells of burnt rock and stone undoubtedly filled the tunnel. Pysphon activated a red light on his chest that shined down the long, freshly carved tunnel.

"You say this thing you are about to show me used to belong to the Decepticons? And it has the ability to bring through your battle fleet?" Pysphon inquired with a raised brow.

"**Indeed. Do you doubt me?" **Vilgax snarled at the latter part.

"N-No master, I…uh…most indefinitely don't doubt you." Pysphon stammered trying to find his words. "It's…just that…what could possibly be underneath a pile of rock such as this that could bring through your entire fleet?"

"**You're about to bear witness to said object, Pysphon." **Vilgax complied in a raspy tone.

A few short moments later, the duo at last reached the end of the newly carved passageway. The end led into a massive carven room that was more than big enough for Vilgax. In fact, the roof of the huge cave was at least a couple hundred feet in the air. Vilgax and Pysphon stepped foot onto metal flooring.

'_Wait?! Metal flooring?!' _Pysphon screamed in his head.

A gasp of surprise and astonishment escaped from Pysphon's mouth. The room was dark but there was enough light provided by blue crystals scattered across the cavern and Pysphon's own light to see. He gazed upon what made up most of this carven and what they currently were standing on: a machinery complex. Pysphon observed the area clearly while walking down the metal passageway alongside his master.

Around the passages were some forms of alien architecture towering above them. The rest of carven was scattered with a few glowing blue crystal formations. Pysphon immediately recognized the mineral as Energon: an alien mineral brought to Earth by Cybertronians. He could then point out a few dead Vehicons lying at the bottom of the carven. Despite that the cause of death was unknown to Pysphon and Vilgax neither one cared the least bit about it.

Down at the end of the large catwalk were a few Cybertronian computer terminals and…remarkably… a giant metal ring. The ring was obviously forged of alien metals and highly advanced tech. And it also appeared to have over a diameter of up to a hundred feet.

Pysphon was still quite shocked at what his red eyes were looking at. Vilgax's bloodlust eyes had scanned the area well, but he now had his attention primarily focused on this artificial ring situated before them.

"L-l-lord Vilgax, is this….is this," Pysphon faltered.

"**Yes Pysphon, this is in fact…what the Cybertronians call a Space Bridge complex. Graciously provided by the Decepticon scum," **Vilgax said. **"Although it is not as advanced as our Star Gate once was…it still has the same capabilities as ours did. This Pysphon… is what will bring my invasion force to this miserable world."**

Pysphon rubbed his chin as he looked over the large machinery closely. He then went over to the computer terminal and activated it. After a few moments of analyzing, the loyal servant of Vilgax discovered something quite important.

He stepped away from the terminal before speaking. "Yes my lord, though it is quite primitive, it can do the job nicely. However, this Star Gate knockoff will require one modification before it is ready. You see, it is powered by Energon, the blue crystals in this cave. I fear there is not enough to keep the portal opened long enough to bring through your entire fleet. It is imperative that we acquire another power source soon, my liege."Pysphon explained.

"**Good insight but am already aware of this thanks in part to I-Sphere." **Vilgax complied in his usual malicious tone.

Pysphon's eyes slightly widen. He was impressed with how well prepared and pre-informed his master was. The servant summed up it was one of the reasons why he conquered so many worlds. Although, it was mostly in part to that blasted, spy-drone, I-Sphere.

Suddenly, in a flash of crimson, the intelligent, spy drone dubbed I-Sphere appeared before the duo. I-Sphere is colored black while four red spikes stick out on either end forming an 'X' pattern. The drone's red optic projected a red holographic screen with images and data coursing by. Both Vilgax and Pysphon read it carefully.

As soon as they finished reading this bit of new information, a sinister smirk appeared on Pysphon's pale face. Even though a mask covered Vilgax's lower face, anyone could tell by his facial features that a deadly grin was adorning his lips.

"**My, my how fortunate I am today," **Vilgax said. **"It appears that I-Sphere has conveniently found a more suitable power source for my new Star Gate already. Hmm…" **The green goliath pauses momentarily as he studies the data once more. **"And it also appears to be forged from human hands? Nonetheless, it will do quite nicely for a power source."**

"Hmm…yes, my liege, but the power source also appears to be located in a highly restricted area with thick security guarding it." Pysphon added as he scanned the data.

"**Bah…trivialities!" **Vilgax complied in an angered, annoyed tone. ** "No mere human military force can stand in our way. All we simply have to do Pysphon…is steal it." **Vilgax complied while his blood red eyes illuminated slightly at the latter part.

* * *

**A/N:** I just wanna point something out...there will not be a lemon! Okay, just thought I get that out there because I've worked too hard to get this story deleted now. Hope you enjoyed the newest edition to this story, even though it was a bit short. But we are encroaching closer and closer to the end. Still, we are not quite to the climax point yet. On another note, my next update will most likely be for my newest story, _Ben 10: Prime Force_.

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews so far and I kindly appreciate them. Most of the reviews have been good and encouraging while others have been annoying (cough, cough) Lay down Hunter! (cough)! Despite that, if I had prizes to give to y'all good reviewers I would…but sadly…I don't.

Thanks for reading and on your way out…please leave a review. Until then…Ultimate out!


	21. Chapter 21

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

* * *

The _Annihilator_ is on the move. It had just departed north from the mountain they discovered the Decepticon Space Bridge underneath. An hour after finding the Space Bridge, Pysphon set up a shielding all across the complex. Once that job was accomplished, Vilgax used his ship's fusion cannon to blast the entire mountain above the space bridge complex away.

The monumental discharge of energy from the explosion destroyed the once majestic mountain. Now, all that was left was smoldering piles of rubble. However, the shielding set up around the Space Bridge complex had fully protected it from any damage.

Vilgax had left a team of war drones to guard the complex and clean up the area around it. The warlord needed the Space Bridge prepped for the final phase. Now all that was needed was a suitable power source. And thanks to I-Sphere, Lord Vilgax and his followers had discovered such source of energy.

Vilgax's warship was soaring higher into the sky at speeds close to one thousand miles per hour and climbing. From the conning tower of the ship, Vilgax was standing in the bridge with his hands behind his back. The green goliath was looking at a crimson holographic screen with an image of the Earth and their destination highlighted between four triangles all pointing towards each other.

Their destination appeared to be in an isolated desert in the state of New Mexico. Pysphon appeared by his masters side still standing on his hovering red platform.

"The drones tell me we should be arriving at our terminus in the next thirty mini-cycles (minutes)." The loyal servant notified.

The dark lord didn't turn to face Pysphon. **"Excellent," **Vilgax then turned to glance at him with his usual deadly glare. **"However there is one thing that puzzles me. After we collect the package, how long will it take to get the Star Gate 2.0 fully operational?"**

"I-Sphere has informed me that, as long as things go according to plan without setbacks, it will take roughly three Earth days to install the power source and get all systems to optimal settings, my liege." Pysphon explained.

Vilgax narrowed his eyes at his right hand man who in turn cowered to the side just a bit.

"**Three days?! Many things can happen in three days, Pysphon! In three days, the Autobots, Tetrax, and the Omnitrix bearer could compromise my plans! In three days, that…filthy human…could unlock the secrets of the Omnitrix! There would be no stopping him then!" **Vilgax snarled viciously.

Pysphon put his hands in front of him in a surrender fashion before responding, "I'm sorry master, really I am. But you must be patient. An operation such as you are planning, requires the utmost attention to every tiny detail. One wrong calibration or mistake in the machinery…and well…the consequences would be…catastrophic on a large-scale."

Vilgax growled once more, but ceased after a few moments to think over what Pysphon had said. It was true. If they rushed it too quickly they could ruin the plan and potentially wiped themselves out of existence. Then they'd just be doing a favor for the universe.

The warlord returned his attention out the window to the clouds quickly passing by. **"Very well. Three days it is then. But not a moment more! Am I clear?!"**

"Fully my liege,"

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

The sun was arising in the east as the dawn approached. In the middle of the barren New Mexico desert stands a scientific/military complex known as Area 52. The base is over a few city blocks in size and a twelve-foot wall of concrete and steel surround the perimeter. Guard towers are situated at every corner of the square-shaped wall with commonly two armed soldiers.

The inside of Area 52 closely resembles a city. There is an area of houses for science/engineer personal, higher-ups in the military, and barracks for soldiers. Most of the buildings are for military purposes such as training new recruits, armory, and storage for military vehicles.

In the center of the base stands the main control building/science facility. It is constructed of concrete and steel and is three stories tall. However there are underground levels that stretch to over five stories below the surface. The building is composed of brilliant scientists, the finest engineers in the United States, and military personal working at computer monitors.

Area 52, like its sister base Area 51, is a highly top-secret government base whose purpose is unknown to the public. Area 51's main purposes are to study extraterrestrial technology discovered across the world and to build newer, advanced war fighting machines. Just recently, the two are beginning to mix with the uncovering of new alien technology.

However, Area 52's primary reason for existence is not to develop military machines or study alien tech, but something entirely different. Its main purpose is to assimilate fusion energy. Fusion is the same type of nuclear energy that happens in stars. It is the fusing between positive hydrogen molecules that in turn create massive amounts of energy.

Ever since the world entered the nuclear age in the late 1930's, scientists have tried to unlock the secrets to fusion energy for decades. Nevertheless, all attempts to gain fusion energy have proven unsuccessful. But the determined scientists and engineers at Area 52 have never once given up. After every failed experiment, they try, try again.

Some would ask why the brilliant minds of the world attempt to unlock fusion? Well, the answer is fusion is basically the ultimate prize when it comes to clean energy. It creates large amounts of energy with only helium as a waste product. Just one fusion core could supply more than enough energy to power multiple states. Just like the man moon walking, the unlocking of fusion energy would send the human race into a new era of science and technology.

Just recently, the vivid men and women at Area 52 have finally pulled off the impossible. Area 52 has at long last cracked the code to fusion energy. The world's first ever fusion core sits at the bottom level below the main central building of the base. The scientist/engineers have named the core an Accelerated Fusion Reactor Core (A.F.R.C).

Though it is only a pro-type it is still highly advanced compared to Earth's current technology. The reactor core itself is shaped like a sphere twice the size of a wrecking ball. The ball is made up on a radioactive protective shielding and super strong metal alloys. The core sits upon a stand hooked up to countless cables and wires to monitor the core and pipes to supply coolants to keep the reactor stable.

Area 52 is overjoyed with this monumental, historic event. This discovery of fusion energy will unlock a new chapter for humanity. A new age of technology, science, and discovery was indeed close at hand. The military and science superiors at the base were, like everyone else, thrilled for finally accomplishing this impossible feat.

Area 52 had informed their superiors at the Pentagon two days ago on their achievement. They too were enthusiastic about this titanic accomplishment. The U.S. government was preparing to tell the world of their attainment in the next week. A new age in human history was close at hand.

Or was there?

A couple dozen miles south of Area 52, a humongous cloaked alien warship was on a direct course for the base. The colossal red and orange vessel was smoothly flying across the morning sky. Inside the _Annihilator_, Lord Vilgax was in the same hanger he was before he engaged the Decepticon warship.

His loyal servant Pysphon was standing on his red holographic platform as usual. He was prepping a unit of a dozen gigantoids for battle. Or…in this case…a one sided skirmish that would end in Vilgax's favor. Any humans that got in his way would easily be terminated.

But attacking a military base just for fun was not the reason the dark lord was here. After all, business does come before pleasure in Vilgax's opinion. No, their main priority was to extract the newly built AFRC the Earthlings just developed. Though this fusion reactor was primitive to their standards, it would still provide enough energy to power the Star Gate 2.0.

Vilgax the Conqueror had his shield gauntlet, his sword, and his body ready. Now all he waiting for was Pysphon to finish preparing the drones. The servant was typing frantically on a holographic keyboard running diagnostics and inputting commands into the drones at lightning speeds. At last, Pysphon completed the procedure and turned towards his lord and master to notify him.

"Lord Vilgax, the war drones are ready."

"**Good. Disengage visual cloak. I want those insects below to witness what real power is." **Vilgax declared as he clinched his right hand into a strong fist.

Pysphon typed a quick command on the keyboard, and in seconds…the visual cloak disengaged. Suddenly, a looming shadow casted over the entire base almost like a solar eclipse. The base personal outside looked up in horror as a giant alien warship was hovering in place over the facility.

All of a sudden, before anyone could react, a hatchway at the bottom of the _Annihilator_ opened up. Then a dozen reddish-orange gigantoids standing forty feet tall on three insect like legs rained down from the ship. They each landed on the ground with a loud thud whilst making small craters.

The drones held up their wrist blasters and fired barrages of red/orange energy blasts upon the base. Soldiers ran in the opposite direction of the drones to arm themselves. Unfortunately, they had little time to prepare as many were killed instantly. Fire and smoke started to consume the buildings of Area 52 as the drones laid waste to the base.

Without warning, another figure jumped out from the warship. It collided with the ground with much force and created a small shockwave that echoed across the area. Standing in the crater was a huge intimidating being that literally radiated evil.

He stood sixty feet tall with broad shoulders. He adorns black and red armor on his legs, torso, chest and shoulders. His face resembles that of an octopus as his tentacles hang down from his chin like a beard. His skin was green with darker green spots around his head. The figure wears a black/red mask that keeps his mouth hydrated. Along with it, he garnishes a golden gauntlet on his left wrist and sheathes a deadly looking sword on his back.

This being was none other than Vilgax the Conqueror. He casually walked down the path that leads to the center of the base, behind his unit of war drones. Suddenly, in a flash of red, Pysphon appeared beside Vilgax on his hover platform.

"According to the data I-Sphere obtained from this government's database, the reactor core should be located in that building." Pysphon reported while pointing towards the main facility building.

Lord Vilgax looked through the onyx smoke clouding up the air and could see a building bigger than the rest in the base. It was clear this was the main facility in the entire base, and it is where their objective is located. The warlord could see no one guarding the building…it was all too easy.

"**Onward then," **Vilgax ordered in a low, ominous voice.

Vilgax, Pysphon, and his gigantoids proceeded forwards towards the building without worry. The drones primed their blasters and brought them up ready to fire upon the structure. Until…unexpectedly…a flash of greenish blue light appeared to their far right.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Minutes prior to the attack on Area 52, the teens were watching TV while Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee watched them. Ratchet was in his lab working on the synthetic Energon formula. Arcee, back in her Autobot body, was manning the monitor for any known or unknown energy spikes that could appear worldwide.

IDON and Tetrax both worked on syncing Tetrax's computer hardware to the Autobot's mainframe. The task proved to be challenging and the Omni Nanoid said they still had a way to go before it was operational.

Optimus Prime stepped out from the corridor and into the main ops center with the rest of his team. He had just finished filling in his reports to the U.S. government minutes ago. However, he did exclude the parts about Jack's newfound powers, Tetrax, and IDON out of his reports though. The Prime still thought that the government just wasn't ready to know of this predicament just yet.

Meanwhile, the teens continued to shuffle through the channels arguing on what to keep it on. Miko was pulling on one side of the remote while Raff pulled on the other end.

"I say we're watching the monster truck rally!" Miko stated as she pulled harder on the remote. "Bulkhead's with me on this, right Bulk?"

"Yeah! Monster trucks!" The wrecker seconded.

Raff struggled to pull back on his end. "And I say we watch racing."

Bumblebee beeped in agreement as Raff translated for them.

"See…Bee agrees too."

"Smokescreen?" Miko asked as she looked over to him.

The new recruit shrugged his shoulders as he implied, "Sorry kid. I'm going with Bee and Raff on this one."

Miko huffed in annoyance, but then looked at Jack who seating at the opposite end of the couch. The onyx haired teen was fiddling with the Omnitrix dial and seemed oblivious to the argument taking place.

"Hey Jack, leave that stupid watch alone and back me up on this." Miko demanded.

Jack stopped twisting the dial for a moment as he looked over towards the spunky Asian girl. Though he had his attention focused on the Omnitrix, he did listen in on their squabble.

"Miko, even if I did agree with you it would still be a tie." Jack enlightened before returning his attention to the silver/blue watch.

"Yeah but…having you on our side would automatically make us the winner." Miko said.

Then, she accidentally pressed one of the remotes buttons which in turn switched the channel to a news station. Jack brought up his gaze to the screen only to have his blood run cold.

"Whoa, whoa wait guys!" Jack exclaimed.

Miko and Raff stopped their feud and turned towards the television. The news report was showing footage of the aftermath of their hometown Jasper after Vilgax attacked. The shot appeared to be live from a helicopter flying over Jasper. Military vehicles could be seen driving down multiple streets of the beaten town.

"_What you are seeing is the aftermath of the alien battle that took place here in Jasper, Nevada. Nearly half the town lies in ruin and multiple businesses and homes have all been destroyed." _The reported said.

Jack's eyes were widening a bit in shock but he wasn't completely surprised. He knew that eventually the press would know the truth; if not his identity then at least the knowledge of alien life-forms.

"Looks like Fowler and his people couldn't keep the public from knowing this time around." Jack commented.

"Well duh. Your fight with that squid face dude took out nearly half the town, alien boy. How could they possibly keep the media from knowing?" Miko responded with sarcasm.

"A valid point," Raff divulged.

The teens and Bee, Smoke, and Bulk continued to watch the news report. Then they started showing actually footage and photographs of Jack in his alien form Heatblast fighting off the drones.

"_Here we have photos and this amazing footage filmed by an anonymous person, shows a being completely made up of fire and magma fending off the giant robots that were attacking the small town." _The reporter continued.

"Whoa Jack…I gotta say you look hot in this video." Miko complied with a smirk.

"Heatblast does have that effect on people." Jack replied back with a smirk too.

"You took down those robots like they were nothing." Raff noted with slight shock.

"Yeah…but it was Vilgax that was the real challenge." Jack said.

"_But the killer robots were only a taste for the destruction to come. Shortly after this magma creature finished off the war machines, a giant spiked sphere came out of nowhere and started causing real damage. Details during the sphere's appearance and disappearance are sketchy at best, considering most of the people of Jasper had already left. But in these blurry photographs…the military have reason to believe that this alien was the one responsible for the attack on Jasper, Nevada." _

The TV then showed the monstrous figure of Vilgax stepping out of his giant spiked sphere after first meeting up with Jack. Though the photograph was blurry and dark, Jack could still tell that was indeed the being that captured him and nearly killed him.

"Yep, that's Vilgax in all his ugliness." Jack clarified.

"I can barely make him out. The picture is all splotchy, blurry and dark." Miko complained as she tried squinting her eyes at the screen in an attempt to see it better. It obviously was in vain.

"We barely got a look at him too when we arrived at the scene." Bulkhead said.

"_Though the situation is unclear one thing is for sure…we are not alone in this universe." _The reporter concluded before Jack lowered the volume.

"Trust me when I say this guys…if given the choice…Vilgax is the last being you ever want to come across. Well…him second behind Unicron." Jack admitted.

"Come on Jacky he can't be that big and scary." The Asian girl complied still not convinced.

The raven haired teen looked back at her with a serious face. "He is. If you recall, he did destroy the Decepticons and he didn't conquer two galaxies by being a wimp after all."

"You mean he destroyed Megatron's army and his ship. When it came down to it, that Vilgax dude could finish the job in extinguishing ole Megs for us. Plus, doesn't this Vilgax usually send his drones to the dirty work while sits upon his throne?" Miko countered.

Jack pondered on her remark for a moment before looking back at her.

"Good point but still that doesn't mean we should underestimate him. Trust me, he is very powerful and I don't think anything scares him." Jack replied.

"Anything yet you mean. Once Vilgy crosses Team Prime…we'll be sending him running back home to cry to his mommy." Miko remarked with a confident smile.

Jack merely sighed in response. He really did wish it were that easy, but unfortunately…it wasn't. Vilgax was a great threat one that Miko and the rest of the bots just haven't seen before. He admired Miko's optimism, but she had yet to bear witness Vilgax's true power unlike Jack did.

Suddenly, before anyone could say anything…the giant green screens blared to life as Agent Fowler's face popped up.

"_PRIME!"_ The dark-skinned agent yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the main ops room.

The red/blue titan stepped forward so that Fowler could see him before saying, "Agent Fowler, what seems to be the problem?"

"_I just received a distress call from Area 52 in New Mexico. They're under attack by some giant red robots. They're has already been a few casualties so far." _Fowler informed.

Jack could easily see the pain in Optimus's optics after hearing the word 'casualties'. But after hearing the words 'red robots', Jack immediately knew the identity of the attacker: Vilgax.

The teen turned towards Optimus and said, "Optimus, it's Vilgax and his drones."

"_Who in the Sam Hill is Vilgax?!" _Fowler demanded rather that questioned.

"Explanations can come later Agent Fowler." Optimus then turned towards Ratchet. "Ratchet, fire up the groundbridge!"

The CMO proceeded to groundbridge controls hastily whilst Optimus collected the Star Saber from its stand on the wall. The other Autobots gathered by the tunnel and prepared themselves for the awaiting battle. Tetrax abandoned his work by IDON and exited from the human center.

"I'm coming with. Vilgax and I still have unfinished business." Tetrax proclaimed.

"Very well," The Prime agreed without hesitation. "But protecting human lives and each other is our number one priority, Tetrax."

"I understand," The Petrosapien answered.

Optimus knew that Tetrax was a strong being and could handle himself out there. Anyways, even he did disagree; he couldn't stop Tetrax from coming.

Jack walked up to the railing watching as the bots prepared to roll out.

"Let me come with! I can help you fight Vilgax." Jack exclaimed while pointing to the watch garnishing his left wrist.

But just as the groundbridge was fixing to light up, Optimus shook his helm in disagreement.

"No Jack. We can't run the risk of Vilgax capturing you again." He complied.

"What?! You…gotta be kidding me?" Jack replied.

"Remain here. That's an order," Optimus said sternly.

Finally, the greenish blue portal appeared into existence. Arcee looked at Jack whilst he looked at her giving her nod, which meant be careful. She nodded back and smiled.

"Autobots roll out!" Optimus yelled.

The 'Bots assumed their vehicle modes and stormed into the portal with Tetrax running alongside them. As soon as the portal closed, Jack stood there in disbelief. Miko and Raff walked up to him.

"U-unbelievable," Jack stuttered.

"You must understand Jack that Optimus is only doing this to ensure your safety." Ratchet said.

"Y-Y-Yeah but…come on…I have the Omnitrix! I can help them!" Jack argued.

"And Optimus has the Star Saber and your Petrosapien friend there with them. They will be alright." Ratchet countered irritably.

Jack looked down and sighed deeply. Miko and Raff put comforting hands on his back.

"I hope so. I really do," Jack said quietly while silently praying nothing horrible happened to them.

**Omniformer: The Beginning **

Onyx smoke from the burning facilities of Area 52 continued to choke the air. Vilgax's forty foot tall gigantoids quickly lay waste to most of the base. The human military personal stationed at the base didn't even have time to counterattack before the battle droids destroyed the armories. A few soldiers and scientific personal were killed in the attack.

Vilgax, Pysphon, and his squadron of war drones were currently making way towards the main building. But unexpectedly, a greenish blue portal opened up fifty yards to their right. Vilgax and his drones immediately stopped as the robots brought up there blasters. The warlord narrowed his deadly crimson eyes upon the unknown portal, ready for anything.

Suddenly, out of the portal came a company of vehicles. The first was a red and blue eighteen wheeler. The next was a green off-road SUV followed by a white/blue sports car, along with a yellow/black muscle car, and a blue/pink motorcycle. The last thing to exit the vortex before it closed was a bipedal figure completely adorned in black armor whilst his exposed face appeared to be made out of green crystal.

Vilgax quickly recognized the being to the last of the Petrosapiens and his former employee, Tetrax. Without warning, the vehicles broke apart before transforming into giant bipedal robots. The dark lord straight away knew that these robots were Cybertronians, just like the Decepticons, except this Cybertronian faction was called the Autobots. Unlike the 'Cons, these machines proclaimed to be good and instead of destroying life…they protected it.

The group of Autobot warriors and Petrosapien formed got in battle ready position and brought their weapons up ready to fire. The 'Bots were quite surprise after seeing the sheer size of Vilgax, but they dare not to let it show on their facial plates. Instead, they stared down at the tyrant with disdain present in their eyes. The green goliath glared back with equal disdain and bloodlust in his killer eyes.

"Well, well look who decided to come crash the party." Pysphon commented as he prepared his defensive systems.

"Killing innocent humans and attacking a base is a party to you?!" Arcee screamed, priming her blasters.

"Why of course," Pysphon responded with a smug grin. "It's kind of like…"

"**Enough!" **Vilgax cut off Pysphon as he turned his glare back to the 'Bots and Tetrax, but specifically on Optimus. **"You must be Optimus Prime, I am to presume? And the others must be your ever faithful Autobot lackeys." **

Optimus narrowed his azure eyes back at the massive bulky figure with obvious contempt. "And you must be Vilgax?"

"That would be Lord Vilgax, the destroyer of worlds, and conqueror of two galaxies. All living creatures tremble before his might." Pysphon appraised.

Smokescreen, while still battle ready, leaned over to whisper something into Bumblebee's audio receptor. "Major kiss up,"

Vilgax moved his head around in a searching matter. After a couple of seconds he returned his gaze to his adversaries. **"Where is the Omnitrix bearer? Me and that filthy human still have a score to settle."**

"What's wrong squid face? Don't think you can take us?" Tetrax mocked.

Vilgax scoffed before replying, **"As if any of you are worth the challenge."**

"Why are you doing this, Vilgax? What is there to gain from inflicting destruction upon this base?" Optimus inquired, ready to order his team to attack at any moment.

"**I'm afraid that bit of Intel is classified. But I will tell you this…before the week is over…this entire world will cease to be." **The green warlord declared.

"You cannot defeat us all, Vilgax. Stand down!" Optimus said.

Vilgax looked momentarily at his loyal servant, Pysphon who was standing on his hovering platform. He spoke inaudibly into his built in comm-link so the 'Bots couldn't hear him. **"Pysphon, you and three gigantoids secure the objective. I will keep them distracted."**

"As you command my liege," Pysphon responded via comm-link as well.

The white-faced alien and a trio of war drones broke off from the group and headed towards building. Vilgax returned his attention to the Autobots and Tetrax before unsheathing his powerful sword from his back. The huge blade irradiated with crimson and yellow flames and energy. The warlord got in battle position whilst his drones primed their weapons.

"**No one dares tell me what I can or can't do. Gigantoids… destroy the subordinates but leave Optimus Prime to me!" **Vilgax hissed malevolently.

Right on cue, the reddish-orange battle droids let out a folly of fusion blasts. The Autobots immediately took cover behind fallen building debris as they fired their own barrage of energy blasts. Then, the nine drones began to charge forward whilst still discharging ammunition.

Tetrax jumped into action. He manifests crystal shields out from his forearms and deflected the stray blaster rounds. The Petrosapien then jumped out from behind his cover, high into air. He manifested crystal blades out of both arms and let gravity pull him down upon a gigantoid. The drone was on its back in a click.

Arcee, Bee, Smoke, and Bulkhead follow Tetrax's example and take the direct approach against their mindless adversaries. The blue femme deployed her forearm blades and performed many acrobatic jumps in the air just to slice and dice vital fuel and circuitry lines on the battle droids. Bumblebee dodged, ducked, and punched in a fight style similar to boxing.

Smokescreen attacked his opponents using fighting tactics he learned from the Elite Guard on Cybertron. Bulkhead had deployed his maces from both hands and was taking care of the war drones that came near him…wrecker style.

Meanwhile, Optimus readied the Star Saber as he charged forward hastily towards the humongous form of Vilgax. The warlord growled behind his mask as he as well sprinted towards his challenger. Thunder erupted as both powerful swords collided with one another. The Star Saber's blue energy was mixing in and violently interacting with the red/yellow energy of Vilgax's sword.

While their swords were locked, Vilgax looked down on his opponent. There was a fifteen foot size difference between the dark lord and the Prime. But despite the size difference, Optimus still have plenty of strength to match Vilgax's…at the moment at least.

The green goliath narrowed his savagery filled eyes at his adversary. **"Let us see if you are any better than that scrapheap Megatron."** Vilgax remarked in a raspy tone.

They quickly unlocked their blades and resumed their fight. The energy comprised swords struck again and again as both warriors blocked each other's offense. Lightning was created each time their blades struck against each other. They continued fighting like this for a good amount of time. Neither opponent was gaining ground, it was a standpoint.

Meanwhile, as Arcee continued her onslaught on giant drone, her optics took notice of Pysphon and three other battle droids making hast towards the main building. The femme jumped high, spun her body a complete 360 while using her blades to slice the neck cables on the mindless machine.

The gigantoid fell over off-lined with red liquid pouring from its cut cables. She turned her helm to her left to see Bumblebee had finished off both of his attackers soundly.

"Bee, their going for the building," Arcee yelled while pointing towards the facility. "You're with me!"

Bee bleeped in agreement as they both resumed their vehicular modes and stormed towards the main facility. While Arcee and Bumblebee took off for the main center, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Tetrax had just finished off the remaining war drones. Some of the off-lined drones had green crystalline shards piercing straight through them while others had dents and scorched holes all across them.

The trio glanced around to see Arcee and Bumblebee making way towards the main facility building. They attention was then automatically drawn to the epic sword fight between Optimus and Vilgax.

"Think we should help him?" Smokescreen pondered.

"Only if he needs it," Tetrax answered. "Besides, we've got bigger problems."

They glanced up to see more gigantoids flying from the ship and to their position. The squadron landed in 'V' line formation in front of the trio, effectively blocking their path to either the building or their leader. By estimation, there appeared to be twenty battle droids.

The rust colored robots brought up their blasters and prepared to fire upon the trio. Tetrax gaped before quickly rushing into action. The Petrosapien slammed his right fist into the ground the second before the drones fired. Suddenly, an enormous wall of green crystal arose from the ground, shielding him and the 'Bots from the onslaught of energy blasts.

Bulkhead and Smokescreen both looked at the mercenary with shocked expressions.

"H-h-how…d-did you do that?" The green wrecker stuttered.

"Now is not the time." Tetrax replied irritably. Then a contemplated look appeared on Tetrax's crystalline face. "Something is not adding up. Why would Vilgax attack this base?"

Smokescreen and Bulkhead crouched behind the barrier of crystal, giving their overheating bodies a chance to cool down.

"Maybe he's just doing it out of fun. Well…yah know…sick, twisted evil fun." Smokescreen suggested.

Tetrax thought about the reply for a moment before shaking his head in disagreement. "Not likely. Although Vilgax does enjoy pain and suffering he strictly believes in 'business before pleasure'. No, there's got to be something to gain from all this."

All of a sudden, multiple UFO shaped drones that were dispatched from the larger gigantoids, flew across the crystal wall. They were in 'V' formation and their appeared to be over forty of them. The huge group of red drones circled around and took aim at the alien trio. In a flash, Bulk and Smoke had their blasters out and began firing upon the smaller robots.

Tetrax manifested shards of crystal from both arms and started firing a barrage of sharp diamonds at the machines. The ones up front were instantly destroyed by the onslaught of Energon blasts and crystal shards. However, the ones who managed the dodge the attack immediately fired upon them.

The trio swiftly jumped out-of-the-way as the crimson blasts instantly destroyed the crystal barrier. Tetrax, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead regrouped and formed a circle with their backs facing one another. Their weapons were drawn as the armada of gigantoids and smaller drones encroached on their position.

Tetrax looked around and noticed that two 'Bots were missing. "Hey, where's Arcee and Bumblebee?"

"Saw them heading towards the big building over there. Looked like they were following Vilgax's lackey," Bulkhead answered.

"Shouldn't we help them?" The new recruit inquired.

"Unless you didn't notice kid…we're kinda having our own trouble right now." Tetrax replied sardonically.

The Petrosapien brought up both arms and started rapidly firing countless diamond shards upon the flying drones. Bulkhead and Smokescreen followed his example and discharged a torrent of Energon blasts at the forty foot tall automatons. Tetrax had taken out at least half of the UFO shaped drones already whilst Smoke and Bulk had scraped nearly eight out of twenty robots so far.

Meanwhile, Pysphon and other three gigantoids had reached the entrance to the building. But since the door was too small for them, one of the drones brought up its hand a fired a concentrated blast of energy at the building. In doing so, a big enough hole was created.

The drones stomped inside the main lobby while Pysphon hovered behind them. He looked around to see a few humans in the room hiding behind desks and tables.

'_Cowards," _Pysphon stated inwardly.

"Listen up insects…we are here for the reactor core! Where is it?" Pysphon queried loudly.

They didn't answer. All Pysphon heard was female sounding whimpers while a male tried to calm her down. This enraged the pale face alien to no end. Still riding his platform, he hovered over to a table where a male and female human were hiding. Pysphon leaned forward and quickly grabbed the female by the front end of her shirt and brought her to his face.

"_Put her down you bastard!" _The male bellowed with his fists raise.

Pysphon ignored the male as he studied the female. She had long brown hair that was tied into a pony tail, gray eyes, with pale skin. She wore black pants with a pink short-sleeved shirt with a white lab coat over it. She appeared to be in her thirties. The woman was attractive indeed. Pysphon studied her with his bloodlust eyes and a sneer present on his lips.

The woman had a completely frightened expression on her face as Pysphon brought his gaze closer to her.

"What is your name?"

The woman hesitated for a minute before finally stuttering, _"D-d-d…Doctor Melissa Wood,"_

"_Put my wife down!" _The male who was Dr. James Wood demanded with rage plastered on his features. James was a lean, broad-shouldered man in his late thirties. He had black hair, blue eyes, and clean-shaved face. He wore attire similar to his wife except his shirt was grey.

"Silence!" Pysphon yelled as he brought up his left hand.

Unexpectedly, a bolt or red lightning shot out from Pysphon's palm and struck James. He fell to the tiled floor unconscious with a bit of smoke rising from his form.

"_JAMES!" _Melissa cried out in horror.

Pysphon grabbed her face and brought her attention back on him. A smug grin adorned Pysphon's face as he gazed upon the terrified female.

"_Y-y-you killed him!" _Melissa screamed.

"Wrong…that was merely a stun ray, only a taste of my power. But if you don't tell me where the reactor core is…I'll be sure to eviscerate him and you next, my dear." Pysphon complied maliciously.

"_I-I-it's five…l-levels below this lobby." _The brunette girl spluttered.

"Thank you," Pysphon responded.

He disregarded her as she fell to the floor with loud thud. Pysphon returned his attention to the battle droids.

"It's five levels below this room. Start cutting through the floors!" The servant ordered.

The reddish-orange machines obeyed as they primed up their wrist blasters. Suddenly, thick beams of red energy fired out from their blasters and onto the tiled floor. They started cutting a large hole into the floor. Once that was complete, a drone slammed its leg into the cut circle. As a result, the cut floor collapsed and fell on the level below causing that level to collapse as well like a domino effect. Pysphon hovered over above the makeshift hole to see the drones had cut cleanly through the five levels with ease.

"To the reactor," Pysphon spoke audibly as he and the drones went into the hole in the floor.

At that precise moment, Arcee and Bumblebee finally drove into the building through the giant hole in the wall. The 'Bots transformed into their bipedal forms and observed the piles of debris, sparking wires, and smoke filling up the room. They gaze was then focused on two humans, one male and the other female, and they appeared to be scientists judging by their lab coats.

The bots saw the female resting the male's head on her lab trying to wake him up. Arcee studied them closely and aside a few scrapes and bruises, they appeared relatively unharmed. Melissa eyes widen in shock but not surprise when she first laid eyes on the metal titans analyzing her. She and her husband both knew they were the Autobots, a group of alien robots from another planet. They obviously knew this since they did of course work for the U.S. government.

"Are you two okay?" The blue femme like bot asked.

A groan escaped from James mouth as he began to regain his consciousness. Melissa fixed her gaze on Arcee's cerulean optics before replying, _"We'll be okay. But that…fin-head guy and his robot buddies are after the reactor core!" _Melissa exclaimed while pointing towards the makeshift hole in the floor behind them. _"Please you have to stop them."_

"We will," Arcee assured. "But you and your companion need to get out now!"

Melissa nodded her head as she returned her gaze to her husband, who was fluttering his eyes open. She helped James up to his feet as they both made way for the exit. Melissa had to support him on their way out.

Arcee and Bumblebee looked down the cut hole to find that it went five stories down. They both nodded to each other as they jumped into the hole.

Back outside, Vilgax and Optimus continued to duke it out with their own powerful swords. The ground around their battle had scorch marks and gashes littered all over. The Star Saber's blue energy clashed with Vilgax's evil red/yellow energy. They delivered blow and blow to each other but the other always managed to block it.

The Prime was beginning to feel fatigued from the deadly sword battle. His armor was cut and scorched in places with little droplets of Energon pouring out. But Optimus would not allow himself to falter now. Not when many were counting on him. Vilgax reared back his lethal blade and delivered a strong blow at Optimus. However, the leader of the Autobots was able to block it at the last second.

Nonetheless, the force behind the attack sent Optimus sliding on his feet fifty yards back. Through his weariness, Optimus summoned up enough strength, and with a mighty roar, he reared back his glowing azure blade and unleash an energy wave at his adversary.

But Vilgax was ready for this. In a swift motion, he held out his sword vertically in front of him. Suddenly, countless shards of crystal grew across the blade of the power weapon. As soon as the matrix wave hit the sword, the crystals began soaking up the indigo energy.

The Prime optics widen as his mouth gaped a bit underneath his face guard. Though his face mask was deployed, the look of shock was still evident on his features. Vilgax took a few steps forward before rearing back his sword and discharging an even more powerful wave of red and yellow.

Optimus immediately took evasive maneuvers and hurled clean over the energy wave. The ground had cracked from where he landed. The red and blue titan gazed up to see he was thirty yards from his opponent. He quickly jumped forward high in the air, with the Star Saber reared back behind his head, with the intention to destroy the savage warlord with the swords full power.

But again, Vilgax was prepared for this stunt. The green goliath hastily activated the Shield of Ziegel. Afterward, a golden dome-shaped shield manifested out of the golden gauntlet. He raised it up at the last-minute, initially blocking Optimus's attack.

Cerulean power waves formed on contact from the sword and shield. In fact, the force was so strong is made the ground crack and protest underneath Vilgax's feet. The dictator narrowed his eyes abruptly. He sent a mental command to the steroid boosters in his left arm.

All of a sudden, the onyx cylinders on his arm illuminated violent before they pumped into deployed inside his appendage. Vilgax suddenly felt an overwhelming supply of strength burst into his arm. With a powerful roar, the warlord easily knocked Optimus back with the shield. The Prime was hurled back, skidding across his heels unbalanced.

His back right heel suddenly hit a piece of building debris that caused him to collapse on his back. Unfortunately, during the fall, he had lost his grip on the Star Saber's holster as it went flying backwards. The blue sword's blade struck into the ground about fifty yards away from Optimus's fallen position.

Optimus turned over and got on his hands and knees. He attempted to pick himself up, but was feeling exhaustion swell into his systems. Vilgax casually strolled behind him before abruptly slamming his foot into Prime's back. Optimus yelled out in pain as his body was now pinned to the concrete.

He struggled to fight back but his body was still weak and Vilgax was much stronger than he was. Vilgax's malevolent eyes studied the metal titan beneath his foot. The warlord knew that Optimus Prime was no pushover and having his head for a trophy would be an astronomical accomplishment.

Vilgax raised up his sword vertically high over his head.

"**Say your prayers machine. You're about to meet a swift demise!" **The tyrant declared.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

The present occupants at Autobot Outpost Omega-1 were cringing in shock and fear. They were able to listen into the battle via the Autobot's comm-links. They could tell that the battle between Optimus and Vilgax was really epic. The sounds of energy swords clashing and anger filled roars proved it.

Jack stood up and looked at the screen portraying the 'Bots life signals. He could see that Optimus's was slowly declining. The fight with Vilgax is already taking a toll on his body. Jack doubted the Autobot leader could take much more. The raven haired teen was becoming impatient and anxious.

He didn't want to just stand here while his friends were out there fighting their tails off and could face destruction any moment. Jack was on the brink of an anxiety attack.

"_Say your prayers machine. You're about meet a swift demise!" _

Everyone gasped as Vilgax's voice boomed over the comm-link. Optimus was in deep trouble and everyone else was currently engaged. Jack couldn't just stand ideally by anymore. He needed to act now.

He ran towards the railing closest to Ratchet in a hurried matter.

"Fire up the groundbridge! I gotta help him!" Jack demanded.

"Jack-"

"We don't have time for stupid protocol! If I don't get there now Optimus and the others are slag!" Jack interrupted loudly.

"Listen to him, Ratch! We don't have time for this!" IDON added with a hot temper like Jack's.

Ratchet immediately ran to the groundbridge control and activated it. The swirling vortex of green and blue opened inside the tunnel.

"Hurry! Now!" Ratchet bellowed.

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He swiftly activated the Omnitrix before slamming down on the core. Miraculously, the command center was illuminated with blinding cobalt light. Jack's DNA changed as his body took on an entirely new appearance.

His size increased to over seven feet as his skin turned black. Two golden batteries like cylinders sprouted out on each of his forearms and on either side of his hip. Then, a couple of cables like antennas with gold electrical plugins at the end grew from his head. His two eyes merged into one that beamed with confidence. Finally, a cable like appendage with a plugin tip, like his antennas, sprung out from behind him to form his tail. After the transformation was complete, Jack shouted out his name.

"**Feedback!" **Jack yelled as he briefly admired his transformation, as did the others. "Yes! Hang on Optimus I'm coming!"

Feedback acrobatically jumped from the human platform and right at the groundbridge entrance and quickly sprinted into it. IDON was tempted to abandon his project on hooking up Tetrax's computers with the Autobot mainframe to help Jack, but he knew that they needed to get these computers sync so that they can actually track Vilgax's ship.

Miko, Raff, IDON and Ratchet watched as Jack ran through the portal at lightning speeds.

"Okay…I think I can speak for everyone when I say that that transformation is rad!" Miko commented with a smirk.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Optimus tilted his helm back and watched in horror as Vilgax prepared to send the final blow. Just a nanosecond before he could bring his blade downward, a flash of green and blue light caught his attention. Both looked over to the right to see that the source of the light was a groundbridge portal.

Suddenly, a lean black alien with two cables like antennas on its head and one for a tail sprung out of the vortex. Jack jumped high into the air at inhumane speeds. Vilgax didn't have time to react before Feedback sent a strong kick into his chest. The force behind the blow sent the warlord staggering backwards thirty yards before he regained his balance.

Vilgax focused his gaze upon the unknown creature. The being had one greyish-blue Cyclops eye and a toothy smile that overflowed with cockiness and confidence. Vilgax studied the creature more and noticed a familiar blue dial situated on the being's chest. He narrowed his red eyes in disdain upon figuring out the identity of this creature.

"**Human," **Vilgax hissed.

"I have a name squid face!" Feedback replied.

"**Really? A pity I can't remember it." **He taunted. **"I was wondering when you might show."**

"I wouldn't dream of skipping this party, Vilgy. After all, I'm itching for a round two anyways." Feedback said.

"**I couldn't agree more," **The warlord responded with a scowl.

Without warning, the dark lord pulled back his sword and fired an intense wave of red and yellow straight towards Jack. Feedback merely smirked as he put both his antennas and tail points in front of him. All of a sudden, the wave of energy was immediately drawn into the golden plugins on Feedback's antennas and tail. With ease Feedback had absorbed the energy wave before it could cause any damage.

Vilgax's eyes shot open in surprise as an incredulous look formed underneath his mask.

"**What did you do?!" **Vilgax roared.

Feedback smirked at his opponent's dumbfounded expression.

"Taking what you give and dishing it back out!" Feedback quipped.

Jack held up his hands and pointed the gold plugins at the tip of his fingers at his adversary. After giving a mental command, the plugs spontaneously lite up with blinding blue electricity. Suddenly, Feedback fired eight bolts of azure lightning that converged midway to form one giant bolt of energy. Vilgax could do nothing as the lightning bolt struck him in his torso and sent him flying back into the side of building.

The structure collapsed upon impact as building debris covered up the green goliath. The Conductoid stared at the fallen rumble for a second with a victorious smirk plastered on his face. He then averted his attention behind him to see Optimus Prime steadily getting back to his feet. Feedback rush over to the Autobot leader to make sure he was okay.

"You alright Optimus?" Jack queried out of concern.

The red and blue titan groaned in discomfort as he held his helm to try and soothe the processor ache he was feeling full force. He turned his blue optics down upon the black skinned alien that had saved his life.

"I am alright Jack." Optimus's expression then became stern. "Although I am disappointed that disobeyed my orders, I thank you for saving my life."

Feedback smirked. "Anytime Optimus,"

The duo then averted their attention towards the battle between Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Tetrax against Vilgax's drones.

"Maybe we should help them while Vilgy is still down." Jack suggested.

"Agreed," Optimus responded.

Feedback charged up his palms with electricity as Optimus ran towards the Star Saber to pull it out from the ground. The Conductoid leaped over fifty feet in the air before he landed on the head of a gigantoid. Jack stuck the ends of his antennas and tail into the robots neck and head area and began to rapidly drain the energy out of it.

In seconds, the robot's optics became dark as he collapsed face forward, completely drained of power. Feedback jumped off the falling automaton and discharged bolts of lightning out of his fingers that overloaded four of the war drones. Bulk, Smoke, and Tetrax paused momentarily to watch as Feedback started taking down the forty-foot tall drones.

Optimus joined in as he charged up the Star Saber and cut through five drones at once as easy as ripping tissue paper. The team then resumed dismantling their drone adversaries with renewed strength now that Optimus and Jack were here.

A moment later, the team had successfully managed to destroy the remaining battle droids. Piles of scorched metal, circuitry, and robot parts laid scattered all around them. The wrecker, new recruit, and Petrosapien approached Optimus and Feedback with relief written on their faces.

"Thanks for the assist," Bulkhead acknowledged.

"No thanks is necessary Bulkhead." Optimus replied.

Feedback started looking around the area. The Cyclops like alien realized that there were two 'Bots missing.

"Hey…where's Arcee and Bumblebee?" Feedback asked.

"I saw them heading for the main facility building there. I think they were after that fin-head kiss up servant of Vilgax's." Bulkhead answered.

"Pysphon," Tetrax and Jack said in unison with a vicious tone.

"We should go help them." Smokescreen proposed.

All of a sudden, a thunderous roar caught their attention as Vilgax arose from the building debris that once covered him. Vilgax had slight scorch marks on his black and red armor but nothing serious. He looked upon the team with a deadly glare that could burn holes through them.

"He doesn't look too happy." Smokescreen stated.

"**No one defeats me that easily! Get ready to feel my full wrath!" **Vilgax thundered.

The green warlord sheathed his sword back on his back before the onyx cylinders on his arms began to glow purple before they pumped into his arms. As a result, his arms expanded to nearly twice their original size. Without warning, the green beast charged at them with incredible speeds.

Optimus was the first to jump into action as he sprinted forward twenty yards before he reared back his sword and discharged another wave of matrix energy. Vilgax wasn't fazed by the Prime's attack as he easily hurled over the energy wave and let it zoom underneath him. The green tyrant surprisingly landed right in front of Optimus within a flash.

Before the red and blue titan could take defensive maneuvers, Vilgax delivered a powerful uppercut into Prime's gut. Optimus cried out in agony as he dropped the Star Saber and was sent hurling high into air. He later crashed fifty yards behind the others.

"OPTIMUS!" The team cried out.

Smokescreen immediately sprinted towards his leader to aid him whilst Bulkhead, Tetrax, and Jack all looked back at Vilgax with anger filled expressions. Feedback narrowed his one eye at the green goliath in rage and disparage.

Without saying a word, Feedback growled as he leaped towards Vilgax with much velocity. While mid-air, he aimed his golden plugin tipped fingers at the dictator and unleashed violent bolts of electricity. Vilgax quickly held up his left arm as a golden shield projected out of the gauntlet located on his wrist. The shield blocked Feedback's electrical attack with ease.

Jack's eye widen as soon as he realized his landing spot was right on top of Vilgax. This would not end well at all. With swift reflexes, the dark lord grabbed Feedback by his cable like antennas and began to slam him into the ground from side to side. After a few short seconds of that, Vilgax raised his right metallic foot and kicked Feedback in the torso.

The Cyclops like alien went flying over hundreds of feet into the sky before he came plummeting back down. Jack later collided into a building structure at the other end of the base. The military warehouse instantly collapsed on him upon impact.

Back at the fight scene, Tetrax let out a roar as he started shooting a barrage of crystals upon Vilgax. However, the crystalline projectiles did nothing to harm the sixty foot tall warlord. They shattered upon impact or bounced off his nearly invulnerable skin. Vilgax gave a dagger shooting gaze upon the Petrosapien as he continued to fire upon him.

Vilgax scoffed as he rushed at the crystal being at lightning speeds. He swung back his yellow shield and slammed it straight into Tetrax which sent him flying backwards a fifty yards. The warlord was then almost taken by surprise via the green Autobot. Key word: almost.

Just as Bulkhead was fixing to slam his maces into Vilgax's body, the warlord sidestepped him and let the large Cybertronian sped by him. Vilgax deactivated his shield as he grabbed Bulk by the left arm and began to spin his body.

Once Vilgax had enough momentum he let go of Bulkhead's arm which sent him flying backwards. He hit the ground twenty yards away and later rolled ten yards before coming to a rest face down in the concrete. A pain filled groan escaped his mouth as his optics closed and entered temporary stasis.

The green behemoth then turned his gaze towards Smokescreen and the fallen Optimus Prime who was still in stasis. Vilgax casually started to stroll over towards them in an unhurried matter. Fear gripped Smokescreen's facial plate as he transformed his hands into blasters and aimed them at the towering titan. But Vilgax was unimpressed and not fazed by Smokescreen's action.

Just before Smokescreen could fire, Vilgax was taken by surprise as a flash of orange and brown slammed against his right side and caused him to stumble backwards into the side of the main facility building. The already weaken walls cracked upon collision.

The warlord looked up to see Jack in another alien form. He was a sixty foot tall, bipedal dinosaur like creature. His skin was dark brown while his underbelly was beige. His skin was rough and scaly. Stegosaur like spikes was situated on his back while four spikes stick out of his tail. Jack's overall physique now was buff and extremely muscular.

"Let's see if you can hold your own against…**Humungousaur**." Jack challenged with a rage filled expression.

Vilgax narrowed his soulless eyes upon the reptilian creature with much hate.

"**Taking down a primitive, dull creature such as yourself isn't even a challenge for me." **Vilgax mocked.

Humungousaur growled viciously in response as he charged forward like an enraged bull. Vilgax did the same. Both simultaneously reared back their right fists and delivered powerful punches into one another's face. A thundering shockwave was created as the two mighty forces collided with each other.

**Omniformer: The Beginning **

Arcee and Bumblebee landed on their metal feet with a loud thud as they reached the bottom level of the main scientific building in Area 52. They observed their surroundings to see they were in a large room even by Cybertronian standards, however it was empty.

Their optics were then drawn to a large circular hole in the wall in front of them that looked like it had been cut recently. The duo deployed their blasters and sneakily headed towards the hole. They got on both sides and quietly looked inside.

The room was massive! The ceiling itself was one hundred feet in the air while there was over one hundred fifty feet of space between each wall. The floor, walls, and ceiling were made out of concrete. In the center of the room, was advanced machinery shaped like a large, wide cylinder that had a huge metal sphere on top of it, eighty feet up. Multiple cables and pipes hooked into the sphere from its stand that had countless terminals situated across its circumference. Bright yellow sunlight shined through the seams of the metal sphere.

The two Cybertronian scouts quickly realized that this was undoubtedly the reactor core. Arcee and Bee spotted three gigantoids on either side of the reactor core. They appeared to be hastily but carefully disconnecting the cabling and piping from the sphere. Pysphon was standing on his red hovering platform right in front of the fusion core.

The black clad alien pulled out a handheld bluish white cube out of sub-space before looking down at the drones, forty feet below him.

"Well…are you done yet?" Pysphon asked agitatedly.

After a few moments, the drones stopped their work as it appeared they had finally finished their job.

One of the reddish orange battle droids looked up and replied in a monotone voice, _"Task complete. Core has been disconnected."_

"Good. Now I'll proceed with phase two of the procedure." Pysphon said as he held out the cube in front of the sphere.

Arcee and Bee nodded to each other as they prepared to engage. Suddenly, the scouts rushed into the room and started firing Energon projectiles at the three war drones. The mindless automatons couldn't react in time as their heads were abruptly blown off. Sparks and red liquid poured out from their decapitated corpses.

The azure femme and the yellow mech then aimed their guns high up at Pysphon. The sounds of blasters priming up echoed throughout the large room. The pale faced alien looked down unimpressed with a distasteful scowl on his face.

"I would advise you to lower those weapons immediately." Pysphon threatened.

Both Arcee and Bumblebee focused their attention on Pysphon with much derision noticeable on their features.

"And why pray tell would we do that?" Arcee hissed.

Pysphon smirked in response which caused both 'Cee and Bee to tense up a bit. He then began to chuckle manically a bit before he continued.

"Idiots! The cooling systems to this reactor core have been disconnected. If I am not allowed to stabilize it soon…then well…basically everything within a hundred miles becomes ash. You wouldn't want that on your conscious now would you?" Pysphon replied with a sinister sneer.

Arcee and Bumblebee looked at each other for a few moments. The cyber-ninja reluctantly nodded her head as they both deployed their blaster back into their arms. Pysphon smiled balefully from the Autobots falling into his trap.

With fast reflexes, Pysphon held out both of his palms and released two concentrated beams of crimson plasma energy. The energy beams struck both Bumblebee and Arcee in the abdomen areas. The duo cried out in pain momentarily before falling to the floor in stasis.

"Foolish machines," He commented before he returned to his work.

Pysphon held up the bluish white cube in front of the giant metal sphere. He pressed the right and left side at the same time and as a result the holographic cube started to expand. It grew until it was big enough to encase the core. Pysphon position the holo-cube where now the reactor core was now fully inside.

After a short mental command, a red holographic keyboard appeared in front of Pysphon. The servant typed in a few inputs before refocusing his attention on the cube. Unexpectedly, all six sides of the bluish white cube began to sparkle with lightning. All of a sudden, the holo-cube changed into a metal cube shaped container.

Alien tech grids and yellow stream lines were situated all across the harden cube that held the reactor core within. Pysphon typed in a few more commands into the keyboard. Afterward, a single bleep emitted from the cube as the yellow stream lines glowed brighter. This indicated that the fusion core inside was now stable and safe to move.

A victorious grin appeared on Pysphon's face upon his accomplishment. He activated his comm-link and reported, "Lord Vilgax, the objective is secure and ready for transport."

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Humungousaur let out a surprise yelp as Vilgax grabbed him by his tail and slammed him from side to side. Pain filled grunts escaped the reptilian creature's mouth each times his body hit the ground. Finally, after at least a minute or so, Vilgax spun around a few times before he tossed the Vaxasaurian in the other direction.

Jack went flying a good seventy yards before he hit the ground hard. He rolled across it a few times before coming to a stop near the area where his fallen friends laid. Optimus, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Tetrax were all injured and unconscious.

Humungousaur struggled to get on his hands and knees. His superb strength was starting to falter hastily. The super-powered teen didn't know how much more he could take. But just as Jack came to his feet and began to regain a bit of his bearings, Vilgax had quickly rushed towards him and slammed his right fist into Humungousaur's face.

Jack stumbled backwards before he tripped over Bulkhead's fallen form and collapsed on his back, dazed from the hit. Drops of green blood poured down from Humungousaur's face area. He could do nothing but groan in agony and exhaustion as Vilgax had beaten him easily. His scaly body was littered with scrapes and bruises from the massive hits he took. The hits Jack managed to get on Vilgax had somehow healed quickly and enabled him to fight on unfazed by pain.

Just before Vilgax could proceed towards Jack, his comm-link blared to life with Pysphon's voice.

"_Lord Vilgax, the objective is secure and ready for transport." _

An ominous smile formed underneath his black/red mask from that news.

"**Excellent Pysphon," **Vilgax rasped. **"Teleport the reactor core and yourself back to the **_**Annihilator **_**at once. Our task is complete."**

Back in the bottom level of the main control building, Pysphon pressed a few buttons on the data-pad on his left wrist. Suddenly, the cube and Pysphon vanished in a flash of red.

Meanwhile, Vilgax disengaged his shield as he prepared to leave this place. But without warning, a flash of azure light caught the warlord off guard.

"**Cannonbolt," **A voice shouted out.

He turned his attention to the side to see a huge yellow black trimmed sphere rolling towards him. Vilgax didn't see it coming as the sphere jumped into the air and made impact with his torso with much force.

A grunt escaped from behind Vilgax's mask as the yellow/black sphere forced him to the ground hard. The sphere circled behind the fallen Vilgax and rolled over towards him again. It ran over Vilgax again, again, and again.

The behemoth finally decided he had enough as he activated the Shield of Ziegel. The next Cannonbolt came around he was slammed backwards by the indestructible golden shield. Cannonbolt unrolled back into his bipedal form as he slid backwards on his hulky armored back.

More waves of pain and weariness consumed Jack's systems but he ignored it. When he came to a stop he rolled back on his side before standing up. He was kind of shocked to see Vilgax had already gotten up with minimal damage to his armor or well-being. It caused Cannonbolt to grit his teeth in frustration and rage.

"**Nothing would please me more than to end you and your friends here and now, human. But I have what I came for. Enjoy the peace while you can…soon…your entire world will face its ultimate doom." **The green squid faced titan proclaimed before he disappeared in a flash of crimson.

"VILGAX!" Jack roared in utter anger.

Cannonbolt turned his gaze upwards to the mighty alien warship that hovered high in the atmosphere. It suddenly began to move away from the base and in seconds the visual cloak had been reactivated, causing it to disappear out of sight.

Jack let out a sigh of contempt. He would transform into a flyer and pursue Vilgax but that wouldn't do any good. Besides, he has already been in alien form too long and will change back any second. Plus, he needs to provide aid his friends.

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

Team Prime was now back in the comforts of their base. Ratchet had been very busy as he tended to everyone's wounds. Optimus was in the worse shape but nothing he wouldn't recover from quickly. Optimus slept on a berth with cables feeding Energon into his systems. Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Arcee had all been patched up and would fully recover within a day.

Jack had a few badges wrapped around his arms and legs, but other than a few scrapes and black/blue bruises he would live. Jack was leaning against the yellow railing with Arcee standing in front of them both engaged in a conversation. Raff and Miko were both in the human area talking with their respective guardians.

Tetrax lay against the wall asleep to allow his crystalline body to repair his slightly damaged body. IDON provided assistance to Ratchet when he needed it, and when he didn't the Omni-Nanoid would refocus his priority on syncing up a tracking system to find Vilgax's warship.

Suddenly, the elevator doors in the human center opened as middle-aged African-American man stepped through. Anger and grief was plastered on his face as he turned his gaze upon the metal titans and humans before him.

"I just got the full report of Area 52 from my superiors. The base is totaled, over fifteen casualties, and several dozen wounded." Agent Fowler informed.

Everyone held their helms or heads down low in grief upon hearing that there were casualties. But Optimus and Jack were hit the hardest by grief, shame, and failure. Not only did they allow Vilgax to get what he wanted but human lives were taken away in the process.

"And to add insult to injury, this…Vilgax guy…made away with the A.F.R.C." Agent Fowler added.

On his way to base, Ratchet had debriefed of the developments that have taken place over the week. That included Jack's powers, IDON, and the arrival of Tetrax. Fowler surprisingly handled it well. It really shouldn't be a shock since he is the liaison to a team of sentient robotic organisms for another planet.

"The whatsit?" Arcee asked.

The black-skinned man sighed before continuing, "The Accelerated Fusion Reactor Core,"

"Fusion? That's absurd! Human technology is far too primitive to have unlocked fusion energy yet." Ratchet implored.

Jack, Miko, and Raff simply rolled their eyes at Ratchet's biased statement.

"Not until last week, Doc. Area 52 was created in the late forties for one specific purpose: to unlock fusion power. Of course it took them over six decades, but the brilliant minds at Area 52 finally pulled off the impossible by constructing the world's first pro-type fusion core." Fowler countered.

"That's incredible," Raff commented.

Fowler then noticed Optimus sleeping in the med-bay on a berth. A concerned look appeared on the agent's face after seeing him in that state.

"How's Prime doing?" Fowler inquired.

"Optimus is in rough shape but he will come around soon." Ratchet responded while still typing commands into a keyboard.

"Still…something is not making sense." IDON said, gaining everyone's attention. "Why would Vilgax waste his resources in obtaining this fusion core? What could he possibly want with it?"

"I don't know." Jack replied. "But whatever it is…it obviously can't be good."

**Omniformer: The Beginning**

The Annihilator soared across the cloudy night sky of South America on a direct course back to the Star Gate site. Vilgax and Pysphon both were currently in one of the many hangers aboard the ship. Situated before them was the metal cube that contained the AFRC within it. The yellow stream lines pulsed occasionally as the cube's technology kept the core stable.

"**You performed well, Pysphon. Excellent work indeed," **Vilgax appraised with a cold, raspy tone.

Pysphon, who was still standing on his hovering platform, bowed before Vilgax. "I live to serve, master." He replied.

"**With a newly acquired power source…it won't be long before the Star Gate 2.0 will be fully operational." **Vilgax continued with his bloodlust eyes irradiating brighter. **"Then, my armada will storm through the portal. Not only will I gain the Omnitrix after I rip it off that filthy human, but I will force him to bear witness as my fleet lays waste to this world and destroy everything and everyone he ever cared about."**

Subsequently, the evil duo started to cackle sinisterly and manically. Their evil laughs echoed across the ship as they steadily approached the Andes Mountains; the site of the final battle to come.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for the wait. I've been busy with stuff over the past few weeks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If they're any grammar or spelling mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me. My next update will be for Chapter 2 to _Ben 10: Prime Force _since I am alternating.

Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated. Until next time…


End file.
